Forgotten choices
by Stary-dragonlover
Summary: The wild is a mysterious thing. All life on earth will do whatever it must to survive. Cassandra Tassity is about to learn what the forests will do to survive. Brought into the time of darkness Cassandra must survive the war of the ring to fufil her duty
1. Arrivals

The sounds of laughter rang over the silent morning like a tolling bell, that woke all other sounds around them. The form that lay within the branches of the great willow tree stirred and smiled wistfully as sleep now evaded them. Looking down through the branches and leaves to see the girls that danced down the path towards the lake blue eyes watched with a sense of longing within them.

As Cassandra Tassity sat up and stretched her stiff body she could not help feel a pang of envy at how at peace those girls seamed. Her thoughts were filled with uneasiness and sleepless nights. even as Cassandra brushed her raven hair from her face she felt a foreboding growing as it had the last few weeks.

It had been since the start of summer. Every year Cassandra's parents had sent her here to this place. Evergreen Woods was a camp that had been built into one of the last large wildlife reservations in the area and it had been her summer home every year since she had turned eleven. It was no wonder why she had come to sleeping almost every night within the branches of this same tree.

Cassandra could still remember all those years ago the feeling of being drawn and then coming here to the great trunk of this beautiful tree. This was her haven. When all else felt lost or she felt that no one truly understood her Cassandra would come here to this place.

Climbing down to the path the raven haired girl of Seventeen made the trek up the stairs towards her cabin. It was time for the girls under her care to wake up for the morning exercises. Slipping into the cabin she smiled at the sounds of the still snoring girls. Each one no older than fourteen for this cabin. With a bright grin she clapped her hands and called for the girls to wake up laughing at the array of reactions.

She was used to this particular group of kids. she had been their councillor for the last four weeks and since camp was scheduled for a full six weeks she knew that the girls would be staying under her care for another two weeks in the very least. Watching as the kids climbed out of bed groggily, she had to notice that they had most likely stayed up past lights out again once she had left to stay in her tree.

"Why can't we sleep in just a little longer? We had that huge hike yesterday" Tarra, one of the older girls complained for the others. When they all piped in their agreement Cassandra grinned and shrugged.

"You know it's good for you to be up and active early. It gets the blood flowing and helps you live a healthy lifestyle?" This was the morning ritual. The girls would complain and gripe about the early wake up call, and she would simply wait patiently for the girls to finish getting ready.

Waiting for them at the door Cassandra made sure she had her towel and had changed into her bathing suite under her shorts and sweatshirt. A short five minutes all twelve girls were up and ready to go and together they made the trek down to the lake.

It wasn't uncommon for the girls in cabin B12 to prefer the early morning swim rather than the on land activities that were available and to be honest Cassandra preferred the job of Lifeguard then having to coach and referee a soccer game or whatever activity they were hosting today.

Waving to Sarah, an older lady who had been lifeguarding at Evergreen woods since Cassandra herself had been a camper, Cassandra settled in on the dock near the ladder. Within minutes the shrieks from the cold temperatures of the water as well as laughing from the girls filled the air.

With a smile the raven haired councillor let herself relax to watch over the girls in between paragraphs of her book. Clutching to her copy of Lord of the Rings with cold fingers Cassandra drew her legs in a little as she felt a sudden chill going up her back. Glancing up she was surprised to find a fog had rolled over the lake between her last checks on the girls.

Further more she was surprised by the chilling silence that had fallen over the lake. She could no longer hear the voices of the girls or the splashing of them in the water. There was no sign of them as far as she could see or hear. Jumping to her feet Cassandra looked around frantically for her kids. How could twelve kids just vanish in a heartbeat?

"Soon" the word was like a shout in Cassandra's ear as she felt as though someone had touched her on the shoulder from behind. Reflexively she turned sharply to once side her eyes scanning the increasing fog. it was becoming so thick that she could no longer see her hand in front of her face as she stepped forward trying to find the source of that chilling voice.

"Soon" it came again but from a distance. This time Cassandra did spot a silver glow within the fog. it was drifting away from her as though someone was walking through the fog. Without meaning to Cassandra found herself drawn to follow that glow. with outstretched hand Cassandra rushed out after the figure in the fog. Only to find a vice like grip upon her shoulder.

The weight bearing down on her shoulder drew Cassandra's eyes around to stare into the s upraised and somewhat startled gaze of Sarah as she was standing inches behind her suddenly. They were a mere hairs breath away from stepping right off the dock and into the water to Cassandra's surprise as she looked back and found that suddenly there was no fog anywhere in sight.

She could once again hear the sounds of the girls behind her and as she glanced that way she quickly counted to make sure all twelve were there. It was like waking from a dream as Cassandra seemed to realize all of this in slow motion. She registered that her had was outstretched the way she had been going only moments before. Letting her hand fall to her side she glanced again to the older councillor.

"The fog...just now. did you see it?" Cassandra asked, her voice hoarse and her throat feeling tight. Somehow she felt she already knew the answer to her question.

"What fog Cassy? There's been no fog today. What was that? You just got up and started towards the end of the docks." The words fell from the older councillor's mouth as her kind eyes searched Cassandra's face.

A deep, heart-warming smile spread over the other's face as she eased up her grip on Cassandra's shoulder. Patting her shoulder some seeing the surprised and someone resigned look on the Teenager's face she stepped back.

"It's alright Cassy. You must have been day dreaming. you get like that sometimes when you read those fantasy novels of yours and you know it." Sarah's words rung true in Cassandra's ears and she smiled a little, feeling relieved at the older woman's kindness.

Sarah was a sweet woman, who often over looked some of Cassandra's weirder personality traits. Bless her heart. She had befriended Cassandra in her first year here and had been a confidant ever since. It was probably because of the older councillor that Cassandra felt so comfortable coming down to the lake in the mornings.

"Of course, you're right as always Sarah. I didn't sleep so well last night either" Cassandra conceded with a smile and a nod of her head. Turning back towards her girls she made her way back to her seat. Leaving her book along this time she watched the girls for the rest of their free block before heading up to get them changed for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was sitting at the councillors table reading quietly. This was the first period she had off from any responsibilities all day. Sometimes she felt she might have signed herself up for too much this year.<p>

Having an innate talent for specific things, such as archery as well as out door survival basics. Cassandra had been approached by the councillors that ran those departments and been asked to help teach. In exchange she had another councillor that was in charge of supervising her girls during the day when it didn't include cabin only events. Like camping or hiking which was her responsibility to get approved and organize.

This however did leave her seeing kids from all over camp during the day with archer and every other day outdoor skills. Today she had been helping the kids to learn how to differentiate between edible plants and poisonous ones. Cassandra had insisted that the kids only be allowed to eat the approved berries that they had already washed which had saved a lot of kids being brought in sick that had happened this time last year.

Sighing faintly Cassandra ran her fingers over her face and closed her eyes. The events from the morning had unnerved her greatly. They had been further compounded by the fact that while she had been alone waiting for the teams of kids to return with their scavenger list of edible plants she had felt the strangest sensation crawling up her back. as if someone was watching her intently. However when she had looked no one had been anywhere near here.

The sense that something was amiss had been growing stronger every minute since she had left the docks that morning, and it appeared to be far worse whenever she was alone. The word 'soon' seemed to echo in the silence and reverberate from tree to tree when she was within the forest.

This fact bothered her the most. It was as if the forest was a foreign place to her today. A thing that had never happened not once in the six years that she had been coming to this camp. From the very first day she had arrived here the councillors had all commented on how at ease she seemed to be here within the forest. In fact it was the easiness that had led her parents to push her to be more out door oriented as she grew up.

Cassandra spent almost every other weekend with her Father hiking or kayaking in the woods and when it wasn't him it was her mother. Her mother wasn't as adventurous as her father so they would usually travel the same paths that they had walked since she was a little kid, but her mother always encouraged her when she told her the uses for certain plants.

It was her mother's idea that she become a park ranger here. A job that had greatly appealed to the fifteen year old. Since then Cassandra had studied up on what she would need to know in order to become a ranger, and her knowledge of things had grown.

"Soon" The words broke Cassandra out of her thoughts as she jumped, startled out of her thoughts. She had been wandering up the path towards her cabin to get ready for a cabin reading for her girls. The word was sounding now like a cry. surrounding her in whispers from every side.

"We need you. Soon, the withering will begin. Soon. We shall all die." The words came to the raven haired girl as if in a whisper as she looked around for the source of the voice.

"Can you here me? Who's out there? Who are you?" She found herself calling out without realizing it. The sound of her own voice filled her ears before she had even registered forming the words.

"The betrayer has it. the power is failing. the withering comes" The voice was softer now. pained even and growing fainter. Like the course was moving further away.

Before she even really new what she was doing Cassandra found herself running after the sound of that voice. The whispers dying down to nothing. only the word "soon" remaining. A great tiredness seemed to fill the air and pressed upon Cassandra's mind. The urgency she had felt pressing on her doubled as she found herself dashing up the path and then into the forest itself. but still she could not catch any sign of who had called out to her.

When finally the voices stopped entirely and the feeling of being watched had vanished Cassandra was out of breath and unable to run any further. Collapsing into the trunk of the nearest tree to catch her breath. inhaling sharply and trying to ease the burning pain in her lungs and calves she closed her eyes.

The sense of pain and urgency she had felt in that moment, and heard in that voice returned as she felt a warmth under her hand. glancing up at the tree before her she seemed almost unsurprised to find her willow there before her. something urged her to move without her understanding why. she found herself ascending the great tree with a swiftness and ease she had not had before.

It was as though hands helped her support her weight as she ascended into the branches of the great tree and her sense of fear and terror was easing. a strength and warmth was surrounding her. enveloping her as if in a blanket.

She was quickly settled into her favourite spot in the heart of the tree. relaxing amongst it's branches when it came again.

"soon the choice will be laid before your feet once more. will you have the strength to make the choices that must be made?" this voice was unlike the other, panicked, desperate voices that she had been hearing all day.

This one was strong, with a sense of pride and determination. as if from a great time past. The very sound of this voice gave Cassandra strength. Strength enough to turn around and face the silver glow that had appeared behind her in the growing murk of the evening.

Before her was a silver light that burned into Cassandra's eyes with a very pure intensity. it felt like a strength was seeping into her from that light. and it took some time for her eyes to become adjusted to the brilliance of the light. when she did terror crossed her face as she jerked back away from the light that now came towards her, the figure with in it reaching, arms out for her and yet she could not let it near.

With a cry of terror Cassandra jerked away from the light and with a telling snap heard the branch beneath her give way under her weight. The world tilted and soon all that Cassandra new was the sickening sensation of falling...

* * *

><p>The pain she felt was piercing. it felt as though her chest was on fire with every inwards breath she took. The only thing that bothered her more was the burning pain within her eyes whenever she attempted to open her eyes. these were Cassandra's first thoughts as she lay on her back assessing her situation when she was next aware of her surroundings. She had woken just minutes before and was aware of the fact that instead of the hard ground she was expecting she was in fact laying on something incredibly soft.<p>

There was also something warm and soft covering her legs and lower stomach which led her to assume that she was in fact laying in a bed. Her first thought was that she had been found by one of her girls or another councillor and brought to the medical wing in the main hall. that however was quickly fleeing from her thoughts, as she had yet to hear the all to familiar voice of the nurse, or even Sarah who often assisted in the medical wing when the nurse was busy.

"Found near the willow tree she was. Poor dear has a broken collar bone and a few broken ribs. She's lucky by my figuring. She didn't crack her head open on the rocks in that area" That voice was coming from the end of the hall. There was a gentle, song like quality to the voice. It was definitely male.

This made Cassandra frown faintly. They didn't have any male nurses or doctors on camp. unless of emergencies one of the local doctors was on call. But there was no way Doctor Carter would come for a simple tree accident.

The content of the words also had her confused. Rocks? They had all been removed from around the willow since they had had to put in the stairs leading to the new cabins at the top of the hill. That had been two years passed and no rock larger than her fist now remained in the area.

"She should be alright by the end of the week, her injuries are mending quite rapidly. You can question her then. Aye my lord." That strange voice came to her once again.

There was just something in the voice that seemed to lull Cassandra back into a deep sleep, or maybe it was the fact that she felt exhaustion pressing on her from the weeks of less sleep? Either way she didn't register the meaning of the words that came as a response to the mysterious voice.

"Good. My father has concerns about strangers suddenly appearing within the borders of Imaldris. Especially with the ring now safely within it's boundaries..."


	2. Budding Friendships

Cassandra's beating headache was making itself known, in the form of a throbbing heart beat in her temple, as she sat up in her bed. She was thankfully propped up by several fluffy pillows on all sides to support her bruised body easing the ache in her side.

Despite the figure before her demanding answers to things she had not explanation for she was greatful to the blonde male to the right side of her bed. He was fussing over the other's continued and increasingly frustrated tones. Cassandra had found that since she had come to several days past she had been treated with nothing but kindness and care.

To say she had thought she'd hit her head and was suffering from a concusion when she had woken was an understatement. She had awoken to find a male with long golden hair leaning over her checking her bandages. His face was so beautiful that for the first few moments, as her eyes adjusted, she had thought she was in fact staring at a woman.

What had made her hesitate and wonder about the state of her health had been the pointed ears that she had spotted peaking out from his golden locks. This had all left her wondering if she had read way to much Lord of the Rings recently.

In the time since then she had found that she did not in fact have a concussion. in fact she had broken her fall with her ribs apparently since several of them were in serious disrepair. This wasn't too upsettling since Cassandra knew that she healed quickly. but what did bother her was the lack of a reason for the fact that in the coming days she was surrounded by at least three more of these amazingly beautiful men with what she could only describe as elf like ears.

The first ones that had come other than her apparent doctor had been a male with fine features and a strong aura about him. He had been dressed in a regal apparallel that if they had been in a movie Cassandra would have assumed meant he was a lord of some kind. The male had sat down beside her bed and asked her her name. Speaking quietly with her Cassandra had answered his questions as well as she could but she had a sense that he was holding back.

Her suspions had been proven true when another male identicle to the other had appeared before her, stepping out of the shadows to the left of the door to stalk forward. He had the same regal face and powerful aura. And despite the frown upon his face Cassandra could tell that his face was a gentle one.

"Enough of this Elrohir. We must have answers. Father is too busy with tending to the halflings health to do this and so we must ensure we do not have a danger here within our home lands" The stranger had spoken curtly and with urgency that told that beneath the apparent hostility was concern.

The name registered in Cassandra's mind a moment before the world 'Halfling' did and she was left staring between the two with a growing sense of confusion. This was beyond not funny now. What was she? Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole all of a sudden?. Dragging her mind away from this thought she barely caught the brown haired male's response to the newcomer that confirmed the growing knot in her stomach.

Elladan was the name of the stranger that had come in and the two identicle males were speaking in hushed whispers. Looking between them Cassandra could tell small differences between them but with those small differences came all the things that were identicle about the two. From the way they looked to their very manerisms the two were so alike that she could hardly see where one ended and the other began.

"Enough of this" This was her golden haired doctor who stepped out from where he had been brewing a drink that had quickly become Cassandra's least favorite in the world. Sending the two male's a withering glare he stepped to Cassandra's side to press the cup into her hand and urge her to drink it.

Despite the bitter taste and the burning of the aftertaste that plagued her tongue after she had managed to drink over half the cupful, Cassandra had to thank whatever gods there was for the easing effects it had. Her aching sides had subsided slightly and it was easier to breath. Feeling herself leaning more heavily into the pillows behind her she watched with amusement as the golden haired man turned on the brunettes. Chastizing them for "disturbing the lady's healing".

The two were ushered out of the room with the statement that they were more than welcome to return at the end of the week when his patient was more up to an interogation. Cassandra sighed in relief as she was able to ease back into the bed and eased her eyes closed against the light that was now hurting her eyes. Hearing the other tell her to sleep she let go and did just that.

That had been a few days ago and sure enough from then on the blonde had stayed watchfully at her side to make sure that those that did visit her did not push her too far. For which Cassandra was greatful as her healing took a lot out of her since it was hard to breath and sit up for long periods of time.

Today was another matter however and she had finally managed to make the trip to the washrooms for the most part unaided. Something she was extremely greatful for. She had to admit she was eased to have such a thorough doctor to help her. However it was nice to be regaining some of her mobility and independance back.

However with this accomplishment came the time that thet wo returned, having been informed of her progress and allowed once more to continue their questioning. A feat that had been going on for the last few hours now.

"I've told you. I do not know how I entered into your forest..." Cassandra had had plenty of time to think about her story.

The idea that she was speaking to Elladan and Elrohir from The Lord of the Rings was absurd. the thought had crossed her mind that she had in fact hit her head and lay in a comma. And if that was the case why not play along? If they believed themselves to be the twin sons of Elrond, then Cassandra would treat them as such.

"One does not just walk into the very heart of Imaldris without knowing where they are My lady. How is it that you came to be in the willow without the guards or border patrol knowing of your pressence?" This was Elladan that spoke. His tones were always sharper than his brother and he was pacing impatiently near the foot of her bed, where as his brother was seated quietly at her bedside.

Reaching up to rub her temples not for the first time in the past hour Cassandra shook her head when the usual mug was offered to her. She managed a tired smile at her caretaker as she twisted slightly to thank him.

"I have no memory of entering into the forest of Imaldris...Rivendel was not where i was when last i remember." Cassandra explained again. Her voice was getting slightly hoarse from having spoken so long with out rest.

"I can promise you however that i have no ill will to any here within Imaldris. I am no danger to your great father or any under his protection" She assured them tiredly, leaning heavily into her pillows. Suddenly feeling tired of defending herself.

She was about to repeat herself when she caught the look of sympathy in Elladan's face as he turned to face her. Her hopes raised as he hesitated a moment, glancing to his twin before finally sighing with a nod.

"Alright my lady. I am sorry that i had to press you so hard for answers. There are many spies of the enemy. We can not be too careful in these dark times." The smile that he offered to her then was like sunshine breaking through a cloudly sky. It wiped away the signs of the dark tidings and alit his entire face with a warm glow.

Cassandra found herself flushed at the site of him there before her, smiling so radiantly. The blush only worsened when she heard a faint chuckling from her right and left. Glancing to either side to see the knowing grins upon the faces of the two beside her she looked away sharply as she leaned back into the pillows with a sigh.

"It's to be expected." She found herself murmuring as she figited with the blankets under her fingers.

"I feel it may be time for the lady to rest once more. Have you filled yourselves with the reasurrance you need in regards to the lady's innocence?" Eramin asked from the fire, his golden hair picking up the firelight giving him an sereal appearance.

"Aye my friend. I believe father will be satsified with what we've learned." Elrohir spoke softly as reached to rest a reasuring hand upon Cassandra's arm.

"Be at peace now my lady and rest. We will bother you no more" Elrohir smiled once more and then rose from his seat. As one the twins bowed and left the room together speaking quietly together.

With their absence Cassandra sighed faintly letting herself ease completely into the bed. Once again allowing herself to be urged to drink her medicines. She eased into a faint half sleep listening to the sound of her caretaker's gentle voice as he spoke to her to ease her tension.

If this was all a coma induced dream...then she it wasn't so bad. She had deffinetly gotten more sleep then she had had in weeks, and the feeling of dread had vanished since she had first woken up here.

* * *

><p>The day was cooler today when Cassandra drew herself up from her bedding. Glancing towards the window the raven haired girl smiled faintly seeing the signs of a gentle rain through the glass windows. The healing wing was abnormally silent today.<p>

Glancing around Cassandra found a tray of food beside her and managing to pull herself into a sitting position with far less pain then she had before she was in high spirits as she pulled the tray into her lap. Eating in silence Cassandra let her mind wander through the strange events she had experienced recently.

From the accident, to the odity of awakening in what appeared to be Middle earth. As far as Cassandra could see this was just a dream. How else would she explain the fact that just the day before she had been interogated by the twin sons of Elrond, lord of Rivendel?

With this thought in mind Cassadra put her tray away to the side and glanced around yet again. There was no signs of her usual caretaker, and she needed to use the washrooms. So finally the raven haired girl pulled back her blankets to swing herself from the bed with a tentative care. Her ribs and collar bone protesting the movements far less than they had in previous days.

Shuffling slowly along Cassandra managed to make it to the bathroom. Washing her face in the fresh water that had been left in the basin she took the opportunity to take a look at herself in the mirror. From the looks of her she had landed hard on her left side since it was black and blue from her mid thigh to half way up her neck. The bandages around her chest hid a good part of the bruising but she could tell by how tender it was to the touch that it was just as bad as the rest.

Changing her clothing into the delicate dress she had found there she had the sneaking suspicion that her care taker had know that with his absence she would push herself further then previously. To be honest she even attempted to brush her hair but found the pain was too much when she had to reach up and behind her like that.

There was a gentle chuckle as the brush suddenly left Cassandra's hands. The raven haired girl jumped slightly, regretting it immediatly as her side screamed in protest at the movement. Moments later a gentle hand was pulling her hair gently from her back as the brush was being brought through it just as gently.

"Eramin said he worried you would push yourself too far in his absence" the voice was gentle and very clearly female. "I promised him that while he tended to my father's wishes i would check in on you in his stead"

The feeling of the brush working through her hair brought a peace to Cassandra as she registered what the other woman was saying. glancing at the other in the mirror she found herself staring at a beautiful woman with long brown hair and a delicate circlet upon her brow. Swallowing a gasp Cassandra found herself staring in utter astonishment. This beautiful woman, was this Arwen of Rivendel?

Turning around to meet the other's gaze Cassandra found the other's gentle eyes locking with hers in an easy, comforting manor. The tension she had felt when she had first met the lords Elladan and Elrohir, flared up even worse as she stared at the woman before her.

"How is this possible"The words slipped from her before she could even control them. The utter shock and the confusion of her situation was too great.

The answering smile was heart breaking. Before her was a beauty who was concerning herself with comforting her father's injured guest. Leaning forward she took Cassandra's hand in hers and helped her to rise. Easily supporting her with a suprising strength, Arwen helped Cassandra out into the healing chamber and over to a chair near the fireplace.

It was here that she continued brushing her hair for her. Leaving Cassandra to sit and stare into the fire in stunned silence. Trying desperately to make her mind work right and to make sense of the events that had been unfolding this last week.

Cassandra was drawn from her thoughts as a gentle hand touched her shoulder. Looking up into the other's eyes Cassandra was brought back to thinking of Sarah. The kind councillor that had been her comfidant in such confusing matters. A wave of sadness sprang up in Cassandra as inexplicably a feeling of homesickness struck her hard. Leaving her to duck her head behind her hands as she felt a burning in her throat and wetness breaking free of her tightly clenched eyes.

Cassandra bit her lip to muffle her sobs. Sitting in forced silence as she barely held herself together from crying all out. As gentle fingers pulled her hands from her face and she was pulled into gentle arms all strength fled from the raven haired girl as she let herself cry into the arms of the kind elf in front of her as Arwen held her in a gentle embrace.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was staring out the window of her chambers in silence. She had recently been moved from the medical wing into a private room all her own. As she was getting around on her own more easily now.<p>

She was both relieved and lonely now that she no longer had her golden haired champion at her side. However in his absence she had found a rather supportive lady of Rivendel. Arwen had held her while she had cried and then helped her into her bed to rest more.

Since she had moved into her rooms the other had been there at least once a day to bring her something small to bring her cheer while she was healing and to spend some time with her. Suprisingly enough Cassandra had come to look forward to her visits and had found a good friend in the daughter of Elrond.

The door creaked open drawing a smile from Cassandra as she turned to meet the cheerful gaze of the daughter of Imaldris as she let herself into her rooms. She was bringing a tray of food and Cassandra could see several scrolls under one arm.

"Good morning Cassy" The nickname had been picked up quickly when Arwen had realized that Cassandra perfered it to her full name. There was a slight mischevious look about her today that drew a faint curiousity to Cassandra.

"Good morning Arwen" Likewies Cassandra had found that the other insisted that she simply address her by name rather than "lady" as Cassandra had felt inclined to do at the beginning. Looking the older female over Cassandra began to wonder if the other's mischief might not have something to do with the scrolls she held but something entirely.

"You are in high spirits this morning" Cassandra found herself remarking as her curiousity got the best of her.

Placing the tray down on a table between two chairs Arwen took her seat on one side, always ensuring the healing patient had the once closest to the fireplace. Waving Cassandra over Arwen watched in silence as the younger girl took her seat and began her meal before she spoke.

"My brothers have agreed with me that some exercise would do you good.. and i know you were expressing a desire to see the some of the scenery outside of your rooms" Arwen started. Stating things that Cassandra and her had spoken about in great detail recently.

It was true, Cassandra really did yurn to see more of this strange place. However the healers of the great halls had staited that although she was well enough to stay within in her own rooms she was still not well enough to be moving around too much. This of course was frustrating to Cassandra.

She had always felt that moving around and keeping busy helped her heal. It was the sitting around with nothing to occupy her but her own pain and sores that drove her mad. A fact she had expressed to the other in her many visits. The fact that Arwen brought this up however drew a fain smirk to Cassandra's lips as she studied the other's knowing gaze. Arwen wouldn't needlessly restate the obvious...

" Although Eramis thinks your best medicine would be to remain in bed my brothers have agreed to keep the healing staff busy this afternoon." Arwen's deliciously devious smile brought a laugh to Cassandra's lips as she understood just what the other meant.

She was going to get out of this room for once this afternoon. Joy burst out of Cassandra as she caught Arwen's hand with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you my friend" Cassandra grinned brightly as she finished her food before leaning back in her chair. "When can we go?"

It was a few minutes later when they heard a gentle knocking. Arwen smiled brightly as she jumped up to step over to the wardrobe that she had helped fill with clothing for Cassandra seeing her lack of clothing. Pulling out a warm cloak she waved for the younger girl to come with her and after wrapping it around her the two slipped from the room to find a very serious looking brown haired male.

He bowed slightly to Arwen as he spotted her and passing her a rolled bundle led them down the hall towards a small entrance into one of the side court yards. It was hear that he left them. Cassandra watched him wandering up the hall and made a note to find out what his name was so that she could thank him personally for his assitance in her break out for the day.

Turning at Arwen's summons she managed to walk at a somewhat normal pace after the other across the court. Her hood pulled up over her face she was watching where she was going as she caught up with the princess of Rivendel.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi Everyone thank you for reading my fiction. I will be updating this fiction as often as possible.

Please R/R


	3. Council

It was exhilarating to be sneaking through the grounds of Imaldris in secret along side Arwen. Cassandra found herself having to stifle a laugh now and then at the audacity of having stolen away with the princess of the lands' Lord. Every now and then the two would catch each other gaze and break out into big grins.

It was almost a half an hour since they had come across their last elf and were now very much lost in the forest when Cassandra heard it. A voice upon the wind, Calling her name and whispering words of welcome.

It felt like coming home for the first time in forever. The drawing was unbelievably powerful as Cassandra turned instantly away from the path that they had been walking. her eyes drawn skyward. Stepping one slow step after another she made her way through the forest. Walking with a surety that only one who had known these woods could possibly have. However she didn't even need to look at her feet to know the path she was taking.

Cassandra could hear Arwen call after her, and vaguely she heard her friend follow after her. However the other voice she heard on the wind was far more welcoming. Far more important in her heart's ears. Something was beckoning her and she had to see it through.

The path she followed led her up a steep hill that she only vaguely remembered, her eyes locked ahead of her Cassandra finally saw a small ridge up ahead. A circle of stones surrounding a great willow tree. As Cassandra stepped into the circle of stones she felt her heart soaring. A welcoming that both warmed and tore her heart.

The great willow before her was blooming in beauty that she had never once seen in her world. Her roots strong and reaching deeply into the ground and her branches high and proudly reaching into the sky. The sound of the wind through her leaves was like a beautiful melody that brought tears to Cassandra's eyes even as the sound enveloped her. Welcomed her home.

"You're beautiful" She heard herself say even as she stepped forward her eyes trained on the beautiful white bark. One step at a time she crossed over the clearing until she found her hand upon the trunk of the tree. The warmth under her hand as she reached out for it brought a smile.

Even here in this strange place, so far from her home she could feel the connection to the tree she had known. This one being far stronger and far younger.

"Have you been waiting for me?" The whisper slipped out of her without her realizing it as she let herself rest into the tree's welcoming presence. It was here that she began to understand. she began to realize something incredible.

" She brought me here." This was said not to herself or the tree but to Arwen who Cassandra seemed to realize was staring at her from across the clearing for the first time since she had abandoned the other on the path.

Arwen's eyes were locked on Cassandra as she watched the other with awe. Finally stepping into the circle of stones, almost hesitantly she was watching Cassandra with a curiosity that made Cassandra wonder why she seemed so interested.

Finally reaching her friend Arwen reached forward to touch Cassandra's arm in awed silence. Her eyes shimmering with shock and wonder. It was only then, staring at the older female that Cassandra realized something of great importance. By following the path Arwen's hand had taken as it had reached for her Cassandra realized that a faint silver glow clung to her skin. Travelling from the place she touched the tree to cover her entire body.

Jerking away from the tree was Cassandra's first instinct, however there was something soothing about all of this and she couldn't bring herself to pull away. In fact she felt the urge to lean further against the tree. Feeling the touch on her arm lesson until she couldn't feel it any longer the sensation of that rumbling power that ran through her from the contact with the tree Cassandra sighed in eased relief.

"Cassandra. We need you" The words were whispered in her ears from all around her. Until it was like a continuous mantra that was almost rocking her into a calming sleep there leaning against the tree.

The content feeling and contact was abruptly ended as a firm grasp on her arms pulled her from against the tree. Causing her to fall, stumbling into the same arms that had pulled her from the great willow.

Outrage at the intrusion of something so personal rushed through her as Cassandra's head snapped upwards to glare at the one who held her. The startled eyes of a golden elf stared back at her in utter shock and confusion. Something about the other's expression drew Cassandra more into herself as she took stalk of where they were.

Cassandra was currently pretty much slumped over the Golden haired elf. The two having fallen into the circle of stones. Cassandra felt a tiredness within her body and a sudden coldness. The distinct feeling that the trees in the direct area were crying added to these warring emotions.

"You..had no rights..." Cassandra blinked at the hoarse should of her own voice. She sounded raspy and gargled.

"My lady...You fell into a trance upon contacting the tree. It was all i could do to send her into a slumber and release you from it..." The golden haired elf's voice was sharp and rich. Cassandra felt herself shivering at the intense concern she could hear within his voice.

"you didn't hurt her did you?" Gasping Cassandra turned to glance back to the tree who seemed far calmer and more silent than she had when she had first seen her. Frowning she pushed herself up away from the golden haired elf. What she wasn't expecting was for her legs to give out on her.

"Careful my lady. You were there for several hours. Your legs may not be ready to support your weight" The voice of Elladan appeared just behind them as it appeared that it had been none other than Elrohir who had caught Cassandra as she'd fallen.

Looking around Cassandra finally took in the scene around her. Five elves stood watching her worriedly. The three children of Elrond, Arwen seeming the most distraught as she watched with wide, worried eyes. The blonde elf who had pulled her from the willow, and finally a dark haired Elf who stood behind Arwen. The stance of the other and the comforting hand the last elf had on the distraught she elf's shoulder made Cassandra think instantly of the lord of this place. Elrond.

"She should not have come here in her current state. We'll take her back to her rooms. Thank you lord Glorfindel for freeing her" It was Elrohir who spoke this time as he gathered a resisting Cassandra into his arms and finally turned to walk down the path leading the others back to the main halls.

Cassandra twisted in his hold hoping to glance back at her tree. The loss of contact was like a physical pain that now increased with the growing distance between them. When she had lost sight of the tree entirely Cassandra fell into his hold in a dark silence. Letting the younger twin carry her even as Arwen and Elladan both seemed to be frantic to fuss over her.

* * *

><p>Cassandra's mood had not improved in the days that followed the incident with the tree. In fact as the days went by she grew more and more Impatient with their refusal to let her return to the willow clearing as they called it. Later that evening Glorfindel and Elrond had come to her rooms to speak with her.<p>

It was explained in great detail to Cassandra how the willow was a wild tree who's purpose was that of a mother Tree. Upon her confused expression Elrond had taken further time to explain the concept. Cassandra had listened curiously as Elrond explained about the flow of life and powers that connected each tree in the forests around Imaldris as well as every forest in Middle earth to one another. The purpose they explained of the mother tree was to supply strength to the other trees through out the forest. Finally it was explained that the great Mother willow as they named her was said to draw energy into herself to feed the strength into the forest.

Leaving her then had left Cassandra unsatisfied and she had attempted to slip her constant companions since then. However on top of Arwen's continuous visits the twins had began to come to her at times. Between the three children of Elrond she had found it almost impossible to slip from the great halls of Rivendell.

Cassandra sighed faintly as she watched the elves that she could see through her window. There had been a wider variety of faces wandering the halls below her window. Cataloguing the faces and the differences she found it amusing to go along with this delusion.

If this was Rivendell and Frodo was here with the ring then the people she was now seeing had to be the future members of the council of Elrond. Watching each new face and guessing who they were she found that the need to leave the halls of Rivendell and go to the willow. It was for this reason that Cassandra now found herself wandering the halls under the watchful eye of the twin sons of Elrond.

The two were explaining the workings of something or other but at the moment something had drawn Cassandra's attentions. Within the clearing they had just passed she spotted two males standing side by side at a distance. From where she was standing she could see green satin robes and golden hair. Stopping to watch them Cassandra realized that they must be competing in some sort of Archery contest. The two blondes each had a Target before them and they were firing their arrows as close to the center as possible.

As she watched Cassandra felt a ease slip over her. Archery was something she knew. A piece of the place she knew. Stepping through the archway as she watched the two she heard their voices in a gentle trickling. Somewhat different then that of the voices of the Rivendell elves. These were gentler and full of mischief.

"Fair is fair brother. I won and so I will be speaking for our father" The younger of the two laughed as his older brother scowled faintly. The stern look upon the second ones face made Cassandra hesitate. It was a withering look that made her hesitate to approach the two.

With a deep breath however she took the last step into the courtyard. It was nice to feel the warm tingle of the sun upon her skin as she blinked blurrily up at it realizing for the first time that she had been far too long inside. Smiling at the two as she caught their eyes she stepped forward. Stopping as they bowed to her politely. Repaying in a curtsey as seemed appropriate Cassandra looked between the two.

"Would i be able to join you?" She smiled faintly. Watching as they glanced between themselves seeming to hesitate.

"Lady Cassandra...are you sure you're well enough?" Elrohir asked as he stepped into the courtyard behind her. Glancing back at him Cassandra could see his worry. A twang of guilt struck her heart then, the children of Elrond had done nothing but care for her since she had come here. It hurt her to worry them.

"I am sure. I used a bow with three broken fingers last summer. My collar bone is on amend" Cassandra assured the two, sending them both a loving smile. Truly she felt a fondness for the two eldest sons of Elrond.

Turning to the two blonde elves she tilted her head curiously as she watched their faces as they looked at one another. She waited with baited breath to see if they would accept her request. She was not expecting another voice to come from the other side of the courtyard, just behind the blondes.

"That is no easy feat. To draw a bow and aim with broken fingers" The brilliant smile upon the face of the speaker drew a faint gasp from Cassandra as she stared upon the new comer with widening eyes. Already she could feel a flush upon her cheeks as her eyes met with the brilliant blues of the one that now stood between the other two blondes.

Standing before her was an elf that could only be compared in beauty to the lady of Rivendell. While at the same time possessing the same strong features that reminded her vaguely of Glorfindel. Dressed much like the other blondes he was slighter in height and he had a faintly younger feel to him but in truth it was that same feel that made his eyes beam all the more.

"I would love a chance to practice if you would accept me in my brothers' place?" The blonde suggested as he strung his own bow and quirked his brow waiting for her answer. His knowing eyes sparkled more at her seeming stunned silence.

It took Cassandra a few minutes to recover as she realized just who she was looking at. There was no doubting it. Standing before her, about to accept a challenge of archery. Was none other than Legolas Thrandullion of Mirkwood.

Hearing a gentle chuckle from behind her Cassandra turned an embarrassed glare upon Elladan who was watching the exchange with a rather smug amusement. His brother had stepped forward to offer her a bow. Where he had gotten it she was unsure, but as he held it out for her to accept she did just that.

She took a few minutes to feel the weight of the bow in her hands. It was far more solid than the ones she was used to at camp. However not too much heavier than the professional bow her parents had bought her to practice with outside of summer. The string was far taunted than her own bow at home.

Pulling back on the bow string she tested it, whincing as she felt a faint twinge in her collar bone. Stepping forward as she heard Elrohir inquire upon if she was sure or not she ignored him as she gathered the quiver up from him and turned to face Legolas. He was watching her with a faint smile as he stood before his own target an arrow notched and waiting for use.

Pulling herself out of her daze Cassandra made her way to stand beside him. Oh well, if this was a dream or a coma she should just enjoy getting to spend time like this with one of her child hood crushes. Smiling back at the other as she set an arrow to the string and aligning herself with her target she pulled back. Aiming and firing she was satisfied as she watched it slam into the target dead center.

She could hear the murmurs of those around her as she drew a second arrow and repeated the same thing smirking as the arrow slammed into the center beside the first one. Drawing a third arrow she pulled back flinching as the twinges in her collar bone were worse now for the strain of the previous two shots. With a deep breath she managed to fire of the third arrow, content as it landed just off to the side of the first two.

Cassandra let her arm lower with a faint grimace of pain as she twisted her head around to look towards her opponent staring in open mouthed awe as she saw that the other had split the previous arrow with each shot. She heard herself let out a faint, impressed whistle as she grinned at him.

"The winner is pretty clear" Cassandra laughed as he turned to look at her in response.

"My thanks my lady. Although I must say that you have a definite skill with a bow. If you hadn't flinched in that last shot you would have clustered all three" Legolas smiled brightly as he turned to her. Reaching forward he rested a hand on her shoulder and looked her over curiously.

"You look pained." The gentle look of concern brought another blush from Cassandra as she met his gaze. Smiling it off she waved him away from her grinning at him as he beamed at her watching her. She nearly jumped as a gentle hand fell upon her shoulder. Looking up at Legolas she met his gaze and found herself at ease here. It was different then the relaxation that she felt around the sons of Elrond, this also held a tinge of danger and intrigue behind it as she felt herself leaning into his supportive grasp.

There was a sharp voice drawing the attention of all those in the courtyard as Erestor, Elrond's chief advisor rushed forward to speak with the twins in hushed whispers. The two met him with Ernest and their stern faces told Cassandra that the matter at had was of a serious nature. Curiosity tugged at the raven haired girl even as she saw the two nod and turn to her.

"I'm afraid our trip may have to be cut short milady. Can we escort you back to your rooms?" Elladan's apologetic expression cooled the disappointed comment threatening to burst out of Cassandra as she looked at the two. She could tell that they genuinely felt bad for having to leave. It was obviously a serious matter that called them away.

"Where were you three heading? Perhaps i could accompany the lady in your stead?" It was Legolas that piped up with the suggestion as he stepped to Cassandra's side. Smiling warmly at the twins, who in turn repaid the smile.

"Well we were heading to the Library. The lady has grown tired of the books our sister brought her. There was also talk of visiting the stables on the way." Cassandra sent Elrohir a pleased look.

They had not in fact discussed that part of the adventure today. However she had disclosed that she would not mind visiting the Stables last week. The delight on Legolas' face brought a grin to Cassandra's face as she looked at the blonde.

"Excellent. I have been meaning to visit the fabled library of Rivendell myself." Legolas chimed nodding enthusiastically.

The three had a brief moment while Cassandra retreated her arrows from her target where they were in close to one another speaking quietly. Cassandra did not have to hear the words to understand the context. From the curious expression upon Legolas' face she could guess that the sons of Elrond had informed Legolas of her restriction.

Smiling it off Cassandra waved the two brunettes off with the promise of them making it up to her later. Turning towards Legolas she found it quite easy to fall into a casual conversation with the other. She caught him glancing at her curiously a few times while they travelled to the library. The curiosity bloomed into awe and surprise when she finally disclosed the reason for her escorts.

She then left him to stare after her, she could feel his eyes following her as she wandered down the aisle, as she went to look through the library. Gathering a few books of interest and returning to a seat near the window. She was silently thrilled as she felt the presence of the blonde haired elf with out having to look up from her book. The prince of Mirkwood was seated comfortably in a chair just to her left.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves as she stared into the fire. To be frank, she was bored. She had had no visitors since Arwen had come that morning with her tray of breakfast, which meant no opportunities to wander around. This wasn't entirely unexpected, the daughter of Elrond had explained that they would all be busy in a council meeting for a good part of the day.<p>

That did not ease her boredom however. Though it did lead to some pretty interesting day dreams. Cassandra could imagine the hall with all sorts of men, elves and dwarves. She could hear the gruff voice of Gimli picking fights with the elves and Boromir expressing his people's need for the ring. The curiosity in her grew as she day dreamed until at last she could take it no more.

Rising from her seat Cassandra was pleased that she felt no lingering twinges of pain as she walked to her door and pulled open the great oak door. Stepping out into the hall she felt a thrill go up her spine as she stood within the corridor with out another to monitor where she was going. She did not begrudge her hosts' care, however it was nice for once to walk where she wanted.

Turning up the hallway Cassandra she walked until she found herself heading in a direction she had never gone before. She didn't know how long she made her way along through the corridors, however when she did finally stop she heard a great roar of voices. Stopping just behind a statue Cassandra listened curiously as she heard a very distinct voice calling the apparent quarrel to order. It was a voice she recognized as Elrond's.

Leaning a little to peak around the statue Cassandra found that from her vantage point she could see a good majority of the room there before her. From Elladan and Elrohir at either side of their father's seat, to the line of golden haired elves from Mirkwood. Between them and the humans, were the shorter,yet stouter, Dwarves with their armour and axes. The currant speaker appeared to be a man wearing armour with a white tree painted upon the crest.

'Boromir' Cassandra thought watching curiously as the man gave the same speech she had red a million times over in her book, the growing hunger in his voice over powering the concern for his people that coloured his words at the beginning of his speech. It was then that another stood up. A wise looking man with long a long grey beard and garbed in grey. The sheer joy at seeing this person, Gandalf the gray, live from her favourite childhood story, was short lived.

As he began to speak and the whole room fell silent as an oppressing presence came over the room. An ominous pressure pressing down upon Cassandra drew a pained gasp from the raven haired girl. As she heard Gandalf's echoing voice the words rang in her ears and the pain grew worse. If Cassandra could have seen through the pain she would have noticed that many of the others in the room had the same reaction she did. As it was the pain became increasingly worse until she found herself unable to stand beneath the pressure.

Silence was all the louder in the absence of the dark speech when Gandalf finished. Those within the room watching the elder with a mix of horror and awe. Cassandra herself was kneeling near the doorway now clutching to the door frame with one hand and cradling her head in the other. As the pain subsided Cassandra jumped to suddenly feel a calloused hand upon her shoulder.

Glancing up into the weathered face of a man she had seen with Arwen frequently the last few weeks she was astonished as she ever was upon seeing one of the fellowship of the ring. Staring down at her with a warm mixture of concern and caring was Aragorn. He must have spotted her from his seat after Gandalf had retaken his, and had come to inquire about her health.

"My fair lady... are you ill?" Aragorn's words were spoken tenderly as he eased a hand beneath her arm to pull her back to her feet. His gaze trailing over her as Cassandra had often seen Elladan's. It was obvious that the other was a healer by training and that he was assessing her well being by her outward symptoms.

"Lady Cassandra." Legolas blurted as he stood as he'd turned to see who his friend was addressing. Seeing the pale state of her and the pained look about her he was across the room to her side almost immediately.

"My lady. Pray tell what are you doing here so far from your rooms?" Legolas was gentle in his inquiry but it was clear to her that his concern was tinged with a faint worry for her presence.

The sense that she was being watched never left her as Cassandra let the two examine her to ensure she was alright. Finally glancing up to meet the eyes upon her she found herself looking at over half the hall. The worst and most intense gazes were that of Elrond and Gandalf as the two stared at her with expectation.

"My apologies...I grew restless stuck in my rooms. I didn't intend on going into the forest"This was said for Elrond's benefit. " I simply needed to stretch my legs now that my ribs are healed. I found myself drawn here without my notice. I did not mean to interrupt...but when Gandalf spoke the dark tongue of Mordor it felt like my head was splitting open"

The hard look upon Elrond's face softened a fraction as he heard her. Nodding to something Glorfindel said to him he turned his eyes upon Cassandra again. Finally waving her forward, bidding her to come into the room entirely.

"It is not uncommon for the dark tongue to affect the fair folk my lady in such a way. Please rest here. It seems that forces are at work here that would draw you to our chamber in such a time. please...rest and take council as we continue our meeting in regards to the fate of the ring." Cassandra stared at Elrond a few moments hearing him.

Clearly she had not heard correctly. The lord of Rivendell had welcomed her into the council room to debate with the others over the fate of the one ring? It was clear that the surprise was shared by the children of Elrond as they met her surprised gaze with perplexed ones of their own. Even Aragorn shifted and stifled a surprised exclamation.

Cassandra, despite her surprise felt an eagerness well up in her as she let herself be led to a char that was brought for her at the table beside Arwen. Sitting down beside the older female they shared a look before returning their eyes to that of the lord of Rivendell as he began again to explain the need to destroy the ring of power...

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading.

Review responses:

To Lady Minuialwen : Thank you so much for responding, I hope you continue to enjoy my story as it progresses 3


	4. Departures

Cassandra lay upon her bed staring at the ceiling, pointedly ignoring the others in her room. It was that or yelling at them to get out of there. It wasn't that she was truly furious with them...simply that her head hurt and she was tired of listening to the family debate. The fact that they were speaking about her as if she wasn't in the room, whilst in her bed chambers, also irritated her greatly.

Pulling her mind from her currant situation she frowned faintly. The day's events had taken a strange twist somewhere and she felt like she was still scrambling to catch up. It had started when Elrond had invited her into the council room. That in itself had been surprising. The way things had gone from there had further surprised not only her but several within the council room.

The council had continued on as if she had not joined late. Jumping right into a fight between Legolas and Boromir over the identity of Aragorn, and the scathing reply made even Cassandra scowl at the man from Gondor. From there a lively debate over what was to be done with the ring had begun again. Cassandra had to hide a snicker as right before her eyes Gimli leapt from his seat and brought his axe down upon the one ring.

The resulting explosion blew the little guy straight off his feet. Cassandra watched in silence as the realisation of what had to be done finally sunk into those who sat within the council. Closely followed by a full out fight over who would or would not take the ring to Mordor.

The explosion between the three peoples drew a tired sigh from Cassandra as her gaze travelled from the fighting members of the council to the frail looking hobbit that watched them impassively. For a brief moment he met her gaze, seeming to come to a decision in that moment as he jumped from his seat.

"I will take it" Frodo's cry broke over the raised voices of the others. Frodo having to repeat the words three time before he had gotten the attention of all those there.

Cassandra watched in growing curiosity as one by one the fellowship swore their services. Her eyes flickering to each individual just before they stepped forward. Cassandra felt a small grin break over her face at the interaction between Gimli and Legolas. The looks on their faces as they stood beside one another was priceless.

In the silence following Boromir's vow Cassandra twisted in her seat to see where Sam would be coming from and a fond smile spread over her face seeing the loyal hobbit run forward to place himself at Frodo's side. When at last all nine stood before her she stared upon them in wonder. This was every kid's dream was it not? To see the fellowship of the ring here before them?

"Nine members. Hmm" The difference from the words she knew drew Cassandra's eyes to Elrond as she suddenly felt eyes upon her. Behind him she could see Glorfindel staring at her with a mix of concern and curiosity.

"I think one more must be added before the Fellowship can be completed. I shall appoint the final member myself. Lady Cassandra, if you would..." Elrond's tone was surprisingly impartial even as Cassandra stared at him in shock.

There was no way this was happening. Was there? The looks upon their faces as the nine of them looked towards her, as well as the outraged cry from Gimli and the twins of Rivendell told her it was. So she forced herself to rise from her seat and step to the other's side.

"My lord?...There must be a mistake...there should only be nine members of the fellowship..."She spoke softly to him her eyes flickering from him to Gandalf's knowing gaze. Was this the purpose of him having allowed her to stay? Had Elrond been planning this from the beginning?

"The lady Cassandra will be accompanying the fellowship as an advisor for Gandalf and a representative of my house hold. " The other's words drew a faint gasp from the council. Cassandra's own eyes swimming with tears. A representative of his household? The honour that jumped up in her at such a statement was soon over powered by the outraged shouts of the dwarves as they demanded that if there were to be two of each people that they must send another dwarf.

It was in the chaos that Cassandra felt a gentle hand upon her arm and turned to see Arwen smiling gently at her before she was guided out of the room. The two making their ways back to her chambers. And that was where she had been for the last four hours as the children of Rivendell, including the foster son Aragorn, debated Elrond's decision in sending her.

"One of her kin does not appear unless a reason is at hand. And the timing can only mean that she was sent here in this time of need to do something in the great dark times that are yet to come." Elrond was saying to Elladan who was demanding an answer for why he would send her into such a dangerous situation.

"Have you foreseen this?" That was Aragorn, his obvious concern compounded by the worry of his foster siblings and his beloved. Arwen had not left her side since the others had arrived earlier.

"I will not be questioned in this matter. The lady will accompany the fellowship."Elrond's firm tone silenced the three males in the room that had moved to argue. The three glancing to one another in hesitation.

"But it is too dangerous a venture for a female" Aragorn finally said, his voice sounding small in Cassandra's ears. It inciting a fury within her that she had not felt in a long while.

Finally, those words being the last straw she threw herself from her bed she stared upon the males within her room, each staring back at her in surprise at the sudden movements. Stepping forward she glared upon the sons of Elrond. Reaching to tear the seam of the dress she wore she eased into a ready stance and quirked a brow at Elladan.

The eldest twin hesitated, but seemed to understand her intent. Glancing to his father for confirmation that what he was about to do was alright he moved closer to her as he raised his hands into place. studying her face a moment before he leapt forward with a shocking speed.

Cassandra was stunned momentarily from the sheer speed the other displayed. However she reacted instinctively. She had been trained in kick boxing and mixed martial arts since she was young, her father insisting since they lived in the center of the city. Snapping her head to the side to avoid the fist she moved with practiced speed and ease to penetrate his defenses and brought a fist slamming into his stomach.

Effectively relieving the other of his oxygen supply Cassandra pressed forward. Her foot sliding between his to hook a leg around his own as her hand snapped out to slam her open palm into his chest. This caught the other off balance and left him toppling backwards below her.

Meeting the stunned gaze of the other she smirked faintly with satisfaction. Leaning over him she placed her foot solidly in the center of his chest to press him down again as he moved to get up.

"Do not speak of me like some invalid. i have been trained since childhood to defend myself. i have skills with a bow as these two can testify to...Now...unless you lot intend to include "me" in this nice little conversation about me. Please leave my rooms. I am sick of this" The words burst out of her as Cassandra stepped back to meet each of their eyes with a cold glance of her own.

The amusement upon Elrond's face was almost worth the outburst in all honesty. As he stepped forward to rest his hand upon her shoulder Cassandra glanced up at him. He could see a belief in her that was reassuring. He knew more than he was telling her and she was comforted in his confidence in her.

"Will you accept the quest my lady?" His voice was quiet and even. Filling the stunned silence that had lingered in he room since her demonstration.

Cassandra felt a nagging in her stomach. " What possible use could they have for me?" The words were no more than a whisper, meant only for the older male in front of her.

Leaning forward Elrond met her eyes, his hand squeezing her shoulder in a comforting and reassuring gesture. a gentle calm coming over her as she met his eyes.

"You will do only what you can, and there will be some things that you did not even know you could do. You were sent here to us in the turning of the tides for a reason. but it is up to you to discover that reason for yourself My lady."

Elrond's words were cryptic at best, and they left her wondering much about what the other actually knew about this. She had the distinct feeling that Elrond knew something that he wasn't telling her. To be honest she felt torn. She knew the events that would take place on the quest, it was not going to be an easy journey. At the same it was because of that knowledge she felt a part of herself felt like she needed to go.

It was a few minutes before Cassandra at last turned her gaze from the sure one of Elrond. Casting her gaze around at those that had been more like the family she had been missing since coming here. She wanted to do what she could to make them proud and to help in any way she could.

Finally she turned back to Aragorn and Elrond and smirked faintly. Feeling more like herself then she had in the many weeks both leading up to the strange instances before and after her arrival here. This actually felt right. Like it was something she had to do.

"Alright, I shall accept. As long as Aragorn agrees to teach me swordsmanship. Though i may be skilled at hand to hand, I doubt my enemies will be without swords in a close ranged fight so I'll need to know how to defend myself. I'm a quick study so i will hopefully not be a hindrance." Glancing to the man she shared a grin with him.

"Any one that can knock Elladan on his backside in such a manor has my respect." Aragorn teased laughing hard as he heard the embarrassed grumbling of the oldest son of Elrond.

Cassandra found herself laughing along side the other, three more voices joining in the merriment as they laughed at the blushing and glaring Elf. Finally though Elladan joined the laughter as he grinned sheepishly.

"Alright. How about we start now?" With that Cassandra stepped forward to catch Aragorn's arm and pull him along to the weaponry so that she could borrow a sword for training purposes...

* * *

><p>The courtyard was filled with many who wanted to watch the Fellowship as they left. From the dwarves that came to bid Gimli a good trip, to the human councillors that had shadowed Boromir's every step the last few days.<p>

Cassandra stood near the stairs looking out over the others a little apprehensively. She had been lucky enough to be given the garb of a traveller. She had felt somewhat uncomfortable, until she had realized that her and Legolas wore similar clothing. For weapons Cassandra had been pleasantly surprised to find the sons of Elrond oddly accommodating. Elrohir had given her one of the finest bows she'd ever seen. She could tell that it was hand made and the bow string woven with silver threads until they made an unbreakable line.

Elladan had gifted her with a delicate but sturdy looking one and a half arm sword. It fit perfectly in her hand and she had been given it two days passed. This having allowed her the opportunity to practice with it. The twins were full of well wishes and advice. Where as Arwen had been oddly silent. Cassandra had tried not to pry having realized quite early on, that it was business between herself and Aragorn. Cassandra could vividly imagine the conversation the human and she elf had had that morning.

Cassandra had wanted to give her comfort. To let her know that he still loved her and would pick her above all others. However something told her that this was a trial that they must over come on their own. It would make their relationship stronger after all. So Cassandra had settled for reaching out and giving the older female a tight hug.

In return Arwen had repaid the hug and whispered to her that she wished that she would not have to go. It was clear that Arwen worried for her safety upon the road to Mordor. When at last the two had pulled apart Cassandra gave her a beaming smile and turned to grab her bag to join the others. As she made it to the top of the stairs however she found another hand upon her arm and turned to face Eramin. The blonde staring at her with worried eyes.

"I wish that they would not drag you into such danger my lady...There is something so endearing about your presence here. since you came the forest has been more alive than ever" Eramin's words were soft, no more than a whisper.

Leaning in to hug her old healer she kissed his cheek gently. She was grateful for the other's concern, Vowing then and there that she would repay the household of Elrond however she could someday for everything they had given her. For some reason she had the sinking feeling that she would not be returning to the last homely house.

"My thanks friend. You have been a companion and a saviour. I will miss you deeply" Cassandra reassured the other as she fixed a brilliant smile upon her face as she turned and made to leave. She was vaguely aware of a sudden weight upon the right side of her belt as she glanced down to see the hilt of a silver dagger now attached there. Glancing back she could just catch the sun off of the other's hair as Eramin be lined back into the great hall.

"Are you ready my lady?" Legolas called waving to her as she arrived. He offered to take her bag from her but she insisted on attaching it to Bill herself. So she could apologise for adding her load upon his already heavily burdened self.

"Cassy" Cassandra corrected the blonde.

"Pardon?" Cassandra had to stifle a snicker at the other's confusion. Turning to face Legolas and the others she smiled gently.

"My name is Cassandra, but i prefer Cassy. Not my lady, not miss, and please don't call me lassie... it makes me sound like a dog" She grinned at the surprised looks upon the faces of the men in front of her. She could hear Gandalf's chuckle from behind her as he arrived alongside Frodo and the other Halflings. Turning to face Frodo Cassandra walked forward to take his hand and lower herself onto one knee.

"I have not sworn to serve you as the others have. So here and now I swear to you. I will protect you in whatever ways I can. To my last breath" She promised, and meant every word.

Frodo seemed almost started for a moment. Feeling guilty Cassandra attempted to sooth the hobbit's worries with a gentle smile. Luckily he seemed receptive to it as he repaid her smile with a gentle one of his own.

Standing once more Cassandra stepped back to stand slightly behind and apart from the Fellowship. Her mind cast over the many trails they were about to face. Wondering how much she could, or should attempt to affect. Could she change the events? Perhaps save Boromir? Théoden? Haldir?

Drawing her mind from her thoughts she looked up at the others as she heard Elrond wishing them well upon their travels. With a bow of her head towards the Lord of Rivendell, Cassandra looked upon Rivendell with one last sense of longing and then turned as she moved to follow after Frodo and the others.

As she made her way along after the other nine she felt a longing with her heart. A voice called upon the wind and echoed through the trees. Cassandra could hear their crying voices as they mourned the loss of something. It brought tears to her eyes and even with the surprised, and keen eyes of Aragorn and Legolas ahead of her Cassandra let herself join in with the sadness that rang through the woods.

It wasn't until they had taken their first steps outside of the forest of Rivendell that Cassandra truly understood the grief that had pressed upon her. One distinct voice called out to her, lingering longer than the others. Until even a half mile from the boundary from the great home of Elrond and his kin, only one voice remained.

"Cassandra"

Turning from the path she was on Cassandra could almost see the outline of a brilliant white willow tree it's brilliant branches reaching out for her. as she realized this she understood the grief. The forest was mourning her departure.

Hearing a voice call her name she turned her back upon the boundary and jogged the few steps to fall back into place. Her head high she walked the path that they were to take, and to where that road would lead she did not let herself speculate.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everyone, I know this is a little shorter than the others. Sorry. Will hopefully have another chapter up in the next day or two.

Please read and review. I love the feed back, what you like what you don't etc.

Thanks to the readers:

Thank you to Chrimson fox and caligirl538 for adding this story to your favorites


	5. Fighting Fate

Cassandra let out a faint sigh as she slipped back into the camp, feeling stiff and sore. Looking across the camp to where Aragorn had appeared near the fire she felt almost guilty seeing the exhaustion marring the human's face. Since they had agreed that she would be taking part in the quest Cassandra had requested that the human teach her to fight using her sword.

Aragorn had kept his word and every evening after they had set camp for the night he had met out just outside of camp for several hours of training. The separation from the others being her idea.

Cassandra had at first found it hard to get the basic postures and the extra weight of the sword slowed her fighting instincts. It had worried her that the Fellowship would doubt her abilities if they saw her struggling in such a way. The days past though had been promising and despite Cassandra's sore limbs and tiredness she knew that thanks to the ranger she was getting better every day.

"Cassy?" The gentle voice of Samwise drew Cassandra's attention from her thoughts to find a bowl of stew being held out to her.

Her stomach growled hungrily in answer for her as the raven haired girl smiled brightly as she accepted the bowl. Cassandra had come to love Sam's cooking, and whenever she managed to catch something on her own while practicing her archery she always gave it to him to cook.

It had been a short two weeks since they had left the comforts of Rivendell and Cassandra found herself more at home here in the wild then she had at first thought she would. In fact despite her concern about herself she had thrived out here. Sure she loved the outdoors back home. But she she had always known she was going home to her warm bed in a few days, or the very least to a camp cabin's bed.

The days were long and the watches at night even more so. Cassandra was pleased however when she had finally managed to get the others to stop protesting when she offered to do a round of watch.

The first few nights the men had all but refused to let her keep watch. It had been Gandalf who had at last decided the night watch. However even he had put her as first meaning she got more sleep than the others...something she had glared at the wizard for but refused to complain about.

It took Cassandra a minute to realize she had no soup left when she had gotten a mouthful of nothing two scoops in a row. Blinking down at the empty bowl she sighed as she felt the warmth of a full stomach and realized she had been lost in thought while her body took care of devouring the nutrients it needed.

Easing her way off the rock she was seated on Cassandra made her way to a stream near their camp, making sure to grab as many of their flasks as she could carry with her to fill them as she set to cleaning her bowl. It was things like this. Sitting in the growing dark of the night, cleaning her food dishes and listening to the voices and the laughter in the camp that made her think of home the most.

A part of her wondered if her girls were worried about her. Had they gone home by now? Where they assigned a new councillor while she was out of commission? or worse. Missing.

Cassandra let her eyes trail to the sky and she found herself searching for the familiar formations that she had grown up learning about. Unable to do so she sat down there staring into the evening sky with the water of the stream running through her fingers.

"Would you like someone to share your thoughts with ?" The words were gentle and as silent as the feet that belonged to it's owner.

The presence of Legolas brought a gentle smile from Cassandra as she tilted her head to glance up at him. The blonde as standing a small distance from her upon a rock. He had obvious come upon her while walking the boundary of the camp while on guard. The other's bow was still strung and at the ready which was a dead sign that he had not yet relaxed for the evening.

"Ah...just thinking about my home. It's times like this, listening to the hobbits laughter that make me miss it the most. Miss my girls" Cassandra sighed gently. Letting herself relax entirely.

"Your girls?" Legolas tilted his head curiously as he shared in the smile that Cassandra hadn't even realized had spread over her face. He sat down upon the rock, letting his bow rest easily in his lap.

"Aye. Where I come from I was a teacher of sorts. They gave me twelve girls and i was responsible for their health and happiness for a short time every summer. I had left my girls in the care of another before i was brought here"Cassandra explained. She went into mild details the lessons she gave at the camp and she could see his smile growing more with each word.

"You push yourself too hard to be good enough for the fellowship my lady. You are a marvellous addition. You have led us to make decisions that cut down time. you have been amazing with the halflings, and you bring in a new supply of fresh meat that otherwise would have left us eating bare essentials."

Surprisingly Legolas' words made Cassandra think back over how had she had been working this last two weeks in another light. She really had been doing her best to be good enough to be there. She sighed tiredly and nodded as she finished filling the last of the canteens.

Turning around she faced Legolas completely and watched him. He had given her a few minutes to process his words and was now staring up at the sky his eyes closed. The moonlight was causing him to glow faintly as it outlined him there upon the rock. Watching him like that Cassandra found her cheeks heating as she felt herself thinking how attractive he was.

"The twins are very fond of you." The words made Cassandra jump as she hadn't realized he was looking at her again.

"Pardon?" Cassandra spluttered, hoping that he didn't notice how flushed she was in the dark.

"The bow you carry. It was Elrohir's favourite from what i remember. Aragorn also told me that you have Elladan's first sword with you" Legolas explained the faint quirk of his lips told Cassandra enough. The other could tell she was embarrassed, and probably knew why too.

His words sunk in slowly leaving her staring at him in surprise. The bow and sword they had given her had been their own? They had gifted her with their own personal weapons. As a way of being there to protect her in some small way perhaps?

"I had no idea." Cassandra gasped in realization. Her cheeks flushing anew as she realized the implications of what that meant. She carried a part of the twins with her even know.

"You should trust more in yourself. Lord Elrond and the twins clearly did" Legolas rose with those words and left her sitting there watching him disappear over the rocks.

Cassandra sat there for a long time that night, watching Legolas disappear along the outskirts of the camp. The raven haired girl could vaguely hear him pass her in silence twice more b before she dragged herself from her spot and carried the filled flasks back to camp.

That night she found herself unable to rest as she thought about the words the blonde had left her with.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was grateful that she had insisted on wearing a pair of thing travel boots when she had left Rivendell. The cold through the thick leather was causing her shins to ache and chilling her to the bone as she walked shin deep through the snow.<p>

They had been trudging through the snow for several days now. Ever since she had convinced Gandalf to turn from the route to Rohan. She had hopped to slip over the mountain unnoticed by Saruman's spies. For the first few days it had seemed to work. But earlier in the day a vicious snow storm had struck the mountain, burying them in sleets of snow.

Cassandra adjusted her hold on Pippan who she had tucked under her cloak in her arms. To be honest she had found that she didn't make as much of a dent in the snow as the men and so she had offered to alternate with Aragorn and Boromir, giving the hobbits a chance to be outside of the snow.

She could feel the snow whipping passed her face and making her eyes burn but she was just grateful that she wasn't chest deep in the snow like the others. Even so she glanced sideways to where Legolas walked with barely a print in the deep snow and she felt a flash of jealousy towards the elf.

As the howling increased Cassandra held Pippin to herself harder. Beginning to fear that their luck had run out. She was squinting through the snow to keep and eye on Legolas and when the other came to a stop up ahead and quirked his head she closed her eyes with a groan of defeat.

"Gandalf. There's a voice on the wind" Legolas called back to the fellowship as he turned from the cliff side to meet the eyes of the wizard.

Cassandra heard someone yell that it was Saruman and she watched as the grey wizard pulled himself up onto a rock to counter the other in an attempt to spare them from the mountain's fury.

There was a crack of thunder above them and Cassandra heard herself yelling for Legolas to get Gandalf off the edge before she felt a wall of snow bearing down on her.

There was several long minutes where Cassandra couldn't figure out which was was up or down and a panic took her as she thrashed under the unbearable weight of the snow upon her. She felt herself scream at the feeling of the nothingness that was pressing down on her. the snow left her deaf and blind and she could feel her body growing numb from the cold.

It was the feeling of the body against hers squirming and thrashing like her against the snow pressing down on them that snapped the raven haired girl out of her panic. Feeling her lungs screaming for air she managed to reach out to make a hole above her and with some work had managed to breach the surface of the snow. Gulping in the air she needed she reached down to grab onto Pippin and pulled the hobbit to freedom.

Cassandra sympathized the hobbit's gulping chokes for air as he breached the surface of the snow, him flailing frantically against the white onslaught.

Glancing around Cassandra found herself relieved as the fellowship was one by one making their way to safety. most now being neck deep in snow but at least accounted for and unharmed. The sound of the voice on the wind had not let up and the snow storm was only increasing. This brought a frown to Cassandra's face. there was no way that they could make their way over the mountain.

Glancing to Gandalf in a moment of panic she hesitated. The reason for not going under the mountain was the balrog, however she also knew that Gandalf would win that fight and return to them... This was not a fight she needed to fight. For it was something that, although devastating to those that did not know the truth would in the end turn out to be for the best.

It was this that left Cassandra to keep her mouth shut in the debate that followed. Boromir and Gimli insisting that they go their way. When at last Frodo agreed that they should go under the mountain Cassandra prepared herself for the events she knew would come to pass.

That night when they made camp she asked Legolas to spar with her instead of Aragorn, one because she c ould see the man was beyond exhausted. As well as with the fight that she knew was coming she felt she needed to improve far faster.

The speed of the elf and the surety of his moves had Cassandra straining with her exhausted and thawing limbs to keep up and simply block his attacks let alone to counter them. The entire exercise left Cassandra feeling disheartened in her abilities with a sword when at last they stopped. She let herself fall to her bedroll almost immediately after finishing her meal.

Glaring off into the darkness as she kept her back to the others she berated herself. She had not improved at all in the weeks that she had been training. She was no swordsman and here she was about to go into a massive fight beneath the mines of Moria...how was she supposed to help protect anyone.

Cassandra was barely fading off the sleep when she heard the gruff voice of Gimli remarking to Boromir about the match she had lost to Legolas.

"Remind me to never make that lassie mad. She was moving so fast i could barely see her move before they became still" Gimli was obviously puffing on his pipe as he followed his words with a long exhalation.

"Aye master Gimli. She has been getting better over these last few weeks. I can barely keep up with her myself" The new voice was Aragorn laughing from the other side of the fire.

These words made Cassandra frown. That couldn't be true...Aragorn was still so much more skilled than she was...and she hadn't gotten one counter attack off on Legolas that n ight. Despite her desire to hear more she found her mind shutting down and wandering off into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>Cassandra glared up into the darkness of Moria as once again she had found herself unable to so much as match Legolas in skills. She had been sparring with the elf every night after they had made camp since their destination had been decided. She had found that she could now counter and parry the other's attack successfully sometimes however she always ended up loosing against the blonde elf.<p>

The slow progress was dissatisfying, even more so now that the battle was so close at hand. She had kept mostly to herself, trying desperately to categorize the events that were to come. She knew that there was very little she could do or should do to prevent the battle with the Balrog.

However there were small things that she knew she could do to allow the ease of the Fellowship continued. For one thing, she had attempted to prevent Pippin and Merry from disturbing the creature that lived in the lake.

She had grabbed the pair as soon as she had seen them reaching for their skipping stones and made them sit in silence under threat of cuffing their ears and refusing to let Sam give them seconds in their next meal. This had resulted in two pouting halflings, and Cassandra spotting the tentacle almost too late as it slithered out of the water.

She had managed to stomp down on the appendage, causing a scream from the beast and she was grabbed along with the hobbit. Unlike Frodo, Cassandra came out of the event soaking wet and quite pissed off. She had been dragged beneath the water and it had only been Eramin's dagger that had saved her life. Scrambling out of the water with the dagger in hand she was the last to make it through the gates of Moria before the creature brought the whole thing down upon them.

She had spent a furious half a day shivering as they stumbled along through the darkness of Moria before they had dared to stop. The sounds of the gate collapsing had most likely alerted whatever was out there of their presence. When at last they had stopped and she had been allowed to find a place to change into dry clothing she had sighed in absolute relief. That was until she heard the sound of breathing somewhere in the dark.

She had heard the distinct sound of displeasure at seeing what she could make out as being called a "filthy elf" by some creature that was gone before she could spot him. The whole ordeal unnerved her and left her wondering if they had stumbled upon Gollum already.

Returning she had taken her anger out by sparring with Legolas. That had been the first time she had managed to successfully counter the elf's attack. Despite that first victory she had been left more frustrated and irritable when she had lost.

That had been several days passed and she had felt the oppression of being beneath the mountain building up in her. She felt as if the whole weight of the mountain was pressing down upon her chest leaving her unable to get a full breath. Truly she hated this part of their journey. She had never been fond of being in closed spaces, and the old stink of the mines only made that so much worse.

As it was now, She was staring up at the high ceiling of the mines wondering at how greedily the dwarves must have dug for the halls to be this wide and open. She could faintly hear Gandalf puffing away on his pipe as he tried to remember which way to go. Turning her eyes to the others she could see the crestfallen look upon Gimlet's face that had plagued the dwarf since they had first come here.

It pained her really. The proud dwarf hand boasted about the halls of his cousin, and now the other was worried for the life of his cousin. She had attempted to comfort him several times since they had begun their path through the mines, however the dwarf could not be consoled.

"ah. it's that one" Gandalf's exclamation brought a feeling of relief to the company as they all leapt up from their seats to gather their supplies.

Cassandra glanced around not for the first time feeling the sense of being watched and a shiver ran through her as she gathered her things and fell into place between Legolas and Aragorn. speaking quietly with the golden haired elf to ease her discomfort as well as his. She had noticed that he had been becoming paler with their prolonged stay beneath the soil.

The conversation with Legolas was short lived and lapsed into silence as they walked along. It was hours before anything changed. they came into a much more open hall. This eased Cassandra's discomfort. However the relief was short lived as she heard Gimli cry out and tear off.

'Not yet...I'm not ready' The frantic thought ripped through Cassandra's mind as she watched the other's running after him. She couldn't help but delay a moment as the dread of what was coming fell upon her. Then she realized. The attack followed Pippin's disturbance of the dwarf skeleton...

Moving with a purpose as Gandalf read the last words of the dwarves while Gimli mourned over the tomb of his cousin Cassandra made her way past the others. to where she could already see Pippin's growing interest in the remains of a dwarf who sat upon the lip of a well.

"Pippin" Cassandra cried out as the other reached out for the arrow. The Halfling stopped with wide eyes as he turned sharply to face her, hitting the arrow with his shoulder and throwing the whole skeleton tumbling down the well.

Cassandra whined at the echoing sounds of the armoured skeleton and bucket that was dragged down with it reverberate through the halls below. The sounds loud in her ears and her already over strung body twitching with every new sound. When at last silence fell she was staring at the hobbit in horror. why? she had tried to stop this.

While the other's relaxed from the settle silence she looked around for a defensive place. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears as she knew what was coming even before she heard the first drum from below. The words Gandalf had hissed harshly at Pippin fell on deaf ears as the others scrambled to find out where the sounds were coming from. Cassandra found herself a step behind Boromir as he ran to check the corridor.

"They have a cave troll" The other confided in her and Aragorn as the three of them did their best to seal the aged door before falling.

Whatever Cassandra expected she was not sure. Would her fingers tremble in fear? Would she be too terrified to aim her bow? Would she scream and run off to hide when she first saw the enemy? What she did not expect however was the sense of calm that fell over her as she stood shoulder to shoulder between Legolas and Aragorn. The three of them aiming and waiting. Her fingers were firm against the taunt string.

Her breath even and her eyes locked upon the door. The sound of her heart beat in her ears and the sense of heat flushing her face and rushing to her fingers and toes was all she knew as she stood solidly awaiting the first wave. When the first holes appeared in the door she let her arrows fly.

From that first arrow onwards was like a haze fell over the raven haired girl. She was aware when her last arrow had flown into the back of an orc that had cornered Sam in a corner and was attempting to hack him in two. She was aware of the feeling of her sword solid and firm in her hand as she spun and flew in battle against the orcs that came at her.

When at last the battle was done Cassandra stared at the site before her. She was a good ways from the others on one of the higher levels. The entire ledge behind her except for a path she had clearly walked was covered in the bodies of orcs. Looking out over the room she found the Troll had been felled with an arrow through the throat.

She could see the others frantically grabbing for Frodo's still body and in the moment she took the time to collect the arrows she could find and several that she found in working order from older fights. when her quiver was filled and she could hear the other's remarking in astonishment at Frodo's good fortune she smiled faintly. The silver glint of his Mithril shirt was brilliant even in the dim light.

"Run" Gandalf urged them as he and the others gathered their things and took off out of the hall. Cassandra did her best to help the other's keep up with those had longer legs and she made sure that she was one of the lasts.

The run out of the mines of Moria felt like something out of a nightmare to the raven haired girl. Despite knowing what was coming after them. Despite knowing what would happen when they faced the balrog. It still hurt so badly to watch he wizard fall. The pain was amplified but the agony of the others and her inability to tell them what was coming. She had the distinct feeling that she should not be telling them what she knew.

When at last they had left the darkness of Moria behind them Cassandra felt her heart soar. It was an odd sensation. To stand upon the rocks near her crying companions. Her soul wanted to cheer and cry in unison. Wanted to leap for joy and throw itself upon the rocks and cry her heart out upon the entrance of Moria.

When at last she felt control come over her she turned to meet the eyes of Aragorn, he too suffered. His heart heavy with the sudden responsibilities that he would now face. He nodded to her as he cleaned his sword before turning to Boromir. Calling for him and Gimli to get the others up.

Doing the best that she could to ease their suffering Cassandra helped those that were too heart sick to go on. Speaking soothing words and gathering up equipment they had not the strength to carry themselves Cassandra followed after the others in an attempt to bring them peace. She wanted to ease their pain and to watch over them as best as she could as they made their way along towards the golden forest...

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took me so long to get around to finishing this chaper everyone. I hope you like it and will try to actually get the next chapter up in the next few days. Please read and review 3

Thanks to the readers:

Story faves: BellaGirl7, the-fox-love, Miriellar, Shazzaroo332, eternalnight19 Thank you so much :D

Reviews: Thank you so much to PureAngelEyes for leaving a wonderful and sweet review as well as adding my story to their story alerts 3


	6. Lothlorien

Cassandra sighed gently as she slipped into the woods of Lothlorien along with the others. The forest itself called to her. The trees whispering words of welcome. She had never felt something so old and strong before. Not even when she had felt the forest of Imaldris. The trees there had not felt quite so aged. She smiled gently as the tiredness of her body and soul seemed to slip away as she walked aimlessly behind the others.

Vaguelly she heard Gimli up ahead warning Frodo and the hobbits of the dangers of the lady of these woods. It didn't really seem to register within Cassandra's mind as her eyes were half closed. Letting the song of the forest sooth her aching heart.

Stepping out from behind Gimli as she noticed the others stopped and realized too late that the reason for it was in the form of many arrow heads pointed directly at their company. Stilling then she looked around curiously. She felt somewhat sheepish spotting Legolas not to far away with his bow notched and aimed at one of the archers before him.

"The dwarf breaths so heavily we could have shot him in the dark" The voice brought a giggle from Cassandra as she glanced to the one who spoke and heard a furious grumbling from the dwarf.

Glancing around at their Party Haldir seemed to hesitate. He wore a frown as his eyes lingered upon Frodo's face, seeming almost to be about to refuse them. However as she met his gaze the lines of anger and warning faded and he just looked tired and perplexed.

"You will follow me" Haldir spoke solemnly as he turned to lead them along.

Glancing back at Legolas and the others in surprise Cassandra followed along with the others. Mostly she was allowing herself to enjoy the sights and sounds of Lothlorien while the others trudge along the paths half heartedly. It was only Legolas that joined her in her delight at being beneath the great forest's canopy of golden leaves.

By nightfall they had reached a large tree and were ushered up a ladder that was lowered to them. Cassandra watched the others climb up the ladder and instead twisted to the side to catch a hold of a low branch and began the climb that way. She had watched the elf that had gone up to get the ladder and she found that path far more curious.

The venture also gave her time to think. Since the pain of watching Gandalf fall she had felt herself unable to shake a pain in her chest. Despite knowing that his fall was not permanent she felt the agony threatening to take her. It was for this very reason that she took a small break in her climb. Slipping to a place in the branches where she could not be seen from above or below and curled into herself.

Cassandra found her tears were fast in coming then. She could barely keep her sobs in check and cried silently within the powerful branches of the tree. Her agony, her sadness all of it washing out of her as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

It felt like hours before she could gather herself again, and when she moved to finish her climb she barely had the strength within her to finish the ascent. She felt her strength waning as she tried to pull herself the last little way onto the platform.

She probably would have lost her grip had her wrist not been grabbed by powerful fingers and pulled until she could get herself up onto the platform. Breathing hard she looked up to meet the blue gaze of the blonde prince of Mirkwood with a sigh of understanding as his gaze lingered on her swollen eyes.

Nodding to her Legolas helped her to stand up and brought her with him to the others who looked up at her, but if they noticed anything odd about her chose not to say anything.

Glancing around Cassandra found Aragorn off to the side speaking with Haldir in hushed voices. Sighing seeing the urgent and pleading manor in which Aragorn was speaking she could tell that things were not going well.

As if sensing her looking at them the two glanced towards her. Each meeting her eyes with their own. When she met the eyes of Haldir of the Marchwardens she could see a gentle worry come into his face before he looked away. Sighing finally letting her body slump to a sitting position near the others she let her head fall back.

It was through an exhausted daydream that she heard Haldir and Aragorn return, and explain that they would rest for the evening and then continue onwards to the city the next night passed in a daze for the raven haired girl. She vaguely remembered speaking words of comfort to Sam as he brought her some of the elvish food that was given to them. She also knew that she had eaten that food for the next morning she had woken feeling oddly full and refreshed.

The day that followed was one of silent wonder for the fellowship as they were marched deep into he heart of Lothlorien. Cassandra found sadly, that the same wonder that had struck her when first she had stepped over the threshold of the forest had left her some time during the night. Instead she walked in silence at the end of the line of the fellowship. Listening absentmindedly to the banter between the hobbits.

"Cassy?" The gentle voice drew her from her thoughts as she glanced to her side to see Legolas at her side, watching her face soberly.

"Hm?" The response was lacking her usual energy, but at the moment it was all she had the heart for.

The look of concern that crossed over Legolas' face at that was almost enough to break her heart. The blonde's face bloomed with worry as he stopped to face her and grabbed her arm gently in his hand. Holding her shoulders in his strong fingers he leaned in towards her until their bodies were almost touching completely.

Her heart beat was pounding as she stood still. Her breath caught in her chest at the feel of the other so close, his scent intoxicating and soothing all at once. She vaguely felt the other's arms slipping behind her in an embrace. The pain and tension that had been running through her since the night before seemed to seep from her into the other's stronger frame. Cassandra let herself reach for him and in that moment they stood off to the side of the path, both holding onto one another.

For Cassandra had realized something. As desperately as she clung to his comforts, he to needed the comfort from his grief. Together they helped each other silently, taking in the other's pain and bearing it in silence. Neither of them saying a thing or breaking the silence that they needed. Just being there in that moment for the other.

It was a long while before they separated and when they did Cassandra felt a lightness in her heart that she had worried was gone. Smiling weakly up at the blonde she was pleased to see that a light had returned to his brilliant blue eyes as well. Sharing that gaze a moment longer before turning to hurry after their companions. Allowing themselves to banter back and forth.

* * *

><p>Cassandra's breath was coming hard as she danced through the motions. Her hair pulled back tightly as she and Legolas sparred. They had been joined by some of the Marchwardens early on and the group had been taking turns teaching and sparring with Cassandra. The exercise doing much to ease the remainder of her sadness and unease. She knew she had to get better for the fights that were to come.<p>

The break here within the golden woods had done much to ease the sorrows of the fellowship. Cassandra was grateful to Celeborn and lady Galadriel for allowing their refuge. The events of their arrival lingered at the back of Cassandra's mind but she did not let herself think on it as she spun to bring her sword down on Legolas in a delicate arch. Her ears rang faintly as she felt herself let out a frustrated cry as he caught her sword easily with one of his daggers and changed the sword's path.

The blonde's laughter as he danced out of her way and spun to face her only made her more angry. Rushing towards the other Cassandra abandoned her attempts at striking Legolas with her sword and instead lunged forward to wrap her arms around his waist and drove her shoulder into his stomached. This effectively brought the prince down beneath her as they struggled and grappled in the leaves. Cassandra desperately clinging to her advantage and attempting to avoid the other from displacing her from her perch upon his chest.

Cassandra let out a yelp as strong hands grabbed onto her as the lithe body beneath her bucked violently enough to throw her off balance. Taking advantage of her surprise Legolas spun them around to press her into the soil beneath them, effectively pinning her down.

"Give?" The simple word spoken from that smirking mouth drove Cassandra to flail wildly kicking and bucking until at last the hours of their training took it's toll.

Slumping beneath the laughing prince Cassandra glared up at the elf. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the other had a bewildered but somewhat amused look on his face. Taking in his somewhat disarrayed hair and flushed complexion Cassandra had to grin as she realized. Legolas hadn't expected to have to work so hard to keep her pinned.

"I give" She at last conceded as they shared a grin.

Legolas leapt easily to his feet and moved to offer his hand to here, which Cassandra gladly accepted. Her body was screaming at her for the abuse she had put it through this last few hours.

Turning she leant forward to retrieve her sword from the leaves she had abandoned it within when she'd tacked the other.

"You are amazing my lady. I would not have believed that you had not trained all your life in the art of the sword if Aragorn had no told me you began your training just before leaving Rivendell" Haldir breathed from where he was watching with the others.

Cassandra found herself staring at the others in surprise and a faint wave of irritation took over. The words felt like mocking to her. Raw from her most recent loss. Glaring at Haldir she gathered her things and stormed off towards where the fellowship was resting. Vaguelly aware of Legolas calling after her.

Stepping to her pack she gathered clean clothing, before slipping out of the camp unnoticed by the feasting hobbits as they huddled together. She was fuming the entire way to the bathing chambers, and a good way through her bath. The anger did finally dissipate as she lay submerged in the warm water. Her irritation, she realized, wasn't at Haldir's praise. It was at her lack of skills. She felt that she was no where near where she needed to be to help with anything, and the fear of being helpless to stop anything brought her back to that sickening moment when she watched Gandalf fall.

The feeling of knowing it was going to happen and being unable to stop it. It was that same painful, horrifying feeling that left Cassandra unable to bring herself to talk to Boromir this past week. How could she speak to a man she knew would die soon? How could she speak to him and not beg him to remain in the protective gales of Lothlorien, or to have him set off for Gondor in the middle of the night to save himself? The worst was the fear of being entirely powerless to save him, and possibly getting others hurt or killed as they tried to protect her.

Cassandra took a deep breath and submerged herself entirely. Letting the water deafen her and stayed there. Beneath the water trying to drown all of her worries out. Trying to drown those thoughts that made her sit up late after the fellowship rested at night. How could she walk the paths that she needed to walk, when her mind was so clouded with uncertainty? How exactly had Elrond expected her to help the Fellowship? What was she supposed to do?

It was here, in her forced isolation and silent catacomb of water, that a voice rang out to her. Crying softly. The pain in that voice brought Cassandra from the water in a explosion of water gasping. The pain in that voice, was crippling, leaving her to grasp desperately at the side to keep from crumbling beneath the water.

Cassandra made short work of drying and changing into her fresh clothing. Opting to wear one of the fancier tunics that Arwen had helped her pack back in Rivendell along with a pair of loose leggings and her travel boots. She cared not for the way that she looked, half travel and half casual relaxation. In that moment all that mattered was that horribly pained voice. Abandoning her clothing she took off after it.

Cassandra could not say how long she had run, how long she had followed that pain or the sadness. All she knew was that the voice calling to her was deafening. It made her ears throb and made her chest tighten. Struggling to hold back tears she made her way along. Breathless and half blind.

Hopelessly lost within the golden woods she knew there would be no hope of ever finding her way back in the state she was in. When at last she could go no further she collapsed at the food of a magnificent Great oak. Gasping for air and mourning that she had not found the source of that voice Cassandra slowly felt the tingle of someone watching her. Looking around she could see no one other than herself, however that feeling persisted.

"Cassandra" The name on the wind brought Cassandra's head around to stare up at the great oak before her. The sensation she felt seeping through her was so similar to what she had felt a million times when she had come about her willow, and yet at the same time so foreign. She knew that this tree was not her willow and at the same time she began to realize that the voice, that pained, desperate, sad voice belonged to him. This great and magnificent tree.

Dragging herself to her feet she stepped closer to the oak and hesitantly rested her fingers against his bark. Hesitant because of the memory of her last encounter with a tree that feel this way. Her willow had drawn her into herself so much that she had lost track of time and all around her and she had stood entranced by the great tree for hours before Glorfindel had been able to separate her from it. If that was to occur now she would be entirely lost. No one knew where she was.

The sensation when her fingers connected with the bark however was different. There was no instant warmth and she did not see a glow begin upon the contact. This relieved her. Until she pressed her hand more solidly against the trunk. She could sense something was not right. Something was amiss within the great Oak. Trailing her fingers over his bark as she made her way around him to study him closely.

He was tall as all of the other trees of Lothlorien, and brimming with the age and wisdom of his kin. However as she made her way around him she withdrew her hand with a horrified gasp. Staring up at the great oak she could see within his trunk a horrible gash with in his bark. The outline of something was carved deeply and cruelly into the trunk several feet above the ground.

"Gods...who's done this to you" Cassandra felt herself gasping. Horror and pain filling her as she realized all to clearly what was the source of his pain. This mother tree had been butchered by someone in such a cruel way. He had been damaged and left mutilated in such a way.

"We know not who did this. There was a scream within the forest months and months past and when we investigated the source, it took us weeks to find him. He is in the center of our great home however there are so few who come out here any more." The voice was softly spoken from behind.

Turning Cassandra gasped again as she looked upon the faces of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn there behind her. The lord had a sword around his waist as he accompanied his lady but his face was as gentle as it had ever been.

"My lord and lady" Cassandra bowed to the two of them in greeting.

Repaying the gesture the two stepped closer, the ease in them left Cassandra wondering if their personal guard were not somewhere close at hand. Giving the royal couple their peace but there if they were needed.

"My ring keeps all that would mean the kingdom evil from entering. So i fear that this was done by one of our kin, as much as this pains me to think" Galadriel stated quietly as she let her own fingers rest against the trunk. "His pain is great and we can do nothing to heal him or ease his agony. It is like a pulsing wound on the edges of my mind."

Turning to face her however Galadriel's face grew kind and gentle as she looked upon the face of the younger girl. Her hand reaching out to rest upon Cassandra's cheek. soothing the pained and sickened look with a gentle cuing until Cassandra found herself relaxing. To her horror as she did so she felt her cheeks warm and felt the tell tale wetness upon them as she ducked her head trying to hide the tears.

"You feel his pain because you are connected. You are not like normal mortals, yet you are not quite elfkin. A soul torn between both. You cannot stay divided. You must choose, will you be man kin or elf kind? That is your choice to make. And i fear you will have many choices laid before your feet before the end. Will you face them head on or will you hide from what must be done?" The listless and far away tone to Galadriel's voice drew Cassandra's eyes to the golden haired elf in wonder. Was this a prophecy? was the lady trying to tell her what she had to do?

"I don't understand. why..why did Elrond send me on this path? There is nothing I can do..i cannot fight like they will need me. and i cannot stop the events i know will come to pass" Cassandra felt the words leave her before she even thought about them. She could feel the surprise upon her face as she moved to apologise, to make an excuse for her words. She fell silent seeing the understanding upon the two faces before her.

"You have the skills you need Cassandra. You always have. You just need to know where to look within yourself to find them. And as for the choices you must make in regards to the future, not all knowledge is to be acted upon. There are some paths you cannot change, because they are not yours to alter" Galadriel smiled soothingly at the girl resting her hand upon her shoulder. As their eyes met Cassandra felt a soothing ease slip over her, and for the first time the fear that she could not save the others eased and slowly ebbed away.

There was a feeling of tightness within her heart and as she gapped up at the older female seeing a silver glow appear where Galadriel touched her chest just over hear heart. She felt a strength well up in her and she could feel the sensations of the forest around her far more clearly then she ever had before. The look of wonder upon her face as the glow died down and they were left in silence brought a smile to the older couple's face.

"You must trust in your heart, it shall not lead you astray in the dark days that lay before you Cassandra Tassity. Believe in yourself as so many believe in you. Love, live, and fear no evil" With those words Cassandra watched in wonder as the royal couple turned and disappeared into the silence that had suddenly overtaken the forest around them.

The faintest of sounds brought her attention to her right side and she was relieved to see Haldir standing before her. He was watching her in a gentle silence, resting his back upon a tree just barely within her sight. When he made no move to disappear after his lord and lady Cassandra knew that he was there to escort her back.

Although unsure how Celeborn and Galadriel had know she was here and would need guidance back, Cassandra was grateful for the words of comfort the lady had bestowed on her. Feeling oddly at peace with herself for the first time since coming to within the halls of Rivendell. A sense of belonging was growing with in her heart.

Nodding to the older elf she smiled as he replayed the smile with a knowing one of his own, as well as a look of apology. Clearly he remembered his words from before, and although Cassandra knew that he would never disclose to any the conversation he had witnessed between her and the royal couple of Lothlorien. He at least would understand why his words, meant as compliments, had so unnerved the raven haired girl.

Stepping back into the tree she let her back rest against the great oak mother tree as she slipped down to sit within the great roots of the tree. Resting her head back and pushing as much of herself against him as she could without pressing her whole body into him she felt his pain slipping into her. Much like she had sensed Legolas' grief easing into her when they had spent that moment within each other's arms she knew that this was a moment that the great tree needed. Staying there for a countless number of hours she cried for the great tree. Taking in his pain and giving a voice to it's agony. When she finally pulled away from him as the darkness began to crowd into the edges of her vision, Cassandra felt a gentleness touch her mind.

A silent thank you, a feeling of longing and a gentle concern. As she stumbled, catching herself against the tree a feeling that had not been there before, or perhaps had been buried beneath the agony, appeared in her mind.

The vision of gentle eyes and a warm smile. Long blonde hair and strong limbs. The face in her mind smiled gently at her and reached for her with gentle kindness in his face. His eyes alight with worry and care.

"Thank you... and take care...he has them...the withering comes" The voice was as though from before her as that image lingered in her tired mind, standing before her transparent and glowing with a golden light.

It was then that her legs gave out beneath her as her exhausted and tired body reached it's limit. The arms around her supporting her became suddenly solid and the face more angular and apparent.

"Soon you will need to make your choice. You can not save us as you are now. The true Cassandra is needed" The words lingered like a whisper as Cassandra faded into nothing. Her mind turning over the words even as her body became heavy and felt as if it was floating away on a wind.

* * *

><p>"She's going to be alright isn't she Strider?" The words were strange in Cassandra's ears as she lay for the most part motionless. She had come too to the odd sensation of warmth around her and the feeling of something cool and wet pressing upon her forehead.<p>

"Aye Frodo, I fear the lady has pushed herself too hard in recent days that's all. She i believe is elf kind, perhaps like the lord Elrond half kin. Grief can take a nasty toll upon them and she has done much to ease our suffering and yet i have not seen her mourn Gandalf herself" The strong voice was clearly the ranger as Cassandra felt a callused hand brush against her cheek. It was then that she realized how heated she felt.

Of course. She had a fever. That was why her face was so warm and yet she was shivering beneath the bundled blankets around her. she had been brought back to the others, most likely by Haldir.

"Haldir said she passed out after hours of mourning" That gentle voice was obviously Legolas as she smelt him beside her. The hands that changed the cloth upon her forehead were calloused but far softer despite of it. So Cassandra assumed that the blonde was handling it. Cassandra noticed a tinge to the elf's voice though, ...sadness? Why was Legolas sad? Had her condition brought him greater worry? She felt herself berating herself for this feat. She had never meant to hurt him. Or to worry him.

"I wish she had allowed one of us to support her" The words were barely audible in her ears, but the voice was distinctly Legolas. His gentle voice filled with a deeper timber that made the pain all the more obvious.

"I am sorry"

The words left her in a whisper. She had meant to open her eyes and look upon those that were worried for her, she had meant to smile and tell them that she was alright. That she was fine and that they should not worry over a small thing like a fainting spell.

She had meant to say many things, but those three little words were all that she could muster. Her lids, though she fought with them so valiantly, would not rise. She could not bring herself to so much as move her hand beneath the suddenly over bearing weight of the blankets upon her. She was struggling against the inevitable as she felt herself floating away. Her mind slipping back and she was wondering upon the familiarity of this.

She knew that she had never laid with such a sickness, she had grown up a healthy child and had almost never so much as caught a cold. For which her parents had blessed the gods and been so pleased. Why then did this exact feeling, this tiredness, and exhaustion. This mental anguish and pain feel so familiar?

Finally unable to think on it further Cassandra sighed weakly as she let her mind drift off once more. The distinct smell of pine needless and leather accompanied her and she knew that she could rest. She was safe and cared for...

* * *

><p>Cassandra sighed gently as she glared faintly at the water before her. She was unhappy to be sat at the front of the canoe, unable and not allowed to steer or do anything to assist in this currant part of their venture.<p>

She glanced back to the blonde and dwarf who were currently speaking quietly in regards to the gifts gifted to them by the lady Galadriel upon their departure from Lothlorien. Cassandra could remember wakening from her fevered dreams just that morning to find Legolas seated upon a rock just outside of her talon, and Gimli had been seated sleeping near the food of her bed. The guilt upon seeing the worried look upon the Dwarf's face had felt like a stab of pain to her heart.

When she had sat up the two had stirred instantly and she had had to contend with the concerned questionings of not only the golden haired prince, but Gimli. Followed closely by the hobbits and lastly Aragorn and Boromir had both expressed their concern about her health.

She had smiled tiredly at each of them and reassured each of then in turn that she felt far better. She apologised to everyone for causing such worry and listened patiently as Gimli lectured her about bearing her worries alone.

After a hearty breakfast Cassandra had finally been able to pull from Legolas why he looked so worried. It had come up during her two days in her grief sickness as they were calling it, that the enemy's armies had been spotted and that if they wished to have any hope of slipping out of the forest unnoticed they would have to do so that day.

The fellowship had been unsure what they should do with Cassandra had she not woken that morning. In fact he admitted that there had been talk of leaving her behind to heal and recover fully. This of course got a bowl thrown at his head as he yelped and ducked watching the aforementioned projectile bounce upon the ground outside he and the others had turned to her in surprise at her sudden explosion.

Rising, despite Legolas' insistence that she remain resting, Cassandra had packed her things up. Including the newly clean clothing that she had found upon the foot of her bed. Upon leaving her tent with her bag she had met each of their eyes and quirk a brow at Aragorn, challenging him to refuse to let her continue with them.

The ranger had not refused. However Cassandra was dissatisfied when she realized why. He had allowed her to continue the journey with them, but had devised a way to keep her from doing anything strenuous. They had only been given three boats and with her and Legolas weighing far less then the others, the hobbits obvious excluded, they had put her in the boat with the blonde elf and Gimli.

Sighing again, a little extra loudly than she needed to glancing back at the other two as she wrapped her cloak more around herself she thought back on their parting from Lothlorien. She had had a moment to ask Haldir what he had told the fellowship, and had been grateful when he had explained that he had told them nothing of the conversation with the lord and lady. Or even for that matter of the true reason for her mourning. She had thanked him and they had a moment in which they had hugged, the older elf looking momentarily uncertain before smiling and repaying the hug.

Galadriel herself had gifted her with the cloak that she had given to all of the others. When each of them had spoken with the lady and at last it was Cassandra's turn Galadriel had reached out to place a beautiful silver ring within her hands. The intricate design of willow tree, it's branches reaching around towards each other with a silver jewel within the center of the trunk had left her breathless. Staring at the ring she had looked up at the elder with a sense of wonder. This gift was far more personal than they had given any except perhaps Frodo.

This ring felt right in her hand and when she slipped it onto the middle finger of her right hand it was like the feeling of a properly balanced bow. Right. Perfect. Like a part of her hand had been completed and added. She had f found herself staring at it in wonder when she heard the gentle words of the lady within her mind.

"You will find your path in this world. Cassandra Tassity of the great willow."

The words had felt as right as the ring had, but they had still drown a surprised glance from the raven haired girl. She had since thought about them until her mind ached and still had found no more meaning to them than had first appeared in her mind at the first telling.

Sighing one last time Cassandra let her mind over the events of their stay in Lothlorien. The events with the great oak pressing on her mind now more than ever as his words, for she was sure that the apparition she had seen in her mind had been the oak. Or at least part of him. Ran through her mind over and over.

"The withering comes. Soon. The true Cassandra is needed" The meaning of all of this was lost entirely upon her. However she did know one thing. There was a disturbance within her at the thought of anyone harming the great Oak. A nagging in the back of her mind was pulling upon her and she knew that she would not be able to ignore it forever.

For now however she allowed her mind to stray off into other matters. like what would come to pass upon their journey down the riverbed. The next loss. Boromir. Glancing towards the man from Gondor Cassandra vowed she would do all she could to save him.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so This chapter is a little different than the others. As always very OC heavy, however I'm hoping to slowly start working her story into the storyline so this isn't one of those usual "girl goes to Middle earth" stories.

Please tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what i can improve on in form of a review. I love reviews. It makes my muse behave like a good boy *feeds the reviews to her muse that she has in a bird cage*...when he doesn't get fed he tends to cripple me with writers block T_T

Thanks to the Readers:

Story Alerts/Faves: Thank you to dreamsafantasy, Corrosionpanda, djinnia, AZNQUEEN001, Dessuithiel Maethoriel for adding my story to your alert or faves. I hope you continue to read my up coming chapters and enjoy the story as it progresses.

Reviws: Thank you to Lady Minuialwen i am so glad that you enjoyed Chapter five and i hope you continue to read an enjoy my future chapters 3


	7. Failing

The feel of solid ground beneath Cassandra's feet as she stepped out of the boat was a vivid relief. She watched absentmindedly as the others secured the three ships further on shore as she stayed near the river. It had been several days now since the fellowship had set sail upon the raging torrents, and Cassandra found herself anxious to be rid of this portion of their journey.

It was a long few moments before she could drag her gaze towards the faces of the others. Her eyes lingering upon the sturdy back of Boromir as the human was focussing upon the fire he was now making. Cassandra stayed watching the male for a long while. The dread that had been growing in her heart welled up in that moment.

Clearing her throat she turned from where she stood. Grabbing her bag from where she had abandoned it behind her on the river bed, she strode towards where she could leave her things for the night. The raven haired girl catching the eyes that followed her. Nodding gently to Legolas as they stared at one another.

The days since their departure from Lothlorien, Cassandra had found the blonde's worried gaze lingering upon her frequently. She didn't begrudge him his concern. Simply the way he was attempting to shield her.

Smiling reassuringly at the elf Cassandra then slipped from the camp to gather wood for the night. Taking this time to clear her mind and to think upon all that had happened and that she knew was coming. The impending danger was closing in. It felt like a darkness that was closing in upon her mind with every day they journeyed.

The worst thing about this sense that had plagued her, the growing hopelessness that gripped her heart, was that she had over heard Legolas expressing the same concerns to Aragorn. The ranger's responses, though understanding, were unhelpful. The only path before them w as the one that they now took. They would simply have to pray that they could escape the enemies' clutches through stealth and speed.

The sound of rocks shifting behind her drew Cassandra from her thoughts as in an instant she had spun the dagger Eramin had gifted her instantly in her right hand. What she turned upon was a strong hand that captured her wrist and forced it away and the startled face of Boromir son of Denathor.

"Cassy" The man gasped faintly, the alarm at how close her blade had gotten to his face quite clear.

Startled at her near accident Cassandra let her taunt muscles relax as she blinked up at the man. Feeling an embarrassed flush spread over her cheeks as she pulled her hand free as the man released his grip. She returned the hunting knife to it's sheath and then smiling sheepishly bent to gather the wood she had dropped.

"My apologies Boromir. You should not sneak up on me like that" Cassandra laughed trying to reassure the male.

The look upon the other's face did not leave or change in the slightest. In fact it became more perplexed as he stared at her face for a long while before moving to assist her in gathering the wood she had lost.

"I did not sneak upon you. I called your name several times."The son of Gondor confided in her.

Cassandra blinked at hearing those words and then sighed. His confusion was warranted in that case. Thinking back upon it she frowned. She had been lost in her thoughts so deeply that she had missed the other coming? Had not even heard her name being called?

Feeling eyes upon her Cassandra glanced to the other as he was standing not to far away. Watching her thoughtfully. A faint look of worry upon his face.

"I'm sorry Boromir. I've been in my own world lately. Please forgive me" This was all Cassandra could really say. To be honest she was embarrassed that she had made such a mistake. What if it had been the Uruk Hai that had caught them up? She could have been dead by now, or worse, they could have gotten passed her without her noticing.

The gentle smile upon the man's face brought one to the raven haired girls own lips. It had been seldom that she had seen any such sign of happiness upon the man's face as they had travelled. Even before they had left Imaldris she had seen naught but worry and exhaustion upon the man's face. These thoughts brought the memories of what she knew of the other to mind. It could not be easy to be the son of a Denathor, steward of Gondor. nor could it be easy to live in the shadow of Mordor.

Boromir had been made to grow at a young age, something just told the raven haired girl this. Despite his weaknesses in regards to the ring, this man of Gondor had been naught but kind and reliable through out the course of the quest. His help and devotion to the halflings endearing. His strong sword arm had only been a great aid in the battle of Moria.

Finally having to turn herself from the other to hold the words desperately wishing to break from her behind her teeth. Gritting them so tightly that she felt the beginnings of a headache appearing she took a few long moments to get the impulse under control.

"Have i done something to offend you?" The words were so quiet that Cassandra almost missed them entirely.

Turning back in surprise to meet the eyes of the man behind her Cassandra could see the genuine concern of this within the male's face. Boromir stood before her honestly worried that he had upset or offended her in some way.

"Of course not Boromir. You have only been a dedicated and trusted ally" Cassandra reassured the man of Gondor. Reaching out to touch his arm gently. This was the only kindness she could offer. She did not know what she could do to stop the battle that was coming. But she knew that she wanted desperately to save this man.

The look of worry however did not leave his face. In that moment it only appeared to grow deeper as he met her unwavering gaze. The troubled expression that entered his eyes was heart breaking. Cassandra could see himself battling within himself.

"I wish I could believe that my lady. However you have not spoken to me more than you had to since we entered Lothlorien a week and a half passed. I know i am only a human man, and you are so obviously used to the councils of Elf kin and those like Aragorn who are in their favour.." The words trailed off. The faintest tone of bitterness slipping into the other's voice

The words troubled Cassandra slightly. Why would the other believe that? Had she not spread her time equally between the fellowship? She took her turns sparing with the halflings and teaching them about plants as they went along. She had even begun to enjoy bantering with Gimli. She had taken council with Gandalf many a night before Moria and she had done her best to spend time with both humans.

The thought suddenly caught her. "Humans". As if she was separating herself from them. This brought a faint frown to her. The words of Lady Galadriel returning to her once more.

_"A soul torn between both. You cannot stay divided. You must choose, will you be man kin or elf kind?"_

Although unsure of what these words truly meant, a part of Cassandra must have begun to make the decision without her realizing it. For she had quite clearly labelled Boromir and Aragorn as Human. What did that make her then? She was not an elf. She did not posses the grace, strength or stealth of the elves. Nor did she even look like one. She had the plain features she had always had. Her dark hair, dark complexion and dark eyes.

"If that was what it seamed like then it was not my intent son of Gondor" The words left her in a tired sigh as she smiled weakly upon the man before her. Reaching forward she let her fingers touch the taller male's cheek faintly.

"You are a good man Boromir. You will remember it before it is too late. Your merit is great and you must believe in your heart. For it will not lead you astray. It will be what brings you back to your right path" The words left her in a breeze of words. The conscious decision to say them having not come.

With the words came an awkward silence between the two of them. Boromir staring down upon her with surprise and embarrassment. Cassandra meeting his gaze while fighting the impulse to warn Boromir. to send him away from this path. To send him off, where though? To return to Lothlorien? how could he when he would have no boat? He would be alone in a strange forest while the enemy was drawing ever closer.

What other choice would he have? To take one of the boats and return to where they had come from? Where would that leave the fellowship. there was no way eight of them, though small as hobbits were, could fit within two boats. The time it would take to figure out would leave them helpless and vulnerable.

In the end Cassandra let her words she had already spoken be enough as she pulled her hand away from the man and turned to pass him. Glancing back one last time as she slipped through the trees to find the man still where she had left him. Clearly some great trouble had taken his mind as he struggled to understand the words she had spoken.

* * *

><p>Cassandra helped Legolas pull the last boat up onto the river bed. She was scanning the trees anxiously. They would be making the cross today...and she had fought with Aragorn upon the river just that morning. Telling him that they should make the crossing with out a pause upon their side of the river.<p>

The man had refused. Claiming a need to strike out from a place of strength. After a regrouping and a moment to plan their path. This, though valid in any other situation, had only worried her.

For despite the logic in those words. The fact that Aragorn was right. The feeling of dread would not leave Cassandra as she glanced around yet again. The darkness in her mind was pressing in upon her from all sides but that of the river. She could feel the evil that was penetrating and engulfing this forest. The enemy was here..some where close, and coming ever closer.

Cassandra could barely hear the banter between Gimli and Aragorn, for as she stood upon the rocks she could not now drag her eyes from the forest. Her body thrumming with some unknown malice that was trying ever to press upon her. The words of the forest around them was screaming at her of danger.

"Aragorn, We should leave now." The words, though quiet from the other side of the camp, reached her ears easily. Twisting slightly to see the look of worry upon Legolas' face only made the raven haired girl's stomach twist more.

Legolas could feel the darkness out there, in the forest. Lingering upon them like a stench, just as she could. His words only adding to her own desire to leave this side of the river behind them.

"The enemy holds the eastern shore. No we must strike out when darkness will mask our journey" The words, though understandable and right, were so unbelievably wrong.

The blue eyes that sought her own held the same knowledge as her own must have for as they looked upon each other Cassandra knew that their expressions both darkened. Turning from one another they continued their vigil. Cassandra letting the fingers that held her arrow in place stay as they were, loose against the string, but ready to pull back in a heartbeat.

"Where is Frodo?" The words brought Cassandra around in an instant. Her wide eyes flying to first Pippin who asked, and then to the two empty places within the camp.

How had they both left without her knowing. Cursing she was one of the first out of the camp. The forest was unfamiliar to the raven haired girl. however her footing was sound and she weaved and darted her way through the branches and bushes of the lower levels before the terrain allowed for her to lengthen her stride as she hit the more open spaces.

Where would the other's go? How could she have been so stupid. She should have watched Boromir more closely. The sound of a snapping branch to her left drew her head around to find the blonde just behind her. The look within the other's face told her one thing. He knew she was not telling him something, and he wanted to make sure that she was safe wherever she was going.

"Legolas...the hill top. Go there..." Cassandra called as she suddenly stopped, her eyes flying between the two directions that she knew she should go. Towards the hill tops she knew that Frodo was either there or would be soon. To the south she knew that the man of Gondor would fall.

Her words to Frodo rang in her ears. The vow to protect him feeling bitter in her mouth. For in that moment she knew that there was little she could do for him. This was his journey. His path to walk and she had not the right to alter it. Just as Galadriel had said. But Boromir did not deserve to die. It was not yet set in stone that he must perish.

Twisting to meet the surprised gaze of the elf she held his eyes for a moment. Whatever turmoil he saw within her eyes must have stilled him in that second. For he stepped towards her, his hand coming out to grab her arm.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, his usual controlled tone wavering momentarily.

"Go...the hill top. Frodo needs you" With those words Cassandra twisted away and ran off in the direction she felt she must go. Praying the words of Frodo and his need would be enough to draw the elf towards the place he was needed.

When finally she dared to glance back, and saw no signs of the elf Cassandra was relieved. Turning her attentions before her she ran full out. Trusting her instincts and praying she would get there in time to make a difference.

The sound of the horn of Gondor ripped through the silence of the forest, spurring Cassandra to run all the harder. The sounds ahead of her drawing on her instincts as in that moment she felt as if she herself was not running but merely watching someone else run. The girl before her was breathing heavily, but in the moments that followed her heaving breaths evened out and her stride lengthened.

She ran with the speed of wild cat as she ripped down the great hill. Easily over taking the first of the great masses that were the Uruk hai. Arrows flying even as she ran and her sword was within her hand a moment later as she spun. Dancing passed the massive beasts. Cutting them down and continuing on in that manor. Arrow, sword, run. This pattern was created as she ran head long into the throng of battle.

Her hair was flying behind her as she spun, her sword catching the closest beast, until now attempting to gather the struggling mass of one of the halflings into it's giant arms. The sword made it's mark, it's head flying from his shoulders cleanly. The roars that this drew from around the raven haired girl brought a grimace from the halflings while the girl herself bared her clenched teeth at the next creature as it lunged towards her.

The entire thing was like watching a movie. The battle was vicious and dragged out. The creatures lunging at the two flailing bodies that stood on either side of the smaller ones, Desperately trying to protect them from harm. In a heart breath however the raven haired girl spun herself around and brought her sword too late up to intercept an arrow intended for her partner in arms and in that moment she did all she could. Reaching out in that moment she shoved hard on the man's shoulder and spun as she attempted to avoid serious injury.

The pain that slammed into her was jarring and it made Cassandra stumble back. Agony seared through her as she stepped back upon her right leg. Pain shooting up and down her body as she gasped faintly her eyes wide and her body instantly rigid. Glancing downwards Cassandra knew before she had even seen it that she now had an arrow imbedded within her. The pain and the blood coming quickly from the wound as she attempted to remain standing.

Bracing herself against the pain she knew this would bring she grabbed at the arrow and pulled it from her thigh. Biting down on the scream of agony that threatened to take her then and never let go she saw black in that instant. Blinking hard to clear her line of vision she lunged forward to defend the man of Gondor with a renewed vigour. The pain and sense of duty warring with one another as she fought on.

She gasped as she felt another wave of pain course through her, resonating from her side. Looking down she almost expected to s ee another arrow shaft buried within her side. Instead she saw the sneering face of an Uruk hai as his dagger jerked from her flesh. Barring her teeth at the beast she brought her sword down upon his head, cleaving the creature in two she spun around towards the next one as it attempted to come between her and the son of Gondor.

Fight as she might they kept coming. One after another stepping between them, slowly driving a wedge between them and ever steadily forcing the raven haired girl from the side of her companion. She cried out along with the halflings, as she saw the first arrow slam into the warrior's body. Now too far to do anything to assist the man Cassandra struggled wildly attempting desperately to return to them.

If she could but get to him, she could save him before the other lost too much blood. The wall of creatures before her however hindered her. Furthered by the blood loss and exhaustion now gripping Cassandra's mind and body it was all she could do to avoid further injury as she darted between the sword swings and the fists of her enemies.

Pressed ever backwards she could no longer see the battle. She vaguely heard the cries of the halflings, pain piercing her heart as she knew all too well. That Boromir son of Denathor had fallen. In that moment all she could do was to pull her attentions upon her own fight and self preservation.

Struggling to save herself now Cassandra stumbled as her foot caught on a root. Falling backwards Cassandra twisted attempting to catch herself. In that moment, with her back exposed and her scrambling to her feet once more, she knew. That they were going to kill her in her moment of weakness. She heard the thrum of triumph from behind her and could almost picture the sword flying towards her back even as she made it to her knees. Grabbing for her sword she spun on her knee, knowing she would never make it to her feet and intending to bring the bastard down with her.

What met her eyes in that moment was like a ocean of relief. The Uruk hai stood before her, sword raised . but the beast stood still and un moving. The sight of an arrow protruding through the throat of the monster drew Cassandra's eyes from her opponent around behind her. The battle cry of Gimli told her that although all she could see at that moment was Legolas, standing behind her eyes blazing and arrows flying from his bow at a rapid succession, that the dwarf had arrived as well.

In the moments after that first realization, things slowed down to almost a none existent pace as she pulled herself from her knees and joined her two companions in killing the final Uruk hai that remained. When at last they had fallen she dragged her eyes then over the battle field before them. Many of the fell beasts lay dead and dying before her. Her eyes however were only interested in the heart breaking scene across the clearing from her.

Aragorn was bent over the fallen body of Boromir as they spoke silently together. The look upon Aragorn's face brought a cry to Cassandra's lips even as she refused to allow it to form. She stood in silence, her sword clenched so tightly it hurt her palm and her eyes burning with tears that she would not let fall.

She had failed. Despite everything she had attempted to do he had still died. This was not right. He was a fine warrior. A good man. Why could she not change this? Why was this path unchangeable? She had been there, she had been there to help him. How could he still die?

Twisting from the sight of Aragorn's mourning of his fallen kinsman she turned then to gathering the arrows of hers that she could find. She then retrieved Eramin's gift, which she had left in the skull of a Uruk hai who had been attempting to take her from behind. Wiping the blood

* * *

><p>Cassandra was vaguely aware as the others got Boromir back to the camp only to find that Sam and Frodo had left.<p>

Turning from where the others were Cassandra caught a hold of her bag and pulled herself from the sight of the others, ridding herself of her blood stained leggings she looked upon the wound in her leg. the deep wound was bleeding heavily and she knew that she would need to do something about this now, or she would bleed to death. The pain was beginning to make the darkness press upon her mind. but she knew that she had far more to worry about. in that moment she knew she only had one thing she could do.

Reaching frantically through her bag for the herbs she had long ago acquired from Eramin and further added to while within Lothlorien she dug through for Herios plants that she had been gifted. She had taken them for the fact that she knew of their counterparts within her own time. she had grilled the healer for a long while before being sure. This was the Yarrow plant that she had trained with in basic wildlife studies.

She had bound the plants in a special salve covered cloth to keep it as fresh as possible and she began extracting as much of it as possible in a bowl with some water. she flinched as she heard Legolas calling for her from the riverbed. Keeping silent as she worked as she shredded the clean parts of her ruined clothing and soaked them in the concentration. Cassandra sighed as she heard Legolas remark to Gimli that she must have returned to the battle field for more of her arrows, having noticed she had used all of them. The two passed where she was hidden in silence to ensure that she was safe.

Working in silence Cassandra bit her lip against the groan of pain as she took the first strip and applied it directly to her would. pressing on it she took another strip to keep the solution in place while she twisted to look upon the wound in her side. The bastard had stabbed her and made sure it was a long wound. which meant she would have to sew it shut.

Working quickly she managed to crush up a few more herbs together to make a salve that would for the mean time slow the bleeding as well as to numb the area around the wound. Leaving the salve on as she got what she needed ready. threading the large needle she had grabbed from the healing halls of Rivendell she wrapped strips of her cloths around a thick, sturdy branch and slipped it between her teeth. Biting down hard she turned to work upon the deep wound in her side.

Groaning faintly into the make shift bit as she sewed it shut fighting hard against the urge to pass out she worked as quickly as she could. It probably took longer than she had hoped. She vaguely heard Legolas and Gimli return to report that they had been unable to find her to Aragorn. the expressed concern made her hurry more. She had to get finished quickly.

When at last she had tied off the thread she took the time to press another of the Yarrow soaked strips to her wound and bound it in place with the bandages she had available to her. with that wound taken care of she managed to get her shirt changed and turned then to the tree who had acted as shelter and support the entire time she had been working. Using one hand to pull her self unsteadily onto her uninjured leg she reached up to place her hand upon the great tree. Pushing herself into what she was doing without thinking.

She heard the tree's voice in her mind. Though so much quieter and gentler than the two she had touched before, paling in comparison to the willow or oak, she could still hear the tree with in her mind. He was worried for her. for the blood that he tasted with his roots and the sense of pain within her. She sent a silent plea and in the moment that she knew he understood and accepted her need she brought her knife deep into the tree's trunk.

When she pulled it out she was rewarded with a rich and ample supply of sap that drained out of the hole she had created. Reaching with a bowl to catch the gift Cassandra rested tiredly against his bark. Thanking him silently as he gifted her with his own blood essentially.

When she had a fair helping she did what she co old for the wound she had created and then turned to let herself slump down to sit. removing the bandages, now soaked with blood she applied another helping of Yarrow directly to the wound to help it from getting infected and to help with clotting she then turned to sealing the wound with the sap she had taken from the tree. She hissed as it stung her wounded leg but found herself feeling a little less queasy as she bound her leg tightly.

With her tasks completed she at last was able to clean herself quickly and gather everything back up as she slipped into the last pair of leggings she had. abandoning her boots, the right one being filled and ruined with her blood now. She instead slipped her feet into the soft souled shoes she had been originally gifted in Rivendell. slipping from behind the trees she made a effort of walking a ways out of the camp, one to learn how to walk with as little of a limp as possible, and two to seem as though she was coming from the hill top.

"This is worrisome. First the hobbits are taken, and now Cassandra is missing" Aragorn was saying frowning from where he was watching the canoe they had sent Boromir off in.

"Nah I'm okay...right here." Cassandra laughed, or tired to at least as she stepped into the clearing. She knew her face was pale from blood loss but she was hoping that they would mistake it for the strain of the day.

The three turned instantly on her with worried looks demanding that she tell them where she had gone and why she had not told them of it. She took advantage of their concern to slip her bag back to where it had been without their noticing as she gave them a story about returning to the mountain top near where her and Legolas had separated for her arrows.

The explanation did not quite satisfy them. Cassandra could still see the look of worry and the confusion upon their faces as they glanced to one another while watching her pack up her things that she had spread out for their stay at the camp. Aragorn's eyes searched her face and trailed over her changed clothing a little suspiciously but when Cassandra met his gaze with a saddened smile he turned away from her.

"Now that we are all here we must hurry. Frodo and Sam have already reached the other side" Legolas called moving to head for the boats. Cassandra did not need to glance back to know that Legolas knew from just looking at Aragorn that he did not mean to go after them.

Cassandra was silent while the three of them expressed their grief over failing to protect Frodo. Cassandra's soul screaming in sympathy as she knew. she knew that she had failed far worse than they had. They had been taken by surprise. She had known what was coming but she had still been unable to do anything to save Boromir.

"We will not leave Merry and Pippin to death and torment" Aragorn spoke, the traces of his old strength bringing up a sense of ease and relief in Cassandra as she stood turning to throw her healing bag around her hip and pull her cloak around her shoulders knowing before he spoke that they were leaving their gear behind.

Meeting the eyes of the others she knew that they were all weary and pained. Watching as they each gathered their strengths, the raven haired girl couldn't help the pained smile as Aragorn turned off and began to run up the hill.

Meeting the gaze of Legolas and Gimli Cassandra took off along side them. Hiding the pain the weight of her body caused her and the strain of forcing herself to run after receiving such an injury. In those moments though that did not matter. She did not know what her path was. Did not know where she was meant to be or even what she could do to help the Fellowship now. But she knew that she would do anything in her power to protect the three of them. Pain had no power over her nor did exhaustion.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys sorry about this taking so long. Was doing a little research on herbs and things. Hope that this chapter was believable. I tried my hardest to make it as realistic as possible. I've used super glue on a pretty nasty injury before when i couldn't get to a hospital for a while and i read that sap has some of the same attributes.

It was this or having her burn the wound shut...which i can't even think about let alone write about .

Thanks to the readers:

**Reviews:**

**Jill:** Thank you so much for all of the reviews you have written me through out your reading of my fanfiction. I was working on this chapter and would stop and read the reviews when the notifications popped up. They were very inspiring and i loved hearing your thoughts on things. I used to go to camp and every summer my fave event was always archery so i can understand the comment you made about hitting your arms and chest. I also did so. I am so glad you enjoy my story and I hope that you continue to enjoy the future chapters :D

**Lady Minuialwen**: Thank you so much for your comment. I'm so glad you liked it and I will continue to do my best as i continue through the story 3

**Pagan Twylight**: Thank you for the comment and I am planning on seeing this through to the end. Even if i do have to have a bit of a break if i should come across writers block as has happened in the past. Though i do have a more goal oriented story line in mind and i know where i want to end up so hopefully that will not happen again this time :D

Thanks to those who have added this story/me to their alerts/faves: **mZzxklutZ, Pagan Twylight**


	8. Fangorn

Pain was a constant haze upon her mind. The jarring steps sending waves of agony through out her body. The darkness threatening endlessly to claim her mind then and there. Threatening like a beast in the edges of her consciousness, waiting endlessly for a moment of weakness. For the vigil and hold her will had upon her body and thoughts to slack for even a moment.

Two days had passed since the fall of Boromir and in that time the four remaining of the fellowship had broken all records set by any of the races. A countless number of leagues now lay behind them, only matched by the unnamed leagues ahead. Not once had the four stopped for more than a few moments while Aragorn or Legolas were attempting to spot their quarry or checking their prey's trail for something.

In this time the pain of the wounds recently suffered had plagued Cassandra. She had found early on that it was impossible to maintain an even gate with her right leg being as it was. Leaving her over compensating with the other leg. The side which had been damaged by the dagger. This had left her feeling far more crippled than anything had to this point. She was able to hold onto her sanity by focussing on the task at hand.

However the physical pain of each step, coupling with the grief and pain over the loss of the son of Gondor was ever threatening the raven haired girl. A constant enemy from within. An opponent that no one other than she could face.

The gruff voice of Gimli somewhere behind her broke through her daze for a moment as a calloused hand captured her arm and pulled her to a stop. It was then in that moment that Cassandra noticed that the others had stilled, standing beneath the darkened sky. Glancing around she realized that night had fallen. This eased her mind a little as she had worried that the dimming light before her had been from the slipping of her control.

Blinking at last as she heard her name she turned to face the even eyes of the three beside her. Understanding coming slowly to her in her state of mind that they were waiting for an answer from her. Glancing about her she could only assume the subject, for she could not bring herself to focus upon anything in this moment.

"I do not wish to be left further behind by our quarry. However, despite my greater stamina then most of my gender, even i must admit a momentary defeat in needing to stop and allow my failing body some rest." Cassandra wondered if her voice sounded as raw and hoarse as it did in her own ears.

She would understand if it did...she had spent a good portion of the last seven hours holding in a scream of pain. One that had threatened many times as they had come down over the last hills to burst from her.

Cassandra could see the warring emotions spreading across the faces of those of her company. Aragorn and Gimli she could see desperately wishing to continue. however loosing to their bodies need for rest. Cassandra could also see the worry and impatience within Legolas who, though the lines of exhaustion did mar his face, seemed far less effected then the other two.

When at last the three had come to a decision and she watched the man and dwarf throw themselves upon the ground in their exhaustion, she eased herself to a sitting position, her right leg spread out before her to ease the pain. She wished to tend to it again here in the darkness of the night, but the back of Legolas before her was still standing ever vigilant. She doubted that the elf would rest at all this night.

"You were injured in the battle weren't you?" The soft voice that came to her across the silence of the night, mingling with Gimli's exhausted snores, startled her.

Glancing from where she had been staring at the spot on her thigh she had injured, she met the knowing gaze of the blonde who had now turned to face her. His eyes were studying her face with an unnamed emotion upon his face. Cassandra shifted uncomfortably, forcing a smile upon her face.

"No more than a few scratches and bruises from the fight." The lie burned her mouth, however she did not wish to cause a greater delay.

A look of anger spread over the elf's face before disappearing behind a cold, calm as he stood there before her. His eyes sweeping over her one last time before he stepped forward and crouched down. His eyes staring intently into hers, boring into her as he inhaled sharply.

"I smell blood. It has lingered with us since we began this journey. At first i had thought Aragorn was wounded and would not admit it. However while watching him for signs i noticed something else. You have not been with us these last two days. Your mind has been gone." The words were accompanied with a soft worry as his fingers reached out to touch her cheek.

"You have been fighting to keep yourself separate from your pain." The words were not a question.

Cassandra stared at the other for a long while. Thinking about what she should say to that. what she should admit. whether she should agree with what he said. If she tell him of the injuries she suffered from. Finally she made her decision.

" Aye..." Twisting slightly she let her fingers gather the hem of her shirt and pulled the left side up so that she could expose the bandaged side. The bandages directly over where she had been wounded had some bleeding staining the bandages but she knew it was no where as bad as the one on her leg would be when she was able to finally check it.

Glancing to Legolas she knew then that she had done the right thing. She had shared her lesser wound with him because she knew that the blood it was giving off would be enough to explain the coppery smell of blood the elf had sensed. Also from the worry that was easily slipping into his gaze she knew that it had been the right choice not to show her the wound in her leg. He would not handle the knowledge that she had run with such a wound all this way well. she could already see the way his mind was working about what he knew.

"May i see it? Just to be sure it has not infected?" Legolas asked gently, his fingers having reached for the bandages before he'd thought of it. When she nodded though he finished reaching to unwrap the bandages that she had placed.

Honestly Cassandra found herself relieved really. The bandages had been slipping while she had run and had become uncomfortable as they were. So as the pressure from the wrappings eased she let her eyes slip shut as a hiss of pain left her as the cool night air hit the wound. She heard a sympathizing hiss from the elf as he looked upon the wound.

" You...did this yourself?" Cassandra wasn't quite sure but she thought that the sound in his voice was a strange mix of horror and awe. He continued to look upon the wound that she had sewn shut not even two days. the edges somewhat raw from the pulls the constant motion of their running had caused.

Running his fingers across the healthy flesh several inches away from the wound to test the sensitivity of the injury he sighed as he then set to inspecting it. He apologized at times when his probing fingers touched a particularly painful place or caused a hiss from her. He worked for a while before finally pulling back with a nod. Clearly satisfied.

"You've had some training in herb lore. it is clear by the health of the wound that you took the time to cleanse it. Also.." He paused then to smell the cloth she had had pressed against her wound between her main bandages and the wound. " Herios?...that is brilliant. Not many know the correct ways to apply this flower" He smiled upon her in an admiring way.

"Clearly you and Elrond would have had some interesting conversations if anyone had ever brought up herbology and their health benefits during your stay" He was making idle chatter as he quirked a brow at her.

Nodding she pulled her pouch from a round her waist and fished out what was left of her Yarrow plant. He continued this banter with her while he created a new solution. he spoke quietly to her as he searched through what herbs and plants she had gathered. Quirking a brow in surprise as he spotted the small vial she had filled with the remnants of the sap she had gathered that day.

Cassandra managed to brush his inquiry about the sap away by explaining how when she had been younger she had received a gash that had been quite bad and had used sap to keep it close so she always kept a bit with her. He seemed to accept this easily enough before leaning in to swipe a gentle helping of the Yarrow solution directly to the wound and then placed a fresh set of bandages.

When this task was finished he rocked back on his heels looking up to meet her as he washed his hands gently with water from their canteens. The look of hurt upon his face made Cassandra temporarily regret holding back. This thought was pushed away as she simply smiled up at the other as he rose to his feet.

"I wish you would trust in us more. You need not hold all the burden on yourself" Legolas sighed gently. Glancing around he pointed to a hillside not even ten feet from them. "Perhaps you would like a moment to refresh yourself in privacy?"

The suggestion was greatly appreciated. especially since she wanted to avoid loosing her leg after all. Standing with some effort. Having to lean more heavily to the side then she would have liked since she was being watched. She gathered her things up and then slipped out of their make shift camp. Truly she was grateful for the opportunity to disappear into the darkness even temporarily.

For as she sat down again, having pushed her leggings down enough to see her injured thigh she felt sick. The wound itself had bled through the bandages she had wrapped it in. She took the time then to wash the wound clean of the sap and herbs she had used upon it two days ago. Focusing all of her attention on cleaning it as thoroughly as possible and then, after applying more yarrow to help with the bleeding, bandaged up more tightly. the added pressure though hurting slightly to apply as she bandaged it actually aided with supressing the pain and staunch quite a bit of the bleeding.

When finally she was finished she stayed as she was. Leaning heavily upon a boulder staring up into the starless sky. Her cheeks felt hot and her body cold. A sickness plaguing her stomach making her wish to regurgitate it's not existing contents. Swallowing hard she took the time to make a cold tea concoction of some ginger and a few other herbs.

When at last she had returned to the camp she felt the exhaustion and blood loss catching up with her. Lowering herself to the ground somewhere between Gimli and Aragorn she did not even realize she was falling asleep, until she felt a hand upon her shoulder gently waking her. Blinking up into the face of the male leaning over her she realized that it was Legolas. Glancing around she frowned. It could not have been more than a few minutes has he found her old bandages or something ?

However as she heard the words passing between Gimli and the other two she realized just what had happened. She felt slightly more herself, the exhaustion that had been creeping up on her the last few days had finally fallen back even just a little. The feeling of pain in her thigh as she stepped on it testing it, relieved as it did not scream quite as loudly as before. Though she knew that it would begin once again once they had started up again.

The sleep had aided her as had changing the bandages so as they set out again Cassandra bit down on the groan that threatened to slip out of her as she took up the same pace she had set after the others. Keeping herself between Aragorn and Legolas as much as possible.

* * *

><p>The shifting of the beast beneath her caused her great pain. The feeling of the saddle pressing into her injured thigh coupled with the horse's jerking motions and the bouncing that accompanied riding made Cassandra miss the running.<p>

It did however lend her exhausted mind the opportunity to slip off into the world of dreams. She could remember vividly the pain that had slowly returned over the vicious pace that they put upon themselves that third day. They had run at that even pace, not stopping and not slowing even in the slightest.

The trail had grown cold and they were desperate to catch any sight of their prey that was not at best three times twelve hours cold. Cassandra's heart had been sinking as had the others. Wishing to do what she could to ease her disheartened companions. However, even with the tended to wounds and the rest she had been able to get the night before, she had not the energy to do much.

Grateful for the intervals that they were allowed to slow their pace she found herself far less strained to keep her mind together this time. She was able to think cohesively as she moved along with the others. Even able to snap at Gimli as he made a comment at one point about her. What it was about or what she had said she couldn't remember afterwards as they picked up their pace again. However at the time she had been able to understand it.

They had been running none stop for many hours leading up to the dark came once more, and again they decided that their bodies could continue no longer without rest. This time however Cassandra did not take the time to fiddle with her injuries. They did feel far better this time then the night before. Instead the exhaustion that had ridden upon her back for the previous few hours was all to glad to wrap it's arms around her. Whisking her away into dreams.

She knew in her heart of hearts that the sleep was doing her good for when she woke up the next morning the pain in her side had ebbed a little than even the night before. Sighing a little easier than she had she gorged upon the lembas bread, feeling hungry as she had never felt before.

When at last they had begun again Cassandra was relieved to find her mind was more herself again. The pained haze having all but dissipated. Not that each step did not cause pain to scream through her, it just did not cripple her mind as it had done till then.

They had run in long intervals for most of the day before finally they had come to a rest at the crown of the hillside. It was here that they had come across the first signs of the riders of Rohan. The shapes had been visible from their vantage, Cassandra staying silent as Legolas looked upon them while Aragorn listened to the land for their tidings.

Cassandra was not sure if she should be happy or worried about this new development. She knew it was coming, the memories only returning now to her now clearing mind. The thought of riding a horse however with her thigh made her wish to empty her stomach of the lembas bread she had feasted upon so heartily that morning.

When at last they had decided to venture down the hill to meet them and had subsequently been surrounded by the riders Cassandra had stood her ground. Her head held high as she kept her hand upon the hilt of her sword as she kept her back to Legolas' to defend it and Gimli's as he stayed strong beside the dwarf.

The riders had seemed genuinely surprised, as well as suspicious to see them there within their lands. Eomer sneering at herself and Legolas seeming to see them as the most plausible to be spies. She suspected from the fact that he seemed to deem them the most unknown to him or his kin. This of course had drawn a dirty look for the prince of Mirkwood as he quirked his head challengingly at the human.

For the first time in the entire quest reminding Cassandra, that outside of the quest he was in fact royalty. The regal way he presented himself to the human, even as he was, somewhat haggard and stretched thin from their long journey, was truly inspiring. In fact the sight if it alone drew Cassandra's shoulders back more and her head up more proudly. She found herself quite thrilled to be considered one of his kin in that moment.

"Watch your tongue man" She hissed hearing a crude remark about the blonde from one of the men behind them. Spinning her head around to pin the man with a withering glare she felt satisfaction thrum through her at the surprise that crossed the faces of those around them. Clearly they had not actually realized that she was a woman.

"My apologies my lady" Eomer breathed as his eyes trailed over her face momentarily seeming to hesitate in saying something further before thinking better of it.

In those moments, it was then that Aragorn and the rest of her company got their answers in regards to the Uruk Hai they were chasing. The news was unwelcome in the ears of her three companions however. For they had not seen any that were to be described as halflings, and had left none walking within this world.

They had however offered to them the horses they now rode upon. Cassandra couldn't help but smirk every time she glanced towards Gimli however. For he was seated upon the horse just before Legolas and he was clearly not please with being upon the creatures back any more than the horse had seemed all that thrilled with having him upon him. They had thought it best to partner Legolas with him since he had the skills to ride with the other as well as the least weight amongst the company so as not to strain the horse' back further.

Flinching as once again a particularly jarring bounce brought agony through out her being Cassandra looked down upon the horse beneath her murmuring softly to the animal. The horse seeming to respond to her request as he evened his stride and the bouncing smoothed out momentarily. She could not blame the horse. The terrain here had grown rocky and so it was hard for him to maintain the same pace indefinitely. Something she could relate to after recent events.

The ride was long and Cassandra, though eternally grateful to her horse. Was downright ecstatic as she slipped from his saddle and moved with the others towards the burning pile of corpses. Staying back, feigning illness at the stench she eased around the smoldering remains. Walking the edges of the trees.

Keeping her attention upon the three as they discovered signs of the hobbit's escape she watched them. Standing as she was, her back towards the trees thought she felt that haunting presence she had sensed before. The feeling that someone was watching her. That something or someone was reaching out for her.

"Cassandraaaa" the soft voice filled her ears, though a whisper. It drowned out the other's voices.

Twisting her head around to look upon the great trees she found herself reaching for that familiar sensation. She could feel the trees welcoming her. Opening their branches to her. She searched through the crescendo of voices for the source of that first voice. The one that had called to her. A rich, gentle voice like the trickling of a river.

The pain that struck her as she heard that voice call out to her again had her moving before she consciously understood why. She had slipped into the trees before the others even noticed her absence. Running all out. The pain in her leg and the exhaustion from her journey no longer hindering her. Her mind instead locked intently onto that voice. The pain inside of it like a beacon.

Running blindly until at last she stumbled, gasping into a clearing Cassandra stared about her in uncertainty. She could hear the voices of this forest. Far more alive and awake then the others she had been to in the past. This forest thrummed with action and life. Each tree reaching out with a powerful personality that pressed upon her.

It was all that she could do to keep her own thoughts straight as the voices of the trees whispered around her. Some welcoming her, others ordering her away. There was pain here in this place, and distrust.

"She achessss."

"Leave usss" The voices hissed while others pleaded for her aid.

"Ease her."

"The mother tree weeps"

The confusion strumming through Cassandra was all encompassing as she found herself unable to remain standing under the weight of these over powering emotions that were pressed upon her from all sides. She focussed hard internally. Attempting to sift through the many voices. For the one that she needed.

It was in her doings o that she heard the cry of the forest. An axe had been barred upon the forest saplings to the western border. The rage of such an act ran through the trees in unison as they cried out in rage. Cassandra understood it with out truly needing to.

"Please do not fear. The dwarf is my friend. He will not harm them." Cassandra called out to the trees, hoping to ease their anger and discomfort. " Please. I've come here in search of the mother tree. I heard her voice. She called to me. Please where is she? I know she suffers"

Oh yes. Cassandra could feel it. The presence being ever bearing upon her mind like a throbbing ache. Far more pressing than the pain of the wounds carved into her own flesh was the pain that was thrumming from the great tree.

The words fell it seemed upon deaf ears. As for a while the forest fell entirely silent. No voices nor sound surrounded her. Cassandra grew tense as she pushed her senses outwards. If the trees would not tell her then she would have to find the one she sought to aid all on her own.

It was there. Faint and seemingly silent but the pain gave it away as she pressed her mind outwards towards the tree's voice that lingered upon the recesses of her mind. finding again her feet Cassandra dragged her body one step at a time towards the source.

Looking up at the great Maple tree that stood proudly before her she felt the pain increase as her eyes fell upon the great wound within her bark. She, like the great Oak of Lothlorien had had a great wound carved within her trunk. Her sap still seeped from the cruel wound. Clearly the tree had been attempting to seal her own wound with her sap, however the damage was still all to evident there for the eye to see.

Staring upon the gouge Cassandra felt her strength leave her. She had not the energy to stand nor the inclination to do so any longer. Closing her eyes she rested her hands against the trunk of the great maple and leaned her tired body against the tree's body. The rough bark pressing against her cheek as she rested it against the Maple.

Pushing all thoughts of her own pain aside Cassandra reached instead for the willow. Pushing herself into the core of her pain, trying desperately to draw it from the great tree beside her. Taking in her pain and crying silently for her. Much like she had done for the great oak.

She sat there for countless hours. Her tears unending and the pain pouring into her just as seemingly so. Cassandra vaguely heard the voices of the trees around them as they spoke of the strange company leaving their borders. The others had met with Gandalf and had left the forest to head towards Rohan.

She vaguely wondered how they had gotten Legolas to leave with out her. For surely they had discovered her absence prior to their entering Fangorn forest. Perhaps Gandalf had told them that she had business with the ents like Pippin and Marry? Or maybe he had told them that she was safe but completing a task that was entirely her own business?

Cassandra honestly did not know how long she sat there. She did not even consciously register when the pain that she felt ceased to flow so rapidly into her. Or when it eased away to a duller throb. She did recall shifting instead to sit with her back against the tree her arms lead at her sides and her legs numb. she felt her eye lids drooping and could do nothing against the exhaustion that pressed itself upon her. The voices of the forest around her singing to her soothingly...easing her into the land of dreams.

The dream she dreamt was an odd one. She saw herself sitting upon the roots of the great Maple, as she had been when she fell asleep. However this time she was smiling gently upon a female that was bent over her. Fiddling with her leggings and getting them down enough so that she could examine the damage done to her right thigh.

"You always have been one that threw herself entirely into helping others Cassandra" The words were soft. The voice oddly familiar. She could almost place where she knew it from before it would dance from her mind.

Finally just sighing she shrugged her shoulders as she eased herself back against the trunk more allowing the other female wash her wound with water from the stream that passed beneath the Maple's roots. Cassandra trailed its path with her eyes, watching it trail aimlessly through the clearing and disappearing into the forest.

"You did what you could to ease my pain when you had already passed your own peak. You should not be so careless. We will need you in the future." The words, still so gentle, held a sharp tone to them. Like an elder scolding one who was younger than them.

"Why? There is nothing i can do for you? I do not know why you were damaged so." Cassandra wondered about the words she spoke. They were strange indeed. She was not entirely sure who this was. However she decided that at that time it was not important as once her leg had been resealed with the sap from the maple she felt a strange tingling within the wound. Jumping slightly as the sap itself did far more than she had seen so far.

Rather than just seal the wound it seemed to aid greatly to the final stages of clotting and the healing process had begun around the edges of the wound. Thankfully whatever was in the sap had also seemingly numbed the pain. In those moments Cassandra decided. This was a good dream. At least she did not have to suffer with in her mind.

" The truths are yours to find out. But he is out there. The betrayer." The dark haired female spoke softly, offering to Cassandra a handful of that same water she had used to clean her leg. Drinking from the rich, clean liquid Cassandra sighed gently as she felt her strength slowly returning.

It was almost completely returned by the time the female had completed binding her thigh in gentle strips of fabric. Cassandra's mind working far clearer as she sat up staring at the black haired elf before her. Her mind now picking through things as she began to wonder.

"This is a dream is it not?" Cassandra found herself asking even as the sensations inside of her of something nagging upon her began.

The sad smile that spread upon the beautiful face in front of her almost melted her heart entirely. The black haired elf reaching out to touch her face. The image of the female slowly fading as the scene of her, sitting upon the roots of the great Maple was slowly fading.

"Of course it is...But you should know better than anyone. Dreams are not always untruths...We need the real Cassandra soon. Please. the withering comes" The words floated away from Cassandra, as the raven haired girl felt as if she was being pulled rapidly through a long tunnel. Only for her to pop out of the other side with a start.

* * *

><p>Sitting up Cassandra stared around wildly looking for signs of anyone or anything. Momentarily disoriented. Blinking her eyes as they adjusted to the dimming light she looked around with worry. Those images returning to her as she looked around for signs that what she had dreamt were in fact the truth.<p>

There was no signs of a black haired elf anywhere. And the voice that she had heard was no where around her among the trees of the forest. This caused Cassandra to hesitate. Perhaps she had in fact simply been dreaming?

Standing from where she was resting she glanced up at the great Maple and rested her hand upon the tree's trunk. Pressing her mind forward to find the voice of that tree. She was there, however far away. Perhaps sleeping herself? Cassandra was eased though when the pain that she sensed within the great Maple tree was far less than it had been.

Turning finally from the tree she decided her course of action. She knew that she was probably several hours, if not a day behind Legolas and the others? She did not know for how long she had been unconscious. So for the time being she would go under the assumption that they would be at Edoras still.

Stepping away from large tree she hesitated a moment as the pressure upon her right leg, though sore and still as jarring as ever before. The ripping agony of the open wound was not in fact making itself known. Flashes of her dream coming to her mind she glanced back to the tree and hesitated. finally nodding.

"Thank you" She breathed before turning away yet again and beginning her steady jog through the forest.

Her path guided by the trees of Fangorn. With the help of the forest itself it was not the hardest feat. for her to breach the border of the great forest before dark fell upon the forest. The raven haired girl stopped just before leaving the forest. hearing her name upon the wind. The impulse to remain here, The strength that gathered within her heart as she stood within this forest was almost too much for her to bear.

Barely able to rip herself from the feeling she turned from the forest and stepped out into the open of the lands of Rohan. The sudden emptiness of the space around her wrenching at her heart as she glanced back to the forest. Her heart lamenting leaving the company of the trees. And even more now she felt the nagging longing that had been present, though buried deeply within her since she had left Lothlorien. She craved desperately to return to Imaldris. The great trees of that forest were so different then these powerful and strong trees of Fangorn. Nor did they feel like the trees of Lothlorien.

Thinking upon these things, and longing with all her heart to return to Rivendell Cassandra strolled further from the woods. The sickness of her heart easing as she put her distance from the welcoming voices of the trees that would lull her into a decision she had no right to make. She could no more stay there among the forest of Fangorn, then she could have forsaken Boromir.

"Now how do i catch up to them is the question" Cassandra wondered aloud as she stood upon a small hill top almost a league away from the forest border. The distance cooling her longing and allowing for it to be sealed up once more behind the iron grip of duty.

Thinking back she scanned the border of the forest for any signs of her horse. She had left him alongside the others' horses when they had dismounted to examine the remains of the Uruk Hai. Had he taken off when the others had left? Perhaps staying alone in the shadow of the forest had spooked the poor creature.

For a long while Cassandra stood like that, Straining her eyes and ears for any signs of the horse. When at last she had given up all hopes of it she finally flung herself to the ground to lay upon her back thinking upon her predicament. how could she catch up to the others on foot when they themselves were on horse back? Cassandra groaned internally at the mere thought of having to run the many leagues separating her from the main city of Rohan.

Staring up at the the sky as the stars began to emerge she ran her hand through her hand and down over her face. It was then. in that moment of uncertainty that she caught the sight of the band for her ring. Turning her hand around Cassandra stared at the willow tree ring that she had been gifted by lady Galadriel when she had left Lothlorien.

At the time she had felt that the present was something far more personal than the others that rest of the fellowship had been giving. Almost as if she had simply returned something that had at one point belonged to Cassandra herself. Staring upon it now that thought only intensified as she stared upon the silver jewel at the center of the trunk of the willow. Staring upon the ring for a long while it was with a start that she jumped to her feet. Spinning to face the forest once more.

Her eyes flickering between the forest and her ring. The silver in the trunk of her ring reminded her sickeningly of the damage done. Frowning she caught herself as she stepped forward. Her body wishing instinctively to return. The impulse quenched, however another thought came to her mind.

More like an image really. She pictured herself standing upon the very hill she now stood, her thumb and middle finger between her lips as she whistled. Blinking, and not feeling quite sure as to why she was attempting this. Cassandra did just that. She let out a high pitched whistle.

She was vaguely aware on some small level that the jewel with in the center of her ring glowed faintly. But for the most part she was simply astounded as upon her call she could vaguely hear the sound of a horse. Turning she watched in surprise as the black horse she had ridden upon on their way to Fangorn appeared. He rode easily, his saddle having been removed and only the bridle remaining upon him.

He stopped before her lowering his head to rest against her shoulder and allowed for her to stroke her fingers gently through his mane and over his black coat. Which she did, marvelling at the arrival and way in which he so easily accepted her. She could feel his body head seeping into her chilled bones and she knew in her hear that she had been stationary too long.

"Lets catch them up my friend" She laughed gently at his excitement as the horse reared and then settled again to allow her to jump upon his back.

Cassandra grabbed the reigns and, after settling in upon the horse's back, kicked gently into the horse's side. Allowing him to leap forward at a dead gallop, the horse clearly understanding her need for haste. Cassandra leaned forward to whisper into the horse's ear.

"Take me home my friend." The horse needed no further direction as he rode fast and hard, carrying upon his back the exhausted raven haired girl as she sat, slumped over his neck, her fingers curled into his mane to keep herself upon his back. Cassandra let a sigh slip from her as she stayed where she was. As the two of them tore over the terrain between them and the capital of Rohan.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again i know this chapter was pretty OC heavy buttt you'll get plenty of Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn in the next few chapters. Of that i can promise!

Sorry...not really a long a/n section. mostly cuz it's like twelve in the morning and I'm beat. :D

Thanks to readers:

Thanks to those who faved/alerted my story: alicat11

Reviews:

djinnia: Thank you sooo much for your review. Yes i definitely enjoy a bit of herb lore myself. I remember basic stuff I've read about. And having been a cadet i learned some basics of herbs and things that can be found in the wild so it always interests me to learn more :D

Pagan Twylight: Heyyy I'm so glad to see you're still with me 3 I hop that you continue to enjoy the series as it progresses.


	9. Rohan

The smell of horses were all that filled the air. Horses, leather and their droppings. These were the smells that slammed into the exhausted raven haired girl as her companion, panting in similar tiredness trotted the last few steps into the boundary of Edoras. Straightening her sore body upon the back of the proud charger Cassandra took both of the reigns into her hands and led him along to the foot of the stairs leading up to the great manor at the center of the village.

Cassandra let her eyes slip over the faces of those around them. Their cold stares and untrusting gazes leaving her further on edge and on guard. The raven haired girl sighed in relief as she slipped her self from the horse's back. Having to grab onto the great animal's back to keep herself upright while her legs once again got used to having weight upon them.

When at last she felt her legs were steady enough Cassandra turned to face the young boy that hesitantly wandered forward to meet her. Clearly the boy recognized the horse and was unsure as to why a stranger had arrived in the city upon his back. He kept glancing between her and the horse, his eyes flickering widely. A look of sadness slipping into his eyes as understanding began to take over.

Cassandra glanced to the manor and sighed. Clearly Aragorn and the others had arrived. From this boy's reaction the word of their arrivals upon the backs of the fallen from Eomer's band had spread. Turning her gaze back to the boy she met his gaze with a gentle one of her own reaching forward to pass the reigns to him.

" Was...this horse your family's?" The words were gentle, almost hesitant. she did not want to bring him any undue pain. Seeing him flinch she sighed as she knew she had guessed his reactions all to well.

" My eldest brother" The boy answered watching her with sad eyes.

"My apologies. He must have been a fine horseman to have such a loyal steed. Please, i do not know what befell your brother. But his horse has done me a great service. If there is anything i can ever do for you or your family please let me know. for i feel in your family's debt for sue of such a fine beast" Cassandra did not really know what possessed her to say these things.

However the look of wonder that spread over the boy's face was a pleasant relief to the grief that had been taking it's hold there.

Bowing to her the boy took the reigns she offered and took the horse along with him towards the stables. Cassandra watched him go with almost a sense of lament. After all the horse had run all night and day for her without rest and now she was saying good bye.

Sighing she turned to take the stairs to the manor. Her body stiff and sore from riding so long, and her leg still aching terribly from the constant friction of the ride. Stepping out onto the front entrance of the hall Cassandra looked around curiously. Glancing out over the plains around the city she felt awe spread through her as she could not even see the border to Fangorn forest on which she had stood upon just that night previously.

Turning once again towards the doors of the great hall of Edoras she allowed one of the guards to open the doors for her. Stepping through she was greatly grateful for the heat that rushed to meet her, along with the smell of food. Finally the sounds of voices reached her ears last.

She recognized the voice of Gandalf and Aragorn. Along with a voice she did not know. Though from the aged tones she could guess without yet seeing that it was in fact Theodan of Rohan speaking. The three discussing the needs of the people and what the king's next actions should be.

Cassandra stood there, within the entrance staring upon the group with a gentle smile. The warmth in her heart from seeing her companions growing increasingly as she had not even realized how greatly she had missed them in the day and a half that they had been separated. Watching Gandalf trying earnestly to convince Theodan to ride out and meet Saruman's army head on, Aragorn offering his advices to this matter.

The silence that fell in that moment though brought a greater smile to her exhausted self. She felt herself lurch forward towards the other. Stepping slowly, not quite trusting herself to keep from falling Cassandra moved ever closer towards those that were now watching her.

"Cassandra" It was Legolas that called out to her as he came into view around a massive pillar, near the tables that Gimli was seated at feasting. The look of relief upon his face was like an eraser wiping away the lines upon a canvas.

Stepping forward he caught her around the waste with one arm and threw her arm over his shoulder to support her. His eyes trailing over her face in concern as in that moment she was all too willing to lean into the welcomed support. Legolas drew his eyes from her to look towards Aragorn, the two sharing a look. In that moment Cassandra wondered if Legolas had kept her council or if he had explained to the ranger about her wound.

"Ah, I see you are still well Cassandra. Did you reach the ents as i requested?" The voice of Gandalf came then as his eyes met her confused ones at his words.

"The ents?" Cassandra rose a brow at the aged wizard. Unsure as to why he would ask her of this.

"Of course. I told them about the message i sent with you to the ents." Gandalf spoke easily. Though Cassandra caught a look within the male's eyes that drew understanding from her tired mind.

Of course. The others had left the forest of Fangorn even while she was missing. Gandalf had created a story about coming to her and requesting she take a message. The look in the other's eyes told her enough. Gandalf either knew or had guessed the true purpose behind her disappearance and had known that she would need her time to do what was needed for the great Maple.

"Oh. I had not known you wished for them to know. Of course I did. I reached the ent Treebeard and delivered your message. The hobbits Merry and Pippin are well with him. I made my way out of the forest as quickly as i could"She paused here to let the words she spoke sink in and the look of a faint smirk that spread over the other's face told her that they would need to have words soon.

" I was grateful that you took Merock's saddle from him. He had several long hours to wait. I did not again emerge from the forest until early last eve"Cassandra explained looking between them.

"He said he would gladly await the lady. He is fond of you" It was Legolas that explained this as he moved to get her seated beside Gimli. The dwarf and Aragorn gathering food and things upon a plate for her and urging she ate.

Cassandra ate in silence, listening to them continue their debate over what should be the king of Rohan's next course of action. The man himself refusing to go out to open war. Which of course had left Aragorn to explain that he had no choices in that matter. that the war had already begun. Cassandra felt a flash of dislike for this man as he struck out at Aragorn with his words, like a child would do if he felt threatened.

Glancing around Cassandra could see she was not the only one who felt defensive of the ranger upon the king of Rohan's outburst. Legolas' grip upon his bow, which had till that point been slack tightened and his face hardened as he looked upon the king. His words kept behind his composed expression despite the obvious wish to say something. Gimli beside her grew tense and muttered something in dwarvish into his mead.

Aragorn himself looked stricken. He watched Theodan in silence after that his eyes dark and his grip upon his pipe hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Whatever the ranger was thinking however Cassandra could not guess as his expression was unreadable to the raven haired girl.

"My lady?" The words were spoken softly to her left, drawing Cassandra around to blink up at the blonde female that stood beside her. The tight smile upon her face eased the obvious weariness and tension from the beautiful face. The circlets that sat on her brow marking her as Eowyne.

"Ah...Cassy is fine" Cassandra smiled up at the other female, watching the other's gaze flicker about the four of them before returning to her.

" Gandalf had told us of your later arrival. So we had time to prepare a room for you to rest within while the preparations are made. Would you like to bath perhaps? A fresh change of clothing?" Eowyne was speaking politely, though her tones held a slight tone of envy.

Glancing to her companions a little she pouted. She wanted to ask if they had been offered rooms or a bath or new clothes. Or if perhaps this special treatment was in fact because of her gender.

Glancing to Gandalf she hesitated slightly. No the wizard would not treat her differently because of that. Perhaps he had guessed that she had been injured? For a bath would do her wounds good. It would also offer an opportunity to see a healer about finally sealing up what was left of the injury in her thigh.

Finishing her food Cassandra let herself rise from her seat and nodded to the blonde with a tired smile of her own.

" I would gladly accept a bath and a change of clothing. Perhaps you could find me a spare pair of travel boots? I do not know how my companion over there wears these soft souled shoes while traveling. Every twig and rock pierces through" Cassandra heard the snort of Gimli and saw a wry smirk split the face of the blonde as he glanced to her hearing that.

"Some of us don't weigh enough to make those things be a problem upon their feet Cassy" Legolas laughed his eyes sparkling with merriment. Which was a great relief to Cassandra. The stay here in Rohan had done some to ease the grief the other suffered from after Boromir.

Cassandra let herself splutter in offense, shooting the elf a comment and a wink before allowing herself to follow after Eowyne. Followed with the hooting laughter of Aragorn and Gimli, along with the chuckles from elf and wizard as the four males watched her leave.

The silence in the halls as she walked pressed upon Cassandra as she followed after the blonde woman. The other utterly silent. Finally Cassandra sped up to stand beside her walking in silence a while more before, now sure that they were far enough away she turned to the other, catching her arm gently.

"When i have finished in my bath i would like to have a healer see me. I have a few small things that need tending to that did not get properly looked at while i was travelling." Cassandra smiled at the other female. Eowyne blinking and looking her over in surprise before nodding her head.

"Of course my lady. i will have a healer sent to your room when you are finished from your baths. while i gather clothing. When we had heard that your companions had a female joining them. Unfortunately the only clothes we thought to grab were...well obviously not what you are used to wearing" Eowyne let her gaze trail over her before she held her hand out to point towards a bathing chamber near them.

Cassandra was left alone to bath, unbinding her wounds and easing herself into the hot bath. The warm water was a welcome relief to her aching body. Taking the time to wash herself thoroughly she scrubbed her hair clean twice before feeling satisfied. Resting then at the edge of the bath her eyes closed.

Cassandra listened to those around her. Some of the Servants bringing her fresh towels and a change of clothing. She could hear their astonishment at the requested clothing, and just in general. The phrase "it's unnatural for a lady" being a common denominator in their conversation. This made Eowyne's behaviour make more sense though.

Cassandra had known many who believed that women were to be sheltered and protected. Even those that thought women were not as good at things as men. However she had also lived in a world where men and women were equals. Here though Eowyne would have only known the beliefs of her people, the time of women being lesser than men, not being as strong or able.

Sighing as she pulled herself from the bath tub Cassandra dried herself and was grateful to slip into her old clothes for now, she would change after she had been to see the healer.

It was a small elderly woman that led her to a room near the dining halls and left her there to get ready. She did not really seem to notice as Cassandra smiled and thanked her. Only hurrying off to do something that needed doing. Cassandra slipped into the rooms and eased herself onto the bed to relax a few moments.

It was then that she heard a gentle knocking on the door. Calling for them to enter she eased herself beneath the covers and slipped her leggings from around her hips easing them down so that she could position herself with her body covered by the blankets with her wounded leg visible.

What she had been expecting had been a woman, however she had anticipated the possibilities of the healer being a male. Which had been why she had kept the blankets positioned as they were. She did not expect to see Gandalf accompanying the man however. The wizard gazing over the wound in her leg once before sighing as he moved to take a seat beside her.

"Gandalf..." Cassandra smiled up at the other as she watched him stare at her in silence. The white of his beard and hair blending into the white of his robes. In her opinion he looked far better as Gandalf the white than he ever had in grey.

The gentle gaze that slipped over the other's face and held sway over his eyes as the healer went to work on dealing with her thigh eased Cassandra as she focussed entirely upon it instead of the feeling of the Healer's ministrations.

"Cassandra of the willow" Gandalf greeted her with a gentle smile and a bow of his head. To the girl's surprise.

"Why do you and Galadriel call me that?" Cassandra found herself asking before she could really help it. Hissing as she felt the first sensation of the healer sealing her wound.

"It is a title to show respects." Gandalf answered gently his hand reaching out to seek hers. " You know much that you should not. You are burdened by that knowledge and allow it to cloud your judgement. however even so you have done an amazing job."

Cassandra met the other's gaze with a frown of confusion. What on earth was that supposed to mean? He was speaking in riddles and the frustration at being told her judgement was clouded was great.

"What are you talking about?" Cassandra because she was irritated at this man, and also partly because her pain was adding to her frustrations.

"The path you walk is set before you and you will have to find it yourself. However you should know that there are paths you can not change" Gandalf's knowing eyes as he glanced down to the arrow wound in her thigh cooled the heated response Cassandra had ready. "You put yourself closer to danger every time you try to change the paths set out." With those words however Cassandra could drag no further explanation from the other.

It was made pretty clear that Gandalf knew all about her knowledge. He had obviously guessed that she knew more than she was letting on. To her relief he did not seem upset at her for not having shared these things she knew. In fact he hinted at the benefits of keeping such knowledge to herself. After this they moved on to other things. Cassandra was told that Gandalf would be leaving to find Eomer and his riders and that the four of them would be needed to accompany the king to Helm's deep.

"You are aware that they're going to be slaughtered there are you not? The walls of Helms deep will not save them this time"Cassandra huffed in irritation as she lay back on her pillows letting the healer spread salves upon her thigh and side to ease the pain of the threads tugging.

Whatever the words the wizard had been about to say however were cut off as the door slammed open. The words of those outside the room wafting into the now open door.

"She did not tell me of "Injuries"" The voice was obviously Legolas'.

"And you did not tell me at all of this injury in her side" Aragorn was snapping at the Elf as the two sought to rush passed Eowyne who was trying to keep them out for Cassandra's privacy.

Cassandra sighed watching the two press into the room, both staring between the injuries the healer was dealing with. The look upon their faces as they fixed in on the now closed injury in her leg was dark and unreadable. A scowl spreading over Aragorn's face as the healer, now nervous at suddenly being the center of everyone's attention pulled too hard on the bandages he was now wrapping around Cassandra's side.

"I will finish" The words came from Aragorn as he stepped forward to relieve the man of his task. Which the man seemed all to glad to relinquish as he rushed from the room.

The silence in the room that followed was only matched by the tension between the three of them. Gandalf leaning back in his chair to grab his pipe and puff away. Watching the three of them.

Cassandra jumped slightly as Aragorn took up where the healer had left off and finished binding her side. When he was finished and he moved to examine her thigh she flushed darkly staring up into the ceiling high above. She felt the scrutiny being placed upon her by the two males embarrassing. The fact that she knew they were wounded by seeing her injuries and knowing that she had not confided in them made it all the worse.

"The wound is healthy...but still. To think you came upon this journey with such an injury...Cassandra you could have bled to death. you could have died." Aragorn's voice was raspy, clearly this was effecting him more deeply than his face was expressing. In fact the man's face was stoned over. No emotion flickered over it as he set to binding her leg.

"And what would you have had me do? If i had told you? You would have sent me back to Lothlorien? Or you would have left someone with me to continue in a slower pace?" Cassandra felt herself snap. She knew it was not meant badly just that the other's worry for her was great. The look upon Aragorn's face was at this was enough to know. that would have been exactly it.

"Then you would have come to Fangorn with Legolas alone, and then what? The message that needed sending would have been what...given to Legolas and you would have come here alone? no. this was the needed path. It was mine to walk. I tended to my wounds and kept them healthy. until i came to a place where i knew a healer could tend to it" Cassandra let her voice cool then as she reached out to touch Aragorn's hand then. The ranger looking up at her, his eyes hurt and filled with worry.

"I am an adult by my people's reckoning. I can handle myself. I know when to ask for help and what i can or cannot handle." Her words seemed to have the desired effect as the look of worry eased slightly from upon his face.

The look of hurt did not however leave Legolas's face. The blonde was staring at her bound thigh as if it was his own leg that was injured in such a way. The elf did not seem to hear her when she spoke his name so she reached forward and captured his hand to draw his attention to her face. Meeting his gaze as he looked up at her.

"You showed me the lesser of your two wounds to placate my concern." The statement was quiet. like that of a child wounded or upset.

"As i said. if i had shown you the wound in my thigh you would have insisted that i stay behind or take a slower route. We would not have been there when Eomer gave us the horses and i would have had to walk the entire stretch of the trip on foot. it was not an unmanageable pain. Yes it was bad at the beginning but it eased with rest and tending."Cassandra sighed as she watched the plains of the elf's face. She knew that the worry she saw there would not be eased as easily as Aragorn's. The hurt was too deep.

"You do not trust." Those were the only words that left the blonde as he turned and left her bed side. Stalking across the room and pulling the door closed behind him.

Cassandra flinched as she watched him leave. There was something painful about how deeply she had obviously hurt the blonde. She felt her heart screaming in pain. Never had she hurt anyone quite so badly. This wounded her just as deeply.

"He will seek you out once his hurt has passed. He thought you were trusting him in telling him of your injury. So to discover that it was to cover your worse wound, it hurts him. He will not dwell on it for long though" The words Aragorn spoke as he rested his hand on her shoulder did very little to ease her distress.

"We are leaving in several hours. The villagers are already packing. We shall await you at the stables." With these last words Aragorn turned and left the room. Closely followed by Gandalf. Leaving Cassandra to dress.

Which she did so in silence. Taking the opportunity to look at herself in the mirror they had left in her girl staring at her from inside the mirror made her jump slightly. The face of the girl there was narrower than she was used to seeing. In the weeks of the travelling she must have dropped a bit of weight. However her arms and legs were definitely more toned and defined. The makings of a well toned stomach also obvious in places not covered by bandages.

When at last she stepped out of her room she made her way along. She stopped as she spotted Aragorn up ahead. The man was speaking quietly with Eowyne. The two standing inches from one another, the lady of Rohan returning a blade to it's sheath. Cassandra did not need to hear them to know what they were speaking of.

Cassandra could guess. Stepping passed them she ventured from the hall of Rohan to glance over the buildings of the village around the manor. She could see the many people of the town scrambling to gather the things they needed. See them backing what little of their lives they could spare room for or carry on foot.

A sigh left her then. She had given back her horse upon her arrival. She would most likely need to walk among these people. With this in mind she set to helping an elderly couple packing a few measly bags onto the back of a pack maul that was already over packed. They thanked her kindly and hurried off to finish what they were doing.

Turning from them Cassandra could spot Legolas and Gimli several feet away. The dwarf looking quite satisfied with himself as he sat upon an overturned Barrel and puffed away at his pipe. Legolas beside him was not quite at ease. His eyes scanned the faces of the people around them and he looked truly troubled. The ease and slight happiness that had been apparent earlier was gone. The raven haired girl blaming herself for this.

"Aye lad. She is like a wild falcon. If you tie her down she will want to flee more. However if you allow for her to come to you at her time she will let you touch her and stay for you far more easily." The words were said between great puffs of his Gimli's pipe. Legolas glancing to him and then sighing almost seeming to find comfort in these words.

Were they speaking about her? Cassandra found her thoughts cut short as she felt something bumping into her from behind. Glancing back she saw the familiar muzzle of the horse who had borne her here over so many miles. He stood behind her, refreshed and now saddled. his Reigns hanging loosely from his bit as he threw his head up and nudged into other more fervently.

"Ease be with you my friend." Cassandra laughed softly, reaching forward to run her fingers soothingly down his nose and over his neck. "Did you escape from your master's family? You should return to them my friend. They have already lost your master. I believe they will need you."

"Actually...pa says that he's a changed horse..." The small voice brought Cassandra's attention sideways to the boy she had spoken with earlier.

"I was watching for you. When he saw you he wanted to go back to you. I think pa is right. He has chosen you to be his new rider" The boy tilted his head to watch her face curiously.

The words were surprising to Cassandra as she looked upon the horse in front of her. A fond smile split her face however as she reached up to scratch a patch of his coat just between his ears as he nickered happily. The thought of keeping the horse was greatly satisfying to Cassandra. It made the idea of riding all the way to Helms deep seem less bleak.

"Then double is the debt i have to your family." Cassandra vowed and watched him as he nodded and turned in silence to return to his family.

"That is a fine horse. You are very lucky Cassy" Aragorn was just coming down the steps as he said this. Smiling tiredly at the raven haired girl as she turned to face him.

"Aye. Very dependable and strong" She agreed as she turned to follow Aragorn over to the others. Gimli greeting her warmly as always while Legolas turned instead to follow beside Aragorn as they caught up with Gandalf as the wizened wizard made his way into the stables.

Cassandra watched as the four stood close with Gandalf as she got her horse into a stable that stood beside Arod so that he would be out of the way of Gandalf and Shadowfax. She could hear the aged wizard complaining about Theodan's cowardice. Cassandra stayed silent, biting her tongue and holding herself back. It was just before the older male had swung himself onto Shadowfax Cassandra leapt forward to grab onto the wizard's arm.

"Wait...what path should i take?" Cassandra couldn't help herself. she was unsure. The other's words before were still playing in her mind even now. She looked up to meet the eyes of the wizard.

"You will know the right path. Trust your heart" Gandalf smiled at her and patted her hand gently. Pulling himself up onto Shadowfax and bringing the horse into a full blown gallop out of the stables.

Leaving them standing behind watching them go. Legolas and the others were silent for a moment before turning to get their own horses ready. Leaving Cassandra to stay near her own horse. speaking to him silently as he paced in his stall before throwing his head back in joy at being taken from the stall. The raven haired girl heard Legolas and Aragorn chuckle at the stallion's joy.

"He is excited to ride again. He clearly loves running, and having you with him brings him joy.

He will never easily lead you astray Cassandra. His trust in you is great" Legolas commented as he swung up onto the saddle of Arod and helped Gimli get settled upon the horse in front of him.

Aragorn sighed as he and Cassandra were left within the stables as Legolas took off out of the stables at a trot. The meaning behind Legolas' words stabbed into Cassandra. Sighing she pulled herself up onto the black stallion's back and pressed her heels into his sides letting him choose the pace as she took off after the dwarf and elf as they began to the front of the procession.

* * *

><p>Cassandra waved feveredly for Legolas and Gimli to join her by the fire that she had set up near her bedding rolls. She had taken the liberty of hunting down some of the country's wild boar and with the blessing of a kind farming family who she had let use her horse for their aging grandmother half way through the day's journey she had gathered some wild vegetables and added what she c couldn't find with a few from the family. She had taken the time to strip the boar down and was using the bones to make a good stalk and was currently working on tenderising the meat she had cut from the boar.<p>

"Lassie?" Gimli inquired quietly as he and the elf joined her. Looking a little surprised as he watched her work quickly to bring the stew to a boil over her own fire.

"I spotted Eowyne near the cooking fire. I doubt a lady who has little experience living off the land will be able to cook off of it." Cassandra explained. Leaving out the fact that she had been given the opportunity to sample the lady in question's cooking first hand and had nearly thrown up. She wasn't sure exactly how the other had made a simple stew taste so vile but she wanted to spare her companions such a fate.

Legolas and Gimli glanced to one another before nodding as the two sat down across from her. Accepting the bowls of broth offered them to fill their stomachs for now. Speaking quietly the three eased into their relaxation. Allowing the hard trip from Edoras to wash away. Cassandra sipping at her own bowl now and then as she added more herbs and spices that she had gathered or borrowed.

It was not long until the stew was ready and the three sat down to feast upon it. Cassandra excusing herself momentarily to find Aragorn. She wanted to invite him to sit with the others. Missing the companionship of the three males she had travelled from Rivendell with. It had been a long while since they had all just been able to sit together and eat and talk. Not since before the fall of Boromir had any of them simply sat at the fire side and spoken about trivial things.

She spotted the Ranger up ahead. He was seated upon a rock with his sword across his lap clearly having been sharpening it. Cassandra stilled however as she saw who he was speaking to. She could clearly see Eowyne sat before Aragorn. The two leaning close as they spoke together. Cassandra felt a thrill of defensiveness go through her at the sight. The memory of seeing another so close to the ranger and seeing the happy smile upon Arwen's face as she spent time with the ranger making itself known to her mind.

Cooling the instant instinct to remind the two that Aragorn had promised his heart and soul to the daughter of Elrond, Cassandra stayed where she was instead. Watching the two as they separated and as Aragorn, finally alone dumped out the bowl that had been pushed into his hands by the niece of Theodan.

"That bad huh? How much did you end up having to eat while she was here?" Cassandra couldn't help herself but to tease the ranger as she came up to him. Watching the momentary reaction to having been caught pass over the man's face before he caught on to who it was before him. The grin that split his lips drew one to Cassandra's lips as well.

"About half the bowl. I'm wearing part of it as well. she came upon me again suddenly" The ranger admitted to her chuckling as his words brought a howl of laughter from the raven haired girl.

"Oi. i have nothing for your burnt groin. however i do have something to fill your empty stomach. Come. Legolas and Gimli are over by my bed rolls as we speak. the dwarf is probably guzzling it even now" Cassandra grinned gently as she teased Gimli, even knowing the dwarf was not there.

Cassandra found herself pleased as the ranger hesitated only momentarily before rising from his feet to go with her. Settling into the circle with her and the others of the four runners of the fellowship, as the men of Rohan had taken to calling them after word of their outrageous feat had spread among them. The night slowly slipped over the plains of Rohan as for a time. For a brief moment, all was well among the four as they ate and laughed.

Cassandra was walking not too far behind where she could see Aragorn and Gimli. The two were both riding while she had once again dismounted to allow Elainea, as she had found out was the elder woman's name, ride upon Merock. She had taken the burden of carrying a good portion of their luggage as well when their mule had keeled over several leagues past.

The only from the four of them she could not see however was elf had taken to running ahead of the column. Having expressed that morning the sense that something ill was coming their way. Frankly Cassandra could understand what the other meant. She herself had felt as though they were being followed. or tracked. She had grown to worry that the hills of Rohan did not still host too many spies for Saruman.

* * *

><p>"How do you do it?" The soft voice drew Cassandra's head around to stare at Eowyne in surprise as she appeared beside her suddenly.<p>

"Do what?" Cassandra couldn't help but wonder. What did the other seem genuinely curious about?

Cassandra felt the other's eyes trail over her momentarily while the other studied her. To Cassandra's discomfort. She was about to say something when the other female spoke. So quietly at first that Cassandra had almost worried that she had missed some part. It seemed like she had started speaking in the middle of a sentence, so obviously she had to have missed part of what she was saying. That was until Eowyne paused and began again.

"How do you make them see you as an equal? They let you travel with them as one of their party.

They trust your word and your sword arm beside them...and yet they take care over you and your well being."

Ahhh that question. To be hones Cassandra had been expecting it really. She turned to gaze upon the backs of her fellows and sighed as she thought about each of them and the ways in which she had proven herself an ally worth keeping. Turning to look upon the other she smiled gently.

"It's never easy. It is engrained within the male psyche. They are programmed as the protector. They see it as their duty to protect their frailer, fairer mate. You will find someone who sees you as their equal. It may take a long while. but you will. And you will find your valour. do not fear that" Cassandra smiled gently at the other female. Half hoping that what she said was in fact true. she hoped that she would find someone to spend her life with.

"How long have you and Legolas been together?" The words brought Cassandra to a stand still as she blinked at the other. She could feel her cheeks heating as she stared at the blonde.

Clearly her surprise caught Eowyne by surprise as she blushed darkly and stammered an apology. Watching her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just. You and he seemed so close. When he found out you were being visited by a healer he rushed to see to you. and I've seen the way you two are together when he walks with the column. You two. fit somehow. Your dark hair and eyes matching to his fairer colours." The faint flush upon the other's face even as she smiled at her brought a flush to Cassandra's own cheeks as she stared at her.

The thoughts of Eowyne mistaking her and Legolas' relationship brought an embarrassed flush to her face and left her fighting slightly as she glanced towards where she knew the blonde was. To be honest that would not be a bad thing to be mistaken as Legolas' female. However inappropriate as it was at the time. She could feel the part of herself that had crushed upon the elf growing up rear her head.

"Thank you.. but we are just companions in arms. We only met a few days before we set out on the quest..." Cassandra trailed off hearing a cry from over the hill top they were approaching. Glancing up she could see Aragorn stop from here he had run to see what was happening only to spin and return down the hill.

"Wargs. we're under attack" Aragorn yelled as he swung himself up into his horse's back. The men of the company rushing to do the same.

Turning away from Eowyne Cassandra whistled for Merock and helped Elaine from his saddle and over to her family before pulling herself up into his saddle. Loosening her sword in it's sheath she spurred her horse to the front of the column where she could see Gimli struggling to get Arod to move. Whistling to the white stallion as her own tore passed it towards the hill side she glanced back to the dwarf as he yelped clinging onto the horse for dear life as he started after her.

Glancing back to the faces of the women that were now fleeing down the hillside to take the lower path towards helms deep Cassandra caught the expression of envy upon Eowyne's face. She could feel the other's eyes following her as Merock broke over the hill top along side the other riders of Rohan. The cry of battle ran through the men as they came upon Legolas standing alone upon the hillside firing into the onslaught of oncoming Wargs and their riders.

"Legolas" Cassandra heard herself cry as she moved away to give the other clear access to Arod who galloped towards the blonde full force.

The raven haired girl did not take the time to see that he was settled into the saddle of his horse for in that moment she grabbed her bow and drew back. Letting fly her arrows trusting the black charger to take her forward towards her enemy. Slaying several orcs and their furry mounts before she had crossed the distance and been forced to draw her sword.

She vaguely heard the cry of Gimli as he fell from Arod and whipping around she threw Eramin's dagger into the back of an orc as it tried to come upon the fallen dwarf before he had regained his feet. With Gimli out of harms way she carried on to fight the rest that charged at her. Alternating between her bow when she had a moment of open space. Often using the time to take down an orc or warg going after Gimli or those around her. And her sword which she used easily to reach those that flanked Merock's sides attempting to drive the beast into a frenzy.

To say she was impressed with the horse's collected demeanour was an understatement. Even when a warg charged at him. The black stallion had reacted simply but rearing to slam it's hooved feet into the head of the beast. stunning the warg long enough for Cassandra to sever the creature's head with a swing of her sword.

The battle was over quite quickly, clearly the ambushers having not expected much of a resistance and being driven back by the men who fought desperately to protect their women.

When at last the dust had settled upon the battle field Cassandra counted only a small number of their own fallen. Though unfortunately the same could not be said about their horses. More than half of them had fallen from wounds inflicted upon them by the orcs and their mounts.

"Aragornnn" The voice drew Cassandra around as she could see Gimli and Legolas picking through the bodies looking for the ranger. There was a moment as the pit of her stomach dropped as she whipped around. Her mind flying through things before settling as she remembered. Oddly enough she found herself frowning. She had totally forgotten about this.

Slipping from Merock's back to get a wounded soldier onto his back she rushed to the other two as they were standing upon the Cliffside looking over into the river far below. As she arrived Theodan appeared beside them to look down into the waters as well. She could see a moment of regret pass over his face as he reached out to place a hand upon the blonde's shoulder before calling out to his men.

"Pack up. Leave the dead" Theodan ordered. This drawing a dirty look from Legolas and Gimli as they stared up into the face of the man that was supposed to be leading these men. The implications that nothing would be done to look for Aragorn who had risked his life for these people without need clear upon the blonde's face.

It was Gimli that got Legolas moving again. Cassandra staying a s she was. watching Theodan come towards her looking her over with a disapproving glance. The rage in her broke then as she could not help but speak up.

"Aragorn would not leave the dead to be picked upon by wildlife or Wargs should they return" She hissed at the man. Not flinching as his angry gaze flashed and he turned towards her. his face hard with anger.

"It is not Aragorn, son of Arathorn of Gondor that leads these men." Theodan snarled at her before turning to gather one of the remaining horses to supplement his own horse as he turned to his men to get them ready.

"Leave it be lassie. It's not worth it... we should go. Aragorn would want us to help them. They are going to need all the help they can get."Gimli's gruff voice gave light to the emotions running behind his dark expression as his hand came to rest upon her arm. Pulling her from her dark thoughts as she glowered after the king of Rohan.

Finally agreeing she turned to assist as many of the injured as she could, refusing to leave them behind to die. Meeting the eyes of the blonde elf as he glanced to her across the field. The look of pain and anger that were warring in his eyes felt like a stab of agony in her chest. She could clearly see the suffering upon the face of the usually collected elf. Only Gandalf's fall had struck the elf so hard and she knew that he would need her help when they had a moment to rest. Turning from the other's eyes with a nod she moved to follow along after the men of Rohan.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. So this chapter was a little longer than i usually do. Sorry if it's too long. Was thinking of doing all of Rohan's bits in the same chapter but when i got to fourteen pages i decided it wouldn't be the best idea to throw in the entire battle of helms deep into the mix as well so...that will get it's own chapter.

I hope you like the new chapter and please read and review. I love, and read every review that is left for me and enjoy hearing what people like or had questions about. It allows me to know where i need to work on my descriptions.

Lotsa Love- Stary

Thanks to the readers:

Thanks for adding this story to faves/Alerts: fluffyfoxears, chatiox, Risi-Chan, Luewyn, AndiePotter-Snape Lotsa love to all of you and i hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses

Thank you to reviewers:

AndiePotter-Snape: Thank you so much for reviewing. I am so glad to hear that you are enjoying the story so far and i hope that you continue to follow along as the story continues :D

djinnia: Thank you so much for reviewing. I am so glad that my attempts to keep teasing you guys is coming across so well . . hehe. I hope that i explained the reason for their leaving to your liking. I figured, Gandalf knows everything so he would have had some inclining as to what she was up to :D OMG I love reading your reviews makes me sooo energized to keep writing . . to answer your question...*coughs*maybe*coughs* I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it continues.

Lady Minuialwen: Thank you. I and so happy that you are still following the story and i hope that you continue to enjoy as it goes along.


	10. Helms deep

The horses were restless as at last their hooves fell upon the stones of Helms deep. The riders of Rohan marching into the deep of the hornsburg and dismounting within it's center. Those among them silent with the remnants of the battle they had just won. Although they had been victorious the moral of the company was far from that of a winning band of soldiers.

The loss of Aragorn had hit the men hard. Although they had not known the ranger long the idea that such a strong swordsman as the other had been had fallen so easily did not bode well for their shattered courage. The moods of the fallen man's companions had also spread to those around them.

Legolas had not said more than a few words as he trotted along at a fair pace beside the horse riders. Cassandra keeping pace with Merock to help keep the rider she had placed upon his back upright as the man was still bleeding. Only Gimli had been settled upon a horse, yet he himself was just as sober as the two. His eyes clouded with his grief as he at last slipped from the horse's saddle.

The look upon Eowyne's face as the dwarf had told her of Aragorn's fall was devastating to both the dwarf, and his two companions as Cassandra and Gimli stepped up behind him. The utter grief that spread over her pale face as she looked upon them made Cassandra sigh as she glanced towards Legolas.

The blonde meeting the human female's gaze for a moment as he offered her a gentle gesture of kindness, resting his hand upon her upper arm a moment before finally pushing passed her to ascend the stairs. Walking further into the keep trusting the care of Arod to one of the boys who had come to assist them with their mounts. The act itself drew Cassandra to glance towards Gimli even as the dwarf repaid the action. Their eyes meeting momentarily before she trailed off up the stairs after him.

Cassandra walked the stone paths of the keep. Looking for the suddenly elusive elf. In doing so she could see the wounded, the sick and the aged. They were many. Most of those who had escaped to the keep from towns other than Edoras had suffered great wounding or exhaustion from the journey. In watching the faces of the people she was pleased to see the children that had warned them of the danger reunited with their mother.

While in another instance she could see Theodan walking the paths of his keep and ordering his men. It was then that their eyes met and Cassandra could not help the look of displeasure that spread over her face. The man's weakness tugging at her heart as she could not help but to compare the man to Aragorn. This so called king had not half the strength the ranger did. And yet he looked down upon the ranger and treated him almost immediately like a underling.

Why Aragorn allowed it was beyond Cassandra. She had wondered if it was because of his decision to turn his back upon his own throne that left Aragorn feeling so indebted to this man. Did he see his plight as somehow being his fault? Tearing her gaze from him she sighed spotting what she was looking for.

Standing upon the battlements, looking out over the expanses of the valley leading into the keep was Legolas. His golden hair shining in the high sun and his cloak catching on a slight breeze. Cassandra took a moment as she ascended the stairs to the battlements to look upon the elf. The sight of him here among the humans and the stone was so foreign. In her mind's eye she could not help but wonder what this warrior truly looked like. Whilst surrounded by the forest of his homeland. A true royal in his domain.

Switching from looking upon the elf's form she looked more closely upon the face of the blonde. Her heart going cold as she saw the warring emotions upon his face. He was grieving his fallen friend. As well as enraged at the treatment of the human who he was about to risk his life for. He had come to this place to stand at Aragorn's side as Gandalf had wished for. And yet here he was following a king who could not even lead his own people. These thoughts were clear upon the elf's face as well as the bone chilling anguish.

"Legolas" Cassandra's voice came out as no more than a whisper. Yet it seemed that all upon the battlements, elf included; heard and stopped to look between the two.

Legolas' back grew tense as he stood for a moment upon the battlements, not turning or acknowledging her in anyway. This reminded the raven haired girl all to clearly that she and the elf still had unresolved issues. The other was still hurt that she had kept from him the true extent of her injuries during their chase of the hobbits. He kept his back to her then. Turning away from her to walk along in the opposite direction of her.

What happened in those moments Cassandra herself could not quite explain. The pain that broke through her at the elf's rejection of her council. Of him turning his back upon her and leaving without a word to her in his time of need. These brought her to action before she had even decided consciously to move.

Her sword found her hand and in a heart beat she had drawn even as she moved forward. With a war cry she leapt mid stride to plant a foot upon the lip of the wall. She used the extra height of her jump to bring her sword more forcefully down upon the blonde, as gravity added it's weight to her attack. She could almost see time slow in that instant as the blonde abandoned his bow in the arms of a passing soldier and drew his hunting knives as he spun.

The jarring sensation of something hitting an unmovable force ran through Cassandra as her sword was caught between the crossed knives even as she landed before the blonde. The two staring into one another's faces. Legolas' expression cooling from surprise, to a cold rage. The anger he felt bubbling to the surface as she offered him an outlet he had not consciously meant to accept.

However clearly, like she had acted, he to moved without deciding to. The movements the other followed her attack with were far quicker and more precise than she had ever witnessed when sparring with the elf. His arms drew her blade up and away as he pressed her defense and brought a foot savagely into her side throwing her into the stone of the wall. following her quickly with his next attacks.

The battle was bitter and nothing like their previous sparring matches. The blonde elf held nothing back from Cassandra, and the black haired girl was left reacting to his attacks rather than thinking. Their fight bringing them up and down the battlement those around them doing everything but leaping from the wall to avoid their flying blades.

Cassandra could vaguely hear someone call that the king should be summoned. and quite quickly she heard the booming voice of Gimli as the dwarf rushed up the stairs somewhere behind her yelling for them to cease. The words were lost upon both of them. The blood beating in Cassandra's ears she was satisfied as she brought her sword hilt sharply up to smash into the hilt of one of the other's knives. Flinging it from the elf's hold.

In retaliation on her next swing Legolas ducked and caught the base of her sword in the crook between blade and hilt with his knife, sending a sharp jerk through her arm. Greatly weakening her hold upon the sword and leaving her all to open as he spun with his now free hand to smash into the hilt. Taking full advantage of her faltering grip to throw her weapon from her. Cassandra spun away in that moment and as Legolas pressed her her hand instinctively fell upon the hilt of Eramin's knife. Whipping it from it's sheath to catch Legolas' knife upon the flat of her blade.

Standing as they were, bodies pretty much pressed together and faces mere inches from one another. Their knives trapped above them, each straining to force the other away so that they could attack again. Cassandra met the blonde's gaze and in that moment a cool smirk spread over the elf's face, as he brought his head forward and in the moments that followed Cassandra saw a flash of stars.

Dazed and quite unsure as to what had just happened she stumbled backwards. Feeling herself flailing faintly as her foot fell within empty space and she toppled backwards off the battlements. In that moment she latched out and grabbed onto the only thing within reach. Her fingers curling through the fabric of the elf's tunic. His expression amusing to her for a moment as his eyes went wide as he struggled to support her sudden weight before they fell.

Cassandra spluttered as she burst from the water that they had thankfully ended up toppling into. Her eyes blinking rapidly as she thrashed until she could reach the dry sand. Her hair sopping wet and clinging to her face she knelt upon the sand catching her breath. Her ears quickly picking up another near her. Breathing likewise as hard and as she glanced up at the other she spotted Legolas sitting with his body braced back upon his hands to her left.

The tension had left the blonde's face and although she could still see the pain from loosing Aragorn much of the anger had left. Which was a huge relief to Cassandra. She could see Legolas being reckless if he was fighting on anger as well as grief. The mere thought of him becoming harmed because of it made a little dip into the foul water an acceptable cost.

There was however the pounding in her head. Reaching up she pressed her hand to her forehead in an attempt to see why she had such a headache. Only to grow still as she found a rather quickly forming lump just over her left temple. Her eyes grew wide and flew to Legolas who was now watching her.

" You did not seriously head butt me" She gasped staring at him wide eyed. The answering chuckle and the slight redness upon the blonde's own forehead told her something quite clearly. He seriously had done so.

"Well now elflings...is that little spat over with?" The words were gruffly grumbled behind Legolas as Gimli appeared there. His arms filled will their fallen and abandoned weapons.

Blushing as Cassandra looked upon the dwarf she could suddenly feel the sensation of eyes upon her and the sudden silence around her brought her attention to the silent, staring faces of the people of Rohan. The crowd around them not moving. No one speaking.

"Aye. 'Tis done with. I needed that" Legolas admitted as he jumped to his feet and sheathed his knives and took back his bow from the dwarf. He turned as thought o say something only to blink as he spotted Cassandra's back heading away as she wadded into the water to search out Eramin's blade. having unfortunately let go of it when she had first hit the water from surprise.

Cassandra couldn't' help a self satisfied smile as she was leaning over in the water looking to catch a glimpse of the delicate knife amongst the murky water. Despite the pounding in her head and the chill that was threatening to take her from being soaked she was pleased that she had successfully helped Legolas. When a hand moved passed her into the water and pulled Eramin's blade from beneath the water she sent Legolas a sheepish smile as she glanced to the blonde now beside her.

In the time it took the two of them to retrieve the knife and Cassandra's sword the tension between them from their previous fight and their quarrel days past had drained away from the two. Joining Gimli as they made their way back up to the keep Legolas and Gimli were even bantering back and forth in a manor akin to the way they had taken to speaking to one another since they had left Lothlorien.

A fact Cassandra was greatly thrilled about as she leant over her bags which Gimli had left near the top of the stairs in his rush to arrive before their fight got too violent. The dwarf began to describe to them what they had looked like to the eyes of the human, for he himself had he not known them would have thought they were trying to kill one another.

Gathering the spare clothing that had been given to her before they left Edoras Cassandra smiled gently as she touched Gimli's gaze reassuring as she glanced from the dwarf to the elf.

"He would never seriously harm me... though. seriously...he head butted a female." She shook her head and tutted at Legolas who laughed gently, before turning and leaving the two behind grabbing her bag from the floor as she went off in hopes of finding a room she could get changed in and dry her hair.

* * *

><p>Cassandra stood upon the wall of the keep when she heard the commotion below. She had spotted a lone horse coming along towards the keep and she could only guess about who it carried. The cries of joy as the rider finally arrived was enough to tell her that she was right.<p>

It had been almost a full day since she and the others had arrived at the keep. Aragorn having fallen over the cliffs during the attack. She could already picture Gimli rushing to Aragorn's side, and the two embracing. She could see Aragorn making his way to find Theodan in the main hall to inform him of the danger that was coming. The brief meeting between him and Legolas as the two were reunited.

Turning from where her eyes were locked upon the horizon she felt a twisting in her stomach. A part of her knew that a massive arm of Uruk Hai were marching their way. However she feared the possibility of another army. One she would not wish to come. One that despite the assistance it would bring them she did not want within a million leagues of this battle.

It was here in her thoughts she first heard the familiar voice from her left. She could hear Theodan speaking in raised voices with Aragorn how he would have his men make a stand here in this place to be remembered. Turning then she stepped through the men that separated her from the others. She felt a thrill of satisfaction run through her as Theodan glanced upon her and Legolas as they stood behind Gimli. The scathing words from the king of Rohan causing the three to tense in silent anger.

Watching as the two spoke Cassandra could not help but feel a sense of rage to the man. Who would not even call out to Gondor to spare his people. The human's stubborn sense of pride irritating her further. she felt somewhat relieved when the king left them then. Aragorn turning to face her, having not yet had a greeting from her.

"Been busy i see?" Aragorn asked with a quirked brow and a faint smirk as he spotted the bruise and somewhat darkening around her left eye from where she had been struck the day before, the lump having thankfully shrunk quite a bit.

"Aye. Legolas has a mean head-butt" Cassandra laughed. Smirking more as Aragorn looked between the two of them for a moment in obvious surprise.

Cassandra jumped slightly feeling callused fingers trail the bruise her temple and around her eye before she shifted forward to hug Aragorn. Letting herself enjoy the moment where they could stay like this. Glad that Aragorn was for the most part seemingly alright. She could sense the ranger's exhaustion but a moment later he pulled back to lead them off.

The day was filled with their preparation for the upcoming battle. Cassandra doing what she could to help them and help those in need get into the caves. She made almost twelve trips into the caves with those who needed assistance. By the last trip back out she could barely had time to spot Eowyne before the blonde had passed her and made her way down into the caves.

Sighing faintly Cassandra made the journey to where she could see the other three up ahead. Aragorn looking troubled and the other two staying silent as they waited for their leader to decide what their next plan of action should be. Coming up behind Gimli she fell silent beside him as they waited for Aragorn.

When at last the other moved to lead them along it was to the armoury. The four of them taking the time to go through the armour available to them, while staking out the place. Glancing from face to face Legolas and Gimli seemed to grow sober and concerned.

"Most have seen too many winters" This was Gimli, the dwarf speaking up from where he had sat himself upon an up turned barrel. His eyes scanning the faces around him.

"Or to few" Legolas added. His grave eyes turning then to Aragorn. The look upon the blonde's face clear. He had no belief that they could with this battle. "They are frightened. I can see it in their eyes"

The silence that fell upon the room at his words was only topped by the tension that ran through every man in that room. Cassandra could swear she could hear the sounds of a mouse somewhere in the room. or perhaps it was in her mind however she let her eyes flicker between the blonde elf and the man.

"And who could blame them? Three hundred, against ten thousand? They are all going to die" The words rang in Cassandra's mind, as she pondered not for the first time her ability to understand the words of elf or common tongue. She flinched at Aragorn's outburst. She could see his desire to protect these people clear in his eyes.

He would stand and fight until the last breath left his body. He wanted to guide and protect them from this fight. To shelter as many as he could behind his strong sword arm and powerful back. The desire bordering on a desperation.

Watching him go Cassandra bit her lip as she glanced to Legolas before sighing. She could understand his desperation to protect these people. It was the same thing that had driven her so hard to try and protect Boromir. She had know, just as he did, that death was coming for them. Aragorn wanted to stop it for as long as he could, Cassandra deciding she would do what she could to assist him. When the other three had left the room she glanced around before whistling loudly to gain the attention of those with in the room.

"I may only be a woman, but many of you saw my fight with my companion. I have some things that i can teach those of you who have had no experience with a sword." She let her mind go over the many lessons she had been given and she turned to face the faces of the boys that came forward to meet her. The looks of fear and panic upon their faces making the decision all the more solid in her mind.

Turning from the others who had disregarded her, having written her off as just a woman as she knew some would. Cassandra turned and led them out of the armoury to begin practice with the boys. She knew she did not have much time to teach them. But she hoped that what little she did have the time to give them guidance would mean that maybe even one less child here would die. She found herself picturing her girls and she knew that she wanted desperately to protect these kids.

Cassandra sat upon the stairs watching as the boys were running through the lessons she had given them. Most were hopeless with a blade. None of them trained or comfortable with the weapon. She had however found herself comforted in their growing confidence. They knew enough not to fear the weapon they held in their hand. Which, coupled with luck, would hopefully keep them alive long enough for others to save them.

The sounds of a horn on the air drew Cassandra's attention from the kids. Her hopes failing. She had prayed that the battle would fall without the sounds of that horn. Leaping onto the wall she ran along the edges and let herself jump to the lower ledges. Spotting the forms of the elves that marched straight into the keep in a far more organise procession then the humans had. The familiar head of blonde hair leading it causing a pit of coal to appear within her stomach.

"Haldir" Cassandra let herself jump down onto the stairs a few steps ahead of Aragorn as the elves stopped. The blonde's words of allegiance ringing in her ears as she glanced to the human who stared in wonder upon the forms of their cavalry.

" You are most welcome" Aragorn called as he ran to hug the blonde haired elf. Legolas and the Marchwarden sharing a moment of greeting before Cassandra had her turn.

Pulling the slightly taller blonde into a tight hug she held onto him as the same fears that she had felt several times before ripped through her heart. "You should not have come here" She breathed before she could help herself.

The tension that ran through the blonde in that moment as he heard her reminded Cassandra all too well that the other had been present for her conversation with Galadriel. He was one of the few who knew she had knowledge of things to come. Though he had chosen not to tell anyone, nor to even comment upon it. He met her gaze as they pulled apart, the look upon his face imploring.

"What do you know?"His voice was stilted and no more than a whisper. For which she could only shake her head. She knew as well as she had with Boromir that she could not tell the other. His men needed him here to lead them. His fear would be picked up by the others and they would grow restless.

"It does not matter. It will not happen" She promised him. The words seeming to bring him some comfort as he turned to look upon Theodan with all the confidence of the Marchwardens.

"We are proud to fight along side men once more"

* * *

><p>The silence that had fallen upon the figures lining the battlements three persons deep and across the entire length of the wall was unnerving. The blonde forms of the elves standing dutifully in their assigned places. No one speaking.<p>

Cassandra stood in silence among them. having taken to standing near to Gimli. She had gotten armour from the armoury and like Legolas and Aragorn was the only one within the sea of bodies that did not have a helm upon their brows. She had Elrohir's bow in her hand and had gathered as many spare quivers filled with arrows as she could find. Her eyes straining into the growing dark of the night. She could see the growing glow upon the horizon of many torches.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn" It was this statement, spoken softly from Legolas that told the black haired girl that the ranger had returned to them.

Aragorn, to her relief, had been appointed the person who would liaison between the human and elvish armies. He was put in charge of the battle and had planned the placement of the elves with Haldir prior to this.

"Lets hope they last the night?" Gimli joked, Cassandra finding the jibe soothing to her tense nerves.

The crack of thunder above them almost made her jump only for her to groan internally as the first large drops of rain hit her quickly followed by a torrent of rain. The harsh rain pouring down upon them and hitting the battlements so hard the drops bounced back. This was going to make seeing the targets more challenging. For the first time Cassandra felt a knot of concern creeping up inside of her.

Closing her eyes she did the only thing she could. She listened to the breaths of those around her. To Gimli and Legolas' banter and to the cries and growls of their enemy as the army came close enough to the wall that they could hear their panting breaths. The chill that passed through her then in that moment drew Cassandra more into herself.

The need for concentration clear. This was unlike any battle she had been involved in and though fear threatened to take her heart she knew now that she had no choice. She had to do all she could to protect Haldir from his fate. She vowed silently that the promise she had made would be kept. She would not allow him to die. She would not allow him to pass as she had Boromir.

The sound of Aragorn crying for them to hold drew Cassandra's eyes open as she looked around her slightly. She had not heard an order to draw their bow so none around her had even moved from their stance. She realized then that it had been one of Theodan's men who had released his arrow to soon.

The cries of rage that this caused from the Uruk Hai was deafening, even in the down pour. The opposing army lurching forward as they ran towards the wall. It was then that Cassandra heard Aragorn. As she had several times in the past she felt as though she was watching herself from a distance away.

She drew her bow up and brought an arrow to the string in unison to those around her. Her eyes cold as she looked upon her quarry and waited. Firing along with the others she began to let loose her arrows. Firing into the mass of bodies below them. Emptying a quiver before the first ladder had even been raised.

The battle raged on. Cassandra glancing now and then around her to see how those around her faired. Legolas was working with his last quiver of arrows and had the fierce look of a warrior upon his face. Cassandra could vaguely hear Gimli upon the wall yelling his count to the blonde elf as he continued to hack away and the Uruk Hai that came up at him.

Cassandra watched as she drew her sword as an Uruk Hai came upon her from behind. Bringing her weapon down upon the creature she watched with cold satisfaction as the beast's head flew from his shoulders. The fight continued on like this. The raven haired girl using her sword when she was crowded by the massive bodies of the enemies and taking the times in which she had a few inches of free space to draw on her bow, often using it to catch the blade of a sword swung at her.

Aragorn's cries for Legolas to fire vaguely reached her ears in the heat of her battle frenzy. Before the explosion that took out the wall sent her flying. Her body was jarred violently as she was slammed into stone. Her body crumpling to the battlements as she was left scrambling to recover. Her mind was dazed and her ears ringing she could taste blood in her mouth. spitting she realized she had to have smashed into the stone of the battlement hard enough to drive her teeth into the inside of her mouth as the blood was not ending.

She heard the cry of one of the elves that rushed to protect her back as the enemy came upon her in her moment of weakness. This was enough to drag the black haired girl from the ground and to her feet again. Her sword once again in her hand as she battled on. She could not hear much around her as the ringing was still causing her disorientation. She caught sight of movement to her right and spotted the elves upon the banks rushing to face the Uruk Hai now streaming through the massive hole that had been punched into the wall with that explosion.

"Aragorn. Get your men out of there" Those words, the ones a part of herself had been waiting for drew Cassandra to action as she severed the arm of one of her enemies that was trying to hack her into bits.

Spinning around she yelled for those around her to fall back. Covering as many as she could as they ran from the battlements to fight their way up to the keep. It was in the frenzy that followed that she saw her moment of decision come. She was only steps away from Haldir. The Marchwarden staying behind to cover his men as they scrambled over the bodies of their fallen comrades to fall back to the keep.

In that moment she heard his cry of pain as one of the Uruk Hai pierced his side with his sword. The pain sending the blonde stumbling as he stood in stunned silence looking up on the blood of coating his hand. His eyes gazing upon the fallen forms of his comrades and men. In that moment Cassandra felt a tugging upon her heart. A soft voice screaming that she turn and leave for the keep. That there was nothing she could do. This was not the path laid out before her.

However at the sight of the Uruk Hai that lunged towards Haldir's exposed back, sword raised. Cassandra moved not towards the keep but forward towards the blond. She heard her voice ring out as she spun around to face the Uruk Hai. The dull feeling of pain sprang across her left shoulder, a searing feeling in her chest.

Cassandra blinked as she stumbled backwards into the elf. Him having turned to face the onslaught. It was Aragorn that killed the beast however. Stabbing him through the chest and severing the leg of another that came upon them right after.

Cassandra saw him yell for Haldir to retreat and she could see Aragorn leap from the battlement, Haldir close on his heels as they rushed the steps of the keep. Legolas and the other elves doing what they could from the upper levels to cover them as they rushed up the stairs.

Cassandra was silent, watching but not quite understanding as she spotted Aragorn rushing towards the gates of the keep. She knew that there was danger there and she could see him and Gimli as they turned to take the side entrance to the keep. Watching their battle as they fought to give the men time to bore up the door.

Cassandra felt rage rush through her as Theodan yelled for them to make their escape, and yet did nothing to assist them. Instead leaving them alone to do what needed to be done as he sealed up the door and for all intents and purposes left them to fend for themselves. The anger soothed some as she heard Legolas call for them and saw the blonde throw to them a rope to bring them from the lower levels to the relative safety of the battlements above.

Cassandra felt a sense of relief as the men around him and the elves protected Legolas' back until he had finished pulling the man and dwarf to safety. The two taking a moment to regain their breaths. The break short lived. For with in those moments they heard the cries of the king, Yelling for all to fall back to the keep.

Which the men did as best as they could. Legolas and the elves standing shoulder to shoulder to hold the Uruk Hai off for as long as they could to allow the men time enough to escape. Cassandra was also aware of watching when they finally pulled back, the elves taking mind to cover Legolas as he made his escape before escaping themselves. several of them falling as those that could escaped into the halls of the castle.

Cassandra scowled faintly as they were left to barricade themselves into the main hall of the keep. Using anything and everything to sure up the doors. She was aware of someone fiddling with her injured shoulder and she shooed them away, she was fine. It didn't even hurt now. She was more concerned with the bloodless face of Haldir as the other knelt near her. She was worried that the wound had hit something vital and that he was possibly bleeding internally. He was far to pale.

Cassandra heard a voice to her right, but could not truly understand what was being said. It couldn't be to her anyway. There was not time. They had to sure up the doors. She saw The men that made their routes, getting those that were injured into the caves while others still sent word for the women and children to get moving through the caves to the find a way to escape should the Uruk Hai army get passed them.

The sound of Aragorn's voice was loud in Cassandra's ears as he called upon Theodan to ride out and draw the army away, to give them time to escape. She could not help but to smile as the ranger stood his ground when Theodan's hesitation crossed him. He did not let that weaken his resolve as he restated the purpose and pressed the king to do what was needed.

The king was hesitant, and it was clear. However Cassandra could see the look upon his face change to one of understanding and strength. When Theodan yelled for the men to mount up and prepare she felt nothing but pride in the ranger. The man was truly a leader. A king of man indeed.

The moments before the charge was like the moments before a thunder storm. The silent tension that ran through the room as the horses beat their hooves into the stone and the men prepared themselves in the saddle.

The sound of the Horn of Helm Hama hand rumbled through the entire keep. Shaking the stone of the mountain and keep alike. The sound leaving the Uruk Hai dazed and unsure as they looked about for the source of the noise and disruption. The horn blow being the sign to begin.

Aragorn and Legolas were on either side of Theodan as the king of Rohan rallied his men to himself and sounded the charge. As the door broke beneath the onslaught of the Uruk Hai they ran them down. The horses charging the foul creatures and trampling those that had fallen ahead of them even while their riders hacked and swung their swords at those pressing around their mounts to still their forward progress.

The charge was quite effective. The forward momentum of the horses brought them from the center of the keep and to the foot of the gateway. It was then, as they were surrounded that the Uruk Hai began to gain the advantage. By crowding the horses they were slowly able to pick them off even as those fighting were able to fight them off.

Cassandra could see that they were loosing quickly. The fact that the Uruk Hai were surrounding Legolas and Aragorn's horses. Pressing in on them more and more forcing them to have to defend themselves and their horses' from all sides.

It was then, when the battle was clearly about to be lost that the sound of a horse's cry spilled out from the hillside. Those fighting valiantly turned to look upon the form of Shadowfax rearing in the growing sunlight. And upon his back rode Gandalf. Cassandra could see the relief in the faces of those around them as Eomer appeared behind the wizard along with his men. The battle cry from the riders of the Riddamark bellowing over the hillside as they charged down the hill to their king's aid.

The fight that began after that was quite one sided. The forward drive of the band of horses over took the thick of the Uruk Hai and split their forces in half. Driving those upon the outskirts of the battle field further and further away, towards the wall of trees that had suddenly appeared. The second half being closed in by the riders and slaughtered.

The sound of a voice in her ears was like a buzzing within Cassandra's head. Still she did not pay it much attention. She stayed silent as the cry of victory spread over the men of Rohan and the remaining elves who had joined them in the last charge. The enemy who had run into the forest were soon heard screaming as the trees themselves seemed to swarm them.

Watching all of this Cassandra felt tired then. The battle having drained much of her energy and reserves. Closing her eyes momentarily she opened her eyes to see the sober faces of the others as they leaned over the fallen. Many of those that could be found were mauled and damaged by the trampling of the Uruk Hai, or at purposely hacked by the foul creatures.

The numbers of those that were lost was great and as they gathered them their faces grew more and more grim. Cassandra wanted to grin and try her hardest to bring some ease to the tension in the faces of those before her. She could see Haldir being consoled by Gimli as he and Legolas remained at a distance as Aragorn was dealing with a wound in one of Haldir's men. Their words were slowly drifting to her, and it took a while before she began to understand them.

"Shouldn't have happened. I didn't see the thing" Haldir's voice was thick with emotion as he looked back to where Aragorn worked tirelessly.

The faces of the two grew more and more grim as they stayed silent. That was unlike them Cassandra wondered. She had never seen them like this. Reaching to touch Legolas' arm she frowned as he did nothing to acknowledge her. A fury slipped into her heart then. She had thought she and the elf had fixed these issues.

Theodan came upon them then. His eyes grave as he stared upon the back of Aragorn for a long while. Turning then to face Legolas and Gimli. The look upon his face one of sympathy. He was silent as he reached out for Legolas' shoulder, The blonde barely looking up at the other. His face was pale, far too pale.

"..You.. have my condolences... a fine warrior" Theodan's words, like Haldir's took a long while for Cassandra to understand. She was beginning to worry that the blast of the explosion may have done some lasting damage to her ear drums.

Again a wave of exhaustion hit her as she felt herself wavering tiredly. She let herself slip to sit upon one of the few chairs that were left in the room. Leaning her head back she sighed tiredly as she let her mind wander. she could feel herself falling asleep as her body grew heavier. Wondering slightly what the others would say to her when they woke her later for falling asleep in such a place.

"Take her by the safest paths." It was Gandalf's voice that brought Cassandra around. Blinking her eyes she looked around curiously. She had expected to find herself seated upon the chair she had fallen asleep on. Or even laying down with the others who were wounded. Instead she found herself standing near the others.

Gandalf had a hand upon Haldir's shoulder as the elf stood watching the faces of those around them. Cassandra took the moment of silence to glance at the faces of those who were there to see him and his men off.

Aragorn and Legolas stood near her. Silent and their faces unreadable. Legolas' face had not regained any of the colour that he had been lacking since the battle. The worry that perhaps he was suffering from the grief of seeing so many of his kin fall in such a violent manor nagged at her. Aragorn was likewise pale and his eyes were hard and filled with pain. It vaguely reminded Cassandra of the expression the other had worn when he had watched Boromir pass.

Gimli himself was much more like an open book. The stout dwarf's eyes were swollen and red. Clearly the dwarf had cried in recent moments. This brought Cassandra's attention to full sway, it having only partially focussed in on what she was seeing. Beside the dwarf Eowyne and Eomer stood beside their uncle. The blonde female was silently crying still, her brother having a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

A frown spread over Cassandra's face as she looked between them all. What had she missed? Had someone died? Glancing to Haldir she could see him looking far more grief stricken then the other blonde haired elf. He had behind him a cart with Merock attached to it. The cart was filled with furs and the still and unmoving form of one who had fallen during the battle.

"She should be buried in Rivendell. It's what she would have wanted" Legolas' voice drew Cassandra around.

The agony in those soft words made Cassandra want to cry. However she did not. No tears came to her eyes. A cold sensation was spreading over her back. A nagging feeling pulling at her heart. Bringing her to step towards the cart.

Why would they send her horse off to Rivendell? She needed him. The thought brought something to the forefront of her mind. The one who lay within the cart had black hair and a pale face. Far to pale. The glimmer of death about the face.

Staring down into that lifeless face understanding slowly dawned upon the black haired girl. Her eyes trailing over the all to familiar features of the face before her she spotted a ragged wound in her left shoulder, disappearing beneath the neck of the clothes she had been dressed in. The wound had been sewn shut however it was clearly deep.

The next thing she noticed was Elladan's sword laid upon the breast of the form that lay there. A familiar bow and hunting knife laid across her lap and a elvish cloak tucked under her head. The realization was staggering. It slammed into Cassandra like a ton of bricks as she stared down upon herself.

Staring down upon her body she looked again to the others and screamed for them. Calling out to them and reaching for them. Despite her attempts she could not draw any of their attention. It was as if she was no longer even there. She realized as she glanced upon her body as Haldir nodded and moved to climb into the driving seat of the cart. She truly did not exist.

The sound of a soft voice, calling her name. Calling to her soothingly appeared within her mind again. Followed closely by a deep sense of exhaustion. She wanted to lay down and close her eyes. Cassandra fought the impulse though as she knew. She just knew that if she should close her eyes one more time she would not return. Clinging to the consciousness that she had here, with the others she fought desperately to stay awake.

As the cart rattled to a start as Merock stepped forward at the bidding of Haldir though Cassandra found it hard to keep herself from falling asleep. She fought her drooping eyelids as she reached out for Legolas and Aragorn. Wanting to stay here beside them. It was a few more moments until at last she felt her eyes drooping and it was as if her soul was drawn away...

* * *

><p>Cassandra blinked as she looked around her. All she could see was a white light other than the great white tree before her. It took her several long minutes before she realized. The sensation of the voice calling to her and the welcoming feeling as she reached out to touch it, she realized that this was her tree.<p>

Despite the lack of anything else in this world she was standing before her willow. Closing her eyes she lay her head back as she slipped to sit down upon the roots of the great willow. The mother tree welcoming her with a gentle voice and soft humming.

"So I'm dead" The words left her as she finally drew her eyes open to stare out into the blankness. the utter nothingness that lay before her.

"In a sense. You are" The voice made Cassandra jump as she spun around to stare up into the face of another. There before her stood a beautiful female elf. She stood probably a few inches taller than Cassandra did. Her raven black hair hanging down her back and braided at. Her complexion pale and her ears clearly those of an elf.

"You are here in the between. The place of choices. We have some things to discuss..."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey all i hope you like this new chapter. I know another chapter so soon after the first one. This was due to having been writing all of Rohan as one big thing and realizing at the last second that the last chapter was getting to long and deciding to give Helms Deep it's own chapter. I did my best to describe the battle of helms deep.

Sorry for the sudden "death", I never ever everrr agreed with Haldir's death in Peter Jackson's version so this was the one death i was going to allow her to change. I will be playing a little with other p. from this chapter forward so please review and tell me what you liked/didn't like.


	11. Cassandra of the White Willow

A/N: I know i never do this at the start of a fic but today i wanted to dedicate this chapter to djinnia who's review made me laugh as i wrote my fic while having a rough day. Thank you for the reviews and i hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>The ride through the trees of Fangorn was made in utter silence. The only sounds, other than the faint clop of the horses' hooves upon the occasional stone or rock, was the shifting of wood and leaves. Looking out over the faces of the company, Aragorn felt a tightness take his heart. He could see Legolas and Gimli from where he was near the front of the column.<p>

The blonde elf had not spoken more than he had to since they had seen Haldir off with Cassandra's fallen body. He could still remember the blonde's face when he had returned from the battle to find Haldir and his men frantically tending to the girl. The look of horror that had spread over his face as he had returned, laughing and joking. the dwarf grumbling about some stunt the prince had pulled only to see the scene before him had been heart breaking.

Aragorn thought back to his own attempts to save the raven haired girl. She had suffered a vicious blow from her shoulder to her right side that bled quite heavily. The son of Arathorn had done what he could to clean the wound of the poisons that had been present upon the Uruk Hay's blades and sealed the wound with skills he had learned under the tutelage of Elrond. However even as he bent over the strong willed female Aragorn had heard her sigh in exhaustion. The body going bone still upon the bloody floor.

The feeling of her slipping away had torn the ranger's heart and he had sat back upon his heels for a long while. Holding her pale hand within his own, as if he could return the life that had slipped from her with that hold alone.

The grief that had run through their company since then had been like a heavy cloak of pain that was unending. Gandalf and Legolas had spoken long after the news that Cassandra, the mysterious girl that had fought as valiantly as any elf Aragorn had ever know, had passed from her wounds. The two finally coming to the decision that the black haired girl belonged no where but Imaldris. To this there had been no complaints.

That had been two days passed now. The company finally taking up the journey to Isengard to ascertain the fate of Saruman. To this Aragorn had left Gandalf to lead. He was grateful in this moment that the aged wizard had returned to them once more. He felt the strain upon him lessen as he had but to follow. The burden of leading weighing heavily upon his heart as he mourned the two who had followed him to their deaths.

Drawing himself from his thoughts Aragorn hardened the walls he had placed upon his heart. The latest grief's threatening to tear him asunder. The pain of his fallen comrades coupled with the loss of his true heart's keeper Arwen would leave him without the strength to act. So he solidified his defenses and focussed instead upon the task at hand.

Glancing towards the trees. The great forest's overwhelming presence and pressure acting to press upon them. This did not however Slow their progress. The trees not seeming to strike out upon them as they had done earlier to the orcs that had sought to flee from the battle within these powerful trees. There was no signs of the fate that had befallen those who had fled the battle at helms deep, only the sense of death about them.

Hearing Gandalf's voice softly speak his name Aragorn turned to face the white haired wizard. The aged man watching his face with kind understanding as he rode smoothly upon Shadowfax. The feeling that the other could see into his very heart came over the ranger then as he watched the other calmly. He could not shake the sense that he wanted to say something but had refrained himself from it.

"We will be arriving shortly. Do not allow the words of the Saruman to take a hold of your hearts. He would enchant you should he have but the chance" Gandalf spoke, his eyes locked upon Aragorn while his voice increased in it's volume to speak to all in their company.

Aragorn vaguely heard Gimli swear something in Dwarvish. The stout male having done his best to bring them some semblance of normalcy even despite his own grief. For that Aragorn could only thank the dwarf. For he had been the only one whom Legolas had allowed to console him in the last two days.

Looking forward as the trees parted to give way to the crumbled and destroyed gates of Isengard. Aragorn allowed his eyes to skim over the shattered structure before him. Wondering momentarily upon the strengths that could bring down such a wall. His attention was drawn then from his thoughts to the sounds of laughter as he glanced towards the entrance of the once impenetrable wall.

What he saw then was heartening to say the least. Seated upon a rock near the entrance was two familiar faces. The curly haired forms of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were splayed upon the warm rock, thick puffs of smoke wafting merrily from the two. It was a sight for a grief stricken heart, and glancing to the others in his company he could see that the image of them brought a similar feeling to the hearts of Legolas and Gimli.

"A merry chase you have led us upon and here we find you Smoking and basking in the sun?" Gimli grumbled half heartedly as he met the gaze of the halflings.

It was Merry who leapt from his lounging position to stand upon the stone. Leaning towards them the elder of the two beamed a welcoming grin to those that faced him. His arms opened wide in a gesture of welcome.

"We were tasked by Treebeard to bid thee welcome. To Isengard, of which he has recently placed under new management" Merry cried happily. Clearly his joy at seeing them was vast as he then leapt from his perch upon the rock to run to Aragorn's mount smiling upon the ranger.

The smile that beamed up at the ranger, Aragorn could not help himself as he felt a weak smile of his own slip across his face as he let himself slip from his horse to gather the Halfling into his arms. Lifting him into a strong hug he did not let the other go until he was yelping for air and then turned to give Pippin the same treatment, much to the younger hobbits laughing squeals.

"You are definitely a sight for sore eyes" The voice was softly spoken and barely recognizable as Legolas'. The blonde watching them with a faint flicker of happiness within his otherwise pain dimmed gaze.

"Well met master elf." Merry laughed as he gazed up at the other two of the fellowship before glancing around his face growing sober and calm in that moment. "Where is Cassy?"

The question, though so innocently asked opened still too fresh wounds within the hearts of those around them and Legolas withdrew once more into himself his head turning away. It was Gimli who was able to bring himself to answer the hobbit.

"She fell" Gimli stated simply as he looked upon the horror filled eyes of the younger male.

"However that is not why we have come. We must speak with Saruman. must find out what he knows" Gandalf spoke calmly. Bidding those with him to remember their task at hand.

The company continued forward in silence as Pippin pointed out the way towards where the others could find Treebeard. Aragorn allowing Pippin to ride with him while Merry rode with Gandalf. The heavy air had once again fallen upon the company.

Seeing Treebeard for the first time brought a thrill of awe to the son of Gondor as he looked upon the Ent. Listening in silence as Gandalf and Treebeard spoke together Aragorn watched closely. Knowing that the words of the two could be of use in the future.

The company fell silent as the voice of Saruman came upon them like a strike of thunder. The wizard appearing upon the highest tower of peak of his towers looking down upon them. Rage ran through Aragorn in that moment. The memories of those slain by this man's creations bringing a desire to see him fall before his sword. He managed a slim control upon his anger as he looked upon the wizard as he heard his words and allowed for Gandalf to handle speaking with him.

From the corner of his eyes Aragorn could see Legolas reach for his bow. Most likely fuelled but the same anger and rage that had whispered to him the blonde further goaded by Gimli's angry words to shoot him and be done with Saruman once and for all. It was the reminder from Gandalf that they needed the information that Saruman possessed that spared the wizard from tasting Legolas' arrow. Though the look of anger was still upon the blonde's face.

Aragorn sat in silence allowing the two wizards their time to speak. Holding onto the anger within him tightly as Saruman's words turned upon him. His mocking tones of who he was thrown at Gandalf like a lash. Aragorn felt a stab of pain within his heart as he heard the other. He had no intentions of taking the thrown. For he felt the words the wizard spoke all too true. He was as weak as his forbearers.

The explosion of fire that struck Gandalf brought a nickering from the horses of those in their company as several, his included, instinctively backed away from the heat of the inferno. Covering his eyes against the light of it Aragorn was relieved when Gandalf appeared moments later from within the inferno completely untouched.

"Saruman. Your staff is broken" The words were soft, but the power behind them and the meaning was not lost upon the ranger. Watching as Saruman's staff did in fact shatter he looked upon Gandalf in a new light. He truly had ascended into powers far greater than the other's.

The appearance of Worm tail behind the shamed wizard was a moment of hesitation for of all within their company. This man had betrayed the kingdom of Rohan to Saruman. Even as it was though Theodan called out to the other. Imploring that he return to them. That he would be forgiven. Aragorn hadn't seen what was coming until it was too late calling for Legolas to stop him even as Wormtail buried his knife into the wizard's unguarded back several times before the blonde could fire his bow.

The moment that followed was met with silence. Pain from Theodan as he watched his once beloved advisor fall under the arrow of the elf among them. Even as Saruman, who they had hoped to drag information from fell from the tower. The man becoming impaled upon a spike on the spiked wheel that had ironically been used for his war machines previously.

The silence did not lift until the other's body had been completely submerged within the water. Only then did the Ent, Treebeard speak a small phrase. Aragorn let loose the breath he had not realized he had been restraining with in his chest. He did however notice as Pippin slipped himself from behind him and wadded through the waters towards something.

The feeling of dread that took Aragorn's heart upon spotting the Palantir there within the Halfling's hands was terrible. He could not bring himself to truly look upon the seeing stone as his lessons had taught him the be weary of those that remained in the world. Aragorn almost felt relief slip through him as he heard Gandalf call the hobbit to him and took the Palanteer from Pippin.

"Alas there is naught much we can do now as we are. We must return to Rohan and regroup. Take council and decide upon our next course of action" Gandalf stated calmly. His eyes looking up on the faces of those with him as Aragorn and the remaining of the fellowship nodded their agreement.

* * *

><p>"You wish to be there" The voice drew Cassandra's eyes from the visions before her. She had sat in total silence with the strange elf that now sat beside her. That was until she had felt her heart screaming for those she cared for. In those moments the empty plains of the world around her had changed and allowed for Cassandra to see her companions' fates in that moment. She had been watching them from the moment they had began their trip towards Isengard.<p>

She could see their pain and she wanted desperately to sooth them. Even as she herself mourned her own passing. The pain of knowing that she had died was like an open wound upon her soul. She wanted to shake off that pain, her instinct to push away her own suffering for those that she cared for arising.

However with no one to speak with. No one to console or ease she was left then with naught but her own pain to heal. Leaving her curled up upon the roots of the great willow. Her mind torn between what she saw and what she was feeling inside.

The words of the black haired elf though brought a semblance of normalcy to the raven haired girl as Cassandra could think about something other than her fate and the pain that it had created. She did in fact wish she could be with the others. Turning she moved to face the elf with calm eyes.

"Of course i do. They are my friends and i would do anything to ease their suffering." Cassandra breathed her strength slowly returning to her aching soul.

The eyes that met her own she drew still as she watched the elf before her. She could sense the understanding from within that female. She knew that she understood her pain and desire to save her friends. She could feel the other's wish to do the same.

"I understand your desires. But you have wandered from your path too often now. The events of man are not for you to change" The black haired elf explained gently. Her eyes soft with understanding and kindness but alight with a fierceness that burned within.

"My path? How is trying to protect those i care about wandering from my path?" Cassandra allowed herself to snap at the other female. The smirk that twisted her lips brought a flush to Cassandra's cheeks.

"Ah but it was not just protection. You wished to change their fates. You wished to still death from taking them. The wizard you did not stop, for you knew that the path was as it should be. However the grief almost took your heart.

"The human you wished to save, you failed and yet your body was greatly wounded. The danger of death followed you for days to come. This third time when you sought to change the paths you could not escape the grip of death."

Cassandra's eyes burned with anger as she rose herself to glare upon the black haired elf. The knowledge the other was demonstrating of her doings unnerved Cassandra. Even as the accusation that her "wasted time" of trying to save them angered her greatly.

"I would do it again in a heart beat" Cassandra hissed at the other, her tone taking on a venomous tinge.

Her eyes burning into the eyes of the other. The gentle chuckling of the female brought a gentle silence from Cassandra as she turned her back to the elf beside her. Cassandra let her mind cast itself once more towards those she cared for. Wanting to know how they faired. She watched in surprise as the world changed once more. This time however they were no longer within Isengard. But instead the halls of Edoras...

* * *

><p>The halls of Edoras were filled with the peoples of the city. All come to mourn and celebrate the fallen of Helms deep. The smell of men and sweat and mead had long since permiated the halls. Leaving Legolas to glance about the forms of those around him.<p>

It had been long since Gimli had fallen under the influences of the mead that he had drank. The Dwarf having challenged him to a drinking contest. Legolas adjusted his hold upon the stouter male as he half carried and half dragged the dwarf from the main halls. Allowing his mind to wander as he brought the other with him to the halls in which they had been given for their resting.

Legolas sighed once his task had been completed. Looking upon the sleeping face of his companion. The grief that had gripped his heart in the days passed easing a slight bit as he looked upon his friend. The thought of how only a short few months passed he would never have thought he would think about a dwarf as his friend brought a weak smile to his face.

Taking the moment to draw the dwarf's cloak over him in his mead caused sleep. The snores that burst from the smaller male causing Legolas to shake his head with a weak smile upon the other. Gimli said a silent word of thanks to the dwarf as he turned to step from the main room then.

Allowing himself to wander through the halls of the city of Rohan. His mind far from his mediocre task of finding the way out into the open evening air. For his mind was trapped in the dark paths of grief. Stumbling through the agony that ripped through his being and tore at his Fea. Threatening to envelope his heart this night.

So far Legolas had found ways to keep himself busy. While they were at Helms deep he had busied himself first with preparing Cassandra so that she would be appropriate for her burial. Hunting down as many of her arrows as he had been able to find in the bodies of her fallen enemies. Braiding her hair in the customs of the warriors of the Mirkwood elves, for in his heart he knew that she was more fiercely loyal than any of his comrades in arms within his home lands. And finally found the best furs that could be spared to lay her upon.

Once she had been taken along on the the way to her burial Legolas had turned his attentions to helping the humans burry their dead. Working hard to dig and move the bodies of those that needed proper burial. The blonde prince had worked hard until his body ached and his fingers were numb. This having helped to numb his mind as he has pushed himself beyond his limits.

However since they had travelled from Isengard he had found that he had far to much time upon his hands. This leaving his mind to wander down these dark corridors. The paths that led his heart to pain and suffering. Legolas wished upon wish that Cassandra was here. She had been the one he turned to during the quest. She had always seemed to know when he suffered and what he needed to ease the pain.

From that moment within Lothlorien when she had simply held onto him. Allowing him to take comfort in her silent strength. To her providing him the an outlet for his rage and anger when he had thought that Aragorn had fallen. From the first moments of the quest he had noticed a trait that seemed ingrained within the raven haired girl.

She was the sort of person that pushed herself and her own needs away for the good of those who relied upon her. Many in the fellowship had let themselves lean upon her silent strength. Himself included. He had never wanted to burden the girl however she had known just what to offer to him in his time of need and he h ad found himself relying heavily upon the black haired girl without his even meaning to.

So then who did he turn to? Who did he rely upon now that she was gone? The thought of burdening Aragorn with his pain and grief was beyond the question. There was no way that he would push any more upon the already heavily stressed human. Legolas could see Aragorn struggling each day to keep from buckling beneath the expectations of those around him.

Surprisingly enough Legolas had found comfort in his dealings with Gimli. The dwarf having seemed to take it upon himself to keep an eye on him. The challenge the other had put on him this night Legolas suspected was an attempt to take his mind from these very thoughts. The dwarf had not realized how little the mortal drink called mead effected those of his kin. Legolas had barely felt a faint feeling within his fingers prior to the dwarf's collapse.

Legolas blinked as he realized that the sound that rang within his ears, that soft faint chuckle, had in fact come from him. A faint, almost non-existent smile upon his face. So he could still smile even though she was gone. Legolas sighed tiredly as he stepped outside just as he realized this sad fact. Stepping to out into the cool evening air Legolas realized that the days still passed despite the lack of that smiling, grinning face.

Gazing up into the starlit sky Legolas let his mind wander. both internally, wadding through the darkness of his own thoughts, and outwards. He was not sure how long it was that he stood there. It could have been merely a few minutes or it could very well have been hours before his ears caught the sound of footsteps behind him as he sensed the familiar presence of Aragorn. The ranger appearing near him in a moment.

Even as he stood there side by side with one of his closest friends Legolas felt himself unable to truly draw comfort. He was lost in his thoughts. That was until the presence of a darkness pressed upon his mind. He blinked his eyes wide as he glanced around, his eyes gazing across the horizon for signs of a physical manifestation of the darkness that was growing in his mind. Rushing violently towards them.

" The eye of Sauron is moving." Legolas found himself speaking without knowing quite how he knew. The moments passed as the presence grew worse upon his mind. Until at last the screaming of the dark speech burned his ears and he felt a darkness descend upon the hall of Edoras, completely enveloping the whole of the city.

"He is here" The words burst from him as he ripped himself around to stare upon the ranger. The two of them waiting only moments before he followed after the human as Aragorn ran off towards where the others were.

The sounds reached Legolas' ears as he ran. The sound of a silent screaming of pain and Merry's voice calling for someone to help him. This only spurring him faster as he and Aragorn burst forward into the room. The sight before him felt like that of a fist to his to his chest. His heart constricting at the agony upon the face of Pippin as he writhed upon the floor before him.

In his moment of hesitation Legolas felt more than saw Aragorn jump forward to pull the Palanteer from the hobbit's hands. The darkness that had until that moment been entirely centralized upon the Halfling turning instantly upon the human who now held it. Legolas moved forward to catch his friend as he collapsed to his knees and then to the side. Dropping the orb.

Legolas did not care to see where it went. Only working to feel for any damaged left upon the human from the vile contact that had been forced upon him by the ring of fire. Legolas held onto Aragorn's shoulders to support the ranger as he at last stirred and turned to look upon the fallen form of Pippin.

The entire room was silent as Gandalf managed to get the Palanteer covered and turned instantly to Pippin. The wizard working silently for quite a while before finally the Halfling responded. Legolas felt a stab of pain go through him in sympathy at the Halfling's terror as he jerked back into awareness.

The hall was silent as Gandalf finished his explanation of what exactly Pippin's mishap with the Palantír that morning had brought to light. Legolas silently watching the hobbit for any signs of lingering pain or darkness. He had also been keeping a close eye upon Aragorn. Throwing himself entirely into ensuring that the human was a hundred percent fine.

The words that were spoken next almost fell upon deaf ears as Legolas blinked once before glancing between Gandalf and Theodan as the words sunk in. Of course the dark lord would seek to destroy the kingdom who's throne awaited her true king. Glancing to Aragorn Legolas could see the look of concern and worry spreading over the man's face. For all Aragorn's denial of his destiny Legolas knew the ranger well enough to know that he was not the type to allow innocents to come to harm, and that he would find a special attachment to that city.

"Why should we ride to the aid of those who would not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" The words, spat so venomously from Theodan brought Legolas' head around sharp as his eyes narrowed upon the human. His cold rage bubbling to the surface.

It was through sheer force of will alone that he did not strike out with his words. The thought that this human would so easily forsake all that Aragorn did for his people. That Aragorn had given all of himself and put his life in danger in place of this so called king? Aragorn was twice the man he was and Theodan was heartlessly stepping upon the sacrifices the ranger had given for him.

Legolas found himself feeling a satisfied smirk settle upon his face despite himself as Aragorn for once did not let Theodan's behaviour go without reprimand. Speaking coldly of how he would go to Gondor to warn them. His eyes locked upon the king of Rohan.

Legolas was all too willing to march beside the ranger, all the way to Gondor if he had to. He had decided, seeing Aragorn collapse that morning. That he wanted to protect his friend from the burdens that would soon fall upon his back. For Legolas knew, just as he always had, just as Arwen had. That in a time of great peril and need, Aragorn would not be able to help himself but to take up the station of his birthright.

* * *

><p>Cassandra sighed once more as she turned away from the images that swam before her. Tears causing her vision to blurred and she was unable to see anymore what was unfolding before her. Wrapping her arms around her knees more she stayed that way for a long while. Refusing to allow herself to crumble. She could not give way. There was still much she needed to do. She just needed to understand why she was here in this place.<p>

Turning to the black haired elf who had sat watching her in silence since their last brief conversation she met the other's eyes. The startling blues of her eyes softening as their eyes locked for that brief moment. Watching her all the more as the elf watched her they sat in silence until at last Cassandra conceded and pulled her eyes from the others.

"I relent."Cassandra breathed softly as she stretched her legs before and looked out into the white empty space that had once again settled around them. The overwhelming emptiness causing a sense of panic to spread through Cassandra's chest. She was not sure how longs he had sat here within this place now.

However she did draw comfort and strength from the tree that she leaned back against. Her mind slowly moving through her own memories. The three times before now that she had been welcomed so fully but one of the great mother trees.

The first had been like this time. She had felt complete and relaxed. Like coming home. Cassandra had associated the feeling with her willow, who she had always felt comfortable within. The next two times had been similar. The touch of a strong mind who reached deep into her heart to touch the part of herself that yearned for that sensation. They however had felt foreign. Similar and welcoming, but more like coming to a close friend's home rather than her own.

Each time she had touch one of the damaged mother trees she had felt the same presence and heard distinct voices, and each time. Once she had completed her mission to ease their pain the image of an elf who's voice was that of the one within her mind had come to her. Now she sat here, with an elf before her. Who's voice, the more she listened to it, She had to admit was that of her beloved willow.

"You are the one who spoke to me. The one who called out to me through the willow" She murmured softly. Expressing her understanding as she turned again to the other.

"Yes...i had not expected you to pick up on that so quickly. I am the voice of the willow. For i am born from her heart, from her consciousness." The black haired elf explained slowly.

The words began to slowly sink into Cassandra's mind. She could understand this in small doses. Turning away from the other she hesitated momentarily as she looked upon the face of the other. It was she, as part of her tree that had called to her in her world. This elf had been a part of her tree and had pulled her from her home to bring her here.

"Why did you bring me here? If the path I've chosen so far is wrong then what am i here for?" Cassandra felt the anger in her slipping away as she just sat where she was. Awaiting her answers.

The response was slow in coming as the elf stood from where she had sat in silence through out her thought process. Looking towards the willow then Cassandra could see a look of sadness that spread over the elf's face. She watched as the black haired elf reached forward to place her hand upon the willow's bark.

"The mother trees are being harmed. You've met two of those who were damaged already. Spoken with them and eased their pain." These were not questions. The other obviously knew what she was talking about.

"Yes. The oak in Lothlorien and the Maple of Fangorn. Each had had something carved into their bark." Cassandra admitted her pain at the memories manifesting itself in a flinch.

This drew a nod from the black haired elf as she turned to face Cassandra now. Looking fully upon her face. Her eyes locking with Cassandra's and the looking of understanding within them. there was something about the other that made Cassandra feel like she knew. that she understood the pain she had felt in those two she had met.

"There are six great mother trees in this world. They are in charge of drawing in life into themselves and cycling that life energy into the flow of the forests. It is because of the great mothers that the forests have thrived for so long.

"Unfortunately three of the six mother trees have been harmed. Their soul crystals ripped from within them." The black haired elf explained slowly. The words each ringing within Cassandra's mind as she took all of it in and felt understanding slowly dawning upon her. Cassandra glancing to the ring upon her finger.

"The wound in their bark is as though something had been carved from deep within their trunks." She breathed before tilting her head, "What are these soul crystals?"

"The soul crystal is what they were named, however it is a natural mineral that developed within each of the mother trees. it his this that allows them to draw energy into themselves and funnel the powers elsewhere. In past days the mother trees have been known to willingly expel their soul crystals. However this damages the mother tree and leaves it weakened, no more than a normal tree in hundreds."

The meaning of her words made the pit of Cassandra's stomach drop out. The crystal, when removed from the trees caused them such damage. The words she had spoken causing her to frown. The elf had said that three of the mother trees had had this mineral stolen. cut from them.

"What would happen if they were all removed?" Somehow Cassandra felt she knew what was coming before the other had even answered her question.

"The withering wood come." The elf explained softly. The words ringing in Cassandra's ears as she had heard it so often now that it was not unexpected. The idea of the trees of middle earth withering and dying was like a stab to her heart.

"But how can i stop it? I do not know who is doing it? I did not even know that three of them had been harmed. I stumbled upon the two that were out of pure accident." The words burned in her mouth and left Cassandra to think more closely upon what she had said. By accident. But that was not quite true now was it?

She had not accidentally found the Oak of Lothlorien. A voice had called out to her. The pain of the mother tree feeling like a wound within her own soul. The same had been for the Maple. She had sense the pain of the great mothers and heard their voices call out to her. No one else. It had been her name they called.

"You feel his pain because you are connected. You are not like normal mortals, yet you are not quite elfkin. A soul torn between both. You cannot stay divided. You must choose, will you be man kin or elf kind?"

The words came to her mind then as she sat in utter silence. The words the lady of Lothlorien had spoken once, seemingly so long ago now, echoing within her mind. Connected. Connected to the mother trees. Glancing up to the elf before her she studied her face once more.

"What do you expect from me? I can do no more because i am dead" The words were bitter in her mouth and she felt a wave of grief strike her.

She moved as though to say more, however a voice came to her from out of the emptiness of this place. The voices of two familiar faces that were slowly coming into view as once again the events of the world came to her.

* * *

><p>"Haldir of Lothlorien. Greetings" The voice drew Haldir's attention up from where he was focussed upon the paths ahead of him.<p>

He had long since set out from Lothlorien. Taking the long trail towards Rivendell to deliver the precious cargo of the cart that he sat upon. The horse that they had given him to pull the cart had not once slowed nor shown signs of growing weary. Simply continuing the journey.

Glancing around he spotted the two forms of the riders his men had told him were coming. The exhaustion and grief twisting within his heart like a dagger as he saw the merry faces of the two. The sons of Elrond had come upon them on their journey, most likely on their way from their father's kingdom on an errand or intending to join the Dunadain of the north.

"Well met sons of Elrond. Greetings and fair wishes." Haldir spoke softly. Knowing that the news that he had would bring great despair to the household of Elrond. For he had known the gifts that Cassandra carried were given from the sons themselves.

The looks upon the two as they shared a glance between themselves and then glanced towards him was one of concern and understanding. Clearly they could read the pain and grief upon his heart. Haldir had not the energies to push down the pain that most likely marred his face. He had fought his grief for the long days of his journey. The guilt of being the reason for the lady's death gnawing upon him like a warg devouring the bones of it's victims.

"My friend, you suffer so. Perhaps council would be accepted? Come. Sit with us a while and we can guide you on your journey in the morning. The path you take will lead you to our father's domain. We will accompany you upon your journey." It was Elladan that spoke. Dismounting and waving for elder to do the same.

For which Haldir did in silence. he allowed the young sons of Elrond and his men take care of setting their camp as he stopped to check the canvas that they had tied upon the top of the cart to protect the precious contents from the rain that had passed over the north these passed few days.

This task completed Haldir turned to make his way towards where the twins had seated themselves. Accepting the flask of water from the two he drank deeply and then turned his eyes to the fire. Staring into the flickering mass in silence.

"Alright, enough of this my friend . We had heard that the elves of Lothlorien marched to Helms deep to aid the humans in their battle. Has the losses of your warriors struck you so deeply?" The voice came from Elrohir as the younger of the two sat staring at his face in clear concern.

"The battle was won. But not for those of us who cared for one person. The humans are well on their way to returning to their homes and rebuilding their lives. But there is a great emptiness now with in the hearts of the fellowship and myself." The words left him before he could really control himself. The grief and his need to speak about the black haired female who had fallen to protect him overcoming his usual calm demeanour.

The look of horror struck the the two as they sat up more straight their eyes flying to one another and then to look upon him once more. He could see the gears of their mind working. Trying to figure out what that could mean.

"Who fell?" The whispered word burst from Elladan as he caught Haldir's arm. " Please. not Estle."

The shiver of the other's hope and desperation ran through Haldir. Of course the others would worry for their adopted brother. The human having always been one to put himself into danger. Always been one to risk his life for others. For a moment Haldir could only shake his head. The relief that spread over their faces only making the pain twist yet again.

"Then who? Not Legolas?" Elrohir breathed. His breath rushing from him as yet again Haldir shook his head.

The ease in the twins was short lived however. They took a moment to be grateful that the two were well. Until their minds worked quickly to those that were left of the fellowship. Their eyes going wide as they stared at one another for a short moment before turning their eyes upon him. The look of utter horror and pain that he could see within their faces bringing his own pain to the surface.

Elladan let out a cry of pain as no words were needed for the two to understand. They knew from the reaction they had gotten from him just who had fallen. Elrohir was staring at him seemingly unable to comprehend this. The younger of the twins shaking his head faintly.

"How. How did she die?" The question opened a hole in his chest and before Haldir knew it he had told the two pretty much the entire thing from start to finish. How after she had fallen into him he had gathered her into his arms and leapt from the battlements to wade through the water carrying her with him into the keep. He had stayed within the keep while Aragorn had re-joined the battle. Him and his men trying to stop the bleeding.

How Aragorn had returned after the battle to do his best to save her and how they had been unable. Finishing with the decision to burry the black haired girl within Rivendell and his volunteering to take her there himself. The look upon the two's faces when he finished was a mix of heart broken and anger. The rage at her death and the grief that gripped their hearts warring.

"Can. we see her?" Elladan asked glancing towards the cart. his grief clear upon his face.

Haldir found himself nodding as he stood up and led them to the cart. untying the canvas he flipped it from over the cart and looked away from the form that lay as still as ever before them. Cassandra, for the most part was as she had always been. some bruising from the battle was visible upon her face but mostly part she was fine. Dressed up in a pair of clean leggings and a silver tunic that Legolas had given her to wear. Her hair brushed and braided.

Haldir left the two then to grieve over the fallen female. Having already spoken his words of parting to the girl.

* * *

><p>"I never wanted you to be in harms way. You , should never have gone on the quest"Elladan's voice lingered as the image of his and Elrohir's face remained before her for a moment. The two crying softly as they spoke to her.<p>

"If you were to go back you would still put your life at risk for them wouldn't you" The voice of the elf cut into Cassandra's thoughts.

"Of course. I love them all." Cassandra sighed gently. Her eyes filled with tears at seeing the latest proof of her friends' grief. She had caused them so much agony.

The smile that spread over the other's face was startling a t first. But then eased Cassandra as she sighed faintly. the knowing look upon the other's face reassured her. Despite her words she could tell this elf knew where her heart was coming from.

Rising to stand before her the elf rested her hand upon the great willow's trunk. A silver light spreading out first from a ring upon her hand and then seeping into the trunk of the tree and spreading through out the tree. When at last she pulled her hand back however she was grasping the sheath of a silver sword. A jewel of silver inlaid within the center of the hilt.

Cassandra jumped to her feet with a cry as she saw this. The feelings from the willow being faint pain and sudden tiredness. Weakness spreading through out the tree and her voice growing silent. Running to press her hands to the trunk of the willow she turned upon the elf with wide eyes.

"What did you do...i cannot hear her any more." Cassandra snapped only to grow silent as the image of the other wavered faintly. Becoming temporarily transparent in this place before returning to full solidity.

"I have requested that she gift to you the soul crystal within her. It was this that allowed her to call me back to this place through you" The words rang in her ears as the realization dawned within Cassandra. the words spoken to her from the other trees, the familiarity of the other's appearance that had screamed to her through out this conversation. The fact that she too wore a ring of the same making upon her middle finger. These all bringing the truth to light.

"I am you."

The gentle smile that spread over the other's face as she spoke these words was all the confirmation that she needed. Cassandra staring i nto the face of the elf as Galadriel's words finally made sense.

"The mother trees needed a champion and it was you who was able to hear the voices of your tree. I am not sure if it is because you are still of the young age allowing you to hear the voices of the trees. Or perhaps it is because you have been drawn to her in your age. But through her I could, as part of her consciousness summon you here."

The explanation was slow in sinking into Cassandra as she watched the other's face. Finally she glanced to the sword the other held tightly within her hand.

"This will allow me to go back to them?" The understanding of the others words had left that one clear as day. The other. Her other self. Had used this to bring her to Middle earth to begin with. So it would send her back to those she wished to help.

The nod that came from the other had her stepping forward without a second thought. Reaching for the sword. Only to frown as it was pulled from her reach as the other her stepped away from her. Meeting her eyes.

"It does come with a cost. And a warning. Should you fall again, you will not awaken here in this place. There will be no chances. You will return to your time. You have lain asleep within your own time and this will become nothing more than a dream to you. The great tree can not bring you back a third time."

The warnings rang clear in her ears and she seemed unsurprised by them. She had spent the first weeks of her time within Middle earth believe this to be but a dream. She had come to realize that this was so much more than just a dream. However the mention of a cost did bring her attention to the forefront.

"And what is the cost?"

The smile that spread over the other's face as she glanced upon the sword within her hand was brilliant. It eased all of the exhaustion Cassandra felt and brought her from her own grief and worry.

"The mother trees must be protected. That was why we were summoned back here. You are me just as i am a part of the willow. You must find out who is harming them, and return to them their crystals if you are able."

" Of course. I would do anything to ease their suffering and bring them back to full health" Cassandra smiled gently as she reached out for the sword that was now being presented to her again. As her fingers curled around the silver blade she felt a thrill of power coursing through her.

Glancing to the black haired elf Cassandra could see that she was smiling as the silver light that seeped from her into the sword and through that she could feel a strength blooming within her. The words spoken not aloud but within her own head.

"The choice still lies before you. However, for now we are needed."

* * *

><p>Cassandra felt as if she had been thrown through a tunnel and was now sinking beneath the cold crashing weight of waves. Thrashing faintly through it she tried desperately to draw breath, to open her eyes to see some semblance of light, to make her deaf ears work.<p>

With a gasp she lurched upwards her body jerking up right. Her eyes flying open as the sounds and smells and light all slammed into her at once. Feeling coming to her limp fingers and her stiff limbs. She could feel herself seated upon wood and fur. She could smell the faintest hints of leaves and leather. She could also feel the weight of something upon her lap and the softness of the furs beneath her fingers.

Finally her ears began to make sense of the commotion around her. The voices shouting in surprise, the sounds of shock and confusion and joy. The sounds of the voices closer to her ears drew her attention around to look upon the two closest to her. The faces wavering before her face as her vision was still uncertain and the dim light of the evening causing her some difficulty.

The names of those before her came slowly to her mind as they stopped swimming before her. She could see them and knew that she knew these people but her mind it seemed was still running to catch up to her senses. When finally she could process al that was going on around her she turned to gaze upon Elladan. The elder twin having taken her into his arms and cradling her exhausted and sore body to him. Cassandra could barely register the words he was murmuring to her softly.

"Cassandra. bless the Valar. how is this possible. you were dead. There was no life within you" Cassandra could hear the words before they really registered. Elrohir had her had within is and she could see Haldir over the dark haired elf's shoulder scrambling into the cart.

Cassandra was still feeling the sensation of being detached from what was going on around her even hours since she had awoke within the cart. She could hear the words of the others but she was finding it difficult to truly understand them. To understand that she was actually sitting up eating with the others.

The warmth of the cup in her fingers did however keep her wandering mind more focussed. The heat from it reminding her over and over that this was real. She could feel these things. When she spoke the others heard and reacted to her.

The moments that had followed her abrupt revival had been filled with tear filled hugs and the others rambling and asking questions she did not have the mind to answer. When she had seemed so out of it and unresponsive though it had been Elrohir, ever the healer, that had suggested they get her seated by the fire. He had spent the time since then checking over her.

Cassandra could vaguely remember the younger twin marvelling at the amount her wound had seemingly healed. Haldir swearing that it was not possible. Despite his disbelief Cassandra was grateful when Elrohir had told her that the wound was well on it's way to closing up completely. the worst of it being near her right side where the sword had left a jagged wound. When Elrohir had finished with this he had then insisted upon feeding her until she could eat no more.

Despite all of this she found herself silently marvelling. For all intents and purposes she knew that she had been dead. The others now having begun to claim that she must have merely fallen into a healing coma. Cassandra could not figure out if this was really what they thought or if they had found it easier to believe this than to acknowledge the truth that she had come back from the dead.

That thought once again cycled Cassandra back into her thoughts. The memories of what she had seen and what she had learned playing in her mind once more. Glancing down at the silver sword that she had woken to find across her lap with the other weapons. The silver blade just as magnificent as it had been when she had first looked upon it.

Reaching down to rest her hand upon the sword Cassandra felt a very physical sigh leave her as she felt the familiar presence. It was so like touching the consciousness of her tree, without the actual voice that followed the contact. the feelings it brought up in her though were soothing. Like a salve placed upon a burn to ease the pain. It did help her organize her thoughts though.

Finally she was able to look upon the faces of the three that sat close to her and truly understand what she was seeing. She was here, among three who she had come to care for. Three of her friends. The three elves leaning forward as they noticed her expression had become one of understanding rather than the stunned and dazed one she had worn previously.

"How... far from Helms deep are we?" Cassandra swallowed hard against a lump in her throat. having had to tried twice before being able to continue again. Her voice was gravely and hoarse.

Cassandra turned to glance to Haldir as the other cleared his throat and moved to respond. The blonde's face, though still tight with guilt and pain looked as if a few years had been lifted from him. He met her gaze with an unwavering look as he reached out to touch her hand comfortingly.

"We are at least three weeks from the lands of Rohan. In fact we were to arrive in Rivendell in a few short days" The blonde offered the information with a soothing tone. Clearly doing what he could to keep her from feeling to disoriented.

The news did bring a frown to her face. Three weeks? It had felt like mere hours had passed as she sat in that place of nothingness speaking to the elf that was a part of her and the willow. The knowledge left a pit in her stomach as she thought about what was coming and what she had to do. Would she be able to travel that distance in time to be of any use?

Almost as if reading her thoughts Elladan reached out and touched her uninjured shoulder gently. His kind face smiling reassuringly as he leaned close to her. His eyes were hard set however and that of a warrior. Cassandra could tell that despite the easiness and gentle demeanour of this dark haired elf he had the skills and mind set of a hunter and warrior.

"You have done all that you can my lady. Allow us to escort you to my father's domain. You will be welcomed with open arms, and allowed the time you need to fully recover" The other's words were strong and there was the distinct feel that he had already decided to them.

Despite her desire to do just that. To be allowed to once again lounge in the healing halls of Imaldris, watched over by Eramin and doted upon by the sons of Elrond. Cassandra knew in her heart that she would find no rest therein. She would be unable to pull her mind from the grief stricken companions she would be abandoning to fend for themselves.

Shaking her head Cassandra closed her eyes and finally turned to meet their eyes. Her back straightening as she purposely locked their gaze with her own so that they would know that she meant every word that she spoke.

"I cannot lounge away and be taken care of when there are those i care for in harms way. I must go to Minas Tirith."

* * *

><p>AN: Hi all. Soooo finally i can submit this. I've been trying for the last few hours to log in and can finally add on the latest chapter.

I hope that you have enjoyed my attempts at switching points of views and depending on how it is received I may attempt to use other povs in the future chapters. When writing for Aragorn (played by a Danish actor) I found it fun to listen to Danish Disney songs :D

I was glad to finally let some of the truths about Cassandra's origin in Middle earth out. I hope it came across the way i want it to.

**Thanks to the readers**:

Thanks to those that added this story to their alerts/faves: LaraTass, Neo Nitro, Iris6951, kitsune light, cullen cult,

Thanks to reviewers:

**Shades-Soul**: I am so glad that i was able to touch you with my writing and got such an emotional reaction with her death. I will admit that it was a bit emotional to write myself so i love that others feel the same for her. I hope that you enjoyed the different point of views in this chapter. I may try and branch out to Multi pov in future chapters.

**Pagan Twylight**: I am very happy that you enjoyed the chapter. I totally agree that it should never have happened and never in my stories will i ever write his death in Helm's deep. I can only hope that the reaction to her being removed from the group is a like for the character and if so it makes me super happy :D I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read as the story continues

**Lady Minuialwen**: Thank you for your comments on chapter nine and ten. I am so glad that you have been enjoying the story so far and i hope that you will keep following the story as the fic continues.

**Beatrix**: I am so glad that you liked the twist i put on the last chapter. It makes me so happy to hear that you enjoyed the fight between Legolas and Cassandra because it was so fun to write :D Thank you I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story as I continue to update the story.

**djinnia**: First and foremost i have to thank you for your review. You made me laugh while i was putting the finishing touches upon this chapter after a rather hard day of dealing with family emergency. Your review reminded me why i love posting my story here for all of you to enjoy. So thank you for your continued, and awesome reviews.

I also have found that Fanfiction has been acting pretty flaky today. It took me almost three hours to be able to log on again, it having logged me out sometime when i was not looking. I can totally relate to dreading the chapters of Helms deep. I hate Haldir dying so usually unless i get the sense that anything totally plot crucial is going down in that chapter i will read up to the battle and then skim it real fast. Hahaha ya for spoilers in that instance then :D You are very welcome for answering your questions. I actually thoroughly enjoy reading your questions, you seem to have a feel for where i am going and it's refreshing. God yes for men having to give birth to a child before calling women weakkkkk XD that comment made my dayyyy!

Thank you very much for the correction of Eowyn's name, I shall make a note of that for future chapters XD. Hahaha I was considering having her consol them, however i also had an image of the fight in my head for earlier chapters and felt this was the best (and by far the more fun) setting for this little no holding back fight. XD Oh man i was in fact tempted, however i was feeling evil at four in the morning when i wrote that bit and have decided to keep you hanging on a little longer for a kiss *laughs evilly*

Hahaha sorry hadn't really realized it was a cliff hanger until i finished writing it and rereading it. Then figured i would leave it as it was and then jumped head first into writing the next chapter :D A huge thank you for the grammatical correction. I shall definitely take care to remember the too rule in future chapters :D Hahaha write more huh? I am glad that you enjoy my fiction so much. I shall do my best to continue to entice and delight you all as my chapters continue.


	12. To Gondor

Cassandra stretched her tired body. Letting her senses return to her slowly as she lay upon the furs that were acting as her bed. The sense of smell had come in first, the early breakfast the others making her hungry stomach grumble. Even as she could hear the words of the three elves that had been assigned to accompany Haldir to Rivendell.

They were discussing where they should leave the cart and the things that they would not be bringing with them. Finally deciding that they would leave it just within the tree line a mile or so away from their current camp. Then at least the goods were less likely to be stumbled upon and might be salvaged at a later time.

The voices of the three drew further away as did the rattle of a cart. What drew her attention more were the three voices that were closer to the tent. The twins had wished to wait a week or so more before making their ways back to Gondor. Claiming that they would be better off for the greater time for planning and gathering supplies. They had reasoned that they would also be able to send word ahead to others to allow for checkpoints along their journey.

Cassandra could not imagine sitting still for that long. Not knowing the danger that was marshalling against the others. She quietly refused. Imploring that they do what needed to be done in a more speedy manor. Brushing off their excuse of her health. Although Cassandra did concede in the battle when they asked for two days. They had promised to return within two days with provisions and more appropriate battle wear for herself and the others.

True to their word, the sons of Elrond had ridden out that very night. Leaving before the sun had fully set upon their camp site. In that time Cassandra had allowed herself to be tended to by the four elves. For the most part relying upon them and resting. She did feel weakness after any bought of physical activity. This she attributed to the healing injury. She had suffered a great blood loss and damage after all.

The feelings that had lingered upon her in regards to what she had experienced after the battle of Helms Deep had plagued her waking dreams and her nightmares even as her mind processed the information. She knew that she had to find the one causing the harm to the Mother trees. She also knew that should she fall again she would return home. Most likely to believe this was only a dream.

She did not know exactly what she could do for the mother trees right that moment. She would have to spend the time to track down the suspect and find out why. Cassandra would find the Soul crystals and return them to the Mother trees and then she would return her own to her willow. For now though she would focus on what she could effect right now. She would go to Minas Tirith and ease the grief and suffering of her closest friends and ride with them to the Black gates.

She would complete the Quest as one of the ten rather than a side line ornament. This thought had fuelled her with a greater determination. This had also left her planning. She would need to cross an almost impossible distance in a very short time. Would she be able to arrive in time to do anything that she hoped to? Or would she instead be left in the dust of the events of Middle earth?

These thoughts and many more had left Cassandra's waking dreams rather troubled on the second night and so it had been that she was conscious when she had heard the sounds of horses returning. The voices of greeting between the twins and Haldir were silent, clearly the three wishing to give her one last night of sleep before they set out.

A sleep that, now that the twins had returned, Cassandra gladly accepted. Sleeping then for the first time in two days as solidly as a rock. Her senses finally allowing her mind to shut down and to allowing her to rest fitfully.

"I would not have her back there if i could help it." That voice was Elladan's, the concern he felt clear to Cassandra even from where she was.

There was a murmuring of agreements as she finally felt the strength to rise from her bedding and gathered to her the clothes she found folded in the inside of the tent they had made for her out of the canvas top. Keeping Legolas' inner tunic on Cassandra let herself slip into the dark green tunic that was provided her. Buckling the thick leathered boots that were there, her own boots having again been ruined by her own blood. Finally reaching to strap her sword and dagger to her hip and grabbing her bow and quiver she stepped out into the slowly growing sunlight.

Blinking faintly to clear her vision Cassandra met the weary gaze of the twins and saw the worry upon their faces. They were watching her with a renewed worry as she stumbled slightly. Cassandra caught herself by grabbing onto Merock, who was suddenly beside her. Holding onto him tightly she clutched to that strong frame that was so willing to support her. He nuzzled against her chest and nickered softly to her.

"Cassandra. This is madness. We should continue on to Rivendell and let you heal there" Haldir implored gently as he stood up from where he had been killing the remnants of their fire.

"I cannot. I will finish what i started" She sighed tiredly as she found the strength she needed to take the few steps to sit herself upon an upturned bucket near the burning embers of the fire. Reaching to accept the plate offered her by Elrohir. The youngest son of Elrond not able to meet her gaze.

Studying the twin's face Cassandra could not help the twang of regret and pain that crossed her heart. He was truly scared for her. He had felt the same pain that she had witnessed within the hearts of the fellowship upon finding out she had died. He had mourned and wept for her. Even so, despite her resurrection he now knew that pain all too well. He was worried that she would die again.

Reaching forward Cassandra caught his wrist as he sat back in his seat. His eyes flickering to her face in confusion in that moment. Smiling gently upon the other Cassandra shifted to hold onto his hand gently. Doing what she could to reassure the other. To promise him that she would be fine.

"It will not go as you fear it will my friend. I promise. I will be careful. Besides. You will be with me will you not?" Cassandra smiled fondly at the other, casting her gaze to the horses she had seen Merock return to. Her stallion behaving very much in the fashion of a stallion with his brood, watching over the others protectively. There were eight horses that Cassandra could count, all of them new from the seven they already had with them.

"Of course we are. We wouldn't let you ride off to Gondor in such a condition on your own" Elladan confirmed as he looked at her pointedly. The elder twin and his brother nodding at the same time as they stood in unison. They turned then to allow the remaining two their moment of peace as they marched off to finish clearing the camp of any signs of them having been present.

"You do not need to come with us. You have seen enough of this war already Haldir. You watched your men die before you. You should return to the golden woods. And grieve" It was Cassandra that finally broke the silence as she looked up at the older elf. Him looking into the ashes, all that remained of their fire.

"I owe you my life my lady. I will ride into the very fires of Mordor if i must to keep you safe" The words drew a faint smile from the raven haired girl before she could help herself. When the blonde finally drew his eyes from the fire pit to meet her gaze she let the smile spread more over her face. She wanted to ease the guilt she could still see within him.

"You protected my body. You protected me until i could return to you all...that is more than i could have asked" Cassandra confided in the blonde. Hoping that she could alleviate some of that pain inside of him.

The flash of understanding crossed over his face, washing away some of the pained lines upon his otherwise unmarred skin. The look of wonder however as he stared upon her made Cassandra shift uncomfortably. Picking at her meal.

"So...it was true" The words were almost lost to Cassandra as she looked up at him only to hear Elladan and the others call out to them. The sun had risen low in the sky by now and if they wanted to make any dent in their journey they had better begin.

This was something Cassandra believed in greatly as she allowed Haldir to help her up from her seat and kicked dirt into the fire pit to ensure that no sparks yet remained. Turning then Cassandra met the happy eyes of Merock as the stallion was being fitted with her saddle by Elladan. A somewhat slighter, tanned mare being tethered to his saddle.

"Her name is Merigold. She is one of the faster of her age. She will not easily falter. She has the strength to support Merock. With her help he will be able to make the journey before him with strength left to ride into battle" Elrohir explained as Cassandra glanced around. The horses had all been partnered. Except for one of Haldir's men. He was riding the eighth horse without the aid of a second horse.

"Feiaris will be returning to Lothlorien, to report to my lord and lady of my decision to ride with you on this venture" Haldir explained seeing the surprise upon the raven haired girl's face.

The words made sense and Cassandra nodded once to let the other know she had heard and understood. Glancing once upon the clearing that but the faint prints of hooves and the slightly more darkened patch of earth where their fire had been, was all but what it had been previous to their stay. Finally swinging into Merock's saddle Cassandra let her weight settle back on the horse as she rested her hand upon the hilt of her silver blade. drawing the strength she would need for this journey. With a faint prayer to the Valar she glanced back once upon the faces of the others, meeting their worried looks with a smile she called out to Merock and Merigold. Urging them forward.

A task the two leapt happily into. Both rearing as they dove forward into the journey. Their hooves flying over the ground that stood between herself and her destination. Casting her mind out over the hundreds of leagues that they would need to cover, Cassandra prayed she would make it.

"Hold on guys. I'm on my way back to you"

* * *

><p>Legolas sighed faintly as he stirred from his seat. He had been seated upon this bench for far to long now listening to the troubles of men. He could vaguely hear Theodan running over the damages that their kingdom had suffered from the invasions and battle that had been thrust upon them from Saruman's betrayal.<p>

Legolas could also hear Gimli speaking gently to him. The dwarf talking in between great mouthfuls of the feast that sat before him. Of which Legolas had hardly touched. This feast so heavily dependant on the carcasses of many animals was not entirely to his tastes in the mood he had been within for the many days that they had stayed idle.

He could feel his body growing tired of being stationary. Legolas, like his companions had remained here in Edoras after the incident with the Palantir. Almost a week and a half having passed since Mithrandir and Pippin had fled from Rohan to the great halls of Gondor. That had also been when they had discovered Sauran's plans to destroy Minas Tirith.

Legolas let this draw his mind away from his own troubles. In the days he had noticed Aragorn's' growing irritation at the lack of any news. He could tell that the human ached to find out the affairs of the white city. Aragorn wanted to know if the enemy had sent his armies upon the great kingdom yet.

In this time of forced inaction Legolas had seen Aragorn's wish to go on to Gondor increase day by day. The understanding of how the human felt did not fall on deaf ears. He too knew the other's desperation. He too wanted to return to his birthplace. To do what he could to defend his home from the darkness that threatened to cover all the world in a second dark age.

It was this that had found Legolas drawing the ranger out of his own world as much as possible. Sparring with the other and otherwise just speaking of older things with the youngest child of Elrond. The human having taken this last few days to sitting upon the steps of a local's home.

It had taken the elf a while to understand his decision, however Legolas did understand. The place that Aragorn frequented had the only clear view of the beacons of Minas Tirith. The final beacon being perched upon the mountain to the south of the city many leagues away.

Legolas knew that Aragorn was sitting there in hopes of seeing the fire that would flicker over that wood and alight into the pillar of Fire that signalled the need for assistance that they represented. Aragorn had guessed what Legolas himself felt certain of.

Theodan would not go to war if he heard of Gondor's need. Legolas had no faith in the king of Rohan. The other's behaviour since the final charge at Helms deep had improved remarkably. The man presenting himself with a strength and regal demeanour that was befitting of a king of his age. However the other's continued misuse of Aragorn left a bitter taste in Legolas' mouth.

Sighing Legolas let his mind return from it's wandering as he turned to Gimli as he rose. His fingers trailing over the edge of the table top as he told the dwarf of his intent to retire for a while. The two had just said their farewells when the door to the great hall burst open with a thundering crescendo.

Turning to see the cause of the noise Legolas's keen hearing was already registering the words that followed such an entrance.

"The beacons of minas Tirith. The beacons are lit" Aragorn was yelling as he raced across the stone lobby. His eyes wild with the news and his breath ragged. "Gondor calls for aid" The ranger concluded as he stopped mere inches from the king's conference table.

Legolas turned then in that instance to lock his eyes upon the human. This would be his test in Legolas' eyes. He could not see the human marching to open war for the other kingdom. The king of Rohan had expressed his lack of motivation to give the white city any aid at all on many occasions at this point.

Legolas did not look away as the human's eyes found his. There was a flickering of emotion within the king of Rohan's gaze as he looked at Legolas before finally drawing his gaze back to Aragorn. The elf's own eyes following the action to study Aragorn's face.

The human's body was thrumming with it's need to fling into action. The strain to hold himself back was clearly having a physical toll upon him. Obviously Aragorn had no intention of remaining here even if Theodan did not respond in the way befitting the Kingdom of Rohan.

"And Rohan will answer" Theodan finally answered as he twisted to find the eyes of his Nephew, Eomer nodding in response to his uncle's orders to muster the Rohirrim.

Turning from the sight of the king Legolas let his eyes flicker over the faces of Gimli and Merry as the two sat in stunned silence before finally jumping to their feet. The three moving as one to get ready for the journey.

Legolas was the first to be ready and he stayed back a moment to assist Aragorn in his preparation. Legolas threw himself entirely into the activity. The need to do something easing his aching soul. Finally Legolas could remain silent no longer though.

"Their deaths were not your fault" Legolas stated calmly. Watching Aragorn's back grow still and tense. Clearly the human knew who "they" were.

"Of course they were. It was my poor decisions that put them in their early graves" Aragorn answered almost too silently even for Legolas' keen hearing to catch.

"You are our leader, and you have never led us astray" Legolas reminded the other before sighing and turning to take his leave from the room. Moving instead to get Arod ready to ride. The horse seeming as grateful as him to be on the move again.

"Horsemen. I wish i could muster a band of dwarves armed and filthy" The muttered exclamation from behind him drew a faint sense of relief from Legolas as he glanced slightly behind him to meet the gaze of the dwarf.

The thought of Gimli's kinsmen marching over the hills of Rohan to join in the battle, though heartening, reminded Legolas of the pain his kin had already suffered in the battle against the darkness. The losses of Lothlorien and all elfkin that day were inmeserable. Each elf lived for so long that to loose so many so quickly and so closely together was almost unheard of.

The pain would hit their kin for many years to come. Just as Legolas' own pain would linger. The many faces of those he had met or known in brief paling in comparison to one dark haired female that he would never see again. Dragging his mind away from that self destructive train of thought he shifted again. Letting the practicality of having the dwarves occur to him for just a moment before he finally spoke his true beliefs.

"I fear your kinsmen may not have reason to march to war. I fear war may already be upon them" Legolas confided with a pained glance back at the dwarf. He spotted the wince that took Gimli then and he could relate. He feared that his own people were already facing the enemy upon their own lands. The craving to return home and assure himself that his loved ones were well and to assist in the fight washing over him.

Finally he did all that he could to fight the urge to turn Arod north and ride for as long as the white stallion would carry him. Kicking Arod's sides gently to send him forward he steered the stallion to the front of the column of horses now cantering out of Edoras. He spotted Aragorn off to his side his eyes lingering on the human's face as he rode in utter silence.

* * *

><p>The field was filled with horses and bodies of soldiers who had answered their king's summons. Aragorn searching over the faces, trying to keep a mental tally of those that were present. The numbers seeming more and more bleak as he realized something quite early on. There were too few here to truly make an indent in the army if Mordor.<p>

Riding in silence beside Theodan Aragorn kept the tally running while he listened to the king and his men. Six thousand had arrived already. Aragorn could see the disappointment in the King of Rohan's face. He had clearly expected far more to have arrived already. Despite this he seemed optimistic.

It was a feeling that Aragorn did not share. The time that they could linger here was at an end. They must ride to Gondor in all haste. These thoughts lingered with him as he finally dismounted. The two day ride to the valley had passed and yet he felt that a year had passed since he had seen the beacon of Minas Tirith spring to life like a snake of flames.

Aragorn was dragged from his thoughts at the shriek of a horse near him. The beast rearing wildly and trying desperately to pull loose of his ties. his agitation running through the line of horses until at last he had to rest his hand upon Brego's nose to still the horse's agitation. He could see Legolas reacting likewise to Arod.

It was Gimli who asked the nearest person what was along through the passage leading out of the valley through the mountain. Aragorn never heard the answer, for he knew all too well where that passage led. The chill of eyes upon him drew Aragorn's eyes towards the mountains. The flash of eyes and a cold sneering face watching him left Aragorn sweating where he stood.

His eyes locked upon the spot and his body trembling faintly at the sheer emotion that the stare had inflicted. Blinking once he looked around yet again and frowned when he could find no further trace of the figure. He could not see any signs that anyone else had seen the figure either so instead he finally dragged his mind and body away. Taking the time to wander through the camp they had set up he looked out over the valley, letting his mind wander out over the many leagues that they would need to cross between here and Gondor.

"Six thousand have come. But more will come" Theodan's voice drew Aragorn from his thoughts as he turned to look upon the king. His eyes lingering on the man's face as the king stared out at his men. The fear that the battle was going to be pointless lingering like a mask but unlike the times before that Aragorn had faced such a case with this man the determination to bring the pride of their kingdom justice was an equal part of the other's being.

Aragorn had to marvel at how far Theodan had come in the weeks that had followed the battle of Helms deep. He couldn't fault the man. He had been bewitched by one they had thought to be their ally. Kept weakened and controlled by Saruman for who knew how long. He had recovered with the aid of Gandalf only to be thrust immediately into war without time to regain his strength and confidence.

It had been one of the many reasons that Aragorn had felt compelled to aid the king of Rohan as much as he could. Seeing him now thought, made Aragorn glad that he had supported the other thus far. He was a good king and was finally able to s ee the paths he must take without guidance once again. Just as his father had before him.

"We can wait no longer. We have until dawn. Then we must ride to war" Aragorn pressed his will now like steel. He would not be persuaded. The longer they waited the more likely the enemies of Gondor were to destroying the white city.

Aragorn felt himself relaxing ever so slightly as the other finally nodded his agreement. The king was being surprisingly understanding in this situation and he was grateful. The ranger felt tired, and pulled in too many directions. Finally turning from the cliff side Aragorn took his time to ensure that his sword was sharpened and spoke quietly with his companions.

Sitting at the fire side with the two Aragorn could see Legolas' worry for him. The blonde had taken to worrying over him. A trait he had attributed to the dwarf in their company towards the elf. A thought that during the first stages of their journey would have amused the ranger to no end. However as it was now he could see the bond growing between the two and he came to expect the two to stand united now.

Aragorn allowed Legolas his opportunities to fuss and worry over him. For he knew exactly what it was. It was just as much for his own well being as it was for Legolas's. Just like his dedication to doing all he could to help Theodan had been. He had felt guilty to see the other suffer such. A guilt that had only increased as he heard the man's distrust for Gondor. The thoughts of the old alliances between the two kingdoms having become so tattered hurt Aragorn.

It was these thoughts, and many others in regards to the white towers that plagued Aragorn's mind as he lay within the tent given to him. He lay awake for far longer than he had meant to. When he did find sleep however he was unable to shake the horrifying dreams that came to him. The image of Arwen lying upon bed, too pale and weak looking. Tears upon her angelic face and her breathless words of wishing to see him once more.

Aragorn felt his blood run cold as he sat up in a violent manor. His whole body rigid and it was only the pain in his hand bringing his unfocussed mind together enough to realize that his fingers were clutched around the hilt of the knife Celeborn had gifted him. Aragorn could feel the chill of the sweat that had jumped to his skin.

"My lord Aragorn?" The words drew the ranger's eyes around to stare upon the soldier that had poked his head into his tent. The man looked surprised and a little uncertain if he should speak. "The lord Theodan awaits you in his tent."

Aragorn watched the man disappear out of the tent again and took the opportunity to gather himself again. Rising from his bed he replaced the knife in it's sheath before exiting the tent. Trudging through the rows of tents to the king's he took a moment to ponder what this could possibly mean. The king had sent for him late on the eve of battle. Did he think to change his mind? to postpone the departure for a few more days in order to gather more men?

What ever the reason Aragorn felt ready to counter any argument the king of Rohan might use against him. Gathering himself up and raising to his full height he pushed his way into the tent. Whatever he had been expecting as he entered it wasn't to see the king standing along side a hooded visitor. Nor did he expect the other to excuse him the second Aragorn had arrived.

The idea that who ever this stranger here before him was able to bring the Proud king to leave his own tent drew Aragorn's curiosity. As well as the sense of caution that comes with any unknown. He watched the figure as he rose and lowered his hood. The sight of the one before him then drew his breath from himself as a sick sense of dread knotted in his stomach.

"My lord Elrond?" Aragorn breathed in the respective titles that he knew were to be used. For he was not within the halls of Imaldris nor was this a pleasure visit. He could tell by the hard lines upon the half elf's face as he stared upon him.

"I come on behalf of one i love." The words were like ice in the pit of the ranger's stomach. Reverberating in his head over and over again as his heart just died. One whom he loved. Elrond could only mean his beloved daughter.

It was for her alone he would leave his lands in such a time of darkness and need to make this journey. This realization finished off the last of his hope that he would ever see the bearer of his heart. For between the dream he had woken from just that evening and the lord's presence here could mean only one thing. Arwen was fading.

When Elrond confirmed this to Aragorn he felt his hope dashing into a million pieces that he knew would never be repaired. How could he have hope when the one he loved was dying. He could not stop the evils of this world alone.

"It will not be our end but his" The words felt like as within his mouth. Despite his confidence and his desire to save the white city he knew all too well. There were too few men. Despite this he felt himself defending the men and their abilities both to himself and to Elrond.

Watching the other Aragorn could see the look upon his face become one of sad understanding and scorn. Hearing Elrond's news though about the ships that sailed towards Gondor though made the world drop out from beneath Aragorn. Even with the six thousand that they and mustered here with the enemy already ahead of them those with in the ships would be too much for them to handle.

"There are no more men" Aragorn felt the frustration that had been building within him burst from him in that moment. How could he save his kingdom when there was no more men to call upon. Aragorn's body went cold and he felt his breathe rush out of him in a gasp as he heard Elrond suggesting the men beneath the mountain.

The chill that went through him then made Aragorn's whole body tense. How could Elrond even suggest those who had betrayed Isildur. They were nothing but murderers and thieves. A sentiment Aragorn expressed to the elf as he stared upon him in horror. How could Elrond believe they would listen to anyone.

The silence in the tent grew tense for a moment as Elrond drew from beneath his cloak Anduril . the great sword being forged from the shards of Narsil. The blade called out to him with the strength of his kin from generations ago combined with the power and mastery of the elven smiths who had re-formed it.

Aragorn took it from Elrond with barely contained awe as he let his fingers wrap themselves around the hilt. Drawing the magnificent blade from it's sheath he felt the strength of it settle into him. The powerful confidence of holding this weapon, the blade re-forged. the line of kings renewed. The significance of his possessing this weapon was not lost upon the ranger. The fears he had harboured with increasing dread since Cassandra's death came to the forefront.

How could he lead his people in a time of war. he would end up leading them all to death. The thoughts lingered like ash in the back of his mind. Smoldering and marring the joy he had felt upon the first glance of this sword. To possess this blade meant to rule. Which in turn meant bearing the consequences that such a position brought with it.

Could he truly do this? Aragorn felt the guilt of his kinsmen's suffering boil up within him. He could remember the pain within his heart and soul as he had listened to Boromir describe the growing plight of the white city. That same guilt had marred his interactions with Theodan, drawing from him a loyalty the king until recently had not deserved. Simply because he blamed the king's weakness and troubles upon his inaction. His unwillingness to take the throne of Gondor.

As these thoughts settled there came the gleam of hope buried beneath the negativity and fear. With the powers this sword bestowed came the chance to save Gondor. He could call the men of the mountain to fulfil their oath. He could come upon Gondor from the river alongside this undead army and bring the aid that was much needed. He could not imagine any other way that a victory of their making could possibly come to hand. At last Aragorn felt his heart settle upon the path he knew he must now walk.

Gandalf had known what path he must take. Just as Aragorn knew that Elrond had always foreseen and wished for him to take it. Aragorn felt a semblance of acceptance and ease slip into himself as he finally after so many years of running made the conscious choice. He would take the paths of trials that now lay before him and if he was to come to Gondor alive he would take the seat of his forefathers and accept the responsibilities of King.

"I give Hope to the world of men" Aragorn heard the soft voice of his foster father and he knew. Aragorn could understand the double meaning behind Elrond's words. He was sending him down the path that would bring them victory, thus providing the one chance of their survival. While at the same time, he was sending his foster son to become once more what he was always meant to be. The king of men.

"I keep none for myself" Aragorn let himself say as he took that moment to allow himself to draw Elrond into himself into a hug. The elder tensing momentarily before at long last enveloping Aragorn in his arms. The strength that Aragorn found there was soothing as it had always been.

He finally pulled back and sheathed his sword. Bowing one last time to Elrond he turned. he was almost out the door when he heard a soft voice behind him. So softly he almost missed it and could not truly understand the meaning of the words.

"Help is coming from the north as fast as it can. Take care my son. May the Valar protect your path"

Aragorn moved swiftly and in complete silence. Returning to his tent he took the moment to gather his things and pack them lightly into his saddle bags before taking off to gather Brego and begin saddling him up. The great horse was oddly silent. Almost as if he had sensed the need in the ranger for silence and a quiet departure.

The hopes of leaving unnoticed were quickly squashed as Aragorn heard the gentle steps and flickering of Eowyn's dress against the tents behind her as she rushed towards him. The look upon her face being that of one who had had the ground pulled out from underneath them. The pain Aragorn could see upon the female's face hurt. He wanted to ease her pain however he knew that he could walk no other path if he hoped to save the world of men.

"Why are you here?" Aragorn finally asked as he finished tightening Brego's bridle.

"Do you truly not know?" The words were so soft and filled with heart break and tears. The understanding that Aragorn had ignored for the past weeks finally came to the forefront and he felt foolish for not having said this sooner.

He had seen the looks she sent him. He remembered her declaration of love for him upon the battlements of Helms deep as she was being sent into the caves. Yet Aragorn had known that nothing would ever come of this infatuation she felt for him. He could not love her the way she wanted for she was not Arwen. He had hoped that she would understand that his love of her was simply that for her as the strong and beautiful female she was. Sadly he knew now that he had been mistaken.

Aragorn took care in correcting his mistakes. He let his true feelings out. Wishing her naught but joy and happiness. For he truly did want those things for her. Aragorn then stayed as he was left. Watching as she left his side. The tears that he had spotted troubled him but Aragorn pushed them aside as his mission was for the moment of more importance if he was to save the ones Eowyn loved from being entirely overwhelmed in the battle.

Leading Brego through the camp as silently as possible Aragorn began to run through the deeds that must be done before his arrival in Gondor in three days*. This was however cut short as he heard a familiar gruff voice to his right. Glancing around Brego's flanks he saw Gimli sitting upon a barrel smoking a pipe and looking completely ready to begin a journey. Clearly his stouter companion had guessed his actions and was here to ambush him. Aragorn took a moment to glance around for Legolas, half expecting the elf to be there with the dwarf before responding. He knew this was not a path he could chance with the others. The chances of his failure too evenly matching that of his success.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas' calm voice and the sound of Arod behind him drew Aragorn around and he met the blonde's eyes as he half smirked at him. The two truly had been waiting to ambush him. It was obvious in their ready state. Their words and refusal to be left behind was like a salve to Aragorn's raw nerves so at last he smiled faintly and gave in.

The three walking in silence for a while before at last mounting and riding forward to leave behind the tents of the Rohirrim and venture instead into the caverns and paths of the mountains. Aragorn could vaguely hear the men of Rohan calling out for him. Their worry and their doubts blooming at the sight of them leaving. Aragorn cast his mind out to Theodan. It would be entirely up to the king of Rohan to muster his men's courage for this coming battle for his journey now lay ahead.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. I'm soo sorry for the huge delay in an upload. I got super sick and then had a con to go to so for the days before hand and afterwards i was preoccupied first with finishing my cosplay and then afterwards editing photos and uploading them onto Facebook.

That doesn't excuse the third week you say? You're definitely right. For some reason this last chapter was a lot harder for me to write than the others. I would start writing and get a few paragraphs written and then be left staring at my screen for hours.

I blame the fact that i was listening to the same songs for the first eleven chapters so i was less inspired by them to write. Don't worry I've got a new play list (heavily loaded with glee songs, yes I'm that much of a geek) so i should be good to go for the next few chapters.

* Yes i know that in the movie the time between when they leave the men of Rohan and arrive in the battle it's supposed to only be two days...I'm taking an authoress's ability to fiddle with time and what not so some things in the next chapter makes more sense.

Responses to the readers:

Thanks to those who faved/alerted this story: Mithlaer, MaryElisabeth, oxsilvertearsxo,

Responses to the reviewers:

Mithlaer: Hej Elskede! I'm sooo happy that you've been enjoying my story. I have you to thank so much for my solidified knowledge of where this story is going because if it wasn't for talking about it to you and complaining to you when i get writers block i may have given up on it by now *knus og kys* Du er min Elskede star. I hope you continue enjoying it as i continue to write it. Love you!

Broken Puppet: Thank you sooo much for the review. I'm so glad you are enjoying my fic and the story line. :D I'm glad that you're enjoying my spin on the story and hope that you continue to enjoy the story as it goes along!

watergoddesskasey: Thank you so much :D

djinnia: Hahaha as always i love reading and receiving your reviews. I'm so glad that my character points of view changes went well and haha yes yes she does doesn't she XD Hmmm you will hopefully be happy to know that even before this review i did in fact intend a "sorry I'm late" moment and i hope that you will enjoy their reunion. I know I'm looking forward to writing it. :D Ha gotta love the authoress' right to fiddle with time slightly. Hehehehe

Oh fmlll i soo should have watched that one closer. The silly spelling sometimes changes itself automatically when i'm running a scan and it's a similar word that I've used in previous writings. DX oh well hopefully you knew what i meant. Oh i absolutely love that actor myself. I had heard that he spent the entire time of his filming in that voice to keep in character and when he finished with his last scene he started talking normally and it's like this heavy Texan accent or something XD i thought that was super cool

Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters as they come out


	13. Battle of the Pelennor Fields

Aragorn felt the chill of the place running through him as he dismounted to lead Brego along towards the entrance of the cave. He could sense the terror running through the great horse and he knew that not easily would he be able to bring Brego into the paths of the dead. Aragorn glanced back as he heard Legolas translating the text above the door and felt his blood run cold.

There was a violent cry of wind that whipped from the entrance like a scream and in that moment Aragorn felt his hold upon Brego's reigns slip. The horse turning and fleeing along side Arod as the two ran out of sight despite their masters' calls. Glancing once to Legolas Aragorn turned then to face the cave. Taking a moment to draw strength he then marched forward despite the fear that sought to turn him right round.

Aragorn could hear the sounds of Gimli and Legolas behind him and he knew that they had braved this peril along side him. Aragorn marvelling not for the first time at their dedication and belief in him. Aragorn drew his sword and stopped to make a torch to ward off the darkness of the cave. this was done also as a way to ease his fears and those of his companions.

The progression through the cave was slow. The air thick and filled with odd sounds and the sensation of many eyes. Aragorn could feel the air of many breaths upon his back and the sensation grew worse and worse as they continued. Vaguelly he heard Legolas explain to Gimli what he saw. The news doing nothing to ease his own nerves as he led the way.

The mists that had begun to follow them brought Aragorn a feeling of dread as he began to wad through the ever rising fog. He could barely see the ground beneath his feet nor the path ahead of him. Despite this and the gut wrenching instinct to turn tail and retreat from this path Aragorn drew himself forward. Drawing on the knowledge that if he did not do this then all would be lost upon arriving at the gates of Gondor.

A sickening crunch drew Aragorn's attention from deep in the recesses of his mind. Glancing down to his feet Aragorn stood still as he watched the swirling fog shift back a moment and the horror of what he had feared sunk in. Beneath his boots all along behind and ahead of him was the skulls of many who had fallen here within these caves. Closing his eyes a moment he turned to look towards his companions.

"Do not look down" Aragorn advised before beginning forward as easily as possible. Feeling the path beneath his feet as he attempted to progress without crushing any more bones. A sense of gratitude spreading through him as he finally arrived on solid rock once more he glanced back at the others.

The look upon Gimli's face told the ranger that he had in fact glanced down and knew exactly what was crunching beneath his feet as he seemed to shuffle towards him as quickly as possible. The look of horror upon Legolas' face drew a bit of sympathy from him towards the elf. Though he was not heavy enough to damage the bones he walked upon the blonde clearly felt horror and dismay at dishonouring the remains of others so.

When at last they had all escaped to solid ground Aragorn turned his mind once more towards the path at hand. Walking with authority into the center of the halls and glancing around to the alter that seemed carved into the stone there.

"Who Enters my domain" The raspy voice drew the company around and Aragorn felt a sense of foreboding go through him as the form of a man appeared before them

Ragged and torn clothing hung from his form and a crown upon his head even as his dead, piercing eyes locked upon them. The look of scorn that crossed the apparitions face as Aragorn declared who he was and demanded that he allowed him to pass was withering. Even as the shrill laughter echoed through out the vast halls.

Glancing around Aragorn felt the hopelessness beginning in his heart as he saw the sheer number of apparitions that now crowded him. Pushing aside the fear he faced the king of the dead as he came forward. Meeting his blade with his own Aragorn captured a hold of his shoulder and thrust the spirit away from himself. Allowing himself to rise to his full stature Aragorn turned then upon those around them.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and i shall hold your oaths fulfilled" Aragorn heard the words bellow out of him with such ferocity that he almost did not recognise his own voice. Glancing then to the king of these men he waited for the response to his declaration.

What he expected Aragorn was not quite sure even then. What he did not expect however was for the laughter that erupted from the apparition. Nor for he and the others to dissipate into nothingness. The sense of failure that welled up inside of him was short lived as the very stone on which they stood began to shake violently. The sounds of cracking and breaking stone filling the halls as waves of skulls burst forward from the alter.

"Outtt" Aragorn yelled as he turned to dart down the path that would lead them through to the other side of the caves. He could hear the rumble as the caves around them were collapsing.

Aragorn had very little time to truly wonder as to why the caves were being destroyed. all he did know however was he was for the time most concerned with ensuring that he and his companions broke free of the cave in with their lives. Aragorn felt grateful then for the bond that had formed between the elf and dwarf, for it was Legolas that did all he could to ensure the shorter male escaped.

When at last the three had emerged into the sunlight upon the other side, the dust of the rocks settling behind them trailing after them like the remnants of that horrid fog that they had encountered within the caves. Aragorn took that moment to allow himself to wonder. To think upon why they had refused his summons.

The thoughts however were short lived as the sight of smoke rising before him drew his attention. Turning now to look out over the river Aragorn felt the pit of his stomach collapse as the sight of the ships he had been told of before him sunk in. The lands on either side of the great river was being burned as the villages and towns along the River were ransacked upon their journey.

Aragorn felt his legs give out upon him then. The pain of his failure crushing in on him. How could he have dared to hope. how could he have hoped to save not only the people of those villages but those of Theodan's men who would be marching into war without a chance of victory. It had been naught but a fools chance that he, a mere ranger of long withering lineage could summon the men of the mountain. Could take up the station of king of Gondor.

The feeling of a hand upon his shoulder drew him from these dark thoughts. Looking up at the elf that stood silently beside him Aragorn grit his teeth faintly against the sense of defeat. Fighting down the urge to give up. knowing that despite the way things had turned out he would have to find some other way to stop the ships.

The sounds of spears and armour rattled behind Aragorn. Drawing him from his knees as he turned towards the stone to see it as the first of many of the dead emerged from the mountain there before them. The fierce look upon their faces and the words of their leader that they would fight brought new life to Aragorn. Turning then from the army that now allied itself with him Aragorn glanced upon the faces of wonder his companions now wore.

"We must make haste. Let us go now. To the river" Aragorn began forward feeling for the first time more confident now in his wavering future. The path was truly laid before him now. They would have to see what came to be.

The three walked in silence as they made quick work of the few leagues between them and the river side. The other two glancing now and then about them as their new found allies would flicker in and out of sight as they travelled becoming some times completely transparent.

Aragorn stopped as they reached the river, allowing for a faint sense of satisfaction to trickle over him as they flickered out of sight again leaving just the three of them visible to their enemies. The ships appearing not long after their arrival.

"You shall go no further" Aragorn yelled to the first of the ships. Watching as the men aboard seemed to take stalk of their small number and take this statement as a joke. When the apparent leader demanded to know who he was to deny them entrance into Gondor he turned to his companions.

"Legolas. fire a warning shot passed the man's ear." Aragorn returned his gaze to the men aboard the ships. He vaguely heard Gimli tell the elf to mind his aim before Legolas fired.

To his surprise Aragorn watched the usually masterful aim of the elf falter as his shot ended up striking down the man to the right of the leader. Glancing to the two of them he could barely contain a smirk at the nasty look Legolas sent at the dwarf.

"That's it prepare to be boarded" Gimli called out to them, to the answering array of laughter and scoffing.

When at last the question came of how they dreamed that they could take them down Aragorn watched in silence as the army of dead soldiers appeared then to charge the ships. It truly was an amazing thing to stand back and watch the warriors of the dead army run over the water and swarm the ships with such ease. Aragorn had to admit. that for the first time since he had heard of the danger that was marching upon Gondor he felt a sense of hope filling him. With these men he could save both Gondor and Rohan's men from death.

* * *

><p>Marry sat upon the ground close to Eowyn as they were able to rest for a time. The band of riders had long since covered much of the distance in two days. The word being that by early morning the next day they should have finished the journey and arrived upon the battlefield.<p>

The tension that had run through the camp since this realization was think and took up much of a physical pressure upon the men of the mark

Very few spoke or did much but rest while they could. This was why he and Eowyn were able to speak openly, with the lady's helmet finally removed. Marry had noticed that the heavy metal had been bothering the lady early on in their ride and he could see she was glad to be rid of it now that it was no longer upon her brow.

Their conversations had varied from the halls and happenings of Edoras to the many great histories of hobbiton. They had however now lapsed into a silence in which Marry felt his heard sinking ever further into the darkness. He had felt despair ever since he had witnessed the peril that Pippan had gotten himself into. Having been seperated from the other had been a terrible blow. Never before had he not been close at hand to protect the younger took.

The worries of if he would be able to help his kinsmen. To even see Frodo and the others. These thoughts had drawn Marry deep into himself as he stared out over the plains and the faces of the men of Rohan. Bringing up in him, not for the first time, the wish that he was more than he was. More than a mere hobbit from the shire. More than just a Halfling unable to reach much more than a child's arm.

The sounds of Eomer returning from meeting with the scouts drew Marry from his thoughts however as he and Eowyn glanced towards the two who stood but half a mile from them. Their voices carrying over the flat grounds that they all rested upon.

The grave news was like a twist of a knife in Merry's gut. Pippan was there in the center of that siege. Images of the fool getting himself skewered by a orcs spear plagued Merry's thoughts as he turned instead to the lady.

Watching as she stood there within her armour, the look upon her face one of great worry Marry felt another wave of admiration at the lady's strength. She had joined the battle despite the many attempts to keep her sheltered from such danger. It was the same quality that he had admired within Cassandra. Her determination to fight for those she loved no mater the danger.

At last Marry found the words of comfort he wished to say. Them being more in the form of statements about the things he had been thinking on these past few days. They seemed to bring comfort however as Eowyn's fear seemed to dissipate and a renewed determination took it's place. When at last they heard the order to ride on Marry jumped to his feet to place upon his head the helm they had given him.

"To battle" Marry exclaimed, pleased when the lady answered him in kind. The two of them turning then to her horse. A fair stallion with an even temperament that did not seem to mind that he carried one and a half the weight.

The riding was tiresome and aggravated Merry's legs much as he held onto the pommel before him. His fingers clinging all the tighter when they hit the rockier grounds or when they met with uneven ground. It happened often now and became harder to judge when it would be coming as the night came upon them.

The company rode through the night as Theodan had said they would. Both man and beast pushing themselves passed all endurance as they rode until the sun once again took place upon the sky. Rising ever upwards and marking the passage of time as they tore their way over the plains and fields.

Marry felt a sense of awe and horror cross over himself as they drew closer. A part of him felt that they were moving to slowly. That they would never reach the gates of Gondor in time and that all would be lost because they were unable to arrive at a more timely pace. The other half of him however wished that they would never arrive. He was worried what he would do as soon as they broke upon the enemy.

True he had stood with the others in the halls of Moria and fought against the orcs and goblins that came upon them. Even the cave troll had not frightened him once he had thought that Frodo had been killed. But this was not the same. He did not have Frodo and Strider. Nor did he even have Pipan or Gandalf at his side.

Feeling the arm that tightened around his sides as Eowyn drove the horse beneath then onwards hard Marry realized that he may not have them to fight for or with. He did however have Eowyn. She was to be his companion in arms in this battle, and he knew that he would do anything and everything he could to see that she came out of the up coming battle with her life.

Some where along the time these thoughts were forming Marry heard the sounds of a great horn being blown as he saw the line around then drawing up on their reigns to lower the speed of their mounts. The slowed pace drew everyone into line as they approached the top of the last hill that seperated them from the city of Minas Tirith.

The sight of the city itself was horrifying. Marry could see the countless thousands that stood outside the city surging ever inwards upon the city. The lower levels all burning and broken. The thought that they were going to face the enemy here now like this was baffling. How could they possibly defeat such an army?

The screams of several of the horses followed a horrifying screeching. Drawing Merry's eyes skywards. Above the enemy's line was a horrid beast with wings the size of a field back in the shire. It took Marry a good minute to realize what sat upon the back of that hideous beast. His eyes growing wide with terror as he saw there upon the beast, coming ever forward towards their forming ranks, was none other than one of the nine nazgul.

The fear that he felt was obviously matched in the men as they drew up on their horses stilling and many let out cries of fear upon seeing the nazgul coming at them. The fear was thick among the men. The strength and courage that had mustered among them at their numbers and advantage was shattered. How could any fight against a creature who took to the sky?

The sounds of cries and cheers started far to the left of their position and Marry found himself twisting in the saddle to see what it was that had brought such sounds from the men of Rohan. Had Aragorn appeared? Or perhaps Gandalf had manifested somewhere nearby to counter the ring Wraith that now bore down upon them.

What he did see however brought a look of surprise to his face. Instead of seeing Aragorn and the other two as he had expected or even Gandalf. Marry did see a line of seven riders. They were tearing along through the dead man's land between the two armies. The band had a horse tethered to each of their mounts and were just now cutting the spare horses free from their saddles. the seven tearing off back the way their masters had brought them.

The cheers however seemed to grow in volume rather than diminish from those who got a look upon the riders. The cries were soon raising as the seven arrived before the center of the riders. Marry watching in wide eyed shock as the leader's horse reared with a challenging scream at the nazgul.

The rider throwing their hand above them as a brilliant silver glow broke forth from the sword's hilt which was clutched tightly in their hand. The scream of the nazgul was deafening. but it was easily seen that the light had harmed the ring wraith as it pulled on it's mount's reigns. Retreating quickly from the newcomer.

With the moment of terror now gone Marry gave himself the time he needed to truly see the riders that stood before them. Their horses panting and huffing in clear exertion. Two black haired elves sat closest to where he was. A faint sense of familiarity plaguing Marry before at last he realized where he knew them from. He had briefly seen these two at the council in Imaldris.

Beside them was a tall blonde elf. He looked far sterner than Legolas had ever looked however he had the same fair features of the wood elf. He was surrounded by three others who stayed close to him. all having the same attire and bows as him. This Marry realized was none other than Haldir of Lothlorien.

Finally Marry drew his eyes to the last rider. The black haired rider having calmed their mount and was turning now to face the riders of Rohan. The sight of this rider drew a look of wonder from many of the riders around him. For which Marry could entirely understand.

For seated upon the brown stallion that stood so proudly here among the elven bred horses, long black hair whipped into a fray from obvious riding. Face flushed from the same wind that had tussled their hair. With the same fierce blue eyes that had always sparked with such life and happiness. Was none other than Cassandra Tassity.

* * *

><p>Cassandra felt Merock heaving and huffing beneath her as he sought to find a stance that gave him the most rest. Cassandra felt pain at the horse' exhaustion. She wished greatly that they could give them their time to rest and recover. For they had done something no horses had ever done before. They had crossed the distance of three weeks journey and then more within a short two weeks and three days.<p>

Cassandra could remember the many times she and the twins had fought over the need to rest. Having only allowed enough time every few days for the horses to feed and drink and recover their strengths. The dual mounts having done much to ease the burden on Merock and the others. She had however allowed for no more than these few short breaks.

Merock and the other horses seeming to understand and accept the urgency for which they were being driven and had all survived the trip with little more than some heaving gasps and pants for rest. This was, however, something that they did not have the time to give.

Cassandra glanced upon the army of Mordor with a cold fury. She had hoped that they could arrive even one day sooner but she had underestimated the distance between Rohan and Gondor. She had estimated that they were almost twelve hours behind the riders of the ridimark when they had rested two days passed and had known that they had to catch up to them or they would be no use to anyone.

Resting her hand upon her mounts heaving flank she rested her cheek upon his strong neck. Singing softly to him as she had found he liked while he was running, something she had done often while she rested within his saddle while he did all of the work of getting them here. Cooing gently until his heaving breaths calmed some and he shifted to raise himself into the proud stance he had taken to while here among these particular horses.

Glancing back to the Nazgul that now fluttered near the edges of the army Cassandra felt a sense of pride in how she and Merock had handled that. Having seen the ring wraith going after them she had known that if it had arrived it would ruin their forward charge and in that moment Merock had lunged forward to challenge it. Cassandra was still not quite sure what she had done with the sword but she had felt a pulsing of power in the silver blade as she had held it above her and she had felt the strength within it break loose a moment in a lash towards the dark creature.

Turning her gaze from the enemy to the wondering faces of her allies she met first the gaze of the bewildered Marry who sat before Eowyn near the left side of the main banner. She then let her eyes flicker over the stunned faces of those in the ranks. Those that recognized her or those that had seen her after she had fallen staring in awe. At last Cassandra let her eyes meet those of Theodan. The king of Rohan staring at her in open mouthed shock.

"Today is the day we draw swords together Theodan king" Cassandra called to him as she drew her silver blade, her left hand drawing Elladan's sword while her knees clenched at Merock's back. knowing that he would ride evenly enough, and after the weeks of riding him she knew his movements well enough to stay upon him without holding on.

Her words had the desired effect. She had been meaning to draw Theodan out of his stupor and to action, as well as to bring him comfort. She had seen in his eyes the look of a doomed man. One who was going into the battle knowing that death was waiting for him. The acceptance of him as a comrade in arms, so far a thing she had only given to Aragorn and the elves , brought him peace.

Even if he was to die in this place he had brought pride and honour to his rule. The king obviously having come along a great ways. Cassandra had conceded that if the man had come to this battle to save Gondor at the price of many of his men as well as the risk of his own life he had indeed become a king worthy of remembrance.

As the horn of Rohan sounded, drowned out by the battle cries of the men of Rohan Cassandra let out her own battle cry and kicked Merock into a gentle canter. The brown stallion matching the pace well until at last the riders had caught up with them. He then easily switched into an all out charge as they began forward into the fray.

The battle was violent. The forward charge having done much to bring down a large section of the enemy. Cassandra was pleasantly surprised how easily they had all cut down the enemy. Clearly the orcs had not been expecting this sort of resistance from the world of men since many of the orcs were cut down trying to run away from her blade.

When their charge had brought Cassandra to the opposite side of the field she had spun instantly to find her band. The other elves had all arrived on the other side of the charge alive and in one piece except for one of Haldir's men who had a pretty nasty gash upon his left cheek. Turning she sounded the next charge and the other six leapt forward to match her as they rode back into the fray.

Cassandra was more aware of herself then she ever had been in the battles leading up to this one. Where she had often felt like she was floating somewhere watching herself perform the art of war. This time it was like she was watching herself move from the inside. The instincts she felt rearing in her coming from deep with in her. She knew what she needed to do and she was more than content to get into an all out fight to protect those she cared for.

At one point she heard the rally for the riders to form up once more and she took that time to draw herself closer to Theodan. Her eyes lingering upon the man's face as she said her prayers for him now. She had decided along the way here. She knew she could not and did not have the rights to stop anything that would happen in this battle. Even if she didn't wish to see Theodan, who had just recovered fully from the damage done to him while under the spell of Saruman, if he was to fall here in this place he would die a war hero. The king who gave his life to save Gondor.

Turning her anger of the situation out on the enemy she was one of the first to lead Merock into a gallop against the Elephants that were coming at them. Calling for the others to aim for the riders she for the first time in this battle took her bow out. Whincing as she pulled back her breathing ragged at the pure force she had to apply to pull back on her sting. Her wounded right side doing much to hinder her in these attempts.

She did however manage despite her body's complaints. Managing to kill one of the men steering the elephants. Cassandra was pleased as the riders of Rohan seemed to understand what she had done to bring the beasts down and began trying to do the same. With varied results. Cassandra was just bringing Merock around when she heard the scream of the nazgul near her.

Twisting in the saddle she clenched her eyes shut against the image of the ring wraith's mount catching Theodan's steed in it's jaws and throwing the king like a rag doll. The sickening crunch of the man's bones was clear even to her here and she flinched as she heard the order given to feast on the King.

Turning aside Cassandra took her rage out on the nearest orcs. Severing the creature damn near in two with her double swords. Focussing on the battle ahead of her. a part of her making sure that she kept all six of her guards whereabouts in mind. they were all close by and fighting. two of Haldir's men having been reduced to fighting on foot as their mounts had been rendered useless due to arrows in one's case and the back end of the second having been horribly damaged by one of the elephant's tusks.

It was in her attempts to distract herself from the battle behind her. the knowledge that Eowyn would be victorious and fighting her impulse to become involved in things she should not meddle with that she saw it. The first glimpse of blond hair weaving among the think bodies of the enemy.

"Eighteeeen" Cassandra felt herself grinning despite herself as she heard Gimli's gruff voice calling the count of his fallen enemies as he had done in the battle of helms deep.

It almost felt as if she had never left their sides. The joy at seeing the three, as they were now rushing through the battle field to take out as many of the enemy as possible, there before her. Cassandra let herself indulge in her joy a moment longer before scowling as she spotted an orc lunging after Legolas's back.

"Legolas." The cry left Cassandra the same time as she flung Eramin's knife. The blade flying true and piercing the creature's head square between the eyes.

Cassandra let herself smirk momentarily pleased with the accuracy of such a throw. She had every intention of meeting the eyes that flew from the familiar knife towards where she was. That was until she felt Merock rear wildly beneath her and she was thrown off of him. Landing hard upon the ground she was momentarily dazed.

All the air had fled her lungs in that landing and she couldn't gather her wits to herself. Her exhausted body protesting as she tried to move to find out what hand happened. Merock had stared down a Nazgul, she could not imagine him cowering from orcs. What she saw when she was able to scramble to her knees however stole her breath once more.

Tears sprang to her eyes at the sight of her beautiful Merock. He was laying upon his side thrashing slightly. An arrow piercing deep into his right flank. Clearly he had thrown her from him as an attempt to save her. the placement of the arrow could only have been aimed for her chest as she had been seated upon him.

Forcing her stiff and protesting legs to bare her weight Cassandra stumbled to the horse's side. Looking the stallion over as she soothed him the best she could as he screamed in pain and fear. The others were around them in a heart beat. Elladan and Elrohir on foot now along with the other two. Only Haldir now having a mount.

The sight of Merock thrashing in pain broke her heart and she found her tears were threatening to spill then and there. Her eyes blurred with them as she did what she could to asses the horse's condition. The arrow went clean through the front of the right flank and the barbed end of the arrow protruded through the other's side. The wound bleeding heavily.

"Haldir" Cassandra heard herself call before she even realized she'd found her voice again. Looking up at the blonde as he dismounted to give her his mount. Shaking her head Cassandra looked down at Merock and then stood up.

"Come on my friend. Please...you can not stay here...get up" Cassandra coaxed gently, slowly speaking to the horse as the others protected them from any that would come after them. When at last Merock had managed to struggle to his feet she turned on Haldir and his three men. " Please...take him from this place."

The understanding on their faces was quickly replaced with shock and confusion. Clearly they did not think that sending four warriors away from a battle to mind a horse was a good use of resources. Haldir was looking at the bleeding wound in the horses' side and Cassandra as if she had hit her head in her fall and should be the one that they took from the battle.

"Do it...please. i cannot let him die here like this. please do this for me" Cassandra pleaded. Relieved when at last Haldir nodded and turned to gather the reigns from her as the three others followed his orders to come with him.

Cassandra turned her eyes from the four that were working slowly. fighting their way out of the battle with the wounded horse limping amongst their party. The four progressing at a pace too slow for her liking, however Cassandra knew there was nothing she could do about them only praying that they would find somewhere safe for him and that they coudl do something to ease him and save him.

Turning on the orcs that were now circling the three of them She stood back to back with the twins. Closing her eyes as she fought with herself to gain control over her barely functional limbs. The exhaustion of their journey here and the sheer shock of suddenly having to put weight upon them was almost too much.

As the battle continued Cassandra was relieved when a t least her legs loosened a little and with the help of the adrenaline coursing through her she was able to stand straighter. She had just finally gotten over the need to walk with her legs spread when she had severed the head of the last orc that seemed brave enough to come after them. The bodies of countless orcs were lining the ground around them as they had made a slow progression after Haldir and the others.

Slow being an accurate statement seeing as since they had begun after seeing Aragorn and his army of undead soldiers handling most of the elephants and then sweeping off after those in the city they had probably only progressed half a mile towards where they had seen the others go. Cassandra took a deep breath as she looked around and was satisfied as she found no more to hinder her path as she at last sheathed her swords and took off after the path of the four as fast as her legs would allow.

* * *

><p>Legolas had spun around when he had heard the sound of his name. That voice had been so familiar but his first impulse had been to defend himself. The need however had been none seeing as how when he turned he came face to face with the dying orc. However what did catch his attention was the knife now embedded in the orcs skull.<p>

Taking that moment to stoop low to pull the knife free of the body Legolas studied it quickly. His eyes lingering on the intricate hilt that he had admired many times. While it was on the belt of none other than Cassandra. How was it here? He had sent all of Cassandra's weapons back with her to Rivendell to be buried with her.

Frowning he turned to find the one who had called out to him and thrown it. All he saw however was the massive bodies of orcs and men. Frowning then he did all that he could in that moment. Tucking the blade into his own belt he took off after the others. Fighting hard to bring down as many of the orcs as he could whilst keeping a running tally in his mind.

The idea of counting his dead was a little foreign to him, however the challenge Gimli had posed to him in Helms deep still lingered and the distraction from the sheer act of killing was greatly welcomed. The blonde was just reaching his nineties when he heard Aragorn yell for him. Turning to face the elephant that was charging them he rushed the creature.

Truly it pained him some to have to harm the elephant. It was not it's nature to be used in such a way. They were, as far as Legolas was informed, bred by these southerners for such a purpose but they were not a bad creature. None the less Legolas did his best to keep track of those that he took down before he took the whole beast down all together.

Even in the midst of battle Legolas felt a faint smirk spread over his face at the opened mouthed shock upon the dwarf's face. It growing further when he heard Gimli's declaration that despite all the hard work he'd put into bringing the beast and it's riders down it all only counted as one. He and the dwarf would have to have words after the battle. Resetting his count to before the elephant he remembered the total he had taken out there to discuss and debate with Gimli later.

It felt like the battle had been only a few short minutes more when at long last the worst of the battle stopped. Taking the time to glance over the many forms of the men of Rohan picking through the battle field for their fallen comrades. Legolas quickly caught sight of Gandalf emerging from the city and even Eomer amongst the survivors.

Taking his time to walk through the fallen Legolas thought back to the battle and where the knife could have come from. His eyes tracing over the many faces of those left standing but to no avail. he found only light haired or red haired males of the mark. Finally stepping up behind Aragorn as he addressed the king of the dead Legolas did feel a sense of regret that they had to release them so soon.

As Gimli had expressed they were quite handy in a time of need. Sighing though Legolas instead allowed himself to enjoy the sight of Aragorn before him. No longer merely the boy he had met all those years ago. Nor the mere ranger who had been his friend for the many years of this age. He was now standing with an air of authority that far surpassed that he had naturally possessed. Legolas thought he could almost see a crown of white fire flickering upon his brow as Aragorn addressed and at long last dismissed the men of the mountain.

Whatever anyone would have said after such a sight, all was left silent at the sound of utter horror that broke over the field. Turning around Legolas could see Eomer running through the forms of the fallen. Screaming in grief and pain as he fell upon his knees. Cradling the form of not Theodan as Legolas had expected, but instead the fairer form of the lady Eowyn.

Pain crashed into the blonde as the memories of the last battle came unbidden to him as he remembered the last time he had seen a female cut down by this war. The hurt still so near to his heart that it caused a moment in which the elf could not find his breath.

Aragorn beside him looked just as troubled and Legolas watched as he followed the caravan of men that followed after their new lord as he carried her into the walls o f Gondor for healing. Legolas trailed after the humans his eyes still flickering over the faces of those around him almost expecting to see the lady who's dagger he now carried. Despite how impossible a thought that was.

The night that followed was long and Legolas was grateful for the things to keep him busy. As with the battle of helms deep he did what he could to ease Aragorn and was there when the decision to march to the black gates was made. After that though he spent most of the night helping to find the bodies of the fallen and burry them.

It was early morning when he at last returned to the throne room of Gondor. He was greatly surprised by the look upon Aragorn's' face. the male looked as if he had aged by at least ten years and the pain and grief he saw there had not been present when he had at last left him the night before.

Taking council with him Legolas was dismayed when he found he could not draw what had troubled Aragorn so from the man. He did however find out that Eowyn had survived. For which both he and Aragorn expressed gratitude to the Valar.

Studying Aragorn's face for one more moment Legolas finally sighed gently and decided not to impart his own problems upon the human. Whatever the blade at his belt meant he would discover it for himself.

"Please my friend, Know that if you need any support you have but to ask" Legolas reassured the other, Taking Aragorn's shoulder in his hand to give it a supporting squeeze. The man repaying the gesture as had been their custom for a long time now.

Finally, with Aragorn's insistence that he was fine and that all that was left was to arrange the army and to prepare for war upon the black gates, Legolas took his leave. Slipping from the throne room to walk upon the battered and somewhat disfigured battlements. At last stopping to rest himself against one of the openings to look down into the lingering field of battle before Gondor's great gates.

Pulling the knife loose Legolas let himself look upon the blade with a sense of growing confusion. No matter how many different ways he thought about how it could possibly have come here there was none that he could accept. If the most likely came to pass that would have meant that someone had pilfered the body and stolen from her. Which the elf greatly doubted due to the fact that Haldir had been the one to take her to Imaldris, and once she had arrived there her body would have been taken care of with the utmost care.

"Cassandra...how did this come to be here?" Legolas sighed finally looking up into the sky for answers. Since the answers he came up with made no sense.

* * *

><p>The night had been long and hard on Cassandra as she sat within the burnt out remnants of one of the stables that had been closest to the entrance of Gondor. Cassandra could remember how she and the twins had finally found the four elves she had tasked with tending to Merock. The horse had been standing still heaving and panting and nickering in agony.<p>

They hadn't wanted to start removing the arrow while in the battle field for fear of infections. It had been Elladan that suggested that now that the battle was over they take him into the city and find a place to lay him to rest.

This had taken some time as he was not moving very well. In fact at one point Cassandra and Haldir had had to tie Merock to the saddle of Haldir's mount to offer the horse some support as he progressed. Each step drawing a pained cry from him as they moved along. The trip had felt far too long to Cassandra as the sound of his pain drew a stab of agony with every step and every cry.

When at last they had found this place she and the twins had taken the moment to clear the ash and burnt hay finding this stall which had luckily been tucked far enough back in the stables that it had been spared much damage from the flames. When at last they had gotten Merock into the stables Cassandra was surprised but grateful to the men of Haldir's who had run through the city to the upper levels to fetch clean hay and supplies that could be spared from the healers.

The first few hours had been invested in getting the arrow from the horse' side and many times she had had to help hold him down as he thrashed in pain and screamed in agony. The sounds were horrible to the seven as they did what they could to ease him and worked as quickly as possible. When at long last they had finally managed to remove the arrow Elrohir had begun the long and even slower process of assessing the internal damage and then at last sewing shut the wounds.

From what Elrohir had told her the arrow had been pretty clean through and if he could survive the shock and blood loss he had already suffered then with some time and some hard work he would recover fully. For which Cassandra had felt nothing but joy. That was until he had been struck with fever from the shock and damage he had suffered. That had lasted all of the night. Leaving Cassandra to sit with his head within her lap. having pulled a blanket that had been found for him over him and having taken the time to make sure he drank warmish water so as not to shock his lungs from the chill.

There had been no change in him since early that morning and Cassandra found herself having a very hard time fighting the sleep that threatened to press upon her and force her into the recesses of her dreams. Struggling endlessly against the urge to lay her head down and sleep she turned her attention instead to Merock who lay deathly still. Her eyes going wide as she rested her hand upon his chest to feel for the rise and fall of his shallow breaths.

"No...come on Merock. Come on my friend" She found her self crying out when she could not find his chest moving. Nor could she feel his heart beating beneath her hand. Leaning forward she cradled his head to her chest as she let her grief out then. The horse had fought so hard and for so long and yet it had not been enough.

At long last she pulled away. the other six having given her her space to grieve. Pulling the blanket over his head she stood then to leave and find someone to tend to his body. she had only taken a few steps when she heard the sounds of a nickering and shifting. Turning then she stared in wonder as Merock rose himself unsteadily to his feet shaking his head slightly as he took a faltering step after her.

The joy that spread out over her then was indescribably. Catching the stallion around the neck as gently as she had the mind to she hugged him with all the strength her exhausted form could muster. His faint knickers and the feeling of him nuzzling his head into her shoulder telling her all she needed to know. Merock had beaten the fever, she could tell this by the greatly lessened heat that was washing off him.

She was not quite sure what had happened but he seemed now to have recovered enough that when she watched him lower himself to laying down once more she took the time to get clean hay for him to rest on and then turned. She found the elves watching her in a mix of awe and wonder. Elladan and Elrohir smiling faintly as they saw the happiness and renewed hope on her face.

"He should be okay now right?" Cassandra asked of the twins then as she watched them. When Elrohir nodded she let the breath she had been holding loose as she looked at the others. Each elf seemed to share her joy at his pulling through.

"I need to find them." She did not specify who she meant, however she knew that she did not need to. The others nodded. Haldir ordering his men to stay with Merock and to inform them at any sort of change at all.

With their agreement Cassandra was finally comfortable enough to turn from the stables completely as she walked side by side with the other three. Haldir on her left and the twins on her right hand side. The journey was an interesting one. Those of Gondor who saw them stared in wonder. She wondered if it was the sight of the beautiful males she walked with. After all all three of them were beyond words to describe. She had felt the same awe that they showed on their faces at meeting each of them.

They did not need to speak as they made their way to the upper levels of the city. After all they all knew who she was going to see. The twins were thrumming with barely withheld excitement at being allowed to see their foster brother and to ascertain his well being with their own eyes. Haldir on the other had remained as calm as usual. His eyes scanning those around him as he stayed close to her, ever the protective manor.

It took Cassandra longer than she would have hoped to make the trip. However it was not unexpected. after all. her body was reaching it's physical limits. She had not really regained the feeling in her legs after staying kneeling like she had all night and her arms and hands felt like led at her sides. She could see that the others were just as sore and tired. Though the twins showed it a little more than Haldir did.

When at long last Cassandra had been permitted entrance into the halls of the white city she took a quick glance around. Those that stood within the throne room were those she expected. Aragorn was hunched over a table with maps and plans upon it. Gandalf near him advising him as he had often done for Theodan. Gimli sat upon the steward's seat smoking and relaxing while Eomer was resting himself against a pillar watching those in the room. There was a pang of disappointment when she realized that Legolas was not present.

"My lords...you have visitors to see you" The guard that had escorted them inside called even as Cassandra turned then to double back. As much as she wished to see the four present in the throne room. there was one who her heart screamed for her to see first. A certain blonde that was waiting for her. that was suffering in silence that needed easing.

"Elladan? Elrohir? Haldir?" The gasp of the man behind her was the last thing she heard as Cassandra left the halls once more. Looking around for the blonde that she needed to see. It was as much for her own comforts as for his. She needed to see him. To make sure that he was okay...it would ease her exhausted soul.

Her feet seemed to know where they wanted to go. She made her way through the upper battlements. A brief flash of memory bringing a smile from her. The last time she had searched out Legolas upon the battlements of a keep she and he had been on awkward terms and had ended up out right fighting. The memory was a happy one and it seemed all too soon to be repeated or at the very least the similarities struck her as she came upon the blonde. The guards of the city giving the elf his space, watching him in awe and wonder.

Looking upon the blonde then she could see the pain that had tormented him since her fall almost two months passed clear upon his face. It had brought an aged look to his usually such kind and carefree face. His body was tense and stiff as he leaned upon the battlement, his eyes cast out into the sky. The confusion on his face became clear to Cassandra as she saw her knife held within his fingers. He was clearly trying to understand how her weapon could be here.

Stepping forward she moved as silently as possible and was for the moment grateful for her companion's distraction as the guards moved aside with similar awed looks and murmurings. Reaching the blonde's side Cassandra moved to slip her knife from his fingers. Earing a sharp look from the male as he snapped out of his thoughts at the feeling of someone taking the blade from him.

"That is mine" She said simply as she met his gaze with a gentle smile upon her face as she put her knife back in her belt. She could see the awe and shock spreading over his face. His entire face loosing all colour as he stared upon her.

He did not say anything or move for quite some time before at long last he reached forward. His fingers trailing over her face so gently it was almost as if he was afraid of touching her. As if he thought that should he disturb this vision she would vanish from before him. The shock within his face slowly solidifying into outright awe as he realized she was made of flesh and blood.

"Cas...sandra?" Legolas finally whispered. His voice nothing more than a breath of air as he let his fingers rest upon her shoulders. Squeezing them as a way to confirm to himself that she was in fact solid and here.

Cassandra opened her mouth to say something, to comfort him. To apologise for her long absence, for the pain she had put him through. To confirm that it was her. That she was here and would stay at his side for as long as she was able. Whatever she was going to say however was lost as she found herself pulled into him. His strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. A hand cradling the back of her head as she found her cheek resting against his right shoulder. The comfort this brought her tired body was almost enough to overwhelm her faltering senses.

"It's really you" Legolas breathed into her hair as he held her tightly. She could sense his pain slowly unwinding within him. The knot of grief and pain he had not allow himself to feel easing as the cause of it's pain was now gone. how could he mourn her if she was here before him?

"I'm sorry I was so late." That was really all she could bring herself to say. What else could she say? 'I'm sorry i didn't come back from the dead sooner?' or 'if i had realized that every time i tried to change the future i came closer to death i might not have done it'? That last one being an outright lie. Even knowing it she would have saved Haldir again.

The familiar sensation of standing here in the blonde's arms. His scent filling her nose and his presence enveloping her was enough. The pain she had felt at her own death. The confusion she had felt at learning who she really was. Of her bond to the willow and her mission to save the mother trees. As well as her fear of failing those she loved here in danger all dissipated. She had seen Aragorn and the others in the hall, and she was here, with Legolas. She felt her own tiredness and her emotions slowly pressing upon her. The long weeks of her journey beginning to take their toll as her knees gave out on her at long last.

"Cassandra" The cry came from Legolas as he caught her. easing her to the battlements beneath them and cradling her to him. Supporting her body as she was starting to loose the ability to truly see or hear what was going on around her. She heard Gimli's voice calling out to her and the sounds of feet running up the battlements towards them but she sighed and let her mind slip free of her exhausted form. She was safe to rest now.

* * *

><p>Legolas held onto Cassandra as she lay limp with in his arms. His fears rearing up in him. Not again. She could not return to him now only to leave again. It took him a quick moment to realize that even though her eyes were open and she lay still she was still breathing. It took that moment then to study her face.<p>

Her features were as fine and fare as they ever had been. Her hair seeming longer than it had been when last he had seen her. However she had the faint tips of pointed ears peaking out from behind the long black hair. He stayed there watching her face. She was clearly asleep now that his fears had dissipated some.

Hearing the sounds of the others he looked up to meet the bewildered gazes of Aragorn and Gimli as they were the first to arrive. He looked then upon the other three that were with them. He was greatly surprised to see the sons of Elrond with them. As well as Haldir. He stood looking as worried as the others.

"Was she harmed?" Aragorn asked softly as he moved to kneel beside them. Looking her over with clear worry and wonder.

"Nay...I'm surprised she has not fallen into unconsciousness sooner...We made the journey in two weeks and several days. She pushed herself and our party beyond our limits and yet still she charged headfirst into battle when we arrived. She found no rest last night either for Merock was struck down and she waited upon him to ensure his survival" It was Elrohir that explained as he stood watching the four of them.

Looking again at the three he stared in wonder. They had crossed such a distance in so short a time? The evidence was clear in the faces of the three elves. Even the proud Haldir's exhaustion was clear enough to those who knew how to read the faces of those like him. Legolas could tell because he had long ago learned how to read his father's own face. The male being proud and hard to understand at times.

The tiredness was more clear in the faces of Elladan and Elrohir as well as the relief at finding Cassandra. Legolas stayed in silence as they explained how they had gone to the throne room in search of them. However when they had turned around Cassandra had disappeared. They had had a brief moment of explanation, in which Eomer had told the others the news of having seen Cassandra among the three of them in the battle. They had then as a group set out to find her.

Looking once more upon the raven haired female in his arms the answers he had been seeking were finally revealed. It had truly been Cassandra's voice who had called out to her in the battle. She had seen his danger and reacted to save him. It must have been then that Merock became injured. He would have seen her otherwise. The understanding was minimal to the joy he felt at having her here with him once more. Cradling her to himself once more he rose to his feet.

Bringing her with him as he picked her up into his arms and looked upon Aragorn. The man knowing without his having to ask what he needed and he nodded instantly as he yelled for the guards to find a room for which she could be left to rest. With this task underway the group returned to the halls and he was grateful to see the twins and Haldir likewise led off to a place of resting.

He nodded his parting farewells to the three and vaguely heard Haldir request rooms for the last three of their party and for a stable in the main stables to be made ready for Merock when the horse was well enough to be moved. These were all heard as he trailed off after Aragorn as they moved to take Cassandra to her room.

It was a simple room but Aragorn made sure to see to it that there were a good quantity of blankets as well as a roaring fire in the hearth in the room. Legolas noticed these things without truly paying them much attention. What he really wanted was to ensure that she was well and to get her laid down upon the bed. Taking the time to remove her boots and then stepping back and turning to allow one of the maids to get her outer tunic and weapons off so she could lay comfortably.

When this was at last achieved Legolas stepped forward to pull the blankets up over her. Noticing the faint scaring tissue from the wound in her shoulder. The memory of that wound bringing back the pangs of the pains he had felt until just moments before. The terrible wounding in her shoulder and chest should have took her life. But somehow. by some blessings of the Valar she was here once more. Legolas sent his thanks to the Valar as he turned then with Aragorn and Gimli to leave her in peace to rest.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo yes. the horribly hard time i had writing the last chapter?...So gone it's not even funny. I mean as soon as i finished that last chapter i managed to work through this in one night. I have a feeling it was my excitement at reuniting the four of them that had caused my problem with writing the last chapter. XD well now she's back with the others. I hope you enjoyed their reunion and the battle and i should hopefully have the next chapters done in good time.


	14. The Black Gates

"The others are busy planning. They hope to leave for the black gates by day fall tomorrow" The voice was calm and barely more than a whisper somewhere in the darkness.

The sounds of it though drew Cassandra from the recesses of her waking dreams. Her body shifting as she felt herself coming back into herself. Her eyes blinking into focus as she stared into the darkness of her room. She could hear a few more voices. Three in total and she had a good idea on who it would turn out to be.

Turning her head she could vaguely see the outline of someone seated at the foot of her bed near the fire. Two figures leaning in to speak with the one there. Their black hair catching the light from the fire and seeming darker in the already darkened room. It had to be late in the evening because there was almost no light coming in from the windows near her.

"I see. You will most likely be going with him i assume?" The one sitting commented as he nodded and closed the book that he had in his hands. His own golden hair catching the firelight. The nods from the black haired figures seemed to be enough answer for him. " I will remain here with her then."

The words brought Cassandra completely to awareness. The sight of these three before her and their words being what she needed to wake up fully. Shifting she sat up a little. Glad for their distraction as she was able to hear more. It had apparently been three days since she had collapsed on the battlements of Minas Tirith and Aragorn felt he could not wait any longer. They needed to go if they were going to be able to help Frodo.

The decision to leave her behind having been made because of her previous injury and her exhaustion. For the most part all good reasons. However she knew that should she remain here to heal then there would have been no point in her coming all this way. She might as well have travelled the shorter distance to lay coddled in Rivendell.

Throwing back her blankets Cassandra lamented the loss of their warmth. Pushing that aside she managed to swing her legs around and stood up despite the surprise of the three. There was a moment when her legs felt like hey would be unwilling to support her weight. Only a moment thankfully as when she took her next step she was able to stand straight and without support.

"Cassandra? Are you okay? Maybe you should lay back down?" Elladan asked as he stepped in front of her as she'd gone for her boots.

"If you don't want me to show Haldir how easily i can lay you flat move" Cassandra let her voice sound colder than she meant it to be. She wasn't angry at him really. Simply frustrated that they would plan to leave her behind when she was resting. She was getting tired of them doing that. this would be the second time they planned to leave her behind for "healing".

The taller dark haired elf hesitated a moment before finally stepping out of her way and watching her carefully as she made her way along to where her boots were left. Her outer tunic and cloak was folded on the chair near them and her weapons were resting upon them. Cassandra considered the other items for a moment before deciding that she would bypass them for now as she slipped her feet into her boots and pulled hard on the laces to tighten them.

"Show me to where they are please?" Cassandra asked Elladan and his twin as he turned to face the two. Them having returned to standing near the fire with Haldir and simply watching her. Clearly trying to see how much she had recovered and if she was well enough for such a journey. Finally as she met the eyes of the youngest twin he sighed and nodded, to the annoyed look of his elder brother.

Elrohir shrugged at Elladan in a sort o "what can i do?" way before moving to grab her cloak and wrap it around her to fight off the evening chill. This accomplished he turned to lead her along through the halls of Minas Tirith. Now and then passing guards men or those of the palace who worked as servants. Each time they would glance to them and then bow their heads in wonder.

Travelling through the halls in silence the four finally arrived at the throne room. Cassandra being able to hear the voices within. The sound of Aragorn imploring those that were inside about the need for them to go to war. The voices that responded being less than happy about the idea and some outright refusing. Cassandra could hear some that said they should just wait while Sauron hid in his walls. For if he sealed himself there in his dark lands how could he hurt them?

"There are too few men left that are able to march to battle. Should we go now we will die needlessly." This voice was not one of those Cassandra recognised but it received a large supporting of those in the room who were opposed to going to Mordor now.

Stepping forward passed the guards on either side of the door Cassandra placed her hands upon the great doors leading into the throne room. Giving a heaving push she shoved the doors open and stood in silence as they slammed open. Her eyes locked upon those that turned to face them. She took a moment to gather her strength together before stepping forward. Suddenly glad for the three that flanked her as they moved in silence to match her pace.

Cassandra could see Aragorn near the tables with their maps and charts. He looked far older to her than he had when last she had truly seen him. His eyes pained and the lines upon his face far deeper then she had ever seen before. Over his shoulder Cassandra could see Legolas seated in a chair near to him. The other three elves of Haldir's party near him the four of them silent as they watched the workings of men.

Gimli sat himself a little further away. Seated beside Eomer. With them Cassandra could see Merry and Pippan. The two hobbits looking quite bored and having obviously reached their limit of how long they could sit in silence and watch others debating. Her eyes slipped over the others in the room and she found her voice.

"Too long have you suffered under the rule of a fool of a steward. Otherwise you would know that there is no other choice. We must ride out and draw out the enemy from his lands if we hope to survive." Cassandra was a little surprised at the sound of her own voice. She sounded more sure of her words than she had felt on the inside.

The look that the man sent her was withering. Clearly he did not appreciate a stranger calling the late steward a fool . Nor did he seem to fond of having someone tell them what to do. His eyes narrowed upon her as he looked her over, his gaze then turning on the ones beside him.

"My apologies my lady elf. However this is a matter of men. It shall be decided by the race of man not..."others""He sneered at her coldly his cold smirk and words drawing a ripple of agreement from those closest him.

The rage it brought from within her companions and from the other four near Aragorn was instant. Legolas's eyes burned with anger and Haldir's companions grew tense and swore among themselves fixing hatred filled eyes upon this man. The twins themselves swore under their breathes as they stepped forward.

Cassandra moved quickly to step forward before them. Her hands slamming down on the table as she met his gaze and then turned meet the eyes of every human in that room. Her eyes at long last falling upon Eomer who's own eyes burned with anger at the man's words.

"You will find that not one of the "Others" that are seated within this hall has done anything less than put their lives in harms way to protect the world of Man! Show your respects to those that have fought for you." The cold venomous voice that struck the man down then was like a vicious lash that Cassandra hardly recognized as her own.

The agreement that came, not from the elves and the others but the men themselves drew the man back as he met the enraged eyes of the men of Rohan. Their new lord barely seeming able to contain his men's rage. The shouts that the elves had saved them. More words about her and the other six's involvement in the great battle that was only four days passed also came to light. The murmurings of the involvement of the hobbits, how it had been Pippan who had pulled the sickened Faramir from his deranged father's pier.

With this the man did the only thing he was able to do without having further anger upon him. He shut up and did nothing further as the others fell back to look upon Cassandra and Aragorn beside her. The ranger turned king looking grateful for his finally falling silent. Meting the man's eyes Cassandra could see the tiredness there inside of him and sighed as she nodded her head to him.

"Whatever the outcome I will march into Mordor at your side Aragorn" She stated before at long last side stepping the table to move closer to Legolas. The blonde rising to meet her in an embrace the two locking their arms upon each other's shoulders before breaking apart.

Cassandra let herself lower into a seat that had been found for her as she sat along side Legolas. The twins and Haldir having joined them as well as the debates began again. The open support of Cassandra, and seemingly from her words all of the elves present in Minas Tirith the men of Rohan were all for going to war. They felt indebted to the elves, as they should. With the men of Rohan's support in this endeavour it was a slow process, however Aragorn at long last managed to draw the support of all of the men from Gondor.

The decision to march out the next morning being made once the agreement to go had been achieved. Aragorn had been making his preparations prior to receiving the full agreement so that they would have everything ready for a quick departure. A move Cassandra was greatly impressed over as she smiled. She loved seeing Aragorn like this. The man fitting the role of King well. He was so diligent in all aspects of his plans and he insisted upon being a part of the preparations himself.

When at long last the council had been called and all had taken to leaving Cassandra found Eomer before her. The man stared upon her with a look of wonderment and gratitude. He reached forward to place his hand upon her shoulder as Legolas or Aragorn would and met her gaze with that unwavering stare.

"Your words brought my Uncle comfort in the darkest hour of his days. You have my support in all you do milady" With these words said the blonde king of Rohan turned then to leave the hall. His men flanking him protectively. Cassandra watching him go and pleased with the strength she could see within him. Eomer would make an amazing king.

With all but the fellowship, with the addition of Haldir and the twins , seeing as how they would not leave her side even among this company. Cassandra looked around the room at the silent faces of those around her. The tension that was running through them was thick enough to cut as she waited for someone. Anyone to say anything.

It was at last Pippan that could hold in his words no longer and the small man threw himself into her arms and cried softly about how he had thought she had fallen. With the first words, first movements being made it was not long until Cassandra had both halflings inside her lap clinging to her and crying softly in joy and relief at seeing her before them whole and for the most part well.

Cooing to the two of them and reassuring them that she was in fact well she spent a long moment with the two. The halflings finally pulling back to stare upon her in wonder as she stood from her seat. Her eyes scanning the faces of the remaining members of the fellowship. Her eyes by passing Legolas' who were a light with joy at seeing her here and seeing the happiness of the halflings at her return to them.

Stepping forward she looked upon Gimli as the male was not looking at her. He puffed harder at his pipe as she spoke his name but did not otherwise acknowledge her. When she had finally crossed the hall to stand before him he did look upon her. His eyes wet and filled with a mix of pain and happiness. The two of them stood in utter silence for a long while until at last he threw himself from his seat and gathered her thinner frame into his strong arms. Burying his face in her chest he murmured words of god blessings.

The relief that flooded Cassandra at the dwarf's acceptance and greeting was overwhelming as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and clung to the stouter male. Her eyes clenched against her own tears even as she felt a few hot tears of his own wetting her tunic.

"Bless the gods lassie...you and Aragorn ...are smiled upon by some greater power" Gimli breathed as he pulled back. Patting her arm and beaming up at her.

This left only Gandalf, who had until now sat in a corner near the back of the room in utter silence, and Aragorn who stood behind her. The most pressing to Cassandra though was Aragorn. With this in mind the raven haired girl turned to face the man. Meeting his bewildered eyes as he stared upon her like something out of a dream.

"You were dead. I felt your fea leave you." Aragorn breathed softly as he stepped forward. Clearly he was not as easily accepting of the idea that she had simply fallen into a healing slumber.

Stepping forward then Cassandra caught his cheeks within her hands and smiled up at the other. "You did an amazing job of sealing my wound for me. If it was not for your care and hard work i would have not been able to heal so well" It wasn't exactly a rejection of the words he had spoken. More a diversion. She sought to draw him from those dark paths.

"Bless the Valar Cassandra" Aragorn breathed as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. The strength in his arms leaving the raven haired girl with no air within her. Her side, still healing, screamed in pain. Cassandra did her best to bit back the grunt of agony that broke out of her. Stumbling back a step as the man released her suddenly, realizing his mistake.

"My apologies...i forgot about your side...it's still open isn't it?" Aragorn breathed before sighing as she shrugged and sent him a sheepish grin.

The conversation that followed the greetings and murmurings of reunion was solemn then and to the point. There was a gentle debate as to if Pippin and Merry should be allowed to march with them. For which Cassandra threw her voice heartedly into the support of the two's desire to fight with their friends. Knowing very well the pain at being left behind. The words were not said but the looks several of her male companions sent her was enough to know that they believed that she herself should remain here as well.

The debates were long and ran late into the night. When at last they all finally agreed to allow the two halflings, and by proxy Cassandra, to go with them. The Fellowship left then to get what little sleep they could before they marched out later that morning.

Leaving her seat then Cassandra walked in silence as she was accompanied to her rooms not just by the twins and Haldir but Legolas himself as well. The blonde stepping inside with her where as the other three parted from her at the entrance way to her rooms. The blonde's eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"You'll ...truly be alright? Elladan said your side still bothers you" Legolas inquired gently. His eyes lingering over her face questioningly.

It was in those moments that Cassandra allowed herself t ease onto her bed. Deciding before the decision had fully made itself know. She would show the blonde elf her trust...a thing they had fought over several times by now. Nodding her head she sighed gently as she pulled her shirt up enough to show the side that had been hurt. Still bandaged despite the wound having already healed a great deal. no matter the attempts to seal it the wound had not been healing as quickly as the rest of her wound had.

"It makes drawing back on my bow hard... damn near impossible unless i focus much of my attention upon it. It is not unmanageable though. I can still use my sword luckily" Cassandra explained as the other stepped closer to examine the wound. Which had been looked after by Elrohir throughout their trip and apparently since the battle as well.

Legolas and Cassandra spent a good hour after that speaking a s the blonde let himself relax and speak his mind with her. Cassandra felt grateful to see this much of the other. The blonde's insights and observations bringing a grin to her face at times while at others she was frowning. Legolas truly had done much suffering on his own while she had been gone. The pain still colouring much of his opinions of the time he'd spent in Edoras after the battle of helms deep.

Cassandra leaned back in her bed and let him regale her with the tales of how they had come through the mountain. Despite already knowing it she felt it amusing to listen to him explain about poor Gimli shuffling through the mists. When he was done he sat in silence before at long last quirking his brow as he glanced back towards her weapons and spotted the silver sword that had been her constant companion since returning.

"That is an amazing weapon Cassandra... I don't remember seeing it when i lay you in the cart. Where did you get it?" Legolas inquired. Cassandra hesitated for a long time at this question. Should she tell him the truth?

The decision was made in a few short moments as she shrugged gently and smiled. Telling the blonde that she had awoken to have it in her lap. Explaining how it had felt right to use the weapon and so she had taken to using it despite not knowing where it had come from. Her heart hurt at the lie but she knew that she could tell him the truth of i t later. perhaps when she had found the others.

Cassandra took a moment to imagine dragging the blonde and maybe the twins with her when she went to return the soul crystals to the other mother trees. She would enjoy sharing with them the bond she had with her willow. The twins had already seen her connecting with her willow once, but they had not understood. They had worried for her. Fearing she was feeding from her.

Legolas seemed to accept her words and he smiled as he stood. Glancing to the window he seemed to hesitate a moment, almost as if he wanted to say more before finally bidding her a good eve and taking his leave. Cassandra watched him leave with a sense of regret. She almost wished he would have stayed. Her body however was happy to see the end of him because as she turned over onto her side to relax she felt her mind skipping away from her in the absence of the other.

* * *

><p>The sounds of the horses around them was all that could be heard. No man, Halfling or elf spoke as Cassandra glanced sideways from where she was galloping near to the main banner of Gondor. They had been riding for coming up to two days now and she could see the tension growing in the men around her. The humans growing silent in the pending darkness that was ahead.<p>

They were sure to arrive at the black gates before mid day and many of the men had grown silent when they took up the ride that morning. Cassandra let her mind cast outwards as she rode upon Merigold. The mare shifting easily under her and matching the paces of her fellows easily. Though not as comfortable as Merock himself Cassandra was grateful to the mare. She had become a close companion to her in their mad dash to Gondor.

The mare had, perhaps sensing the deaths of the others, remained close at hand with the six other horses that had come with them. When they had been preparing to march out it had been a matter to find horses that she and her companions could ride. seeing as how Haldir's horse was the only one that had not died, and Merock was in no condition to ride anywhere for quite some time. It had been then that the sounds of horses and the surprised sounds of the men around them had caught Cassandra's attention. Turning then to see Merigold and the others being brought to them with Legolas leading them.

The blonde had explained how he had heard from Merry that they had brought with them another set of horses and he had set off earlier to see if he could locate them or if the seven had already struck out to head back to Rivendell. Cassandra thanking her stars when the blonde told her that they had been easy to find. Obviously they had known that they would be needed.

It was nice to ride a horse she knew rather than be thrown together with a stranger. She felt a connection to Merigold as much as she did Merock. The mare's strides were longer than Merock's and she had a little more speed to her, a feat that she attributed to being raised by the elves. Merigold was a horse of even temperament and Cassandra found herself easily matching the mares' pacing.

Glancing to her left she was pleased to see the familiar white horse near her. Another amazing journey had fallen before the horses that had journeyed with Aragorn and Legolas to the caves. The two having fled from the darkness underneath the mountains. However they had appeared in the city of Gondor two days after the battle, much to their master's delight.

Pulling up on Marigold's reigns Cassandra fought the flinch as the pull with her right arm caused her mild pain. She hid it mostly from the watchful eyes of the blondes that were almost never far from her side. Legolas and Haldir smothering her more than Elrohir in the matters of her healing side. She had had to threaten the two under penalty of a beating to give her space.

The sounds of the men up ahead with Aragorn had grown still and silent. the only thing she could hear was their horses. This leaving her to come to the conclusion, prior to her own eyes spotting the foreboding sight herself, that the black gates had come into view. Swinging Merigold easily out of the line Cassandra kicked the mare's sides lightly to urge her forward. Hearing the sounds of the others doing the same things she steered her horse to the front of the column.

Sure enough as she had assumed the dark gates of the enemy's lands loomed not to far in the distance. Close enough to cause a faint shimmer of dread to course through her and her companions. Cassandra took a moment to gather herself before meeting the eyes of Aragorn and Gandalf as they caught her gaze before aligning herself to the right of Eomer. The blonde human nodding his greeting to her. Merry behind him smiling nervously in her direction.

"We should reach the gates in less than an hour" Aragorn called back to her as she found herself gauging the distance with her eyes. Nodding to the ranger turned king Cassandra bared down on her own fears as she rode along.

Her mind was filled with the usual fears. The worries for her friends and those she cared for. More so for those she could not see. She could not help but fear for Frodo and Sam. She couldn't imagine the terrors and pains they had been forced to endure in the weeks that had seperated them. She hoped that this would be the help they needed.

The silence that covered the men of the west was so thick with tension that it made the horses themselves uneasy. Cassandra noted as she let the page boys that had come with them to tend to the horses of the men take Merigold off along with the others. Her eyes locked upon Aragorn.

The memories of what had just happened bringing a faint smirk to her lips as she loosened her sheaths as her hands rested upon her swords' hilts. She had opted to leave her bow upon her saddle not trusting her side in such close quarters not to falter.

The image of riding out along side Aragorn came to her them. When they had arrived to find the gate silent and still the man had rode forward. Not unexpectedly, she had found the others more than eager to ride along side him. just as she had. The greeting they had received had been a horrifying one.

No matter that she had expected, the sight of the Mouth of Sauron had made Cassandra's blood run cold. The creatures face being entirely covered by his helm save for the horrifying mouth that seemed almost to cover half of his face. The malicious hiss of his voice had brought chills to the raven haired girl as she listened to how easily he lied. Claiming Frodo dead.

The grief she had seen in the fellowship's face had drawn a yell from her as she raged forward intending to drive her sword through the creature's being. Her desire was short lived as in the moments after she had started Merigold forward she saw the flash of light from a sword moving only in time to realize what was coming a second before the Mouth of Sauron slumped headless from his saddle.

The rage and sheer belief that had shown out at them from the ranger turned kings eyes had left Cassandra breathless for a moment before a smile slipped across her face. The black haired man's trust in Frodo's determination truly was inspiring. Cassandra found herself staring upon her friend's strong back then as he turned to yell his challenge to the gate of Mordor.

There was a very quick and brief moment in which Cassandra had the urge to tell the ranger that the next time he challenged an enemy like that she'd kick him when she saw the sheer force of numbers that were revealed. Watching as the black gates peeled open to show the full size of Sauran's army Cassandra had a desire to flee from the place. A fear she managed to sooth quickly as she turned Merigold along to ride back to the army along side the others.

If she had feared that her terror would still her blade she was pleasantly surprised at the strength and courage she felt rising inside of her at Aragorn's words. He truly was a master of words, the authority in which he addressed the men of Anor was breathe taking and left her thrumming with the desire to see the fight through to the end. Glancing around Cassandra could see the fires that he had spurred to life in the eyes of the men of the west. They would fight for their world until the blades of the enemy struck them down.

Watching Merigold leaving Cassandra turned then to face the army that was raging to go. The sheer malice she could sense from them felt like a great weight had fallen upon her. Squeezing her from all sides and leaving her breath laboured. The only thing that helped to ease this sensation was the feeling of companionship arose as a familiar set of six fell about her. The black haired twins to her left and Haldir to her right. The rest of his men standing closely around her and Haldir. Clearly they intended to defend both their leader and her.

Glancing around she smiled gently as she caught the worried gazes of the fellowship. Smirking at them as she drew her swords she saw their worry ease slightly at her obvious confidence. A confidence born from the surprising, and delightful feeling of relief. There was no danger to the members of the fellowship in this fight. Nor did she need to worry about Eomer off to her right somewhere. She only needed now to worry about protecting herself and the lives of her comrades.

"Hey Gimli...I hope you're ready to get beat by an elven lass my short friend" Cassandra laughed as she heard his and Legolas' bantering somewhere in the mass of people. The responding bellow and the laughter of the blonde elf was her reward. For which she was glad as she prepared.

The signal to charge came suddenly, and in the form of Aragorn starting forward on his own. The response however was instant. The forms of men, elf, and most amusingly enough hobbit, raced forward with such a cry that it rang in the ears of those within the field for many minutes to come as the two forces clashed.

Cassandra felt the jarring sensation of her sword slamming into the thick hide of one of the closest Uruk Hai as she sprang easily over the distance. Her body swinging smoothly in a semi circle to drive her second sword into the beasts' chest plate. A faint smirk spreading her face with satisfaction as the silver sword of the white willow sunk easily into the creature's flesh as if he wore no armour.

Kicking her dying foe aside Cassandra let herself fly into the battle. Keeping a mental track of her own count only really doing it out of a childish pride. She had challenged Gimli and thus joined their duel of numbers. She doubted it would really matter as long as all three of them came out of this battle alive and whole.

The fierceness of the battle struck Cassandra a while in. They fight had raged on for so long now that the black haired girl had lost sight of her companions a few times. Only for them to reappear at times as if checking to make sure she was still alright and had things under control, before diving back into the fray of massive bodies.

Cassandra kept a close eye on Merry and Pippan, having had to throw her sword once at the back of one that sought to drive a pike through the back of Merry. The creature had fallen instantly and the two had jumped in surprise at how close it had been before thanking her as she ran passed them to her next opponent.

The sound of Gimli's count had also caught her ears a few times during the battle. He was somewhere in the high seventies the last she paid him any attention and she had to admit. For someone of a shorter stature he was doing amazing. The stamina and heartiness of the Dwarves truly was a blessing. She had just taken out her eight third orc and her arms were aching from the strain upon them.

Gritting her teeth against the pain of the continued force she had to use in order to pierce the thicker skins of the Uruk Hai, Cassandra found herself glad at times when she came across the weaker breed. The orcs falling more easily than the others despite their heavy armour. The black haired girl had just spun around in order to counter an attack when she saw the first casualty of noting to her mind.

One of the three guardsmen of Haldir's had fallen protecting his kinsman. The other two letting out an almost animistic roar of rage as they turned upon their comrade's killer. Cassandra did not envy that orc's fate as the two made short work of killing it. Sending a prayer in the direction of the three Cassandra danced back into the mass of bodies that surrounded her. Her eyes flying over the faces of friend and foe.

The sound of a troll broke over the battle field and Cassandra could not help but flinch at the images that flashed through her mind then. She half wanted to step between the beast and Aragorn. Had she been able to though the mass of enemies that laid between her and the human was too many now to make it in a timely manor. She made the mental note however to keep an eye upon the man during his fight.

"The eagles are coming" That was Pippin that yelled over the sounds of battle. Drawing many eyes skywards as the shrill cries of the eagles broke over the battle. The great brown birds falling upon the Nazgul who had been coming to join the battle. Many seemed to wanted to s tand and stare in wonder at the battle that broke out between the two winged armies, but none could spare the time while the enemy's forces pressed endlessly upon them.

Cassandra was stumbling back from a pretty vicious blow some time after the Eagles had joined in the fight. Honestly she could not make her mind truly understand the true time that this battle had raged on. It felt to her body and mind that they had waged war against the forces of Mordor for at least a year...when her logical side knew that this was unlikely. A few hours at the most had likely passed though.

The tiredness that had taken her slowly was now pressing upon her. Held back by sheer force of will. The sight of many of her comrades in such a state drew a moment of panic from the black haired girl. She could see the twins tiring as they fought back to back. Their swords and knives stained black with the blood of their fallen enemies. Legolas was resorting to his twin knives, his quiver now empty. Even the stout and hardy Gimli had the look of a man too long upon his feet to his eyes as he continued his battle with only one weapon, his other axe probably having been broken or lost some time during the battle.

Had she over estimated her knowledge. Had something changed? Was the hopes of those here fighting to buy time for Frodo for not? Had the hobbit failed? The images of Frodo having died or truly been tormented and killed played through her mind then as she felt despair pressing upon her. She heard a cry of dismay and looked to her right in horror as she saw Legolas racing wildly towards where the troll had Aragorn trapped beneath it's horrible foot.

Moving on instinct Cassandra surged forward towards the troll and man. Wanting to save her comrade. She had only taken a few steps towards the two when there was a screeching that ripped it's way through the sky. Bringing sharp pangs of pain to the black haired girl as she twisted to see the first signs of distress within the eye of Sauron. Soon followed by the cracking and disintegration of the tower.

The cry of joy that ran through the men then was deafening. The army of the enemy responded almost instantly. Turning tail and fleeing from the black gates. Rushing into the mountains and hillsides as if their lives depended upon it. The sound of cracking following quite quickly as the ground beneath their feet and the gates themselves cracked and crumbled away.

Cassandra stood then among the bodies of the men of the west as the cheer went up. She could feel herself smiling without truly meaning to. She felt a pang of regret at having doubted Frodo and Sam. The thought quickly disappeared as she felt a pulsing burst from the jewel in her sword. Staring down upon it in shock as the silver soul crystal radiated another pulse of power she felt rather than saw it's power reaching out from her. Winding through the battle and into the hills near the gates.

Despite herself she flung herself forward. Wanting to follow the pull. There was something telling her that she must go there. The sensation that she felt was so similar to her own sword...had she found the one responsible for the great mother's damage? Her mind was flying over the possibilities so quickly she missed the first signs of the strong arm that wrapped itself around her narrow hips and pulled her backwards.

Flailing at first she cried out. She had to go that way. She needed to follow the lead she had stumbled upon. When her mind finally caught up with what was happening though she was grateful to the blonde that now held her back. Haldir having caught her as the ground beneath her feet had begun crumbling away like the rest. Cassandra took a few shuddering breaths as she let her senses settle.

The ground beneath both of their feet was solid, the breaths of the male behind her a little harder than normal, telling her he had rushed forward seeing her danger. This left her feeling somewhat embarrassed. The heat in her cheeks spreading until her whole face burned.

"Easy there milady" Haldir breathed gently before at last releasing her hips and stepping back.

Thanking the blonde Cassandra's eyes flew the way she had intended to go. She could still feel the vaguest sense of what she had felt before. It was moving further away however. Glancing around Cassandra felt herself cursing gently as she could not see away around the great split in the ground separating her from her quarry, save for a few league run around.

Her reeling mind was again thrown as the cries of those around her rang out in response to the great roar of the volcano as it exploded with lava. The sight of it brought her around then and her eyes widened. The billowing black ash that spewed from it along with the lava was already marring most of the volcano's sides.

"Frodo...Gandalffff" Cassandra felt herself cry out as she ran then towards the white wizard. the man looking at her with grief stricken eyes. She could see his doubt of their survival already blooming in his mind. " The eagles...hurry." Cassandra cried pointing towards mount doom.

Praying her words would be enough to send the man into action Cassandra was grateful when Gandalf nodded and called out to one of the eagles. She stayed in silence as he and the eagles flew off towards mount doom. The silence that followed the wizard's departure was heavy. Far heavier than the fear that had come before the battle. The idea that the victory had come at such a heavy cost left none of the men able to cheer.

"They're okay" Cassandra breathed. Mostly to reassure her companions, but also partly to reassure herself. She was certain that they would make it. How could all come to pass now only for this to fail.

The tension continued long until the sight of Gandalf returning emerged through the smoke of the volcano. The three eagles he had gone with now carrying the tell tale forms of the halflings. In this moment Cassandra felt her self crying out with joy along with the others. How could they not...

* * *

><p>"He'll be okay. They just need rest now. let us return them now to Minas Tirith where they can recover" Aragorn was saying gently to Merry and Pippin who were fussing endlessly over the two hobbits that had been laid out in the supply cart that had been emptied for them. The two had not been from their sides since Gandalf had landed.<p>

Cassandra watched this from a bit away with a gentle smile. She could understand their worry. for she shared in it. She was sure that all the Fellowship did. Sighing gently she rested her hand upon Marigold's nose as the horse nuzzled into her side.

"Final count? Mine was a hundred and three" Legolas breathed from behind her. His eyes twinkly gently. Cassandra quirked a brow spotting the grumbling Gimli behind him in the saddle.

"I take it Gimli got less?" Cassandra laughed. Her laughter increasing at his cursing response. Hesitating a moment she thought back on her count and wondered about it. She had definitely come far from the girl that had had a hard time matching Aragorn. "One twenty."

Pulling herself into her saddle she caught the look of surprise on the two of their faces. The surprise however melted from Legolas's face into a gentle smile as he brought Arod up beside Merigold. The way he studied her face then made her heat again as she met his eyes after some time.

"You truly have chosen huh? Lady Galadriel told me you had a choice before you." He smiled warmly at her surprise. " You make a magnificent elf milady" The blonde took off then with a laugh as she spluttered and yelled after him. Driving Arod off to meet up with Aragorn and Brego who were now leading the first of the men on their return to Gondor.

The words the other said were resounding in her ears as she stayed back a moment. 'You make a magnificent elf'. The blush he had brought up in her with his study had only increased hearing him. Cassandra couldn't help but smile faintly though. Something in her was glad at those words. The choice she had seemingly made unconsciously having proven to be the right one.

Glancing back towards the mountains that surrounded the now gaping entrance to Mordor Cassandra cast her mind outwards. Out towards the feeling she had brushed upon so faintly. She had felt it so clearly though she knew that there was no way she could have mistaken it. She had missed her opportunity to find the one who had caused this trouble. The sensation w as long gone now...she could feel nothing and her soul crystal was silent once again.

Turning away then she promised that the next time she felt that presence, she would not loose it so easily. Kicking Marigold's sides she brought the horse to a gallop to meet up with Haldir and the other two who were waiting a little ways away and finally with the main group.

"Cassandra huh. I look forward to our reunion. Lady of the White willow" The voice that hissed out of the darkness was followed with the quick movement of green cloak as the speaker disappeared into the hillside of the once lands of Mordor."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, So i did return to only Cassandra's point of view for this chapter but i will be using others in the next one.

I hope you enjoyed it. I'm deeply sorry for how long it's taken me to load this. I'll admit that i have had this chapter ready to go for about a month but every time i sat down to load it up i always seemed to forget to.

I'm having a hard time getting a handle on the next chapter and i fear that may be due to the proximity to the ending. i know how i want it to end but I'm not quite ready for it type of thing. will be working hard to get another chapter up soon.

Due to my absence in writing I'll load another smaller an chap with my usual thank yous and responses to the reviews and things you leave me for the chapters since my last chapter.

Lotsa love

Stary


	15. Coronation

The atmosphere in the White city of Gondor in recent days had been alive with a new sense of ease. The damage done in the attack upon the great city was slowly being repaired through the combined work of the men of Arnor. The families that were wounded from losses finding ways to mend the pains they suffered as well. The upcoming coronation had easily aided to the bustle of the people.

The rumours about Aragorn's feats and legacy was already spreading far over the lands of Middle earth, along with the story of the fellowship. The women and men of Gondor more than happy to welcome their new king. The heir of Arathorn having been absent from the kingdom for the last week.

They said that he travelled the lands of man hunting down the remnants of the enemy that hid in the shadows and cowered from the blades of the unified world that was forming. Rising under the banner of Aragorn's soon to be rule.

The stories had also begun to circulate about the members of the soon to be ruler of the west's party. Including the elf who had appeared in the city upon the wake of the battle of The Pelennor fields. The blonde prince of the great forest far to the north, who's strong bow had served many in the battles and who's keen eyes had saved countless lives. It was said that he had marched into the very pits of death with the soon to be king and had come out the other side with him to arrive upon the battlefield at the sides of those who death alluded.

The hardy dwarf who was his constant companion was known far and wide for his strength and the quickness of his tongue. Tales of his wit spreading out among the people of Arnor who had met and also those who had heard of him. Praising his quick remarks and his bravery it was marvelled that Dwarves must be a truly remarkable race indeed if he was to be used as an example. Many wanting greatly to meet the rest of his kin who had until then holed themselves deep in their mountains and had not stepped into the halls of Minas Tirith since ages passed.

The tales of the hobbits who had come to be known among the people of Gondor were varied. However each tale was one to be marvelled about and listened to in wonderment that such a small and seemingly frail creature could truly have accomplished such feats.

First and most known to Gondor was the young hobbit, Peregrin took. He who had come bearing the tidings of their fallen lord Boromir and taken up station in the guard to repay his courage. It was well known of how he had leapt into a pillar of fire to save the young lord Faramir from his father's madness. The guards that were present having quickly spread the tale of the brave Halfling's acts to protect the last son of the late Denathor.

Tales of Merry's courage was just as widely known from the people's dealings with Rohan. For had he not rode out of the halls of Edoras as a squire of Rohan? Having braved the distance between their kingdoms to stand upon the battle field at the side of the lady Eowyne. The lady admitting to the gruesome details of her battle against the witch king, including the aid given to her by the Halfling.

Lastly, came the tales of the two who were all but a mystery to the men of the west. Frodo and Samwise Gamgee, who had touched only the life of Faramir, the youngest son of Denathor swearing to the Halfling's courage. It was told that they had been the ones who had in the end finally ended the war. Destroying the one ring and with it Sauron himself. They had yet to awaken as of yet but already the bustle of their adventures and the words of their courage and valour had already spread across the world of men.

Entirely differently were the words spoken of the elven band who had rode into the battle of the Pelennor fields. The names of those seemed to cross the lips of many, often in hushed whispers. The men of Rohan whispering of valour in the halls of Helms deep. The blood shed to defend their keep and their people's lives.

Again of the miraculous arrival of the six, now turned five since the battle at the black gates. Their arrival having spurred their men's courage and brought to them a new vigour even in the face of such overwhelming odds. So too were the words of valour and courage that came from the men who had battled along side them in the final battle. The fact that their new king swore his fealty to the Black haired she elf who stood as a leader of their band only brought more awe and respect to the band.

Since the battle at the black gates the black haired she elf and her companions had come and gone often. Sometimes at the sides of Aragorn, while other times they would be seen slipping off into the darkness in the dead of the night. Returning just as mysteriously always bloodied and with tales of new conquests. If their words were to be believed then the armies of the enemy's numbers now dwindled in the mere hundreds with the continued effort of elf, dwarf and man across middle earth.

* * *

><p>Cassandra sighed gently as she splashed water into her face, washing away at the grime that had clung to her pale skin since she had left Minas Tirith five days past. It was to be expected. For she had spent the time hunting the remnants of the orcs. The beasts had long since gone into hiding deep in the darkest places still left in Middle earth leaving them to go hunting for them. A task she had gladly taken on as she had felt uneasy settling into the halls of Minas Tirith with out something to do.<p>

With her full recovery from the wound she had suffered in Helms deep she was able to fight at full strength again. She had also taken the time she needed to search for signs of the cause of the Mother trees' danger. So far, though their quest to annihilate the orcs had been a booming success, her personal search had been for naught.

Cassandra had yet to sense that same presence she had stumbled upon in the last moments of the battle at the black gates. Something she still beat herself over. Only adding to the fire she used to fuel her hunt.

The weeks had gone by since that final battle and although peace had taken it's tentative hold upon Middle earth she was not sure she was ready to settle into it just yet. Her adventures with Haldir and the twins had kept her pretty preoccupied. As of yet she had not once visited with Frodo while he healed. A fact she felt guilty of.

This was in fact one of the reasons she had returned early. Legolas had sent word through some familiar channels that the Halfling had in fact woken that morning and she had wanted to see him now that he was awake. Her heart clenching painfully as the memory of her fears reared their head. She could remember that moment after the battle had ended when she had feared for the hobbit's life.

Shaking her head Cassandra looked into the mirror before her as she used a towel to dry her now cleaned face. Her pointed ears being something she was still unused to. The image of the elf in front of her, staring back at her was still foreign.

Those same blue eyes that she had always had were changed slightly, however for the most part they were still the same. The same could not be said for the rest of her face. Her appearance had taken on a more delicate look, her cheek bones narrower and her hair had changed in tone. It was now a darker black, her hair that had once hung wildly about her face was commonly paper straight and hung about her face effortlessly.

The form of the female in the mirror was likewise changed from what she was used to. The bulk and slight awkwardness she had once possessed was absent. Replaced now with a certain elegance and graceful appearance. The form was clearly that of a female elf. Much to Cassandra's constant embarrassment. She had however begun to come to terms with her change. The only thing about her that she truly hated was the violent looking scar that still marred her shoulder and chest. It had eased in colour, now more of a dark silver against her already pale skin, however it was still there. Clear as day to her now shaper eyes.

Cassandra nearly jumped hearing a faint knock on the door. She turned her gaze from the mirror as she pulled her tunic on. Leaving the outer tunic on the chair she opted for the simple silver one she had taken to wearing when she could relax. Reaching her door as she finished buttoning it up before opening it to meet the person who had come to see her.

The sight of Aragorn's bright steel blue eyes before her smiling at her brought a bright, joyous smile of her own. The man's pained expressions had slowly eased as his kingdom had begun to repair itself. The pain she assumed had come from the belief that even if his beloved had lived she was beyond him. Cassandra had long debated on if she should at long last break her vow of silence about her knowledge and tell him of his fate with the lady.

However with the ceremony drawing ever closer she had opted to wait. This was something he and Arwen had to live through. Their relationship would bloom with greater strength from this time apart, and the trials that they had faced.

"I had heard from the guards at the north gate that you had returned." Aragorn breathed gently as he watched her a moment only to pull her against himself and into a tight embrace.

Laughing softly Cassandra let the human crush her smaller frame to his larger body. repaying the hug with a tight one of her own. Taking in the familiar musk and smell of the man. He had not changed much. She did note a few more grey hairs marring his temples and hair line but that was to be expected from the stress he had suffered during the quest.

"Of course, i heard our young friend awoke this morning. I wished to see his well being for myself. I have missed the little one in our separation during the quest." She smiled as they pulled apart at last.

With a nod the ranger turned king released her and turned to lead her along. They walked in silence. having very little to truly discus. they had travelled along together in the hunt just a few short days ago after all...Aragorn having returned to handle a few matters of importance while she had continued her hunt with Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir.

When they were a few doors down from the hobbit's room Cassandra could already hear the raised and excited voices of Pippan and Merry as they regaled their combined adventures to their cousin. From what she could hear they were currently at how they had escaped from the Uruk hai in Fangorn.

Staying outside for a few moments while the four voices joined together in laughter, two of them being far more quiet and reserved than merry and pippan's. She waited for a lull in their conversation before letting herself slip into the room a step behind Aragorn.

Cassandra let her eyes scan the room and she was not surprised to find that while she had only heard the four hobbits, they were not alone in the room. In fact three others were present, taking joy out of watching the little ones' reunion. The first she spotted was Gandalf.

The wizard was seated beside the bed, his pipe in his hand as he smoked and enjoyed listening to the four upon the bed. His eyes alight with a happiness she had not seen in them since the beginning of the quest.

Further away Cassandra could see Legolas near the window, his eyes locked upon the glass but his attention quite obviously focussed entirely upon those with in the room. A fact known by the way his body was for the most part turned towards the hobbit's bed and his eyes flickered now and then towards the four, a bright smile upon his lips.

The last that she spotted was Gimli who sat with his back to the hearth that was alight with a blazing fire. He too was smoking his pipe as he watched the little ones. Now and then chuckling deeply at one or more of their comments. his eyes alight with joy.

The room fell into silence in the heart beat it took for Cassandra's sharp mind to notice all of this. The eyes that turned on her were many. The only ones that truly held sway for the dark haired female however was those of the two whom she had not seen in so long. Stepping forward Cassandra reached out for Frodo first. her fingers trailing the pale and bruised skin of the hobbit's cheek as she studied him.

Great was his wounding and his eyes held such pain and suffering that she was not sure could be wiped away with any amount of time. She did see a small light behind the veil of darkness and pain. A slight glimmer of the happy joyful yet wounded hobbit she had met all that time ago in Rivendell.

Smiling faintly Frodo studied her in a likewise fashion. the moment it took them to asses each other was all it took and soon Cassandra found the Halfling within her arms. Holding him close and feeling his smaller arms hugging onto her just as tightly. This was such an odd sensation. she had not been overly friendly with the hobbit prior to their separation. but knowing the hardships he had had to face through his journey into the darkest place in this world she could not help herself but to try and take his pain into herself.

The words that passed between them were brief but when they pulled apart Cassandra thought she saw a bit of that pain disappear as Frodo eased back into his pillows. turning her attentions to the three hobbits on the bed she herself let her body lean back against the foot board of the bed a little out of the way. Allowing for the banter between the four friends to begin once more and taking happiness from their conversation.

* * *

><p>Legolas sighed gently as he at long last let himself straighten up from where he had been leaning against the wall. His eyes flickering over the faces of the fellowship in the room. The ten of them once again reunited. It truly was a heart warming scene. Even Cassandra's face was alight with joy and a peace that she had not had upon her face in the entirety of the quest.<p>

Excusing himself from the room to make his way to his own chambers. He himself had only been inside of Minas Tirith for the last few days. Having returned when Aragorn had to ensure his safety as well as to stay close as his friend prepared for the biggest step in his life. He would be stepping into the role as king in all entirety in the next few days and the man's tension had sky rocketed.

It was clear to the blond that the ranger turned king was nervous. He had always doubted his abilities before and during the quest. Taking the paths that were thrown upon them as faults of his own. The deaths that had occurred during the quest being one of the biggest things that still hindered the man's belief in himself.

It was because of this that Legolas was glad for the news he had received early in the morning. He had been given a letter from Elrond himself from one of the rangers of the north, who had travelled down to assist in the annihilation of the orcs in the south. The letter telling the blonde prince of the party that was even know entering into the lands of man on their way to the capital of the future kingdom of Arnor.

The joy that had filled him when he had learned of who travelled in the lord of Rivendell's company had been over powering. All of his pain and his suffering from the deaths that had marked the world of the elves was eased in the knowledge that Lady Arwen still breathed and walked within Middle earth. A feat that he was sure Aragorn did not yet know of. The blonde prince having finally dragged the vision from the Palantir from the human during the long hours of their hunt.

Stepping to the desk within his chambers Legolas let his eyes trail over the letter as he picked it up and unfolded it. Rereading the already memorized words he was again filled with joy at the knowledge that his long time friend still lived. As well as the realization of the reunion that was soon to follow.

The party would arrive on the day of Aragorn's Coronation, a fact that they had planned out simply because they wanted to keep Arwen's attendance hidden from Aragorn as a sort of Coronation present. Legolas smiled at the image of Aragorn seeing her upon the greatest day of his life. The joy it would bring to the human would outshine anything he could imagine.

Well. not quite anything. Legolas let his thoughts trail off as he let the letter fall to the table once again as his mind wandered. The thoughts that had been plaguing him lately rearing once more. The memories of pain and sorrow that had plagued him in the last weeks of the quest, and the overwhelming joy at having one returned to him that he had thought he had lost forever. He could understand how Aragorn felt at the thought of loosing Arwen.

In the weeks that had passed since the final battle Legolas hadn't truly let himself think too much about that dark time in his life. He had instead focussed on the present, tasking himself to Aragorn's safety and well being as the ranger turned king had turned his blade on the remnants of the old enemies of the world. He had ventured far and wide with Aragorn and ignored the rumours and whispers the humans of his friend's kingdom spoke of him. The words making him into more than he truly was.

The few times when he and Cassandra had actually been together had been brief and often filled with a unifying task of hunting orcs. The dark haired she elf having definitely come into her prime as a female of the fair folk. To Legolas she seemed to bloom into a blossom far more fair and beautiful every time he saw her.

She also seemed to easily capture the hearts of those she touched. The doting and adoring manor in which the twins of Rivendell fussed over her had not escaped Legolas' notice. Although where she seemed like that of a sister to the twins the blonde that was always at her side seemed for the most part to take on a different role.

Legolas could still remember the first time that he and Haldir had met again after the quest had come to an end. The older elf looking far more worn for the adventures than he had ever seen the Marchwarden. Despite this there had been a fire in the elder blonde elf's eyes as he and Legolas had met each other's gaze across the campfire during a hunting session.

The camp had been silent but for the sounds of the horses and the crackling of the flames between them. Legolas had caught the other's gaze as he had been watching the form that he knew was Cassandra's, realizing quickly that he was not the only one who had been watching her still back.

In the time since they had both realized this fact neither he nor Haldir had broken their eye contact nor had they said anything to the other. Legolas felt a flame light deep within him at the thought of the other looking upon Cassandra in such a way. The look within his face was not that of brotherly affection as he had come to expect from the elves that stayed at her side. Nor even from Aragorn who had clearly adopted his brothers' opinion of the dark haired female.

The look within Haldir's eyes was one he recognised was most likely within his own gaze if he was truly honest with himself. One of wanting. He recognised the signs, and with the paths they had taken to get to where they were his heart knew what it was right away.

One does not loose their heart's mate only to have it returned to them without realizing things that may have otherwise been lost to them. Legolas was no exception to this rule. He felt tense and his jaw ached from subconsciously grinding his teeth in response to the challenge of another male.

"If you will not make your heart know Son of Thranduil then i will not hold back" The words were soft. So soft that if it was not for his kin's keen hearing Legolas may have lost it to the crackling of the fire.

Meeting the eyes of the other blonde Legolas felt his body grow tense as he grit his teeth more, holding his tongue behind his teeth. The words he would have thrown at the other held in check and kept at bay. He had been raised to show decorum in the face of such a challenge and he knew he had to bite his tongue and find an appropriate course of action.

That had been the driving force behind his return to Minas Tirith this last time if he was to be honest. He had received the challenge from Haldir and he had yet to come up with a satisfactory plan of action. While he was thinking of what to do he found it aggravating to be in the presence of the elf who seemed to be working tirelessly to earn Cassandra's favour.

Letting his thoughts trail once more from him Legolas laid himself down upon his bed to relax and let his thoughts escape into the lands of the waking dreams of his people.

* * *

><p>Aragorn could feel the tension in the city of Gondor this day. For this was a monumental occurrence that had not happened in countless generations. A king had at last returned to the city and was about to be crowned as king.<p>

He was in fact that king. He would sit in the thrown of Gondor and govern the kingdom of Anor. Unifying once again the land of Gondor and Rohan, and through hard work he planned to encompassed all of the lands of men in his rule so that all could prosper in a unified kingdom.

These plans seemed almost foreign to him really. In all honesty when he looked back on his life and the ways in which he had sought to avoid this path he could not have seen himself here today. Looking into the mirror in this chamber watching as several of his men helped him to adorn the armour of his station. The last thing that they place upon him being the long cloak that was now hanging around him.

Searching the face of the man staring back at him Aragorn could hardly see the ranger. He could not see Strider save for the still rough patches around the man's eyes and the lines of worry and stress them. He could barely see Aragorn either. His dark features were still there only soothed slightly. His stark hair marred with grey and his eyes a little duller than they once were.

Now staring out of the mirror back at him was not Estle, was not Strider, nor was it Aragorn. The names of his past were now laying there. In the past behind him. Staring out at him was Elessar. The man soon to be king.

The thoughts that followed this realization was like a tidal wave that threatened to overwhelm him as he clamped down upon his wayward mind. He could imagine the version of him, Estel having played pretend with Arwen and his brothers when he was a child. Play acting as king before he truly understood what that would mean. That was another line of thoughts that Aragorn would not allow himself to venture down.

Arwen was dead. He had been told of her danger by his foster father Elrond. He had even seen with his own eyes the last moments of his heart's life. Her dying upon her bed thinking of him and wishing to have seen him one last time. It broke his heart anew to think upon these memories and while he had at long last admittedd to Legolas why his heart still cried with the slow renewal of his birth place, he knew that that was a wound that would never heal.

With a deep breath Aragorn turned his back to the mirror finally to look upon the face of the few still left in the room. Legolas stood near the door. The blonde dressed in the attire of one of his stature. The circlet upon his forehead delicate and yet matching him perfectly. It was graceful while stating the position that he held with a certainty.

The reasuring gaze of his close friend gave Aragorn the strength he needed to begin his march. Walking through the halls that were soon to belong to him and all that followed in his blood line. He could see the serving staff bustling about to finalize the coronation feast. stepping out into the main hall he was soon accompanied by others of his court. He had met each man here and he knew their place in the proceeding just as he knew his own.

Aragorn mourned the loose of the blonde as Legolas left his side. Though he knew that Legolas could not go with him. This was not his kingdom but Aragorn's and he would have to walk the long path to the front halls before his kingdom alone.

To be entirely truthful Aragorn let his mind marvel at the unified peoples that he saw. He could see Rohirrim and those from Rohan that dared make the journey mingled in with the people of Gondor. His eyes and mind trailing over the faces of those around him as he made his walk before his people to where he could see Gandalf waiting. The wizard there to bare witness as the leader of the wizard council and to acknowledge him as the king of Arnor.

Stepping up onto the stairs Aragorn spoke the vow of his kin and was awarded with the crown, made by Gimli's kin and fashioned in true dwarf manor. The crown truly was marvelous and he felt as if a piece of himself was slipped into place as he at long last felt it slide onto his head. Turning then towards the sea of faces that looked upon him Elessar* let his unease disappear as instead he let his voice rise in a song of fortune and joy.

The next task was simple. Elessar knew that he would be expected to meet and greet all who had attended his coronation. As he began his decent of the stairs he marvelled as the courtyard was filled with the brilliant blossoms from the great tree of kings. Smiling and greeting each and every person that came forward Elessar was happy to see Eomer to his left, the new king of Rohan as stern as ever. Only the faint glow in his eyes showing the man's joy for him.

The procession was slow as he moved along, Gimli and Gandalf flanking him at a reasonable distance as Elessar made his way along. When at long last the banners of the elves came into view though Elessar was eased by the familiar face of Legolas leading the procession as the fair folk made their ways towards him. The sight of his foster father and Glorfindel, along with Celeborn and Galadriel behind the prince of Mirkwood was both a pain and salve to his wounded soul.

"My friend" Elessar allowed himself their customary greeting. His fingers taking a firm grip upon the blonde's shoulder as he felt the reassuring squeeze upon his own. Ellessar took comfort in the blonde prince's strength as he met the blue gaze of the elf.

It was then however that he noticed a strageness to his friend. The blond elf seemed to be unable to contain a smile. His eyes alight with joy and excitement as he studied his face. In the first moments Elessar mistook this for his happiness at seeing his destiny fufilled. However as the blonde quirked his head to the side he could not help but to follow the blonde's guesture. Glancing behind him to the ones accompaning Elrond and Galdadriel again.

The first sight he caught was Cassandra. Dressed as fair as any elf...only for her smile to brighten to an almost blinding caliber as she reached to take the bannor from the one she stood beside. The sight that caught him then left him feeling like a troll had crashed into his chest.

The black hair and pale skin registered. as did the figure of teh beautiful female before him. His mind seemed unable to trully understand what he was seeing. For before him was one who his heart screamed for with every beat. One lost to him forever. Gone from this world never to return.

As Arwen stepped forward Elessar allowed himself to step past Legolas as he studied the apparition before him. Trully this could not be. He had seen her pass. With every step however he began to doubt the certanty in which he had believed her death. The smiles upon the faces of those he cared for. His family and friends was too hard to deny. They stepped back to watch their reunion clearly having waited for this moment and rejoicing at their joy.

When they were mere inches from one another Arwen bowed her head cursieing to him. Elessar reaching forward then to cup her cheek to make her look up at him. Wanting desperately to see her eyes once more and to know that it trully was her.

"Arwen." The name left him in a whisper as he leaned forward, catching her lips with his own as his arms pulled her forward into his chest. Crushing her to himself and holding onto her like a man dying of thirst would cling to a bucket of water.

Feeling her against him. her smell and the feel of her hands running over his shoulders and neck as she kissed him back was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His heart crying with joy as his soul was once again complete.

* * *

><p>Cassandra could not help the joy that crossed her face as she watched the two before her. She had been told by Elladan when they planned on arriving. She had of course wanted to see the daughter of Elrond upon her arrival so she had been allowed to help her choose what to wear for the ceremony.<p>

The fact that the daughter of Elrond had in fact insisted on dressing her up in a similar fashion, after she had finished remarking on how beautiful she was even after such a hard and long journey had been a side effect of her desire. Cassandra had hugged the other elf the moment she had seen her and it had taken them a good hour before either of them had been able to pull appart from one another. Another hour had been spent while Cassandra had brushed her hair as Arwen asked her about the quest.

It trully had not taken her long to realize that all of the elves she had spent time with in the weeks past knew that arwen would be attending the coronation. As well as the fact that none of them planned on telling Elessar until the ceremony. It was in fact Cassandra's idea that Legolas shoudl tell him.

After all Legolas and Elessar were so close that it only felt right that the blonde shoudl be the one to tell Elessar about Arwen. This was something the daughter of Elrond had agreed on easily. With the condition that Cassandra accompanied her.

This had been a little bit for Cassandra. Honestly she had not really seen herself as being in among the elves. She had slowly been coming to terms with her other self. Accepting the past she she had lived. However the family of Elrond would not see her on the outskirts watching the ceremony. They felt her place should be along side them. For it she was greatful. Her heart alight with joy at being considered a member of their family.

Pulling her mind from the morning, Cassandra let herself enjoy the sight of the two so close to her reuniting. The pain she had seen deep within the king of man having disappeared to be replaced only with a man filled with a world of joy. His eyes alive like nothing she had seen through out the entire quest and following.

Looking behind her as she met the eyes of the twin sons of Elrond she felt her face split into a briliant smile. Cassandra could see her happiness mirrored in the dark haired twins as their eyes sparkled with pure joy for their foster brother and their sister. Cassandra was unsuprised as Arwen took her place at Aragorn's side as the procession began again. Her arm entwined with the king of man.

Cassandra let herself fall into step beside Elladan as they followed them at a distance enjoying the sight of the two before them. Those around them responded well to the pure bliss upon the face of their new king. When at last they had arrived before Frodo and the hobbits Cassandra watched as they bowed to Elessar. Unsuprised and pleased as he instead kneeled before them to honour them. joining the countless others who lowered themselves to their knee before the hobbits Cassandra thought back to when she had first encountered these halflings. She could see the same innocence in them, though now it was tempered with a wisdom that only comes from hard times.

The hall of Gondor was filled to it's brimming with the people's of Middle earth all thrumming with the buzz of peace and all enjoying having survived the dark days. Rejoicing at the light of a new age and that the time of Kings had returned once more to the lands of man.

Cassandra had found herself among the others, watching with a sense of ease at how happy her friends were. She had enjoyed parts of the feast that was laid out for those within the halls and had now allowed herself to be whisked away onto the dance floor by a swarm of countless faces. The first having been Elrohir who had laughed and pulled her from her conversation with a guardsman of Gondor who she had been speaking to. Since then Cassandra had danced with Haldir, Elladan and even Glorfindel.

At long last she excused herself from the dance floor. Retreating a few steps to catch her breath and let her eyes scan over the faces of those in the hall. This place was so filled with happiness it made her heart feel as if it would burst. Turning to make her way along the outskirts of the room she paused a moment as she found Gimli seated upon keg of mead that had been emptied. He was discussing metal workings with a man of Gondor. The voices of the two having reached that level in volume that told clearly that one or both of them had had a large quantity of the drink.

Smiling as she watched them for a moment Cassandra then continued along towards where she had seen the blonde elf she was seeking go. Looking for him even as she stopped at times to speak to the hobbits and even pausing along side Gandalf to speak with the wizard for a while. When at long last she had covered the span of the hall and stepped out into the night air Cassandra let herself take a moment to take in the smells and sounds of the night.

She could hear the bustle of the people of Gondor who celebrated through out the city. She could smell the fragrances of the hall she had just left, and hear the voices from inside. Stepping from the doorway Cassandra let her eyes adjust to the dimness of the night as she looked around for the figure she had come out here to find.

Spotting him leaning against the railing Cassandra just let herself watch him for a moment. The blonde prince of Mirkwood trully was attractive to her. Especially dressed as the royal he was and standing there seemingly lost in the stars. Cassandra could feel her cheeks warm as she realized how long she had stood there staring at him. Finally stepping towards him.

"Legolas?" She called softly. Watching as he seemed to be startled a moment. She lamented catching him off guard like that. She must have interfered in some important thoughts.

* * *

><p>Turning to meet her eyes Legolas watched Cassandra a moment before a smile spread over his face. Standing before him there in that dress of dark greens and light browns. Her hair done up in a beautiful bun. To the blonde Cassandra was trully breath taking. The slight pink tinge to her cheeks caused him to quirk his head. Wondering how long she had been there.<p>

He was embarrassed as well to be honest. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had missed her behind him. The thought of being caught off guard by the one person he had not been able to get off his mind all night was also amusing. it was almost like his thoughts had conjured her.

"Aye?" Legolas found himself asking watching her as she seemed to hesitate in continuing. Her cheeks flushing darker as she watched him before finally repaying his smile as she moved to step up beside him. As she leaned against the railing he turned again to rest his forearms against the railing and rest his weight upon them.

"The view is quite nice from up here Cassy. I was just watching the people of Gondor as they celebrated" It was a slight fabrication but not an out right lie. He had let his eyes trail over the kingdom even while his mind wander.

He received a confirming sound from the female beside him. For a time neither of them saying anything as he stared out into night. His eyes at times flickering to Cassandra beside him. She seemed to be lost in thought just as he had. When at last she pulled her eyes from the sky she had the look of one who had not yet let go of her burdens. The fact of this made him frown a moment as he turned to face her.

"What is it?" Legolas let himself inquire as he watched the slight furrowing of her brows as she realized that he had noticed her dilemma. Her cheeks becoming a slight pinkish in colour as she seemed to hesitate.

"My quest has not ended" The words were spoken so softly that it was almost as if they were whispered by the very night around them. It was only the fact that Legolas had seen her lips moving that told him that that gentle voice had come from her.

Her words troubled him. He could remember back before the quest had begun, the time since then had felt so long now it was as if it came from a distant memory. He could remember Elrond saying that one of her kind do not appear without a reason. The memory was faint, a conversation overheard, an argument settled by the lady before him. What had Elrond meant? What was this reason she was here if not to destroy the ring?

"What can i do to aid you?" Legolas asked softly. He could not allow her to struggle upon something alone. He knew that he was not the only one to think this way, he did however hope that perhaps he was the first she had admitted this to.

The smile that slipped over her face then was small at first. It grew however until it turned into a radiant smile that tugged at his heart strings. He could see the relief in her eyes. Clearly his reaction had worried her. Maybe she had worried he would demand answers to what she meant?

Though he did in fact want to know what she meant. Legolas also knew Cassandra. Throughout the quest to destroy the ring she had ever been a beacon of solitary strength for everyone else. She had very rarely let others see her troubles. The words spoken to him about her by Gimli once, long ago when he had found out she hid her wounds from him still rang true to the son of Mirkwood.

_"'She is like a wild falcon. If you tie her down she will want to flee more.'"_

The words still held true to Legolas as he studied Cassandra's face. She really was like a falcon. She fought all the harder for any restraints or attempts to capture her, where she was more likely to allow one close to her if given time. She had slowly been opening up. Legolas could feel it.

After their reunion here in this very city Legolas had felt more protective of the black haired female than ever. Her wounds from the battle of helms deep and her exhaustion had been enough for him to wish to lock her in a room and force her to heal. He had known better though and had been rewarded when she had honestly confided in him of her wound's lingering hindrance.

"I'm not sure. I have almost nothing to go on myself. I have to find someone and stop them. However that is all i know. I do not know who this person is or where they will appear next" Cassandra confided in him gently as she leaned more into the railing with a seemingly tired appearance.

It was slow in coming but Cassandra began a slow explanation of the danger that she knew was coming over the mother trees of the forests of Middle earth. How damage had been caused to three of them. She did not explain how she came to possess this knowledge, Legolas decided it was better not to press her for more than she seemed willing to give him however.

Thinking upon the words she had spoken though he seemed to remember something. Tales from his child hood and he felt a smile spread over his face as he turned to her and caught her arm. The joy at perhaps having information that could help her. That could ease her quest and being able to help her complete it made him feel an over whelming happiness.

"If danger is being brought to the mother trees. Then would the culprit not go after the Mother tree in Mirkwood?" The words left Legolas in a rush. His excitement at being able to aid her making him feel almost like a child.

It was however worth it as the look of wonder and amazement spread over Cassandra's face as she turned to face him. Clearly she was thinking along the same lines as him. If who ever was causing the damage to the mother trees was attacking all of them then he would at last come to Mirkwood to attack the mother tree hidden with in the great forest's borders.

If they could arrive there before the person she was hunting. Then they could set a trap and catch him before he ever completed whatever task he was attempting to complete by committing such unthinkable acts as to attack the mother trees.

"Legolas. yes.. you're brilliant. If i can capture him there then i can stop him." The words jumped from Cassandra as her joy spilled over into an ocean of words. Her questioning him about the mother tree. About how long it might take for them to get there and plans to have him show her his homeland.

The words between them went long into the night until Cassandra had seemed to make up her mind. She would wait here in Minas Tirith until the wedding had taken place between Aragorn and Arwen. She would then set out with Legolas to his home and would remain there until she had caught the culprit she sought.

When this was decided, and the night had fallen silent around them Legolas couldn't help but watch her. She seemed to radiate with her excitement and joy. She trully was pleased with her plans and the thought of being able to show her his homelands left him also thrumming with delight.

After a long while the black haired female faced him and smiled. Leaning forward and kissing his cheek. It was a sudden thing and was over so quickly Legolas barely had a moment to register the contact in his stunned mind. She had leaned in on her own and placed her lips to his cheek. With out any provocation or words before hand. Only that radiant smile of hers as she pulled back and turned then to walk into the halls of Minas Tirith. Leaving the stunned Prince in her wake.

* * *

><p>* Not sure if this really needs explaining however just in case. Upon taking up his station as king of Gondor and ruler of Anor Aragorn took on the name Elessar ( a name given to him by Galadriel)Telco tar (elvish word for Strider). To symbolize this i had his name change from Aragorn from earlier in the chapter to simply Elessar.<p>

A/N: Hey everyone so this took a lot less time to write than the last one (thank goodness) and I'm feeling the flow coming back a bit. I'm not quite ready to come to terms with the end of the story coming since this will be my first ever story written and completed entirely. I am however getting a little excited to get to the later chapters in the story. I hope that i have a few twists that you lot haven't already figured out coming so I'll enjoy hearing feed back from you on those.

To sum it up i estimate the last chapters in being around four or five chapies so there are still quite a few to come but they will be ramping down. For several of them i will be sticking to the Cassandra only points of view seeing as how the story will be all about her.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm trying to be more regular with my writing again so the next chapter should be soon. I'm going to try and get back to my self set deadline of a week at most. Though depending on how hard it is to write it may take a little longer. i do promise however that i won't just poof again like last time.

Responses to the readers:

Those that faved/alerted the story: AkiraTheDarkHuntress, BAD HERO, Rayne91, Gwilwillith, N. , Sexy Vampire Girl, SummoningRuby, yunjae2, wewillstoptheclocks, Kootje, MZami, , RG-Animor, kittylikesWhitlock, Ashes2Dust18, Imaginer Lady, TheFateOf Roses, Weelou23, Neese96, Avarianna, toriiix30, kyskhet, moonlightshade, x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x, brisingr 30, Kiarra24, iluvmycorgi22, AndTheyCallItAMine, AiriiSpade, Selena Khrystafur

Wow everyone just thank you so much for favoriting or putting my story on your alerts. it means the world to me :D

Responses to reviews:

Niki : I am sooo glad that you're enjoying my story. I'm looking forward to that part too. hehe XD soo anyway i hope you continue to enjoy the story at it starts to reach it's conclusion.

Gwilwillith: Thank you soo much. I am right there with you. Even though I'm the writer and i could probably drag this out for countless chapters, and decided that shorter and concise is better. I'm still left in my head going " NOOOOOOOO I don't want it to end yettt!". This will be my first completed story ever so a part of me is super excited about completing it . but another part is on the fence. I hope you continue to enjoy it as the story continues.

Good: Thank you soo much for the impute. A beta reader is in fact something I've been looking into getting in the near future.

kittylikesWhitlock: I'm so excited that you enjoyed chapter Thirteen and I'm hoping that you'll continue to enjoy the rest of the story as it comes out.

Kootje: I'm super thrilled that my story could make you love it. It just makes my day to hear that. I hope you continue to enjoy it as the story continues.

djinnia: Hahah as always awesome to hear from you. XD I always love to read your reviews. and I'm not sure if you remember but a few reviews back you asked if there was going to be some tension between Legolas and Haldir and soooo haha i enjoyed the male rivalry i hope you enjoyed reading it. :D


	16. Betrayer

The sounds of Gondor had slowly become customary. Especially the early morning sounds that were filled with many coming out into the open from sleep filled homes. Cassandra had spent her time since the coronation here in the city. Having let go of her hunts of the orcs. She knew that more still lingered in the world, however her plans for her journey after the wedding had slowly crept into her mind and caused distraction.

As it was she had smiled and waved the twins off as they had left among the rangers to continue their hunt. Their laughter at her being domesticated by their sister again and their teasing, had earned them each a smack on the arm. She had hugged them both and wished them well on their trip. Watching along side Elessar and Arwen as they disappeared into the lands of Gondor.

Since then she had kept herself busy with training and tending to Merock's recovery. The horse finally able to go for walks once again she had taken to bringing him out of the stables and walking him through the streets of Gondor every morning and evening. The exercise having started to work well on the horse's healing flank and in the last few days he had even been able to bare the weight of her upon his back for short distances.

"Lady Cassandra." The voice of a merchant she always bought apples from pulled her attention around as she smiled at the elderly female. Accepting the five apples she had wrapped in a cloth waiting for her and paying her. Like always purposely giving her more than she asked for.

The time since the quest was odd for Cassandra. She had been welcomed into the house hold of Elrond without second thought. The elf lord treating her exactly like he would his own sons or daughter. This did leave Cassandra not needing to worry about paying for things, and her room in the castle had been filled with dresses at the request of Arwen.

Something Cassandra had allowed simply because she could refuse Arwen nothing. She had however gone latter to get some new clothes that suited her more. Riding pants and clothes like she was used to wearing on her travels. She did wear her dresses when she spent time with royal family.

Elessar himself teasing her now and then when he saw her bending to his betrothed's will. He and all of them knew that she would allow no other to demand her wear dresses. Then again Arwen didn't so much demand as she did ask in that gentle way of hers that was impossible to deny. Of course Cassandra would simply counter any comments from Elessar with pointing out the ways that he spoiled his future queen.

Smiling faintly at the memories Cassandra could feel her heart swelling with happiness. The days had been peaceful for her since the coronation. she had an idea of how she could save the mother trees so she could finally allow herself to relax and take pleasure in the simple things. Like the growing time she had spent with Legolas.

In the days since the coronation, and the day she had plucked up her courage to kiss the blonde prince of Mirkwood's cheek the two of them had spent more time than ever before together. During the quest they had usually spoken often. Trusted one another tow watch each other's back and kept guard over the fellowship in ways that only the fair folk could. However now, in this time of peace they had been allowed to truly just be in each other's presence.

They would some times meet to go for walks in the city borders. Other times they would take Arod and Merigold out for a ride in the country side around Gondor. They had once made it all the way to border of Rohan in their ride. Their journey just taking it's course as they had enjoyed speaking to one another.

Legolas had confided in her that the sound of the ocean had begun to call to him. It had effected him more and more in the recent days. However he said that there were some things that helped his sea sickness. No matter how she had asked or inquired he had refused to give her any explanation to what they could be only gave her a gentle smile and would change the topic.

He had also begun telling her tales of his childhood and of Mirkwood. Cassandra had been present when word from Celeborn had come as they had crossed into Mirkwood to join forces with Legolas' father and brothers to drive the last of the dark creatures from his home lands. This was something the blonde had been beaming over for days.

His joy had only subsided in the slightest when the news that the hobbits would be returning home. This fact had sobered him only a little. As had it all. The thought that they little ones were leaving for their home in the shire so far away was saddening to some of them. Others, Cassandra and Legolas included, promised to make the journey to visit them.

For that same reason as Cassandra returned to the main stables to return Merock she could see four ponies being prepared. The best creatures found and fitted for the Hobbit's journey. As she finished with the black horse she stepped out of his stall to make a quick work into the main halls. Arriving at the main hall easily and was rewarded with the sight of Pippan and Merry helping themselves to a more than healthy helping of the breakfast that laid prepared for them.

Cassandra let herself stay where she was, standing in the entrance to the hall. Just watching those within. From the noisily munching halflings. All the way to where Legolas sat so poised and delicately picking at the food laid out before him. It was moments like now that made Cassandra happy. The image of her closest friends so happy and peaceful was delightful.

Stepping forward Cassandra let herself be guided to a seat just to Legolas's right between the blonde and Gandalf. The serving woman smiling gently upon her and taking her cloak. Leaving her to sit down as she waited for a plate to be brought her so she could begin her own meal. She took this time speaking with the hobbits. Knowing that this would be the last day that any of them saw the four for a while.

The two youngest seemed eager to return home. Proclaiming a raid on the sleeping dragon when they returned home. Samwise and Frodo kept their plans to themselves in silent agreement to their friend's excitement. Frodo, Cassandra noticed, had a small look of exhaustion to his face but for the most part he had healed well from his wounds on the quest. The finger he was missing on his left hand also seemed to be healing well.

Speaking to him gently Cassandra took joy out of the time she could spend with Frodo. It was here that she realized something that made her heart hurt a little. She still knew something her friends did not. She already knew that Frodo would leave Middle earth when Gandalf sailed. She sighed gently and instead distracted herself by enjoying her meal and turning her thoughts to her favourite topic.

Her search for the mother tree's attacker. The plans she had made with Legolas were the best she had been able to come up with and she could hardly wait the few months that it would take for them to be free to make the journey. Honestly she wanted to set out tomorrow. However she did promise that she would remain in Gondor prior to the wedding. They didn't know how long it would be until the culprit made their way to Mirkwood after all. Legolas had promised her that his father and brothers were keeping a close eye on the mother tree and if someone should attempt to harm him they would stop them.

"..right Cassy?" Arwen's voice broke into Cassandra's thoughts as she blinked at the other she elf. Noticing that not only her but all of the others were watching her as well. Cassandra could feel a flush spreading over her cheeks as she blinked at the older elf and then around at everyone.

"I'm sorry?" she said. Watching with embarrassment as the others present chuckled gently at her.

Arwen smiled indulgently and reached forward to touch her hand. Her eyes alight with a joy that had not dimmed since the Coronation. For which Cassandra truly was happy. She waved her other hand gently in the direction of the hobbits.

"Pippin was simply asking us if we would accompany them a ways when they began their journey later." Arwen explained smiling gently at her.

"Oh of Course" Cassandra gasped slightly smiling brightly at the hobbits as she twisted to look towards them. The four of them smiling back at her chuckling at her earlier blonde.

The words that followed were light and gentle. Each of the fellowship making plans to accompany the hobbits to the left of Oscilliath before turning and making their way. These plans falling quickly into action as the day wore on. Cassandra taking the time to stop at each of their rooms to speak with them. It was almost too soon that Cassandra found herself upon the back of Merigold as she was riding along side Sam who rode upon a fine young pony called Barley. The hobbit looking all to happy to be on their way.

Soon too came the time when their parties would part. Cassandra staying back with Haldir to her left and Legolas to her right. She could hear a faint sigh of loss from Gimli behind the blonde prince of Mirkwood but she gave him his moment of peace. She also saw a faint worry in Elessar's face as he watched Frodo slowly disappearing off into the world. It was a monumental moment. The Fellowship was truly ended now, with the return of the hobbits to their home the ones who had brought them all together was now gone.

Turning then from watching where they had disappeared to Cassandra sighed gently as she occupied herself with teasing Gimli. The dwarf was now the shortest among their party. a fact that left the stout male scowling at her in cold fury. Her jokes did bring a ringing laughter from Legolas that soon drew a chorus of laughs from everyone in their party.

It was here, seated upon Merigold and watching the faces of those she cared for so much that Cassandra first felt it. A faint gnawing in her stomach. Like an ache that was dissipating but still there. Something twisting in her stomach.

Glancing around Cassandra let herself take a moment to contemplate what she was feeling. Her senses were for some odd reason all on edge. almost as if she was trying hear something just too low for her to hear...it perplexed the black haired girl as she sat in silence contemplating the feelings she was experiencing. She wondered if it was not just a lingering chill from the deaths that had taken place in these fields, however as she passed into the city she did not feel any better.

A fact that both bewildered and alarmed her. She almost missed hearing as Elessar turned to her and called her name. They were still in the lower streets of the city. The city here still damaged and ravaged by what had happened in the war. The repairs having not reached this far down yet. This left too many sharp angles and for some reason today this place bothered Cassandra.

Reassuring the king of man that she was in fact fine Cassandra felt herself going to say something to Elessar when when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was a split second and then Elessar was down upon the ground with an arrow in the back of him. The entire affair only took a few seconds but the flurry of movement afterwards was just as lightning quick.

The king of Arnor was pulled from the path by Haldir and Legolas the two blonde's on guard as they pulled the man to to a sheltered place Legolas working on ridding the king of his cloak and shirt so that they could see how badly the wound was. Cassandra took the moment to leap from her saddle as she saw Gimli and Haldir charge off in the direction that the arrow had come from.

Cassandra could vaguely hear a shout from Gimli and a shriek somewhere. Her first concerns however was the man before her and the bleeding wound in his shoulder. Working quickly her and Legolas rid him of his shirt the wound revealed to her. Tentatively testing the wound as she assessed the damage done to him.

Elessar let out a shout of pain as she worked to remove the arrow. In all honestly though Cassandra was sure that the man was in fact lucky...the wound wasn't one fired from a cross bow. so it was far shallower and hadn't damaged the man's shoulder blade or anything like that. She pressed clothes to the wound and had Legolas retrieve her saddle bag and canteen from Merigold.

Behind them Cassandra could hear Gimli shouting at the man they had dragged forward. Demanding he tell him who he was working for. However from the sounds of things he was not getting very far. The man was a blithering mess, clearly terrified of the dwarf.

Something was nagging at Cassandra as she tended to the wound though. The frown that had made it's way onto her face must have worried Arwen however as she touched her shoulder worriedly from where she knelt beside her betrothed.

"Why do you look so troubled? is it bad?" Arwen's words were a hushed and terrified whisper as she stared at her with wide yes. Clear worry on her face.

"It's fine.. the wound is not deep." Cassandra did her best to reassure the female.

By the time she had Elessar's wound bound and felt they were able to move him however Cassandra was sure. This was not meant as a fatal attack...something she was confused about. Twisting to look to the man she studied him. A simple farmer most likely. He was still too young to have been allowed to battle in the war...still a kid in all honesty... So what was he doing attacking the High king of the united kingdoms?

"What troubles you Cassy?" Cassandra heard Elessar inquire softly as he was able to raise himself to his knees with the help of Legolas and Arwen. He was watching her face intently, the pain in his eyes not marring his sharp sight.

"An attack on a king is treason and is punishable by death. Even if it is simply a wounding and not murder..." Cassandra began, trying to explain what was troubling her. Elessar and Legolas were listening intently, even Gimli and Haldir seemed to have stopped to listen to her. "However this wound wasn't a fatal one. it was meant to wound and bleed. not kill. If I was to risk my life in such a way...I wouldn't miss. This is a diversion."

The tension flared up among those around Cassandra as they stared at her. She could feel their eyes boring into her as she stood. Turning on the boy that cowered by Gimli. Her mind running over the dozens of possibilities. She knew that no reasons the boy could give would be good. Even kownign this one thing was very clear. She needed to get answers.

Cassandra had only crossed half the distance between Elessar and the boy when a scream broke over the stunned silence. The pain of that cry brought a cry from the black haired elf as she felt her knees give out on her. Cassandra went down there where she stood, her hands clamped tightly over her ears. Trying desperately to keep that horrible scream out.

When she finally felt the agonizing throbbing of her ears fading she slowly pulled one hand from her ear tentatively. Almost afraid of prematurely uncovering her ears. Her eardrums were still pounding in pain and it almost felt as if they would bleed. Blinking faintly against the pain Cassandra was relieved when the sound was gone.

Twisting her head around she could see that she was not the only one who had been likewise effected. Behind her was Legolas and Arwen, the two royal elves in a similar position as she. Legolas was venturing to take his hands away from his ears while Arwen still had hers over her ears, a faint groan of pain coming from before her drew Cassandra's head back around. Haldir was on one knee holding his ears.

From here Cassandra could see a faint trickle of red between his tightly clenched fingers and his face was white as bone. Concern flared up in Cassandra as she saw the marchwarden's appearance. Standing in a heartbeat she stepped towards the blonde. Only for something to slam into her like a ton of bricks.

"Cassandra!" The voice ripped through the lingering silence in the street. The voice being female, and familiar enough to bring Cassandra wheeling around. Her eyes flying towards the highest level of Gondor.

Dread pelted into her as her mind scrambled over the truths staring her in the face. Of course. it all made sense. The events that had transpired all added up. Cassandra was moving before her mind had even fully caught up to the realization that was forming in her heart. Cassandra yelled for Merigold as she darted forward.

"Cassandra!" Elessar yelled out for her. The faces of her companions filled with surprise at her sudden movement.

Cassandra turned momentarily even as she pulled herself into the saddle, Merigold standing dutifully for her. Her eyes skimming over the bewildered faces of those with her. Elessar's pained gaze was filled with worry and confusion. Legolas and Arwen staring at her with similar confusion as the king of man.

"The tree of Gondor, she's a mother tree" Cassandra gasped as she kicked Marigold's sides hard and brought the mare into a break neck gallop.

Cassandra could hear movement behind her as she tore off. Vaguelly she could hear Elessar and Arwen call out her name. It was when she was ripping through the paths near the top levels Cassandra that the vague sound of horses behind her caught her attention. Sneaking a glance back as Merigold took the stairs to the main courtyard she spotted a glimpse of Arod and Hazel as Legolas and Haldir were clearly following.

What Cassandra was expecting to see when she burst forward into the courtyard, she was unsure. What she did see however left her blood cold and stole the breath from inside of her. As she pulled hard on Marigold's reigns she couldn't miss the sight of the great tree of Gondor before her. The white bark of the mother tree and her blossoming branches were as she expected save for the Dagger that protruded from her core. Thick sap already oozing from the wound.

Rage coursed through her then as Cassandra felt the agony that welled up inside of the great mother tree. The waves of pain slamming into Cassandra where she sat upon Merigold. Only her grip on the reigns keeping her in her seat. Cassandra narrowed her eyes upon the figure before her.

Standing there before the great mother was a male of regular stature. His hair a dark black that hung down his back. His clothing dark and dirty. Clearly this male had lived among the wild for many years from the look and feel of him. The thing that bothered Cassandra most was the elf ears she could see. This male truly was an elf. An elf was causing such horrible damage to the mother trees.

"Freeze. You move and I'll shoot you where you stand" Cassandra yelled as she drew back on her bow before she'd even really registered placing an arrow to the string. Her arms were tense as she sat where she was her eyes trained on this male.

The form before her stilled, the dagger within the Mother tree stilling and his hand releasing the hilt. Cassandra watched him intently as he raised his hands to either side of him and stayed that way.

This was enough for Cassandra. Pulling her leg over Merigold she leapt from the horse's back as she stepped forward. Her first thought being to removing the dagger from within the tree. Brandishing her bow threateningly as she approached the male. She had crossed half the distance when at last the male moved.

It all happened so fast that Cassandra didn't have a chance to react much more then to release the arrow. The black haired male turned and in one fluid motion he had drawn his sword. What happened next Cassandra wasn't even sure. There was a flash of golden light and she was sent flying backwards. Skidding several feet.

"Well met Cassandra of the willow of Imaldris" The voice that hissed at her drew a grimace from Cassandra as she scrambled to her feet, half expecting to have the man upon her in her moment of weakness.

Despite her fears he stayed where he had been. Simply watching her as the golden sword was held firmly in his right hand. Cassandra frowned as she pulled herself to her feet. She could feel a familiar sensation. The feeling from that sword being very similar to the consciousness he had once touched all those weeks ago when she had first touched a mother tree other than her willow.

"The oak of Lothlorien...how dare you use his soul crystal" Cassandra gasped unable to help herself. her rage getting the best of her as she let her gaze flicker over the male as she could feel more than one consciousness. Her eyes locking upon the sword still within it's sheath.

Behind her Cassandra could hear Legolas and Haldir arriving as the two leapt from their horses. It was then in that moment that Cassandra knew. That no other could interfere in this battle. Turning as she drew her sword she let loose the power that pressed to be unleashed. Seeing as the two stumbled backwards as she turned to meet the male once again.

The look upon his face having warped into a sick grin as he threw his cloak away from himself and stepped away from the tree of Gondor. Her eyes flickering over his face as she matched his moves step for step. Something about this male just led her to react. She was not even thinking about her moves, her body taking control.

For what seemed like forever Cassandra matched this male as they circled one another. His golden sword and her own sword both thrumming with power and energy. Like a great storm about to break upon the courtyard. Cassandra could feel that power surging through her body and without thinking she leapt forward.

The feeling of her sword crashing into the other was like striking a steel wall. It jarred through her threatening to loosen her hold up on her sword. She did however push through it. Gritting her teeth as she followed through with more attacks. She wasn't sure how she knew when to move or how to counter this man's attacks, she simply did. Her body acting without her mind.

Something inside of her just seemed to know this male. The battle she was fighting took on a strange feeling of dejavu as she jumped appart from the black haired male. Her eyes narrowed as she took a moment before pressing forward to break through his defenses. This leaving her and him locked together. Neither of them able to force the other's blade away and neither willing to back down.

"You've not lost anything of your old splendour."The voice nearly made Cassandra jump before she managed to clamp down on the impulse. Glaring at the black haired elf before her Cassandra took note of his half smirk as he revelled in her surprise.

The implications of those words brought a chill to Cassandra as she scowled faintly. The other clearly knew her in the past. His words all she needed to know. No one but Galadriel, Gandalf, and possibly Elrond knew who she trully was.

"You know me?" Cassandra hissed at him as she strained to push him off balance. Only to be met with an equal force from the other.

The dark chuckle that met her words drew more of a scowl from Cassandra as she side stepped the other. Lunging forward only to have to duck as the black haired elf drew his second blade. Rolling forward Cassandra caught herself on the roots of the tree of Gondor. Using her forward momentum Cassandra leapt for the dagger and twisted away, pulling it loose as she dodged another attack from the elf's blades.

The resounding pulse of power that surged up Cassandra's arm as she stopped caused a gasp to break from her. Warmth was pooling inside her and racing through her blood bringing white spots to Cassandra's eyes. Her ears pounding loudly, nearly drowning out what he replied.

"Of course i know you, Beloved Cassandra..."

"_Cassandra!" The voice that called out to her brought a smile to Cassandra's lips as she stopped what she was doing. Lowering her sword she let the tip of it rest upon the ground beneath her as she stilled her practiced motions. _

_Turning then to meet the gaze of the one who called her, Cassandra came face to face with familiar lavender eyes glowing with happiness. The male stepped forward to touch his fingers to her cheeks. His lips split in a bright smile. _

"_Marquine" The name left Cassandra in a whisper. Leaning forward she let her body press into the black haired male's as she felt his lips beneath her own. Her fingers clutching at his shirt as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around her. _

_"Cass... _

"..andra!" The voices of Haldir and Legolas snapped Cassandra out of her stupor as she glanced up. Somehow while she had been out she had ended up on the ground, her sword a hairsbreadth away, the dagger still clutched tightly in her left fist. The two blondes stood before her, Haldir with his sword and Legolas with his knives.

Cassandra watched the two as they strained against the swords they were blocking. Cassandra could see Legolas physically trembling from the force of the blow he was holding back while Haldir was shifting ceaselessly to keep his hold.

In the moments after she had jumped to her feet the two gave way under the other's obvious strength. Sending them Crashing into Cassandra as the three elves skidded across the clearing. Cassandra grunted in pain at having the two elves suddenly on top of her. Her mind reaching out to gather her wits to herself. Taking stalk of what was going on around them.

Guards lined the courtyard, held at bay by Elessar and Faramir who stood on opposite sides of the courtyard. Each watching in shock at the site of the three elves being flung around like rag dolls. Cassandra could vaguely hear Gimli yelling for them to release him off to her left somewhere and Cassandra let herself hope that her stout friend would be kept from facing the male in battle.

Climbing to her feet once more Cassandra reached forward to gather her sword to herself. Her eyes narrowing upon the smug elf before her as he chuckled at the two that remained on the ground.

Circling each other once more Cassandra felt her rage draining from herself as the same sensation she had felt many times before arose. The memories of her past life, of the elf born from the white willow, pressing upon her as her body remembered. Remembered her old strengths, remembered the moves she had known and the abilities of the male across from her.

Cassandra felt a part of herself tense at the foreign feeling. The part of herself that was Cassy, the part of herself that was still human. However as the attacks began again Cassandra felt that piece of herself giving way, she could feel her resistance to the past leaving her as she relied heavily upon those skills.

It was almost like a release inside of her as Cassandra felt her resistance give way entirely. Her acceptance complete. It was then that a wave of power coursed through her as she felt her movements change radically. Pulling on the strength from the sword and dagger clutched tightly in her hands she took a wider stance before lunging forward.

The images that flared through her mind were like memories of the past. The male before her darting to the left, he would then attack her from the left. A feint here, he would go for the shoulder in quick succession. Each move made by the male she knew. She could see it in these flashes. She knew him and new his fighting style.

When at last they pulled back yet again Cassandra could feel the strain of their battle beginning in her body. Her arms ached and her back was wet with sweat. Cassandra's breathing was laboured and her heart pounded violently in her ears. The only solace she received was in the knowledge that he too suffered fatigue.

The male, Marquine, recovered first. His lips twisting into a cruel smirk as he met her eyes across the small distance between them. He lowered his swords and let himself relax a moment. His eyes running over Cassandra, the look within them causing a shudder of revulsion to pass through her.

"You truly are a remarkable creature Cassandra. You who traversed through time. To be here. Yet you fight like you always have, the same strengths you once posed. The perfect companion. I knew they would send you, you always were the strongest of us." Marquine's voice was like a hissing lash. His twisted smirk becoming even more malicious as he met her stunned gaze.

Cassandra reeled from the words that he had spoken. The implications were clear as day to Cassandra. He had spoken of her being summoned here by the white willow. He had known she would be called when he had damaged the mother trees? Or perhaps it was more that he knew someone would be called.

"You damaged the mother tree of Fangorn and Lothlorien before Rivendell's..." Cassandra began, watching in horrified realization, his smirk and nod urging her onwards. "Yet you did not touch the willow of Imaldris. You planned that i would be summoned?"

The look of pure joy that spread across the male's face as she pieced it together made Cassandra's stomach twist in disgust. She felt the urge to fling the dagger at his face. It was only her protectiveness towards it that stopped her. It did however draw her attention to the dagger in her hand. Studying the amber jewel within the hilt Cassandra began to feel a sick dread in her stomach.

"You carved out your own soul crystal." Cassandra did not need confirmation from the other, that came in the form of a gleeful snicker. She could tell from the consciousness that surged from the dagger. So like her sword. so like the two swords held in this male's hands.

Rage filled Cassandra then as she stood there. The agony that having the crystals removed caused was unthinkable. A blinding pain that took hold of the mother tree that such damage was inflicted upon. She could remember the torment and pain that marred the two trees she had met. Cassandra felt a tremor run through her as she dragged her eyes to the male before her.

True horror and disgust taking it's hold within her. How could this elf harm his tree? She knew her connection to the willow of Imaldris, she could never truly hurt her. The mere thought of having weakened her by allowing the soul crystal to be given freely had broken her heart. What sort of sick individual could mangle the birth place of their very consciousness.

"Oh do not cry Cassandra!" The sick drawl and laughter that Cassandra heard then drew her mind from these horrifying thoughts. She had to blink several times however because the image that met her was blurry.

Feeling hot tears upon her cheeks Cassandra felt a snarl of rage rip through her. Lunging forward Cassandra abandoned the two weapons she held and crashed into his chest. A vague sense of satisfaction took her then as the two of them tumbled over. Feeling Marquine beneath her Cassandra's hands flew to his throat. Squeezing down upon the pale skin there Cassandra couldn't help the fury that caused her very body to tremble.

For a countless time Cassandra stayed there. Her fingers attempting to squeeze the life out of this male. The male who had caused such harm to the trees. the one who had brought her here through such reckless hate for their birth places. The fury that warred with her practical mind was blinding for a while.

Fortunately for the male her mind slowly won as her fingers loosened their hold and instead tightened in his robes as she pulled him upwards. Leaning forward until their faces were mere inches from one another she glowered dangerously upon the male. his eyes locked upon her own and his face lacking that sinister smirk he had worn since she had arrived.

"How can you do it? Why? How can you possible harm them? They give everything to us and you harm them in such a way... can't you feel the agony you cause them? I could feel it and i was not awakened yet." Her words confused her slightly, but only partly. Cassandra could feel the consciousness of the willow speaking through her. It was why she had been able to know this male's moves. The part of her that had once lived was merging more with her consciousness now.

"Do you truly not know? Do you not remember the cost of what they give?" The words brought a frown to Cassandra's face as she heard him hiss his reply. as he pulled himself closer to her she felt her body tense as her right arm flew back to prepare a punch. It never did quite hit it's mark though as the next words shook her badly.

"Did you not take your own soul crystal from within the willow?"

Jerking back away from Marquine her eyes were wide as she shook her head. The memory of the weakness and the guilt she had felt at realizing what the willow was giving up for her. It hurt still, like a wound that had not begun to heal. Glaring at the other as she scrambled back and raised her hands defensively.

"That was different" Cassandra said. Her body tense as she watched him rise. " She gave the soul crystal to me to allow my return... because she knew that was what i wanted,"

The laugh that burst from the male there caused Cassandra to hesitate in continuing. her eyes watching the other in stunned silence. His whole body rocked with his apparent mirth. For almost a solid minute he laughed before fixing Cassandra with a heated gaze.

"'Because she knew that was what i wanted"?" The black haired male mocked as he stepped closer. " Oh no Cassandra. She brought you back to this world that you do not truly belong in for only one reason..."

Each word brought him closer to her as Cassandra held her ground. Unwilling to pull back even a step or give this man any advantage by pressing her backwards. When he was finished she could feel his breath against her ear as he leaned forward. His voice dropping to a low hiss.

"To use you as a sacrifice once you've stopped me."

The words were hissed so softly that Cassandra had to strain to hear them. As she registered what they meant however her body locked. Something within her was unable to handle the words and the implications that they brought to the front of her mind. A vague sense of dread and horrified understanding was forming and she could not help but be still. Even as she felt his arms snake around her form.

As she was pulled against him she knew that she had felt this way before. Felt the other's arms around her and felt him against her. The smell of him was familiar, calming in an almost alarming way. Her eyes drooped ever slightly as her memories ran away with her mind.

The faces of others like him that she had known. Close friends and companions. All gone. All returned. She could remember a mountain of sadness, the grief sickness she had once nearly died from after taking in the pain from the Oak of Lothlorien. That was how she knew that feeling...she had once lain with it for weeks. Cared for by this male. No. Not just once.

"Come back to me. We can make them pay... Their price is too much. The cost is not worth what little they give us." His words were lulling and soothing in her stupor as she stayed where she was unmoving. Somewhere in her mind she registered the change in dialect...had they been speaking this language the whole time?

Why not? Why shouldn't she stay here in his arms? She could feel this safe and relaxed all the time. She had only known this feeling once since she had come to this world. Other than the company of her willow. She could just stay here with him. They could go together and this feeling of ease and remembrance of old times would continue. Perhaps she would finally come to understand her past? She knew she would. The longer she stayed in this males arms the more that seemed to become clear to her.

"I did this all for you. To bring you back to me. Beloved Cassandra..." The words were followed closely by the dark haired male leaning forward. His intention clear as day to Cassandra. For a moment she almost gave into her body's impulse to lean into it. However the words he had spoken broke through and she brought her knee up sharply to catch him in the stomach as she jumped back.

Grabbing onto her sword and the dagger she glowered at the male as she crouched into a defensive stance. Letting her shaken mind have the moments it needed to truly gather itself Cassandra let her eyes follow the other's obviously stunned gaze as he doubled over in pain.

"If you and i were once together as my memories claim...then you should know this would never be what i wanted..." Cassandra Proclaimed loudly in the tongue she had used since the day she came to Middle earth. The look on the other's face contorted into rage as he looked up at her through the pain.

"You may wear the face of Marquine, but his heart has obviously long been corrupted. I will never join you. Nor will i allow you to continue to harm the mother trees. They gave me the chance to walk among these forests, among these peoples once more.

" I have lived a life i could never have dreamed of where i was born. Meeting these people...coming to love and be loved by them. That is worth anything and everything the mother trees may ask for in return" Cassandra yelled as she lunged forward. She had every intention of bringing him down.

She was rather annoyed when he caught the wrist of her right hand and in a brutal twist caused her to drop her sword. removed from her weapon Cassandra did the only thing she could think of, even as she was flung to the ground. She clutched onto the other to drag him with her.

It was then as she lay half crumpled to the ground that her memories broke forward once more. The face of the tree of Gondor's consciousness...the face of a woman who's smile was well known to her. of a comforting gaze and a heart so open and loving that it had drawn even Cassandra into confiding her worries to. Twisting then to her knees once more Cassandra called out the name that appeared to her then.

"Sarah!"

The moments that followed her voice happened so quickly, while at the same time to those in the courtyard it was said for years to come that things happened as if in slow motion. A brilliant white light burst from the center of the tree of Gondor, and from that light a bow of white wood appeared.

Hearing the curse from behind her Cassandra jumped to her feet and darted forward. Throwing herself the twelve or so paces it took to arrive in arms reach of the bow that floated there before the great tree. The sounds of Marquine's laboured breaths behind her only drove her faster as Cassandra leapt onto one of the great roots of the tree.

Then it all stopped, Cassandra's fingers closing around the grip of the bow. Power coursing through her arm and into her tired body as she pressed off from the tree trunk. Successfully flipping over the head of Marquine. Landing in a crouch a few steps away from the other and pulling back Cassandra did not miss a beat as an arrow of white light appeared against the string even as she released.

The sight of the male before her as the arrow reached it's target was painful in some way for Cassandra as his body was flung against the trunk even as he was turning to face her. The arrow imbedding itself into his shoulder and through it the trunk of the tree.

The look of pain upon his face almost made Cassandra hesitate even as she pulled back once more. The only thing that stopped her from pausing even more was the fact he was already reaching for the arrow. a part of her knew that he had to be stopped. She had sworn that she would stop the other from completing his task of hurting the mother trees. She now had that opportunity.

Releasing the arrow she watched as it sunk into the other shoulder effectively pinning him to the tree with no hope of escape. With this task completed Cassandra let herself rise to her feet once again. watching just as the others were, while the light of the arrows seemed to envelope the black haired male. growing and taking on the shape of an elf. Her long blonde hair pulled back and those gentle sweet eyes Cassandra had always known smiling reassuringly out at her.

"It's alright now Cassandra. I'll take care of him now. Thank you..." The words of the elven Sarah before her faded off as the light began to grow in intensity even as the very bark of the tree began to shift and change. Pulse even as it almost seemed like Marquine was sinking into the very trunk of the tree.

When it was all finished Cassandra was left staring at the tree of Kings before her. Save for the small wound that was already covered in sap there seemed to be no signs of the male who had been pinned against it. Nor was there any damage done from the arrows she had fired into the tree to pin him. It was almost as if he had never even been there.

Save for the three weapons appart from the bow in her hands and the sword of the willow behind her. Cassandra stayed holding the bow for a moment more before stepping forward to hold it up to the trunk of the tree of Kings. Watching in rapt fascination as the bow returned to a brilliant white light and seemed to sink into the tree, only the pure crystal that had been set into the bow's grip was visible in that light.

The court yard was filled with silence in the minutes that followed. No one speaking or moving. No one so much as seeming to breath. Even the horses had fallen silent. All eyes however were trained upon Cassandra. She could feel them pouring into her back as she stood facing the tree. So many questions had been answered today. She had done what she had been sent here for...She had been able to stop the Mother trees' attacker.

"Cassy?" The soft voice behind her drew Cassandra around to meet the gaze of Legolas as he stood a few steps away. Holding out to her, her sword and the dagger she had dropped. His face was white and his eyes perplexed. He clearly was trying desperately to understand what he had seen here. What he had heard and witnessed.

"I'll explain later. I promise" Cassandra breathed gently as she turned then and gathered the two swords still left abandoned upon the ground and let her instinct to flee win.

Rushing into the halls. Stopping only long enough to lock the three weapons in a trunk in her room Cassandra fled the palace entirely as she escaped into the slowly sinking sun. For how long she ran she was unsure. She didn't really even know where she had gone in her mad dash. All that had been clear to her is that a part of her desperately needed to get away. To gather her wits and to understand what had happened. To understand the things that she had remembered.

The questions she had once asked herself at the completion of the quest had been answered. Though Cassandra wasn't sure if she liked what she had come to understand.

The night was nearing it's peak when Cassandra's wandering at last settled and she returned once more to the kingdom of Gondor. Slipping into the city as she had often done while she had hunted the orcs with Elladan and Elrohir. Moving through shadows so that no one would spot her. Allowing her to continue her venture through the streets of Gondor in peace.

As she arrived in the palace though Cassandra hesitated before entering the dining hall. Stopping just behind the great doors inside she could hear a volley of raised voices. All clearly arguing. On one side Cassandra could hear Legolas and Haldir insisting that they had to go looking for her. For some reason the fact that both of them seemed to be of the same mind seemed to make the two all the more agitated.

On the other Cassandra could hear Elessar and Elrond calmly stating that they should instead wait and that she would return on her own. The words were so like the two rulers. Collected and contemplative of the entirety of the situation. This was not, however, the conversation that Cassandra was now hearing. Her mind had drifted backwards the moment the lord of Rivendell had spoken. Memories of past conversations replaying in her mind.

Turning then Cassandra fled up the hall in silence. Not stopping until she was safely locked with in her room. Here she let herself pause. Her body ached. She was sure that should she remove her clothing she would find her pale skin littered with bruises forming all along her body. With a deep sigh Cassandra cast that thought away and let herself fall onto her bed.

Curling up into her pillows the raven haired girl pulled her blankets up over her head. Drifting off into a confused and anxious sleep. For the moment she was Cassy. The seventeen year old girl. The extremely confused and uncertain seventeen year old girl...

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone. So due to the desire to keep this story from dragging on unendingly i have opted to bring the climactic battle with Cassandra's true enemy out now. I have rewritten this chapter three times now in hopes to avoid this chapter seeming to rushed and the conflict to quickly concluded. I hope that i managed to pull it off. I deffinetly enjoyed the little twist i threw in here and i hope that i managed to suprise some of you. Though i do lement the option of marching her into Mirkwood to hunt him down i feel that this was the best way to end this arch of the story.

Three or for more chapters to come yet... Will i be nice and finally let two certain elves have their kiss in the next chapter?...Maybe you'll just have to come back and see next time XD

Responses to fans:

Those that have faved/alerted to this story:

Reviewers:

Through Jaded Eyes: Hey there I'm so glad to hear that you're liking the story that i've been working hard to write for you. I hope that you've continued to read the chapters and that you will continue to enjoy the story as it reaches it's ending. 3

Ninja Star Light: I'm so glad that you're liking the story. I know this wasn't as quick as i promised but i hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.

bunnehTweed: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you liked it and i hope that you settle into school. I know you had expressed a concern about being drowned in school work. I'm rootin' for you and i'm sure you'll manage to find time for your stories when you can.

djinnia: Hey and howdy to ya! I'm glad i still have you with me. I've come to look forward to seeing your reviews. XD you once asked if the tree of gondor was going to turn out to be a mother tree and god knows i was squeeling in delight that you were on the same wave length as me :D. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to read the last few chapters as i sadly bring this to an end. I hope you might enjoy my other fics when i manage to get them going more frequently. Cheers 3

Gwilwillith: I'm so glad that I managed to portray them well. XD I hope that you'll continue to enjoy and support the story as the last few chapters come up.


	17. Mother trees of Middle Earth

The sounds of the morning had slowly wormed their way into Cassandra's dreams. Forcing her to stir despite her mind's wishes to remain deep in the safety of her haven. Cassandra fought hard against the impulse to awaken, her senses however having their own mind as she began to recognize the things she had come accustomed to.

The loud sounds of armour as the guardsmen made their rounds in the hallway beyond her door. The faintest hints of fabrics as the maids bustled about completing their tasks. Even the heavy snores were barely audible from beyond the door she knew to be four doors down from her own. Gimli's loud breathing having been a topic of teasing when Cassandra had discovered it. Legolas having gladly joined in her torment of the dwarf.

With the knowledge that escaping back into the world of her dreams was beyond her grasp, Cassandra allowed her eyes to focus once more upon the ceiling above her. Her sore body stretching out upon the bed as she shifted. Pulling her blankets from upon her she swung her legs out over the edge of the bed and pushed herself onto her feet gingerly.

The pain she had been expecting as she rose greeted her like an old friend. Her muscles screaming in protest at the movements and the soreness in her limbs making her mind wish she had remained asleep. With the initial pain now passed Cassandra's mind noticed something.

Glancing down over her body as she was now she could not miss the fact that the clothing she had passed out in the night previously were gone. In their place now was one of her night gowns. She frowned as she realized this her eyes flickering over the room to see what else changes had occurred while her exhausted mind hid away in dreams.

From where she stood she could see nothing out of place. Save for the bow that rested upon her weapons chest near the door. Continuing on she had to take another moment to glance upon the bow, Her brow furrowing faintly as she remembered. She had not brought her bow back to her rooms yesterday. She had left it within the court yard upon the finale of her battle against Marquine.

The name sent her mind reeling temporarily into the world of thoughts. Painful ones that were not entirely welcome with the black haired elf at the moment. Pulling herself free of them Cassandra ran her hands down the front of her night gown and pondered the facts that were laid before her.

She had gone to bed the night before in her travelling garbs, those still dirty from her fight earlier that day. She had not rose to the sounds of her door being unlocked. Nor had she awakened from her sleep while someone changed her clothing. Had she truly been that tired? Sighing Cassandra let her fingers play over the lace upon the sleeve of her gown. She could only assume that Arwen had ventured within her chambers when she had found it locked some time during the night.

The lady had then taken it upon herself to tend to changing her clothing. This was something Cassandra could not fault the lady. She smiled weakly as she turned then to shed the night gown and step before the body length mirror that was hung in the corner closest to her wardrobe. Studying the image of the elf before her Cassandra couldn't help but to frown.

The female's body before her was littered with bruises in a multitude of different developmental stages. The right side of her body was a deep purple... The side where she had fallen and had Legolas and Haldir fall upon her. To be expected. The one that surprised her was the bruises upon her upper arms. Like fingers branding her pale skin. She could see each individual finger distinctly imprinted upon her arms.

Staring at them for a moment she wondered upon their appearance before remembering. With a grimace at the memory Cassandra turned towards her wardrobe. Throwing open the doors she let her fingers brush over the clothes that had been provided to her by Elrond and his house hold. Another stab of pain coursed through her. She let the wave roll through her for a moment before at last gathering to her the clothes she had bought herself.

Whincing against the pain as she bent over to lace up her boots over her travel pants. Pulling upon the collar of her tunic she eased it into a more comfortable placement upon her collar bone. She couldn't help but to grow silent and still as her fingers trailed over the silver scar that crossed over her chest from her left shoulder and disappeared under the materials of her shirt.

When at long last she was finished Cassandra stepped over to the door to pull it open. She felt a sigh of relief leave her as she had found no one upon the other side waiting to scold her. She had expected to come face to face with Haldir and Legolas at the very least...She had known that Gimli was as of yet still disposed of however she had also anticipated Elessar coming to her to inquire as to the reason for her sudden disappearance the day before.

With the emptiness of the hall before her rooms Cassandra was able to make her way from the chambers hall. Stepping passed the still silent dining hall Cassandra was silent as she walked from the palace. Her eyes scanning the court yard. Falling upon the white bark of the Tree of Kings Cassandra hesitated.

With every step towards the great tree the battle that had occurred between her and Marquine played through her mind. She couldn't help but flinch as the memory of being thrown, of realizing his horrific act upon his own mother tree. Of her own actions upon him for it.

Cassandra sighed when at last she stood before the great trees brilliant white bark. Reaching out for her in longing. She had never met a mother who had not suffered the agony of having their soul crystal ripped from them. She felt the gentle brush of the trees great spirit brush against her mind. Even as she reached out for her the tree herself reached out for Cassandra.

/Cassandra/ The gentle voice of Sarah's mother tree sighed to Cassandra even as she felt a gentle warmth engulf her. The care of a mother and a sister. Like and elder embracing a charge after a great time appart.

The feel of that consciousness touching her own made Cassandra's sadness and fears ease even just slightly. She felt her body lean against the bark of the wood, while being mostly unconscious of the act. She was so drawn from her body that she hardly trully felt the rough touch of the bark against her skin.

/Sarah.../ Cassandra sighed gently. Her words easily slipping into the language she had spoken with Marquine just the day before without her knowledge.

The time flew between Cassandra and the great tree as she spoke with her. Noting faintly that the two Sarah's were as much alike as they were different. She could see parts of the Sarah she knew however and it eased her. She had greatly missed the life guard, having come to rely on her as a friend and companion in the years that she had known her in her world.

When at last Cassandra felt compelled to pull back from the great tree she felt oddly refreshed. Much like she had felt with the maple of Fangorn the aches in her body felt less. The dull pains fading.

When at last she had returned once more to herself she realized what had compelled her to separate from Sarah. She could hear a soft voice to her left. Calm and collected, calling to her gently in an attempt to draw her attention. Turning towards the voice Cassandra was greeted by the tentative, if not somewhat apologetic smile of Lord Elrond.

The older of the two stood a few steps back and to the right of her. He seemed to have been standing there for sometime from the comfortable posture he had taken. Perhaps he had not wanted to disturb her but with the growing glow of the sun rising beyond the horizon now he had felt compelled to interrupt her conversation with the great tree of kings.

"My apologies Cassy." Elrond said. His eyes soft and sincere as he offered her a gentle smile.

Cassandra took the time then to really remember why it was she had left the kingdom of Gondor for so long the night before. The answer standing before her in the flesh and blood. The memories of what she had learned over the life time before had spoken to her and shed a tainted light upon the kindness of this male.

"Of course not My Lord Elrond." Cassandra said faintly. Purposely adding the other's title in a way she had not done since Rivendell many months passed. Had Cassandra not been paying extra attention to the other she may have missed the grimace that crossed the other's face like a spasm of the muscles in his face.

Cassandra did not comment upon the twitch nor did the other likewise comment upon her choice of title. He simply nodded his head as if to follow him before turning and making his way across the court yard. Cassandra hesitated for a long moment before at last deciding to follow after him. Walking in the path of his steps the two of them continued in this fashion for a countless number of minutes. Until at last they had come to the hall of sleep for the kings of old.

It was here that Elrond stopped. Looking over the battlements towards the lingering darkness that had yet to dissipate from within the lands of Mordor. The remnants of the dark lord's taint. He was silent for so long that Cassandra began to wonder if she had misinterpreted his signal. Had he wished to make this trip alone?

"I should have told you." The words were silent. So greatly so that Cassandra had to strain her heightened hearing in order to truly hear him. She did however catch his admission and apology. She could hear how sincerely he meant his words and the part of her heart that had hardened against this male at the memories she had awoken softened a fraction.

"I had heard a tale of the great mother trees. The consciousness born of such magnificent and powerful trees. The first born here in this land, Born of the earth where we who have come to call Middle Earth home were not but visitors. We did not share the bonds with the world that the first ones did.

"We could not sense the withering as you did. only could we hear the silencing of

the trees. Sense the utter sadness in the trees of this world when one of your kin did what was needed. The returning of light was crucial to combat the pains of this world. I had heard and believed to know you as you are, but i did not. Not trully did i know that you were the lady of the white willow until i watched your battle. No lady of another land could possibly stand as an opponent against a first born." Elrond continued without allowing for interruption. It seemed that he needed to get this off his chest. As if it simply exploded from him in a rush.

"I do not blame you Elrond. I do not blame anyone for my lot in this life. I have been granted such an amazing opportunity... To come here and to live among you all. I could wish for nothing more in this life." Cassandra finally cut in. Her words strong, and although foreign to her ears she knew that every word was true. Just as her words to Marquine had been true.

With this admission and the realization that came with it Cassandra felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She could bring a gentle smile to her lips as she met the other's bewildered stare as Elrond turned to face her.

Cassandra stepped forward then. Wrapping her arms about the older, and slightly taller male's frame. Pulling him into a tight embrace. One he seemingly was all to happy to repay. Holding her as tightly to him as she held him. The embrace reminded Cassandra strangely of the one she had shared with Legolas upon the fall of Gandalf.

She could sense grief clutching at the Lord of Imaldris, threatening to take it's hold upon him. A fact she fought by clinging to Elrond all the harder. Wishing to take in that pain and to release him from it. He who had welcomed her into his halls. Who had healed her wounds and allowed her safe haven to heal and rest. Elrond had been the reasons he had had the opportunity to journey through the lands of Middle earth as she had. She could hold no grudge about untold secrets against him.

"Trully I blame you not." Cassandra breathed firmly into his ear to further ease him.

"I wish you nothing but happiness. Just as if you were born of my kin..." Elrond responded gently.

Cassandra sighed faintly as she stepped into the dining hall behind the Lord of Rivendell. The taller of the two slipping easily to his seat with the others of his kin. Elrohir and Elladan having obviously slipped back some time through the night. Cassandra could see from the relief upon their faces that they most likely had been summoned by their father or sister to seek her out in the grounds of Gondor.

The two who's stare equally hurt most were the intense eyes of the Legolas where he stood leaning against the wall closest to Elessar's seat, having obviously been lost in some conversation with the king of men. As was the gaze that bored into her from the blonde Marchwarden to her right.

The memory of their adamant insistence that they sought her out brought a grimace of regret as she wished that she had rethought her decision to retire to her room without letting any of those here in the dining hall know that she had returned. From the tired lines about both blonde's eyes she felt safe guessing that neither had slept until they received word from Arwen that she had been found within her bed chambers sometime after Cassandra had fallen asleep.

Cassandra met both sets of eyes with a sorry gaze and an apologetic smile. Cassandra being greatful when both seemed to concede to her unspoken apology as they both softened and nodded in understanding. The sight of both of their worry brought a tightness to Cassandra's chest even as she met the eyes of the Marchwarden. Recognizing something within the other that she had not previously.

"My lady. Thank the heavens you've returned safely." Cassandra was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of Faramir as he appeared in the doorway behind her. His face light with the joy he always wore upon looking on one of the fair folk.

Repaying the human's smile Cassandra took a moment, as she often did, to notice how alike Faramir looked to his brother. Nodding her greeting to the other as she watched him take his seat at the table near Gimli. The two having made fast friends in the days since the final battle.

"My thanks Faramir." Cassandra said. Letting her eyes trail over the faces of all of those there in the hall. She could see even from Ellessar an intense curiosity. They all wished to know what had transpired the day previously.

Cassandra took a long moment to collect herself before at long last she began. She started with more of a detailed explanation of how she had come to be in found in the forest of Imaldris. The surprise on the other's faces made her smile even as she continued. Describing to them how the consciousness of the white willow had called to her.

The next that she explained was how she had come to find the Oak of Lothlorien. Retelling all the details about the wounding he had experienced, and the overwhelming agony he had suffered from. When she told of how she had taken the pain and suffering of the great tree into herself Cassandra could see Haldir flinch as if remembering those endless hours of her tears and see Legolas' eyes watering ever so slightly. A look of pain upon his face.

Cassandra could understand the reason behind why Legolas grimaced. He like the other fair folk knew the dangers of such unyielding grief. So too did she understand that he ached at her unwillingness to lean upon them back then. He was obviously remembering her behaviour and the signs that she had hidden from them then.

Cassandra answered a few questions for the company, before giving a more detailed account of her wounding in the battle against the Urk Hai. She did not need to meet the eyes of the three of them who had run with her to know that they grimaced in horror at the thought of making such a run so badly wounded. Gimli grumbled faintly and patted Legolas's arm as the blonde murmured something even she could not hear from this distance.

When it came to the forest of Fangorn however Cassandra had to stop as Legolas leapt to his feet with a shout. He fixed such a hate filled glare upon Gandalf that Cassandra half expected the wizard to recoil. The other however simply met the blonde's gaze and let him curse him for his allowing Cassandra to make such a Venture alone. He was not alone in this. Even Haldir expressed that it had been careless. Reminding them of how Cassandra had collapsed after her time in the golden woods.

When at long last the commotion fell silent she began again. Cassandra told them of the strange dream she had encountered after she had pushed herself to her breaking point to help heal the maple. She watched as their faces lit up with wonder as they listened to how she had conversed with what she now knew for a certainty was the consciousness of the great maple tree of Fangorn.

When at last she came to her truest tale however Cassandra could not bring herself to tell them the whole story. She knew how greatly wounded Haldir had been at the idea that she had died to save him. So instead she simply explained that how in her wounded slumber she had been visited by the great willow's consciousness. how she had explained to her about her true calling and how she had come to be here in middle earth to save the Mother trees from Marquine.

"An amazing tale the lass has weaved for us this morning." Gimli breathed out behind a puff of white smoke from his pipe. To which those present could only nod their agreement.

"He's been stopped now though.. But I'm not sure i understood exactly how." Legolas admitted as he met her eyes. His gaze imploring that she trust them with this information. That she trust him with the answers he sought.

This question took the longest to answer. She herself was only coming to understand the implications of what had happened. She let her mind work over what she knew before she at long last lowered herself into her seat. She could still feel all of them watching her but she ignored them for a moment before finally meeting the blonde prince of Mirkwood's gaze once more.

"The mother tree of Gondor. She who governs and draws in life to allow the lands of man their bounty...She took Marquine into herself. Trapping him within her bark." The answer was simple, but had brought up so many more questions from the others.

Was he alive within the tree? Was that not a death penalty? How had the tree of Gondor done so. The questions pilled up until Cassandra was left rubbing her temples and attempting to gather her wits. Only one voice was absent in the flurry of questions bombarding her.

Glancing up to meet the intense gaze barring down on her Cassandra let a weak smile slip across her lips as she saw Legolas holding back the questions that were so obviously burning his tongue. His eyes told her that he wanted to know so much. So much about Marquine and her, but that he would honour her privacy. It was what she loved so much about the blonde elf. He understood her need to be allowed to tell him things on her own terms.

When at last the questions lapsed into silence those who now sat inside the great hall said no more. Their food was brought to them and they ate. Each in their own world. Cassandra greatful for the time to just eat in peace. Her mind mulling over the request she would need to put to Elessar and Arwen when she was finished.

As she allowed her plate to be taken from her she rose her eyes to meet the gaze already staring intently upon her. Arwen was watching her with the look of worry she might have if Elessar or one of her brothers were walking willingly into some unknown danger. Her eyes were tight and her lips pursed as though against words that wished to burst forth from her.

"You plan to venture out before the wedding?" It was Elessar that at long last broke the silence. His eyes filled with a likewise worry mixed with a gentle kindness. The look made it clear that he knew that there was nothing any of them could do other than to hope and pray that she was safe on her journey.

"Aye. I must return to the mother trees their crystals. Only then can they begin to gather once more. Only then will they be able to combat the withering that threatens to engulf this world after the evil taint of Sauron. Of course i will return in time for the wedding." Cassandra said. Adding the last part as she met Arwen's eyes with a gentle smile. Promising without words that there was no way that she could possibly be made to miss her wedding.

The silence returned once more as she finished speaking. The tension in those at the table mounting until it felt similar to the eve before a great storm. The air sparked with the tension and made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. So much so that she finally stood. Excusing herself she turned to leave.

As she reached the doorway and waited for the guards to swing open the massive oak doors she heard a commotion behind her. The sound of heavy chairs scrapping against stone preceded the outburst of the two blondes of the party. Both declaring that they wished to make the journey with her. Cassandra could hear Gimli huff that should she make such a journey, then his axe may be needed.

Cassandra was caught by surprise at the bright smile that split her lips then. Turning once more to face those that stood behind her she couldn't help feel her heart souring at the thought of journeying once more with these males.

"I would be more than glad to have your axe at my side Gimli..."Cassandra laughed as she nodded. The words let loose a typhoon of speech. Arrangements for their horses to be prepared for the next day. The provisions they would need in order to make the journey. Cassandra happily settled in among them to make these plans.

* * *

><p>Cassandra sighed gently as she doused the fire that they had been using just moments before. Her eyes scanning over the clearing that had been their camp the night previously. It was a small hill just south of the border of Fangorn, the first stop on their journey.<p>

Cassandra smiled faintly as she saw Haldir and Legolas preparing the horses for the last league of their trip into Fangorn. To her left Gimli was still smoking his pipe while some where to her right she could hear the banter of Elladan tormenting his twin about something he had said while they had been out scouting previously.

Cassandra couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Remembering how they had disappeared into the night the night before Cassandra had begun this journey. She had felt disappointment at having not had them see her off. That had been short lived however, for as they had ridden from the border of the kingdom their party had found a shadow followed them.

By the night of their first day's ride Elladan and Elrohir had emerged from the shadows about their camp. Claiming that they had happened upon them on their hunt of Orcs. Of course the two had laughed off the implications that they had followed their party and declared that they would journey together a ways.

As it was they had travelled together for going on a week now and they had not yet seperated. For which Cassandra was greatful. She was glad to have their mirth and happy antics at her side. It did much to counter the tense silence that seemed to spread between the blonde companions in her travelling party.

Neither Legolas or Haldir said much to each other that did not relate to things they had seen upon their watch or during times when they would hunt for fresh meat together. The growing tension was painful to watch and Cassandra was slowly beginning to realize what was causing it. She could feel the way they both watched her when they did not know she was paying attention. The mere thought of it made her heart flutter and cheeks flush.

She had always loved Legolas as a kid growing up. Reading the books she had fallen for his playful antics and his carefree personality that had been portrayed in the story of middle earth. Having come here she had learned so much more about the youngest son of Mirkwood. His dedication to his duties and those he cared for were so endearing.

Drawing her thoughts from such an embarrassing path she focussed only upon the task of packing up. She checked not for the first time that the trunk she had packed the soul crystals into was still sealed and that the contents within were still safe.

Patting the horse they had brought with them to pull their supply cart Cassandra let her mind wander outwards. They were still some leagues from the forest but already her mind could feel the consciousness of the trees. They were calling to her like a beacon.

/Flash back/

_The forest of Fangorn was teaming with animals. The voices of the young forest was calling out in bliss and happiness. The sounds and sights of this marvellous place brought such joy to Cassandra as she stepped through the deepest places of the forest._

_"Cassandra" The gentle voice to her left was like a dozen angelic voices singing in perfect harmony._

_Turning towards the voice Cassandra smiled gently upon seeing the face of the black haired elf before her. The gentle, heart shaped face of the female was alight with a smile as she met her gaze. Stepping forward dressed as Cassandra herself was. In rich lavish robes, and adorning riding pants beneath._

_"Well met Ellaina" Cassandra breathed, reaching out to encompassed the smaller, yet clearly older elf in a tight embrace. Ellaina folding easily into her hug and repaying it with a strength that her small frame masked._

_For a long time they stood thusly. Holding onto one another as old friends are want to do after a great time appart. When at last they seperated Cassandra smiled warmly as she glanced about the woods. The signs of the withering were greatest here. The silence of the trees painful to the dark haired female even as she held tightly to her friend's hand. She could see the tightness the damaged caused her friend about her eyes. The darkness not touching her warm eyes however._

_"It has been too long. How have you been Cassandra? How is the white willow?" The conversation continued in that manor. The two discussing their homes as they made their way through the winding, unmarked paths of Fangorn._

_Cassandra held fast to the other's hand until at last they had reached the clearing where the great Maple sat. The stream that travelled beneath it sparkling in the sunlight that made it's way through the canopy of leaves high above. Catching upon the wings of the butterflies and the other small bugs that were enjoying the warm weather by populating the flowers that lined the clearing to bursting._

_When Cassandra let her eyes flicker about the clearing she caught the first sign of those that had been around them without speaking. The figures of the others having melted out of the forest on either side of their chosen path. Them having given the two youngest of their kin the time to become reacquainted one last time._

_"Cassandra." The gentle voice of Farrine broke the sudden silence as the blonde stepped up to Ellaina's side. His arms wrapping around the shorter black haired elf. Pulling her into his broad chest._

_Cassandra took the moment to study the first born of the Greenwood. It was rare that she saw him other than in her previous visits with Ellaina. The two having been inseparable since early on in the first age. His face was slender and strong. His brow narrow and his cheek bones high. He had the most intense blue eyes that she had ever seen._

_Nodding to him Cassandra stepped back to the line of the others that had formed just behind her. Her eyes trailing over the faces of the others briefly. Even as she fell back to stand at Sarah's side. The oldest of the elves present. One whom had taken it upon herself to treat each of them as her beloved children as well as her siblings._

_It was because of Sarah that Cassandra could stand there as they each said their farewells. Had it not been for Sarah's hand within her own at the end Cassandra may have been unable to keep the sadness from her face as she watched as the returning began._

_As the others said their goodbyes and blessed the life now surging through the forest Cassandra stood by the roots of the great Maple. Her hands pressed against the rough bark. Her mind searching. seeking that familiar spark of her closest friend..._

/End flashback/

"Cassandra" The gentle sigh reached Cassandra's ears as she stepped into the clearing. Looking over the once lush clearing Cassandra could not help but to mourn for the plants and animals that had once overflowed this place. Stepping up to the Maple Cassandra rested her hand against it. Smiling faintly as she looked upon the tree of one of her closest friends.

"Ellaina...Well met my friend. I never thanked you for your aid when i was hurt." Cassandra breathed as she let the feeling of the maple over take her. Speaking with her in her mind as she had spoken with Sarah.

"Cassandra." The gentle words broke her silent moment as Cassandra heard the others shift uncertainly behind her.

Glancing back Cassandra spotted how Elladan and Elrohir had brought the trunk from the cart. Having trekked all that way through the forest with it between them. Smiling at them gently Cassandra let herself take a moment more before she stepped up to the chest. Lowering herself gently to a crouch as she opened the chest.

Within was held the three weapons she had saved from Marquine. Her fingers trailing over the weapons until she found the one she was searching for. The pale white of the handle reminded Cassandra of ivory. As she lifted the sword from the chest she cradled the great sword to herself delicately.

Turning once more to the Maple, Cassandra crossed the clearing to stand before the great tree. Cradling the sword to herself a moment longer Cassandra held it outwards. Towards the wound that had by now started to heal.

Cassandra felt the gentle touch of Ellaina's consciousness. A soft whispering of thanks before the sword lifted from her fingers. Hovering before her for a moment and then changing into a ball of light that sheltered the white pearl like jewel that was nestled in the center of that light. That light and the precious jewel it protected within stayed as it was for few seconds before disappearing into the trunk of the tree once more.

As Cassandra stepped back she could see the wound in the Maple's bark healing rapidly. Until there was no longer any sign of the damage done to it. Likewise the clearing seemed to return to life. The dense feeling of dread upon the clearing had cleared and there was an almost light feeling to this place.

"That was amazing." The words behind her were enough to draw a gentle smile to Cassandra's lips. She had debated within herself if she should bring her companions to see something so private. She was glad now that she had.

Turning Cassandra smiled gently at each of the five that stood watching her. Her eyes finally ending on Legolas as he repaid her smile gently.

"Will she, Ellaina, heal fully now?" Legolas asked.

Pausing only a moment as if uncertain as to if she should answer or not Cassandra at long last nodded her head. Her smile growing brighter as his own seemed to increase at the mother tree's good bill of health. Cassandra jumped slightly at the sudden weight of a hand upon her shoulder. Glancing downwards she noted that the pale hand cupping her shoulder firmly was attached to the blonde before her.

Cassandra smiled and, taking one last long glance back to the great maple behind her, led the others back through the forest of Fangorn. Already she could feel the life and energy of this forest, reviving. The mother tree able to once again draw light and life within herself to replenish the depleted life force within the forest. Cassandra knew that as it was it would still take a long time for the wounding done to the forest of Fangorn by Saruman to heal.

The company was quiet as they made their ways along. When at last they had stepped out of the forest Cassandra couldn't help but to mourn the loss of the trees. Just as she had the previous time, she ached to return to Imaldris. To disappear into the familiar presence of her willow.

It was that night, as they set up camp, that Cassandra truly felt the pain of her desire. She wanted desperately to return to her willow. Even looking out over the clearing they had taken as their camp and seeing the faces of the others could not combat it. The thought struck her then. She had once asked Legolas what it felt like to crave the ocean. He had gladly described the longing. The heart breaking desire to make the journey seemed to Cassandra very much like what she was feeling.

"Cassandra?" The gentle voice pulled her from her thoughts. Glancing upwards Cassandra was greeted by the warm eyes of the blonde prince of Mirkwood. He stood before her holding two bowls of what Cassandra assumed was the stew that Gimli had been helping Haldir perfect over the fire previously.

Shaking herself out of her stupor Cassandra smiled and nodded for him to sit beside her. She could see this pleased the blonde as he nodded and lowered himself to sit beside her. Holding out the bowl to her until she took it to herself. Having until that moment not realized how chilled she had become. Now however the warmth of the bowl seeped easily into her cold fingers and warmed her.

"You seem lost in thought. Did she suffer greatly?" Legolas inquired gently. quirking his head to the side to watch her. " Is that why you were so silent when we got there?"

The question was not as simple and straight forward as that and Cassandra knew it. Legolas was asking her if she had taken the pain of the mother tree into herself again. The blonde's main worry being if she suffered from the pain and suffering of the mother tree. His eyes burning with worry and a clear desire to help her. To support her as she may need.

The realization of this brought a gentle smile to her lips as Cassandra shook her head gently taking a few moments to eat her stew. Letting the warmth and the energy it gave her spread over her. Filling her up and helping her to feel stronger even as her heart pained her.

It was a long time coming but Cassandra explained to Legolas the ache she was feeling. How she craved to see the willow of Imaldris. Legolas seemed surprised at her words but he also seemed to come to the same conclusion she had previously. That she was suffering the same thing the elves did when they laid eyes upon the Ocean. The blonde son of Mirkwood reached out to touch her hand at one point. Bringing her eyes to their joined fingers for a moment as he told her she should find something to distract her from her longing as he did.

"What distracts you?" Cassandra asked. A part of her assuming that it was most likely concentrating on his birthplace. Legolas had expressed a desire to return and help drive the evil from his homeland many times since the final battle. It would only make sense that putting the needs of his kingdom first would distract the prince of Mirkwood.

"You." The word was so silent that Cassandra almost missed it as she jerked slightly to look up at the blonde with wide eyes. For a moment Cassandra doubted that could possibly have heard him right.

The only answer he gave was a gentle smile as he pulled his fingers loose of her own and rose to his feet. Taking her now empty bowl back from her he then turned and left her there. Lost in her own thoughts. Lost in the fantasies that had played through her mind since she was young.

* * *

><p>Flash back/

_The woods wept. So badly so that all within the forest could not listen to the trees voices without joining in with their tears. The pain so great that it threatened the very lives of the kin of Lothlorien._

_So easily was the pathways of Lothlorien walked, Cassandra stepping through the forest in silence. Through the trees she could spot Farrine, the older elf likewise silent and alone. To her left Cassandra could pick up the gentlest sound of shoes upon stone that told her that Marquine was just past the trees there. So close she could touch him._

_She ached to feel his strong hand within her own. She needed the comfort that came from his presence. from his guiding hands and sheltering heart. Cassandra resisted the urge to go to him in that moment. They had long ago agreed that during the last walk only those closest to the first born would exchange their grief._

_Stepping out into the clearing of the great Oak, Cassandra let her eyes watch as Sarah stood wrapped up in the arms of the blonde she loved. Geldiron was just as tall as Farrine. With a similar golden mane that was matched in sheer intensity only by the green eyes that burned with passion in everything the other had ever done._

_Cassandra could not help but to feel her sadness welling up within her. She had never wanted to watch the return of those she cared for. The fact that this time the one Sarah loved so greatly was the one that was leaving them hurt all the more. For Sarah had always acted as a pillar for all of them._

_To see her here before them. Tears barely held back as she clung to the one she loved made each of them waver. Made each of them struggle to hold back the tears that threatened to break free of their control. It was only his stern declaration that they were not allowed to cry. That he wanted them to smile and to celebrate the life of Lothlorien that evening that kept them from betraying their great sadness._

_"Take care of her Marquine. Love is a cherished thing my younger brother. Be happy and live to your fullest." The words that passed between Geldiron and Marquine were no more than a whisper as the oldest male of their kin embraced the youngest. The two, were very much like brothers and Cassandra mourned more for Marquine's pain as he clutched to the other in a desperate desire to refuse this. To have him stay._

_Cassandra watched with sad eyes, holding tightly to Sarah's hand in a weak attempt to give her any semblance of reassurance and comfort. The older of the two standing still within the clearing long after the returning had been completed. She seemed to be rooted to the spot, almost as if she had become a tree. Her eyes fixed on the Great Oak of Lothlorien._

_"Sarah. Come. the feast is waiting." That was Farrine. The blonde reaching out to cradle the older female to himself and pull her from the sight of the tree before them. He left then murmuring gently to her._

_Cassandra could not help then but to run to Marquine, the taller male more than happy to envelope her in his arms and to hold her. Cradling her to himself and rocking her gently to the sobs that would not be held back. The pain of the loss was just so great that Cassandra could not help but be lost within it. Trusting Marquine to take care of her._

/End Flashback/

"Lady Galadriel." Haldir's voice broke Cassandra out of her memories as she stood before the lord and lady of Lothlorien. The others in her company having come with her to explain their venture to the two so that they knew what was to transpire within their forest.

Cassandra also knew that partly it was because Legolas wished to know how his father and brothers fared. A fact Cassandra did not begrudge him in the least. She stayed in silence as memories of another time came to her as she was led from the main hall behind the lord and lady.

Their procession led Cassandra and her party through the halls of their city and Cassandra could remember these halls being no more than trees in which a great feast in honour of the first born of the Oak of Lothlorien was held. The music had felt bitter in her ears then. The sound of the laughter and cheers in his honour falling on deaf ears as the four of them that remained were unable to bare the happiness of those around them.

/Cassandra../ The soft voice pulled Cassandra out of her thoughts yet again. Her eyes rising to see the bark of the great oak as she realized only now how far they had come.

Before her was the great Oak. Standing in his glory. The wound in his bark having begun healing just as the maple had. The dark sap still shining wetly against his bark.

Taking a few moments Cassandra stood there in silence before at long last reaching forward to place her hand against the oak tree. He almost seemed the thrum. The power coursing through him making the skin of her palm almost tingle at the sensation. Next came the gentle and strong voice that had sung through the many pathways of this forest. Who had taught her how to sing praise to the new born and to live among them.

"Geldiron. My great brother." Cassandra murmured gently to him as she leaned into him. Glad for the sensation that enveloped her. Very much like a hug from a loved one. She could feel the safety of that embrace and she could sense his desire to see her eased.

/No tears. I hate those i love crying.../ The words within her mind echoed the memories of this male. This always strong and never faltering male who had carried the burdens of all of them with a stern determination to survive through it all. To make sure those he loved never had to weep.

Fact could not supress the urge to sob however and Cassandra hid her face in his trunk. Letting her tears wet his roots as she stood beside him for a countless time. She cried until she could not cry any more, noting faintly that her pain and grief was being taken into the great tree before her. Much like she had done to ease his pain. Smiling once more Cassandra let her fingers run gently over the bark as she pulled back.

"Come now let us return your soul crystal." Cassandra breathed to him gently as she turned to face the others.

She cared not that her eyes burned and were most likely blood red from her tears. She did not care that the others did nothing to mask the fact that they knew she had been crying. They simply chose not to mention it to her and stayed in silence as they watched. Even the lord and lady said nothing, nor did the countless elves that piled in among the borders to the clearing to see what was happening.

Stooping low to gather the blade of Lothlorien Cassandra sighed gently feeling the pulse of life within the blade. Marvelling at blue gem that was protected by the silver hand guard. Standing once more Cassandra turned to face the great Oak. Holding the sword before her she watched in the same rapt fascination as the others. Hardly breathing as the deepest blue light imaginable became visible as the crystal was lifted from her hand encased in that beautiful light.

Like with the Maple of Fangorn, when the light died away the damage that had been done to the Oak tree began to heal rapidly. Until the wound was fully gone.

Unlike in Fangorn however, their witnesses were not only the trees. The voices of many elves rang out in joy at the newly revived tree. Cries of happiness and thanks were heard from all around Cassandra, and before she knew it she had been whisked away into the very halls of Lothlorien.

That night the feasts she witnessed and the songs that were sung did not fall on deaf ears. Cassandra could not help but smile brightly as she allowed herself to become enraptured with the celebration.

"You are doing well?" Cassandra smiled as she heard that familiar voice from behind her. Placing her glass down upon the table to her right Cassandra turned to meet the eyes of the elf who had asked her.

Meeting the steel blue eyes of the Marchwarden as Haldir stepped up beside her completely now that he had her rapt attention. They were alight with a gentleness she had not seen within the warrior's face since she had known him. He was dressed more in accordance to such a feast. Having taken the opportunity of being home for the first time in countless months to return home and change his clothing.

"Aye." Cassandra responded smiling brightly at the other as he repaid her smile. As his hand came out towards her she reacted without needing to be prompted. Accepting the hand she let the taller blonde lead her out onto the space that had been cleared for the sake of a dance floor.

Moving easily with him to the sounds of the music played for them by the elves Cassandra felt her face flush darkly as the memory of the tension that had followed the blonde over the weeks that had passed. So strong was her discomfort that she was positive that she could hear her own heart beat in her ears.

For a long while they stayed as they were. Close to one another dancing to the beautiful melodies played by the minstrels. Cassandra was unsure who it was that pulled away first. However she did notice when she was once again staring into those intense eyes as he stared at her.

"Cassandra. I have need to tell you of my feelings." Cassandra felt her heart drop out of chest as she heard the words. Whispered so gently to her there in the din of the other festivities. So stunned she was that she had barely blinked twice when she found herself in a secluded place not too far from the main feast.

Staring around at their surroundings for a moment Cassandra blinked up at the taller elf. The marchwarden's broad chest was at perfect eye level. Something she had never noticed before. She had never been small when she was growing up. But she had never had so many friends that made her feel so small.

"Cassandra" Haldir called her name to draw her attention upwards to meet his gaze.

When she did so however she saw the movement of him as he leaned forward. She could feel his fingers curling gently around her upper arms while the fingers of one hand captured her chin to tilt it ever so slightly. Cassandra could smell the gentle pine of his breathe and in that moment she felt her body tense, her eyes clenching shut.

Suddenly there was perfect stillness. No sound other than the faint sounds of the festivities near them and the natural sounds of the forest. There was a long moment of that nothingness before a faint sigh slipped from the male before her as his fingers fell away from her face and arm.

Blinking her eyes open Cassandra glanced up to meet the gaze of the blonde before her. She felt her heart clench in pain seeing the stab of sadness there within his gaze. She could see that her rejection of his kiss hurt him deeply. Even though it had been subconscious. Or maybe it was that her body had refused him in place of words that hurt him all the more?

"I'm so sorry Haldir." Cassandra breathed. Reaching out for him and touching his cheek.

Wishing she could wipe the pain away from his beautiful face. She could feel him relax beneath her fingers and she heard him sigh once again. His head tilting into her touch. When he opened his eyes once more they were more at peace then she had expected. Though the pain was still there she could see acceptance seeping through his eyes as well.

"It is alright Cassy. You cannot help whom your heart chooses." The smile that accompanied his words was all the more heart breaking as she met his gaze. His tone so sincere and genuine.

Cassandra watched in that same silence as he brought his hands up to cup her hand within them. Kissing her palm and then the back of each finger before releasing her hand from his hold. His eyes met hers once more as he leaned forward to kiss her gently upon the forehead.

"I wish you nothing but joy." Haldir breathed before disappearing into the woods that surrounded them. His frame easily swallowed up by the darkness of the night.

Cassandra felt a stab of pain course through her heart as she glanced upon her companions. Now one less than they had been upon their visit of Lothlorien. Cassandra's mind played with the memory of that parting like a dog with a well worn ball.

Upon the morning following the return of the Oak of Lothlorien's soul crystal, and the festival that followed it, Cassandra had rose to find a party waiting to escort them from the halls of Lothlorien. As she and the others had prepared to continue their journey however she had noticed that Haldir had not returned to their camp that night.

This was not entirely surprising. This was his homeland after all. She believed that he had probably returned to his home to enjoy a night upon his own bed for the first time in so long. What worried her however, especially after the way their parting the night before had occurred, was that as they finished up with their preparations and were mounting to leave Haldir had still not returned.

Cassandra took her time then to search the halls near their camp and had asked those that were present to see if they could send word to Haldir that they would be leaving soon. The dread of what she feared was coming was already growing in her chest. She almost knew before she saw an elf so similar in appearance that he could have been Haldir a few decades past step forward.

"My lady Cassandra?" The blonde elf had asked. His tone gentle and soft as he waited for her to acknowledge her name.

When she did so his smile turned sad as he reached forward to cup her shoulder gently. He stayed like that for a time before she found herself in the arms of this elf. She had begun to wonder if this could not be one of Haldir's brothers when at last he spoke again.

"You have mine and Orphin's thanks for saving our brother. Please know that if ever you should have need of anything, you have but to ask." Ah so that must make this elf Rumil. " It pains me to have to be the bearer of bad news. However. My brother will not be continuing his journey with you. He has decided that his duties as a Marchwarden have been left abandoned for long enough. He apologises that he can not see your quest through to the end as he'd planned."

The words had hit Cassandra like a ton of bricks. The realization that Haldir was saying his goodbyes like this had hurt. He had been a constant companion since she had returned to middle earth after her death. He had taken care of her and watched out for her for so long it felt foreign to contemplate a journey with out him with her.

She had almost been ready to say this when she remembered the look upon his face. The hurt and the pain of her rejection the night before. With this memory she knew that she could not fault him. Nor could she do anything but nod and smile sadly. Hugging the other gently in return before stepping back to meet his eyes.

"I understand. Please tell him that i want nothing but happiness for him." Cassandra had said before turning once more to return to their camp to inform the others.

That had been the hardest. The twins and Gimli seemed unable to understand why the Marchwarden would suddenly abandon a quest. Gimli grumbling something about the commitment of some elves being less then it should be.

It was only Legolas who had met her gaze with out surprise. His eyes gentle. Softer than she had seen them in a while. She had seen a faint layer of tension in him that seemed to melt away as she had smiled, though weakly, at him.

The last she had seen of Haldir had come in a faint glance of the blonde. She couldn't know for sure but she had glimpsed a blonde elf standing among the bordering trees a half league from where they had all planned on leaving Lothlorien. The figure had watched them for a time as they crossed the plains and began their trek towards the mountain of Edoras. When Cassandra had cast one last glance backwards however the figure had gone.

The journey since then had been as Cassandra had expected. Long and tiresome. She and the others had made good time in their venture to Fangorn and Lothlorien. Giving their horses ample chances to show off their speed sporadically dispersed among a steady canter.

Now however the journey was more about the endurance of the horses and so they maintained that solid, steady pace for the long hours of the day. The only thing that had proven as any sort of entertainment being the increasing banter between Gimli and the elves in her party. Clearly the dwarf did not like the continued riding and had long ago lost the interest in learning how to anticipate Arod's moods.

The words that flew between the dwarf and their company proved to be a great asset as it kept their minds from wandering. Many nights they would sit about the fire and tell tales of their journeys and their times before the war. Cassandra liked those times.

She would sit among the furs of one of the cloaks that had mysteriously appeared in her gear in Lothlorien. Staring into their fire and taking in the sounds of her companion's voices. She found great amusement in the stories Gimli told, of his torment of his cousins and the small animals outside of their caves as a youth.

The tales Elrohir and Elladan told brought a simple joy to the black haired elf as she listened. She enjoyed the tales of their adventures as children. More so the mishaps they had guided their younger brother Elessar into. The image of Elessar running for his life from lord Glorfindel after having accidentally dumped mud upon the elf was a favourite of hers. Cassandra making a mental note to "remind" Elessar of the accident upon their return to Gondor.

Cassandra's favourite stories were of Legolas' home. He told her some tales of his hunting trips with his older brothers. Often they were supplemented by one or both of the twins and more "details" that Legolas seemed more than happy to keep silent about were revealed. To the merriment of Cassandra and Gimli.

In this manor they had travelled the month. Passing by Rivendell, which had proven to be so great a task that Cassandra had felt herself drawn there even in her sleep. She did manage to distract herself from her yearning. Often immersing herself in conversation with Legolas as a way to distract her easily wayward mind.

* * *

><p>Flashback/

_"Cassandra, i know this is the first time you've met another of our kin other than myself so behave" The gentle chiding tone of Sarah was soft and motherly as the older elf was leading her along through the wild forest of Old forest._

_In truth she was absolutely right. Since her birth Cassandra could remember only meeting Sarah. The older elf having made the journey to Imaldris many times in the last few decades. It had in fact been Sarah's idea for Cassandra to make her first voyage out of the familiar forest that was her home._

_The feeling had been so strange at first. To no longer be surrounded by the voices that had been with her since she could remember. She had not liked it at first. Telling Sarah that she wished desperately to return to Imaldris. The older Elf of course had refused. Clearly feeling that this was a journey someone of her age should make._

_"I don't understand why i have to I'm only fourty" Cassandra pouted gently at the older elf as she let go of her hand to wander among the trees. Marvelling at how foreign the voices of these trees were to her. It was almost as if they spoke with an accent that she was unfamiliar with._

_The only answer she got was Sarah's chiding sigh as she watched her. The older elf was frowning faintly at her behaviour, behind it however Cassandra could see the love the older female had for her. Sarah wasn't really mad simply disappointed that she was less receptive to this journey. Cassandra could hear her sigh and turn up the path they had been taking previously._

_Cassandra spent a good moment contemplating mutiny as she glanced through the many paths of the forest. She knew that the forest would not allow her to become lost or harmed. After a few minutes though Cassandra thought better of it. She did not wish to risk Sarah's wrath for running off now._

_The rest of the journey was quiet as Cassandra fell into step behind Sarah. The only sounds being the gentle voices of teh forest welcoming them, and the animals that lived in this place. As they arrived however Cassandra could not help but to feel struck dumb as the great Cedar of The Old forest came into view._

_The massive trunk of the tree was so large that she knew that even when she had fully grown she would not be able to wrap her arms around the tree. She knew also that her Willow was not as tall as this tree. Which also peaked her curiosity of what it would be like to climb within the branches of this tree._

_"Marquine." Sarah called as she stepped forward. Cassandra watched as she placed her hand upon the trunk of the Cedar in greeting. Seeing the smile upon her face bloom into a far larger smile as a figure stepped out from around the great trunk._

_Cassandra could not help but to suck in a gasp of air at the sight of the elf before her. He stood probably a head taller than she, coming up to Sarah's shoulder already. His hair a raven's black and his skin as white as ivory. She could see an intensity in the male's eyes that seemed to light something within her as she stared._

_"Welcome Cassandra of the White willow.." In that moment Cassandra felt her world tilt and she was lost in the velvets of that voice._

_"Why? why must one of us go? The evil was not of our doing?" Marquine's voice echoed over the clearing of his home. The Old Forest mourning the pain and fear that was evident within the older male's tones._

_"Please my love. Ours or not the evil of Sauron has tainted the world. Can't you feel the withering? It's coming even now. Can you not see how your trees loose their leaves and the flowers wilt?" Cassandra could hear her own desperation in her voice as she looked upon the other._

_Cassandra could not help but mourn the agony in her beloved's face. He was so scared of returning. He did not wish to cease. Cassandra did not wish to watch him go either. He would no longer be here to hold her. No longer would she feel his fingers on her face or the gentle softness of his lips against her own._

_The alternative however was unthinkable. The pain of being the last left. The pain of his grief bearing down upon him with no one to stand beside him. No one that understood. She could not leave him in a world like that. The thought of his suffering far outshone her worry of the same taking her heart._

_She would live on knowing that he was here within the great Cedar. Just as Sarah had become a beacon for the world of men and the mother trees of Lothlorien, Greenwood and Fangorn had always been pillars of strength. Just as her great Willow would some day become. Cassandra could handle the thought of her pain at his leaving. She could not stand the thought of his pain at hers._

_"Then why can we not both return? so neither of us have to suffer alone? Cassandra my love you have almost perished three times...and they were not as close to your heart as I am." Marquine's soft worry pulled Cassandra from her thoughts as she met his eyes. Felt his gentle but powerful arms wrapping themselves around her._

_"The evil that is Sauron has not been destroyed. Merely stopped. We cannot both leave because we may be needed once more."Cassandra let the words slip from her before she could trully stop herself. She had heard the flickering of her fears in her words and she knew that her body was trembling against his._

_The tremor of his body around her was what broke her. She could not help but to cling to him crying softly as she clutched him to herself desperately. She did not wish to say goodbye to him now. Nor did she want to leave. She loved this world so much. So did she love him._

_"Let this world rot. I care only for you..." The gentle words that he whispered within her ear froze her. Ending her tears as she stared up at him with horror. Never had she known one of their kin to speak so about their choice._

_Standing as they were Cassandra felt for the first time here in this forest. Here in these arms, lost. Like her world had fallen out from beneath her. She could not see the elf she had loved from the first moment of their meeting in the bitter mask he now wore. His eyes cold and his words colder still._

_"Cassandra." Marquine's eyes seemed to soften as he stared upon her horrified expression. She could see him struggling to combat his desires and loosing. Finally though he was watching her just as he always had. That gentle smile upon his face as he ran his fingers through her hair._

_"I would not have you suffer grief sickness when I was not here to take care of you...I wish for you to return in my place. Do you feel able to...?"_

/End flashback/

Cassandra stood before the Cedar of Fangorn her eyes wet with her tears. She had been crying as these memories came to her. The pain and the betrayal of the one she had loved cutting her so deeply.

She could see how naive she had been then to believe that that mask she had seen. That sheer hatred of what they must do. She had believed that it could just vanish in a heartbeat as it had. That he had realized what he was saying and regretted it.

Cassandra could barley see the damage done to the Cedar through her tears. She knew that the mother tree had suffered as the others had. He however had been carved far worse than his fellows. Marquine having hacked into the bark of the tree that had given birth to his consciousness...

"Cassandra" The gentle voice was barely heard behind the memory of words passing between the male of her past. The male she had cared for so deeply. The man that had so clearly showed signs of loosing his way and she had been too blind to see it.

"Cassy" The soft voice in her ear this time broke through her stupor. Blinking up into the deep blues that stared down at her Cassandra felt herself enveloped in the arms of another.

Her mind struggling to comprehend who held her. The strength in these arms was so familiar. So like what she remembered. But so different. The kindness and gentleness was in perfect balance with the protection and strength. The curtain that fell around her as she turned to burry herself in the chest offered her was a golden blonde rather than a dark black...but the blonde felt more right.

Cassandra was unsure how long she had clung to Legolas as he held her to himself. She only knew that when she had finished she could feel such a tiredness within her body. The sadness of a love long dead. Of a love centuries buried. She could feel her whole body complain as she sought to pull back from the support offered to her.

"He was truly lost. Even back then...I should have seen it...it was my job...he was mine and i missed the signs. Missed the opportunity to offer him the help he needed." Cassandra murmured gently to the blonde watching his face soften with worry. There was a sad but understanding smile upon his lips and his eyes glowed with that dedicated care that he had always looked at her with.

"Love is blind Cassy. You did not see it because you did not want to believe that eh could become so lost." Legolas told her gently. His words were true. she knew them. but that did not change the pain that still coursed through her.

It did help to ease it though. The suffering in her soul was less for the comfort Legolas gave her. She let him hold onto her hand gently as she pulled from his arms and turned to accept the dagger that Gimli held out for her. The twins watching her with that gentle worry she had come to accept from them.

Stepping forward as she cradled the dagger to herself she could feel the consciousness from within the dagger reaching out for her. The pain of the memories. Those first years arose more as she held the dagger out towards the tree. Her eyes watching as the dagger once more became nothing but light sheltering an amber jewel in it's midst.

Blackness took her then. Her world tilted and she could see no more as she felt her legs give way beneath her.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. I'm so sorry about this taking me so long to write.. I've sat down to write this chapter several times and discovered one horrible fact...My mind is unable to think up the original story in short terms. I have had to cut much of the story i created in this chapter so i may have to add a small prequel to this story at a later date. (please feel free to leave feedback as to weather you would like to see more of their story from before! it would be awesome to hear what people think about the idea!)

I was hoping to have the story finished at Twenty chapters but this chapter took a lot more than i expected so i may be adding an additional chapter. For now I'm going to be playing it by ear.

Thanks to readers:

Thank you to those who have added this story to their favourites/alerts: Hyuuga Ayame, innocentrini, MoonBeingRuler, NorthwesternBaby, xiannu007, PatonxJuliam, wewillstoptheclocks, Nessa Leralonde, Geriana, EnchantressM, xxTeamAlicexx, MidnightMasquerade87, Marcus S. Lazarus, Bloody Phantom, ShadowShinobi18, DarkAngel6669, BloodySapphiremoon, antaurilover685, Arkansas Sweetheart, Kiwichan916,

Thank you to Reviewers:

: I am so glad to hear you are enjoying my story :D i hope you will continue to do so. I believe i've managed to slowly start to introduce the beloved "spice" you mentioned in your review with the intention of throwing a whole lot more in next chapter 3

Elfie Gurl: Thank you so much for the review. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it continues!

graydevilforever: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed her explanation to Legolas and the others XD.

Gwilwillith: Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter and continue to do so for the next chapters to come.

djinnia: Hi you! :D I have to say "curse youuuuuu!" Hahaha I read this comment and then started trying to write this chapter and had an entire other story start pouring out of me... XD so I've had to cut a lot out and started the first half of their " relationship" somewhat in here. I'm debating if i will go into more details in the next chapter but do not be surprised if a prequel pops up in the near future . . XD lol

OMG i think I've heard of that! i must go watch that tv show! XD As always love to hear from ya and I'm so glad that you're still with me! :D

SetosBlueEyedDragon: First of all "I love that user name!" And I'm so glad that you've enjoyed Cassandra! I've loved developing her character through this story so much. To think that when i first wrote the basics of her story she was pretty much a marry sue i am so happy and proud of how she's developed in this rewritten version. I wanted to make her as realistic as possible because i have a hard time following stories if the character is someone I'm not able to relate to or believe. I hope that you have enjoyed the story and that you continue to do so as the last few chapters progress!


	18. Weddings and Memories

The sight of Cassandra there before the mother tree of The Old Forest brought a bitter pain to Legolas's heart. The pain that was still evident within the lady's face was like a dagger in his chest. Having begun to twist as she had pulled free of him. Legolas had done nothing to stop her from removing her still trembling form from his embrace, knowing that she needed this. Needed to complete her mission here despite the memories that were causing her such distress.

Cassandra had confided in him early on that she had been remembering things that she had known before. Brought back through the intimate touches of the consciousness of the mother trees. In each case so far she had remembered painful things along with happy ones. However this time the mere sight of the mother tree had broken her.

A fact that only reminded Legolas that despite his deep love for the black haired female, there was still so much about her he still didn't know. Legolas could remember the image of Cassandra face to face with the male whose Mother tree stood before them. The intimate ways in which that elf had dared touch her. The reactions from Cassandra as she seemed almost swayed by that male.

When Cassandra fell Legolas did all he could do. He ran forward to catch her. Cradling her smaller frame to him as he knelt there checking to ensure that she was still breathing. Legolas was satisfied at the soft breaths that he could feel upon the back of his hand when he reached to test for her breathing. With a faint sigh Legolas let himself rise to his feet, still holding her gently to himself. Marvelling not for the first time how light she had become since she had returned. She felt like an elf as much as she looked like one.

"Is she okay?" It was Elladan who spoke as the three in their company rushed forward to see Cassandra. Elrohir pushing his older twin aside to examine the female of their company.

"Is it grief sickness?" Gimli's gruff words were made worse with his concern for Cassandra. The dwarf almost seemed to rise himself to his toes to look upon the lady's face to assure himself that she was alright.

The thought had definitely crossed Legolas' mind as he looked upon his friend. Unable to answer his question, or reassure the dwarf. Unable to still his frantic mind as it ran over the millions of things that could be wrong.

The first and foremost concern became getting Cassandra lying down, and so Legolas carried her along to the cart their company had brought the trunk in. Having to carry Cassandra through the thick trees back the way they had come. Their party having had to leave the cart and their horses in a clearing near the road some miles away.

As he arrived Legolas was grateful to see that Elladan had run ahead of the three of them, Elrohir having stayed behind to keep a close eye on Cassandra as they walked. The blond prince could see the oldest son of Rivendell shoving the now empty trunk as far to the top of the cart as was possible. Legolas, with the help of Elladan, lay Cassandra down upon some of their furs and cloaks that the Lothlorien's had provided them for the trip over the mountain.

For what felt like forever the three of them stood watching in silence as Elrohir examined Cassandra. Each obviously worrying, it being obvious by their individual tells. Legolas noticed faintly as a way to distract him. Gimli had lit his pipe and was smoking away furiously from where he had found the trunk of a fallen tree to seat himself upon.

Elladan on the other hand was far more like his father. He had the tendency to pace when his mind was troubled. A fact proven by the fact that the oldest son of Rivendell had spent the last while walking the perimeter of the clearing, his eyes occasionally flickering over the forest around them. Elladan however would not stay looking out into the trees long before he turned and began walking again, the longest he would wait would be upon the completion of his circuit. This happened to be right in front of the cart that his brother and Cassandra were in.

Legolas noticed all of this even while his hands worked on his own distraction. Having sat himself upon the ground cross legged he was letting his fingers act upon their own accords as he half-heartedly checked each of his arrows for damage. He had started with the bow gifted to him by the Lady Galadriel all those months past. Having found only a few places where the damages of battle had appeared Legolas had let himself move onto the arrows.

Now however he found himself coming to an end of his task. The arrows he had found too damaged to be of use were discarded, the tips and feathers removed for future use in making replacements. Legolas frowned as his fingers returned from his quiver empty. Blinking the blonde prince of Mirkwood glanced to where his hands were sitting uselessly in his lap now.

Glancing one last time at the remnants of his arrows Legolas put his arrows away and rose to his feet once more. Crossing the clearing he was content to stand as silent as a statue alongside the two elves in the cart. Watching as the dark haired son of Elrond worked to examine Cassandra intently. Blue eyes trained upon the too pale face of Cassandra as she lay there.

Still, she was too still there within those furs. Her breaths were shallow and her eyes were closed, this along with the slight pink that seemed to be forming on her cheeks left Legolas with no doubts in his mind that the lady was suffering from her grief. The memories of this place, of the male that she had cared for so deeply who had betrayed not only her but the mother trees of Middle Earth had driven her to such sickness.

"She'll be alright Legolas. It is as we though. The grief sickness. She will be fine as long as we keep her warm and if someone stays in the cart with her to speak with her while she sleeps. Keep her from the fade." The voice in his ear made the youngest son of Mirkwood jump slightly. His eyes flying to the male that now stood suddenly beside him.

The look of understanding on Elrohir's face was almost as painful as seeing Cassandra in such a state really. The dark haired elf had a sympathetic smile upon his face, more a grimace really as he reached to give Legolas's shoulder a squeeze. With a nod to signal that Legolas should climb into the cart and sit with her the younger twin of Elladan turned towards their camp to gather their equipment.

Waiting until the other three had thankfully busied themselves with packing up Legolas climbed into the cart to sit down alongside the well bundled Cassandra. Reaching beneath the furs to find her hand Legolas just sat beside her, letting the warmth of her fingers seep into his.

"Speak to her... It will help." Elrohir instructed as he climbed into the front of the cart.

Glancing up once more Legolas saw Arod tied to Elladan's saddle, Merigold unbridled and grazing near them. Gimli himself was sat in the front of the cart with Elrohir. The two making it all to obvious that they would give them their privacy, as they began a heated and animated debate over whether mead or wines were better.

For this Legolas could feel only gratitude as he smiled faintly upon their backs as the cart jostled to a start. Looking back to Cassandra once more Legolas sighed faintly as he leaned forward to speak softly to her. Telling her tales of his youth, some repeated from their campfire storytelling, others being those he had not yet shared with them.

Legolas smiled faintly as he passed a bowl of stew to Cassandra, watching her devour another helping of Gimli's concoction. A sign that she was finally on amends. For which Legolas could only thank the Valor. He sat back as he ate his own bowl full and watched the female before him.

Cassandra was sitting in the cart still. Wrapped up in the blankets and furs that had been her bed throughout her illness. Her face had regained the colour of one whose health was on amends. She even had a faint flush on her cheeks as she laughed at something Elladan had said to her just moments before.

Watching Cassandra left Legolas' heart dancing merrily along with those peals of laughter that fell from her lips in abundance. Grateful that the lady had finally started to recover. Legolas couldn't help but to think that their decision to stop over in Rivendel had helped this fact immensely.

Legolas could remember his unconscious decision that it would be beneficial to take the lady to the white willow in Rivendell. The idea had come to him on the third day since they had left the forest of Buckland. Having expressed that it may be in their best interests to make the stop Legolas had been pleased with the sons of Elrond had agreed.

The journey would not have been that far out of their way in any way as it was so the party had decided easily to make the trip. Having arrived a few days passed. Legolas could remember the change in Cassandra's complexion upon the first few steps into the great forest. Her breathing had come easier, and the fevered flush had lessened immensely.

As they had progressed Legolas had witnessed as the change had continued before his very eyes. Whatever the connection Cassandra had to this place was definitely helping her to feel far more at ease within her healing sleep.

When Legolas had picked her up to carry her up the hill to where the White Willow of Imaldris was the blonde had been satisfied that her fever was all but gone. He could no longer feel the heat rolling off her in waves as it had for the days previously. Her breathing was also even and far less laboured.

Legolas had carried her up the hill towards where the twins said the willow of Imaldris was. The two guiding the way as Gimli walked at his side, bringing with him Cassandra's sword. When they had reached the top of the hill it had felt like a warm embrace had reached out and taken Legolas into it in welcome. The trees of this place thriving and thrumming with joy.

It had taken Legolas a while to really understand why they were so happy. As he edged towards the Mother tree however Legolas had come to realize something. The feeling of joy was aimed entirely at the female in his arms. The forest was rejoicing at Cassandra's presence here amongst their bows. Their branches leaned in towards her in welcome as they sought to take her into them.

This had left a small sensation of wonder in the son of Mirkwood. He had grown up in a forest over run by evil. The few places in the woods that were truly free of it had been in the capital and for the most part that was solely because the elves fought hard to keep it safe. He had always thought of this place as a wonder. However the blissful sigh from the female as she seemed to repay the joy was a relief to the otherwise unsure elf.

Taking a moment to ponder how to do this, Legolas had opted to lay Cassandra in the roots that were jutting out from the dirt in the front of the tree. They looked very much like a lap or at the very least that they would offer Cassandra a safe place to rest within while she was still sleeping. With this decided Legolas had knelt, waiting for Gimli to lay a few more furs that they had brought with them within the small hollow in the middle of the roots, the blonde then lay the female down.

Sitting back to watch with baited breaths the four males had exchanged a look of uncertainty. From what Elladan had told him previously Legolas knew that the last time that they had been here with the lady Cassandra she had fallen into a trance upon contact with the tree. For all they knew that may occur once again and with her weakened state they may not be able to awaken her again.

Whatever any of them were expecting, Legolas's own expectations were by far blown away at what he saw then in those moments. Watching intently, Legolas had seen the silver glow begin where the roots touched Cassandra's shoulder blades and legs. Spreading throughout the trunk of the tree and the black haired female.

Both soon glowed the same pale Silver, almost seeming to thrum with that power. The power that had so often hidden beneath Cassandra's smaller frame. Legolas remembered the silver light that had thrown him and Haldir when they had tried to interfere in Cassandra's battle. The blonde had also heard of the silver light that had struck the Nazgul's mount in the battle of Gondor when it had lunged for the riders of Rohan.

This power seemed to be attributed to the soul crystals, as Legolas understood. Each weapon that Marquine had upon his possession was in fact a soul crystal given a protected form upon being removed from the Mother tree it resided within. The metals of the swords or the wood of the bow shielding the precious gem and hiding its true form from any that would abuse it or cause it damage.

With this thought Legolas could not help but to glance to the blade that he had seen at Cassandra's side from the moment that she had returned from the fade. His eyes watching the sword as it too radiated that same glow. Reaching to take it from Gimli Legolas had run his fingers faintly over the blade and its sheath. Feeling for a moment embarrassed at how intimate this action felt. Like stroking his fingers over Cassandra's own cheek.

Stepping forward Legolas rested himself down upon his knee and reached to lay the sword over Cassandra's lap. The blonde stiffened as the black haired female had shifted then to wrap her fingers securely around the sword, pulling it to herself protectively. Pulling away Legolas sat back on his heels, having let his eyes trail over the full length of the trunk.

"How long as she been like that?" Gimli's voice startled Legolas as he blinked back at his dwarf companion. Surprised to find that he was the only one in the clearing or at the very least the only one Legolas had been able to see in the growing murk of the night.

Legolas had frowned then, realizing rather embarrassedly that he had fallen into a waking dream, while watching Cassandra. One that had gathered much of his attention as he had sat watching her. One that made his ears burn to recall even as he had met the inquisitive gaze of his friend.

The look that bloomed on the shorter male's face had brought a worsened flush to Legolas's face as the dwarf realized easily that he had caught Legolas by surprise. He also seemed more than amused at the faint pink that he could see on the blonde's pale skin in the dying light of the coming night.

"A few hours by my reckoning." Legolas explained before tilting his head to glance around more discretely than he had done at first. Searching for any signs of where the twins had vanished to.

As if understanding what it was the blonde was searching for Gimli chuckled gently as he stood from his seat upon a rock. The dwarf's faint steps echoed faintly as he stepped upon the stones that littered the clearing here and there. As Gimli stepped up to the blonde's side, Legolas felt a faint reassurance as the shorter male's hand found his shoulder in a supportive grip.

"They went to see if Glorfindel and their father had left for Minas Tirith. They told me to let you know that if Cassandra did not awaken by morning they would send word to their father where ever he was to return. "Gimli said, his voice gentle. Hiding a chuckle behind his concern.

The news of this was reassuring to Legolas as he stood from his crouch. His calves and thighs screaming at the sudden movement after hours of inactivity. The abused muscles cramping violently as blood was forced to run through his legs once more now that he had risen.

"There's no need for that." The gentle voice that interrupted Legolas made both males spin in place. Their eyes flying towards the tree that had been the focus of Legolas' attention for hours.

Smiling tiredly out at them from amongst her furs and the roots was the very elf that they had been speaking of previously. Legolas couldn't help but feel a part of his heart melting seeing that happy, content look upon the black haired elf's face. He could still see the pains in her eyes, but they now paled in comparison to the peaceful happiness that was staring out at him from within her.

"Gods above Lass. You had us worried sick" Gimli scolded as he rushed forward to reassure himself that she was in fact okay. His angry muttering about stupid elves being more trouble than they were worth was met with a happy laughter that Legolas hadn't heard out of Cassandra before.

It was simply that, true happiness. It was a sound of unbridled joy that bubbled out untainted by any sort of sorrow or worry. To the blonde's ears it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Legolas could feel himself falling for that laugh. The smile upon Legolas face felt like it would never leave as he joined in at the huffed remarks that flew out of Gimli, quickly joined by his own laughter.

That had been several weeks back and the party was well on their way towards Minas Tirith from Rivendell. The prolonged stay in the cart had been a way of placating the company. Really Legolas knew that he wasn't the only one that had wanted to take Cassandra to Rivendell to rest within the healing wing a few more days before they began again.

Cassandra however had insisted that she was fine to travel and implored their company to let her continue. She had even been the one to promise that she would not ride until she was fully healed from the grief sickness. An illness that worried the three elves far worse than even riding across middle earth with a wound as dire as hers had been the last time she made this journey. For grief was like a cancer to elves. It could linger in the soul and heart for years to come and cause great pain and weakness suddenly if aggravated.

Legolas still couldn't help but smile as he watched Cassandra. She seemed so purely happy now. The last thing she had done before they had left the forest of Rivendell had been to return her own Mother tree's soul crystal. Commenting about lamenting the loss of such a fine sword, Cassandra had smiled gently as she let them help her down the hill and into the cart. Even as they had left the forest the lingering happiness and the easiness about the female had kept their company in good spirits.

"So with the way things are going we should make it in time for the wedding right?" Cassandra inquired as she looked between the company. Her hair hanging loosely about her face as she had taken to wearing it.

The grin on her face as Elladan groaned at having been asked the same question for the tenth time that day was contagious as Gimli snorted and even Elrohir was chuckling at his brother's irritation. When the oldest son of Elrond reassured Cassandra that they were not intending to be late for their own "sister's" wedding Elladan poked her head for snickering at him.

"That's because you know she'd hunt you down and skin you if you did." Cassandra laughed, her grin growing as Elladan shuddered at the thought of missing Arwen's wedding.

"Actually Ellasar's the one that's most likely to hunt us down. Arwen would give us the silent treatment for an age." Elrohir confided even as he climbed into the front of the cart as they had finally finished cleaning up camp.

Legolas grinned from where he had his back to the others as he settled Arod as he finished seating his saddle upon the horse's back. Honestly he would prefer not to use one; however he had to consider Gimli's comfort. When the dwarf wasn't taking his turn riding with Cassandra, to keep her sane since she wasn't allowed to ride, he rode with him. It was apparently uncomfortable for the dwarf to sit upon the horse's back without a saddle.

Leaping easily into his seat he reached down to offer Gimli his support in climbing into place behind him. Gimli grumbling irritably to himself about horses and the audacity of a dwarf riding upon one. This in itself had been a huge source of teasing for the blonde in earlier days. Even Cassandra had egged on the word play upon the trek to the battlement of Helms deep.

The thought of that place sobered Legolas instantly, his face falling into a stern scowl as he tugged gently on Arod's reigns. The horse falling into step just ahead of Elladan as they began their journey for the day. Leaving Legolas' mind to wander upon the dark place it had found in the crevices of his otherwise happy thoughts.

The memories still felt so raw to the blonde haired elf. He could still remember the smothering pain of having heard the dying cries of so many of his people. The scent of their blood as it stained the grounds of the battlement even as the battle raged on. The image of their bodies being hacked and butchered by their enemies even as they laid in death still haunted the blonde son of Mirkwood.

Worse yet had been the sight of Haldir leaning over the form of Cassandra in the hall, pressing blood stained rags to a wound that would not stop bleeding. It had turned their victory bitter and worthless. The girl had been so pale, too pale. Her body weak looking and broken. Completely devoid of the life and energy that had burned so brightly within her. Legolas could remember feeling as if his heart had been ripped from his chest in that moment and stepped on until nothing remained.

The pain had threatened to claim his life. Threatened to take a hold of him and drag him into the depths of despair and grief that would see his kin dead without fail. The thought of a world devoid of Cassandra's smiling face had been too painful to even consider and had left Legolas standing staring at the female in stunned silence. Even as Elassar had rushed forward to do all he could to save her.

"Legolas...Can we still go to see your home?" The gentle voice from behind him brought Legolas' consciousness from the darkness. The soft words ringing gently inside of Legolas' mind as he tilted his head to follow the sounds of that beautiful voice to look upon its owner.

He let his blue eyes meet the female's own brilliant ones as she stared at him knowingly. Her gaze and expression gentle and caring, while her sharp eyes were filled with knowledge and understanding. She knew exactly where his mind was. Like she had known when the others needed her during the quest, Cassandra could see that he was losing himself in bad memories and was taking control of his thoughts to steer him to more pleasant ones.

Gratitude pooled inside of the blonde not for the first time since the youngest son of Mirkwood had met her. Legolas relaxed his tensed body and felt a gentle smile tugging upon his lips as he nodded to her. Feeling all to glad to consider this rather than what he had been thinking about. Slipping into a quiet conversation with Cassandra and the others Legolas couldn't help but to feel far calmer than previously.

The trip continued in that fashion for a week or so more until the first signs of Gondor came into view. Several messengers from Gondor meeting them the next morning to escort them back. Legolas smiled faintly as he could see Cassandra grinning behind her bangs as Elladan was still scowling at her.

The two had fought over if Cassandra would enter into Gondor in the back of the cart or not. The eldest son of Elrond having insisted that she did. For her own safety and wellbeing. While Cassandra had decided that she had humored their concern for long enough and that she wanted to ride the last few miles in the saddle. The battle had been won when Cassandra had asked the older elf what would worry Arwen more, her riding Merigold as she had when they left or sitting in the back of their cart.

Legolas couldn't help but to laugh alongside the black haired female as Elladan and Elrohir had shared a long look and had no choice but to concede. Knowing very well the worry that would bloom in not only Arwen but Elassar and their father. That brilliant smile as Cassandra had pulled herself onto Merigold's back after such a long trip had made the dark look Elladan had sent him worth it.

"Lady Cassandra" Legolas couldn't help a faint flinch of irrational irritation as he heard the familiar voice of Faramir up ahead as they entered into the lower city.

It had been easy to spot the small crush that the younger brother of Boromir seemed to have forming for the female of the fellowship. Legolas didn't believe that Faramir truly loved her. He had however been as much a part of his experience here in Gondor as she had. The youngest son of Denathor seemed intent on being there should Cassandra need anything.

Pulling back on the reigns Legolas let Cassandra pull ahead of him to meet the human as he rode up to meet them. Falling into step with Elladan Legolas let himself study her back and face as she talked to Faramir as he turned to ride with them up towards the highest levels. Legolas wondered one more time how light and carefree Cassandra seemed as she laughed at something the human had said to her.

The sight of her there made Legolas think back to the journey before Haldir had decided to stay in Lothlorien. The older blonde had made it all to clear how he felt for the younger female. Having out right stated that unless Legolas himself acted towards making her his then the Marchwarden had every intention of pursuing her himself. From then on Legolas had been unable to help the tension inside of him when he saw the two of them together.

Every quite moment and every laugh that the older blonde had brought to Cassandra had felt like a moment in which the black haired female had slipped from him. The tension that had caused between them had been visible to the group. Legolas didn't have any illusions that the others hadn't known exactly the problem that stood between the two blondes. Legolas even had a small fear that Cassandra herself had begun to figure it out near the end of their combined travels.

To say that the blonde son of Mirkwood had been glad when Haldir had taken himself out of the company would have been an understatement. However it came with a bitter sense of loss as Legolas knew very clearly why the other had decided to do so. The night of the celebration had not passed without the youngest son of Thranduil happening upon a sight he had wished never to see.

Legolas had stumbled upon Cassandra in the arms of another. The scene itself was happened upon by a moment of decision to search out the female of their company. Legolas had felt a small worry for Cassandra, as he always did when she seemed to take her sadness into herself and not share it. The memory of Cassandra crying into the bough of the great Oak had hurt and left Legolas wishing to ease his concern by offering his assistance with any lingering pain she may have been feeling.

What he saw as he rounded the corner leading into the clearing had been the sight of the slighter elf. Her hair had hung loosely down her back, it being turned towards the youngest son of Mirkwood. Cassandra's whole frame was tense and the blonde had noticed the faintest of trembles running through her body. What troubled the blonde most about this was the look within the Marchwarden's eyes as he caught sight of Legolas even as he leaned forward, the intent as clear as day within his face.

The only thing that stopped Legolas from racing forward to rip the blonde from Cassandra was his steel will. He knew that he had no rights to be possessive. The Marchwarden had told him outright that he would not hold back if Legolas himself did not pursue his desires. That did not cool the rage boiling within the usually composed son of Thranduil. Stepping back around the tree to block his vision of the two he could not help but shake. The nails of one hand had cut violently into the palm of his hand, and the taste of copper in his mouth had been the only thing that told Legolas that he had bitten down violently on his tongue.

His heart had been beating so violently in his ears that Legolas had almost missed the softly spoken words that passed between the two just beyond the tree. The soft admittance of defeat and the well-wishing that passed from Haldir in a sad defeat. Along with Cassandra's desperate plead for forgiveness and her apology… So she did not feel the same for Haldir as the older blonde felt for her. A small fragment of hope was once again rekindled within Legolas' heart.

Legolas had hesitated in going to Cassandra then, wanting to take her into his arms and to press his own lips to hers as Haldir had so bravely attempted just moments before. However as he watched her standing there among the trees alone he had thought differently of such an impulse. Her face had been pained and clearly the act of rejecting Haldir had hurt her just as deeply as it had hurt the other blonde. Seeing this, the youngest son of Thranduil knew that this was not the time for him to confess his love… For it would be tainted to her by her grief over the pain she hand inflicted upon another…

In the end Legolas had returned to the party in silence. Entertaining himself with watching the elves around him and as he often had after the battle of helms deep, by speaking with his shorter companion. Gimli having seemed to understand without needing to say it, that the moment to bring up the blonde's feelings was not yet. Instead distracting him with his grumblings until at last they had returned to their camp and sitting up with Legolas until Cassandra herself had returned.

Shaking his head gently Legolas could not help but to sigh faintly as he stole another glance to the elf who had captured so much of his thoughts and attentions the last few months. Watching as Cassandra's head was thrown back as she laughed at something that Faramir had said the human himself chuckling gently. Clearly enjoying the lady's enjoyment of his joke. The sound of it was enough to draw laughter from the company as they travelled along towards the upper levels of Gondor.

* * *

><p>Legolas sighed gently as he sat back in his seat, listening very much like the others as Elassar told them of his party the final plans for the ceremony that would be taking place that day. The kings of men truly was in his element as king, his whole body buzzing with delight at the responsibilities and even further more with the joy of his bonding ceremony with Arwen. Something that the blonde had been told would be a combination of the traditional bonding that was customary of the humans' with a small twists for the fact that Arwen was elven.<p>

As it was they had decided that Gimli and Legolas, along with Eomer and Faramir would act as Elassar's witnesses. The female party being far smaller in size as it would just be Cassandra and Eowyne, the later having been a request from Cassandra of Arwen. Who had been all too happy to accommodate the quite surprisingly pleasant and happy young female. Upon becoming closer the two had even found that they were vast friends.

"Alright, Legolas would you please escort Arwen to her chambers to get ready? When last I heard she was still fussing over Cassandra's hair despite hers and Eowyne's insistence that it was more important that she look her best today," The laughter from Elassar at his beloved fiancé's priorities was contagious leaving all at the table in its hold as they enjoyed a moment of laughter.

When at last he could draw himself upright Legolas could not help but to study his human friend's face for a long moment. The age of stress from the battle against Sauron was still evident within the man's face. As was the grief that had taken its hold upon his heart at having believed that his beloved had died. Legolas feared that those wounds may never truly leave but in the forefront was the strong and passionate male Legolas had always known. He had always known that Estel turned Aragorn turned Elassar would be a fine ruler. He knew that the human would be just and kind.

Reaching forward for the briefest of moments Legolas let his hand fall upon the human's shoulder and squeeze, as had become customary between the two of them in the many years they had known one another. The king of men blinking and turning his gaze upwards to meet Legolas's eyes in a puzzled glance, his eyes softening gently as he repaid the gesture. Their moment passed and at last Legolas pulled his arm from the other as he turned and made his way along to leave the hall.

The journey to Cassandra's hall was a short one and he could not help but smile gently as his keen hearing caught the sound of Cassandra laughing in exasperation at something that Arwen was insisting upon. The words "It's my bonding and I want it" being very audible, as was the defeated exclamation of submission gasped out between peals of laughter.

Reaching forward Legolas rapped the back of his knuckles against the solid oak wood that made up Cassandra's door. Noticing as the sounds within the room stilled for a moment, before the laughter increased in volume as a rather flustered looking Eowyne answered. The blonde female's hair was done up in the gentle and quite complex design that was so well known among the people of his kin. It was not uncommon for a female to wear their hair in this fashion when they or a female they were bearing witness for was bonding.

"Lady Eowyne, King Elassar sent me to collect his future queen. He is afraid that if I do not step in he may never be wed." Legolas was for the most part addressing the blonde human, however he let his voice raise in volume so that the elven women within would easily be able to hear it. He knew he had succeeded when he could hear soft hissing between the two.

Something to the extent of Arwen wishing to make sure that Cassandra got prepared alright, while the younger female was reassuring her friend that she could dress herself without her watchful eye. In the end Legolas had to smile as Cassandra appeared in the doorway physically passing Arwen's arm into his hand.

Legolas smiled gently as he greeted Arwen warmly, her cheeks flushed with the knowledge that in a few hours she would be bound forever to the man she loved. Her eyes as bright as the blonde son of Thranduil had ever seen them. Stealing a quick glance towards Cassandra, Legolas felt the air leave him as he stared in wonder at her.

Cassandra wore her hair very much like Eowyne, in the same style and fashion as was to be expected of one who was to be witness to Arwen's bonding. However unlike the human who seemed simply beautiful yet out of place with her hair tied back as it was. Cassandra's high cheek bones and narrow face seemed perfect for the style, pointed ears visible now that her hair was no longer blocking it from view. Her long, elegant neck was visible to the eye, for which he greedily took advantage of. The faintest of flushes spread over Cassandra's cheeks as her blue eyes met his and Legolas realized to his embarrassment that he was staring openly at her.

"My lady Cassandra…" Legolas felt himself stammer faintly as he bowed his head gently to her and then led Arwen out of the room and off towards her chambers to get ready for the ceremony. Vaguely aware that he heard Eowyne bid Cassandra farewell as she too made her way to her chambers to prepare, the door closing faintly behind them as Cassandra was left to prepare herself on her own.

* * *

><p>Cassandra sighed as she at last was alone. The door closed solidly behind her she let her body rest tiredly against it. Resting her head back against the wood, wishing with all that she was that she could simply slow time entirely. Shaking her head gently the black haired female stood from her half slouch against the oak door to cross her room. Letting her fingers trail not for the first time over the gown that Arwen had insisted that she wear.<p>

The dress was simply marvelous and part of her felt it was too extravagant for the equivalent to a bride's maid. This concern was only eased by the knowledge that her dress far paled in comparison to the one that Arwen would be wearing. Smiling in remembrance of how radiant the elder female looked in that gown Cassandra let the lace hem fall from her fingers as she stepped once more to her vanity.

Sitting down upon the seat she had previously been trapped within while Arwen weaved and bound her hair into this elegant mess upon her head. Cassandra ran her fingers over it making sure that everything was just right. Reaching for the silver beads that had been sent to her as a present from Galadriel herself, weaving them into the front of her hair the raven haired female could not help but imagine they were almost like a circlet.

With this task completed Cassandra sat back and simply studied the face in the mirror for a long time. The image was so foreign to the face that had once stared back at her, while at the same time it almost felt more right. This was the face of Cassandra Tassity of the White Willow of Imaldris. The Cassandra she had been when she lived here in this time. The Cassandra who had loved and been loved by Marquine.

The name still caused a grimace of painful remembrance. Combated solely but the image of another holding her while her body was rocked with pain. The hair that hid her from view being blonde not black, the smell of pines and spring rain rather than autumn leaves and ocean water. The voice gentle and sweet rather than dark and husky and it was that same voice that she could still vaguely hear disappearing up the hall.

Reaching forward Cassandra trailed her fingers gently over the contours of that face in the mirror, trying desperately to burn this image into her mind. Wanting to always remember how she looked now. How she looked now, when she felt right. This was where she truly felt that she belonged…

Pulling her mind from such a dark path Cassandra could easily pull a smile to her lips as she watched herself in the mirror. She watched as the corners curled upwards and the light of joy and happiness lit her blue eyes. The faint pull of pain on her heart easily subsiding as she knew that there was too much good in her life at the moment, too much to be thankful for to linger on the bad.

The time truly did seem to be slipping from Cassandra's fingers as she could not help but to see as the day danced before her. Leaving the black haired female feeling almost dazed and stunned at how quickly it was going. In no time she had found herself dressed and ready for the ceremony. The part of her that was Cassandra knew from past experience what the duties of a witness were and she had spent much of her morning explaining the differences between the two cultures to each of the females she considered to be her friends. Grateful and pleased when both understood and they had found a balance between the elven expectations and the human ones.

The ceremony itself was far more elaborate than was truly needed. The whole thing was simply blown into greater proportions to allow more of the kingdom to bear witness and to participate and express their delight. The bonding would be performed by Elrond and Gandalf at the center hall, before the tree of kings. The procession however began at the bottom levels of Gondor. Elassar and his witnesses led the party, riding atop their horses, each having been decorated in the appropriate fashion.

Behind their party came Elrond and his company along with Celeborn and Galadriel. Cassandra had been both delighted and saddened when she found out that Haldir had arrived with the Lord and Lady. Pleased because she could see him again, while saddened that he had sent no word to her upon his arrival. With the direct family of the bride and groom Cassandra and Eowyne had ridden before for the carriage that brought Arwen last. Upon the group's arrival at the top of the stairs they were greeted by a sea of faces.

All watching and waiting to witness as Arwen emerged from the carriage. Her father being there to bring her forward before Cassandra, who had been partnered with Legolas for this part of the procession, and Eowyne who had chosen to walk forward with Faramir.

Cassandra truly could not help but to stare in happy wonder as the two were at long last united in the eyes of both their people. The king of Men and the lady of Rivendell, the joy of the two people's would last long into the future years, and Cassandra knew that there was no happier than the two before her.

If Cassandra had thought that the bonding ceremony had been considered a huge thing she could only bask in shock and awe at the celebration that was held afterwards. Clearly in the time that she had been gone Elassar had had all of the kingdom's resources that could be spared after the war turned towards preparing for this occasion. The food was fine, the drinks finer still and the music that had been brought in from both humans and Elven kins were enough to leave all who had come to rejoice their king and lady's bonding unable to resist the urge to dance and be merry.

Cassandra smiled gently from where she was seated in a chair near the guardsmen that had quickly become close friends with Gimli in the time the dwarf had stayed here in this kingdom. She could not help but to laugh as several of the other elves and humans did as the dwarf was attempting to bee Orophin, or was it Rumil, in a battle of the drink. The elf having devoured just as many mugs of ale as the dwarf had when he began spouting the most nonsensical things as he made lewd comments about elven music being too fruity to dance to.

Cassandra could only stare in wonder and laugh so hard she felt she would never stop as the twins took that as a challenge as Elladan and Elrohir charmed many an elven lass into asking the "short one" into a dance. Gimli balking at the idea of dancing, trying many times to declare that a dwarf does not dance, until at last he could not excuse himself from it a moment longer. Leaving Cassandra's side as he was pulled stumbling out onto the dance floor and whisked along to the music, switching partners many times even as the four elves seemed all too content to continue challenging him to more and more drinks.

Cassandra had to at last sweep in to spare the poor dwarf as Elladan talked Gimli into showing them a "dwarf's dance" the twin sons of Elrond having convinced the other that standing upon the empty barrel and dancing would shut them up. Smiling indulgently as she picked the solid dwarf up off the barrel Cassandra spoke with him gently as she led him to his rooms and was happy to sit with him while he got ready. He was barely able to pull his boots from his feet when he passed out. Leaving her to smile and get him tucked into bed. Kissing his forehead and leaving a letter tucked into the crack between the cup and basin she knew he used each morning.

Cassandra could not have been gone for more than ten minutes but when she returned she was astonished to see the late arrivals that had appeared in the hall. Twenty tall, stalking blonde elves were presenting Arwen and Elassar with gifts. Stepping forward Cassandra watched in awe and wonder as the clearly travel worn and serious elves turned as one to Legolas as she heard him cry out.

"Adar." Cassandra could not help but to smile brighter than ever before. Watching as the blonde ran to his father's arms. The male looking stern faced and aged even in the youthfulness that came with being of the immortals. Years had left lines upon his handsome face. However as the youngest his sons hugged him Cassandra could feel only happiness as his face softened as he embraced him to himself.

Cassandra watched like many of the others as they shared a private moment, the twenty elves gratefully ridding themselves of their cloaks and weapons. Legolas leading his father and kinsman to a place that they could take their time becoming comfortable, his attention taken totally upon them. Slipping forward to help get them drinks and food Cassandra enjoyed listening to Legolas as he spoke with his father. Wanting to know how the battle for their homeland was going.

Thranduil clearly indulged his son's desires as he let his sons and guardsmen eat as he told Legolas of how they had driven the last of the orcs and spiders from their forest. Clearly delighting at the fact that they had finally been able to retake the dark parts of the forest, returning them to their home and allowing their people to enjoy a freedom without fear. Cassandra could feel the eyes of the king of Mirkwood as he told his youngest son that they had watched the mother tree as he had requested of him.

"Aye Adar. Forgive me I should have sent word sooner. The party in question appeared here and was stopped. "Legolas apologised even as he filled his father's cup once more. A moment passing between his father and Legolas before the male finally covered his mug with his hand as Legolas had gone once more to fill it for him.

"Should you be enjoying yourself my son? I have more than I need here and will join you in expressing my joy for the union that has transpired today…you and your young lady should enjoy the night while it is still young." The others words drew Cassandra's attention as well as she stopped what she had been doing. Her hands stilling as she had been filling a guardsman's plate with more food.

The knowing look that passed over the other's face made Cassandra still a moment more as she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. The look of wonder and then sadness that passed the king of Mirkwood's eyes told Cassandra that he knew. He too knew what she was. Just as Elrond and Galadriel had known, having been alive when one of her kin had taken the path that was set out before them… Did he also know what he was saying with those words? Had he guessed that the time was nearing?

"Cassandra?" Legolas asked softly, Cassandra could hear the concern in his voice as he felt his fingers brush over her arm. Causing her to jump slightly, having not noticed that he had rounded the table so quickly.

"I'm fine Legolas. I would like to thank your father for a moment? Please?" Cassandra felt a smile slip into place seeing the adoration that still lingered in Legolas' eyes as he glanced towards his father and elder brothers. The love he held for his family was admirable and something she was glad she had been able to see.

Nodding once, glancing pointedly at the three blondes that were his only living relatives Legolas took his leave. Letting Cassandra have her moment, for which she was grateful as she sat down across from Thranduil to study the king of Mirkwood. His eyes locked upon hers as he seemed to study her just as she did him.

"You have not changed…I do not know how it is possible but you have not changed since the day the son of Greenwood returned…" Thranduil's voice was soft yet held a chill of pain. Clearly the memory of that hurt him as much as the flash of memory hurt Cassandra.

"I have…I am not the same Cassandra… I myself returned. However it was my mistakes that left the mother trees in danger…I failed to see that my love had lost his path and left him to his own devices…so I was called back to stop him." For some reason Cassandra felt no discomfort in briefly explaining everything to this male, Thranduil sitting in silence until she had finished.

"Does Legolas understand?" Cassandra flinched as she heard the blonde king's question. Her eyes lowered as she looked at her cupped hands. Staying silent for a while before being able to bring herself to answer him.

"I do not believe so. I however have not told him of my feelings…" Cassandra assured him. Her skin crawled faintly at the intensity that was his gaze, it felt like Thranduil was pulling her skin back and staring into her very soul. His eyes boring into hers before at long last breaking the contact, and turning instead to the others.

"You have more strength than most I have met young one. It is an honor to have met you. Take care…and know nothing but joy." Cassandra winced hearing the same thing that Galadriel had wished her many times since she had met the Lady of Lothlorien.

The tinge of pain and sadness that underlined the blessing was very much like the tone that Elrond had when he spoke of the past. Of things that she had spoken with the four of them in private moments… Pushing that aside Cassandra let the pain that tainted his greeting and their meeting disappear as she rose to her feet.

"It was an honor meeting you Thranduil. Thank you for protecting my beloved friend." Cassandra bowed to the blonde before slipping from the table. Laughing as she was almost instantly pulled off to dance.

The night began anew in that manner. The many people she had spent time with stealing their moments with her to dance and to enjoy a stolen moment with her. The most memorable was when Elassar asked her to dance only for the elder sons of Elrond to whisk her off before she could agree. Dancing between the two she rolled her eyes gently at their chiding and teasing remarks. Clearly they had felt it was silly that her and Legolas had not yet danced.

This soon became the consensus as everyone she danced with led her closer to the blonde as he was enjoying his own line of dance partners. It was almost seamless when Cassandra was passed from Elassar to Legolas, the blond stepping into place easily as the king of Men slipped away.

"Ahhh a great conspiracy son of Thranduil…you've had your minions drag me across the dance floor to bring me to you" Cassandra grinned as her teasing jest was rewarded by a brilliant smile from the blonde.

Those piercing green eyes of his were alight with happiness even as he held her tightly to himself as he led her along to the music. The sensation of his body against her own truly was alluring. She felt herself melting against him, easily giving any desire to be lead over to him as she moved to match him without needing to think about it. For the first time that evening things seemed to slow down.

There was no time now thoughts of the others around them or any troubles that might be plaguing her as they all fell away. The only thing that Cassandra could see was the face of the blonde prince before her. His eyes locked upon her own and filled with devotion and love. The only smell she could register were his and the feeling of his warmth seeping into her through the layers of their clothing was far more intoxicating than the many mugs of ale and whine that had been provided her.

Cassandra was so enthralled with the male before her that she did not realize that the music had seemed to trail off, nor did she realize that all who watched had stopped to stare with baited breaths. Many of their friends and companions waiting to see this moment after so many months of their denied chances.

"Cassandra…" Cassandra heard her full name leave those pale lips of Legolas' and she realized that for the first time she had regained her memories of Marquine, she did not mind the sound of her name. She felt her body leaning more against the blonde as he pulled her against him.

Her frame leaning into him eagerly as her eyes locked upon the prince of Mirkwood's lips, slipping shut as she felt those petal soft lips touch hers. Her fingers curling into the fabric of the blonde's shirt as she pressed into the kiss all too happily. Her lips pressing as solidly against Legolas' as his pressed to hers. She could feel a passion in the male against her that she had only ever seen while he as in the throes of battle.

She felt a desire rising inside of her wanting to see more of that fire. Cassandra wanted desperately to see every aspect of this male, wanting to know him as thoroughly as was possible. Just as she could feel that same desire building inside of him. From the way he pressed her more into himself. The only thing that came between that desire and their bodies was the burning hunger in her lungs. They desperately needed air, forcing her to pull her lips from Legolas'.

Soft gasping breaths left her as Cassandra rested in his hold. A hair's breadth between them as they both caught their breaths. Cassandra could still feel that warmth radiating between them. Could see the flush of desire within Legolas's cheeks and she knew from the burning in her own face that she too was flushed.

As they stood like that however Cassandra also realized just what had transpired. The passion that had passed them vanished as the flush became one of embarrassment as she glanced around. The knowing and pleased gazes of most within the room left the blush upon her cheeks growing. Soon taking hold of her entire face to the extent that she could feel that intense burning in the very tips of her ears.

"Cassandra. Forgive me I should not have…in such a place." The gentle voice of the male against her drew Cassandra's head around sharply. She studied his face for a moment as he met her eyes. Remorse and regret was rearing their head upon the blonde's face.

"No…this was…amazing. I…just. Need a moment…" Cassandra smiled gently as she pulled back. Letting her fingers trail over his cheek. Cassandra could not help but to notice that she had done the same thing to Haldir when she had turned him down…however this time as she ran her fingertips over the other's smooth cheek she felt fire tingling beneath her fingertips. Her fingers wished to delve into the blonde locks just behind that pointed ear and her body yearned to delve into another kiss.

"I…will come to your chambers…I need just a moment to collect myself." Cassandra reassured the other, leaning forward to kiss Legolas' cheek before she fled the hall. Half to escape the knowing and grinning faces of her closest friends, and half to still the beating of her heart. The rampant desires that threatened to take control of her actions.

The night air did little to ease the heat that pooled within her. Cassandra paced uncontrollably along the battlements. Unable to clear her mind, or still her wayward thoughts enough to focus on the good memories that had been her shield since she had woken up in Imaldris. Cassandra couldn't help but to cling to the memories that brought her so much happiness…

Like the memories of Boromir sparing with Merry and Pippan. Or Sam and her cooking late nights on the quest. Of finding that everyone was still alright after she had been gone. One of the strongest memories being her reunion with Legolas in this very place. The look upon his face as he had realized she was not a ghost, and the feeling of falling into his strong arms and allowing him to take care of her.

It was almost an hour before she could calm the scream that wished to rip out of her. The pain inside of her, locked away behind her happiness and her joy at seeing her friends safe and happy, wishing desperately to gain its freedom. Cassandra was huddled in the bow of the Tree of Kings when she finally could calm her heart.

"The withering still comes…I know it is not fair…I wish I could be here to take your place." The soft whisper from the tree echoed in her mind as the voices of the other trees came to her. Each having felt the same way. Each unable to articulate their sorrow at having made her live through such a hard choice twice.

"It's okay. I have been given such an amazing chance. I just want them to be happy." Cassandra murmured back as she felt at last able to return. Stepping from the great tree Cassandra made short work of slipping into the castle.

Doing what she could to avoid being seen while she managed to make her way to her destination. Her hand hovering over the wood door for a long moment, as her mind battled with her heart. She knew this would only cause more pain… This would hurt the male she loved so much.

The choice was taken from her however as the door opened soundlessly. The male in question standing before her clearly just as hesitant. Cassandra could see Legolas' outer tunic slung upon a chair near the door, his inner shirt hanging open and his hair loose about his face. The image of this male was so beautiful Cassandra could do nothing but stare for what seemed like forever.

"Cassandra?" Legolas' voice was tentative, questioning. He seemed to be unsure if he should speak. Perhaps concerned he might scare her off.

In that moment, seeing the other so concerned for her happiness, her comfort Cassandra could do nothing else but throw herself against him. Feeling his solid frame take the shock of suddenly having her against him even as his arms wrapped around her waist. His lips were pliant beneath hers as he kissed her back and easily took control from her as he picked her up to carry her into the room with him.

Cassandra clung to every moment that she had here like this. Kisses given and stolen between the two of them. Touches and caresses showered over one another as they switched positions several times in the span of the night. Cassandra clinging to Legolas as he held her. A part of her wanted desperately to go further but another knew that she could not act upon that selfish desire.

In the end, once their hunger for one another's lips and touches had been somewhat sated, Cassandra allowed herself to lie upon his chest. Listening to Legolas as he told her of his homeland as he had many times. His fingers trailing through her hair and down her back as he told her of the places he would show her, the special spots that were his alone but that he was looking forward to sharing with her. Legolas had so many plans that she was clearly enjoying listening to. Even allowing herself to fantasize about going to those places with the blonde.

"I love you." The soft words hung in the sudden silence between them. For a moment it took Cassandra a moment to realize who had said it. Her eyes' finding Legolas' and the pure joy upon his face was enough to tell her that it had been her that had expressed the sentiment.

"I love you too Cassy. I have loved everything about you before I even knew you... your strength, your courage. Your beautiful heart that takes on the wounds of others…You are amazing." Cassandra felt her cheeks flushing at the blonde's words as he kissed her cheeks at the beginning and ending of his declaration.

"I must come clean. I saw you and Haldir that night. I was so enraged I almost attacked him." Cassandra was quite shocked to hear that. She had not realized that anyone had been there. Her eyes studying Legolas's face and she could see both the shame and embarrassment at his admission. He clearly felt horrified for his reaction.

Cassandra had never really had this sort of experience before but the fact that the other would be so upset at seeing another approaching her as Haldir had. Coupled with his embarrassment as he told her left Cassandra smiling gently as she kissed his cheek and ran her fingers over his jaw as she tilted her head to kiss his lips.

"I had begun to realize then why you two seemed so at odds. It hurt me to reject him…and I still lament that he and I are not as close. However it cannot be helped. I love you…I always have." Cassandra admitted to him, feeling just as embarrassed.

The night begun from there, Cassy at long last telling him about her past. Her life in her world, her appearing in Middle earth and believing she had been hurt in the head. Her shock and finding out that something she had loved so much growing up as a child was running rampant in her head, and her struggles to decide if she should try changing what she knew would happened.

Cassandra's voice had all but vanished when she at last finished talking. Her eyes heavy and her mind desperately wanting to wander into the lands of waking dreams. Legolas's smiled down at her running his fingers through her hair as he noticed that she was fighting her sleep. He too was tired. Cassandra could see it in his eyes. He was struggling to remain awake.

"Tell me about your mother?" Cassandra implored. A last ditch effort to keep them talking. To give her something to cling to while she fought to stay awake. Knowing that when she fell asleep this night would be over.

Cassandra couldn't help but falling further in love with Legolas as he smiled indulgently at her and began telling her all there was to know about his mother. Cassandra clung desperately to the other's words. Wanting to stay awake, a feat that she could only continue for so long. Soon the words that the other was speaking began to lose their substance and Cassandra's mind could no longer understand what the other was saying. Her eyes soon were no longer able to see Legolas as she stared up at him. Instead the fields that were from her waking dreams were all she could see and his voice came to her as a siren's call from a far distant place…

* * *

><p><em>Flash back/_

_Cassandra stood before the Willow of Imaldris. Her hand trembling violently in Marquine's as she stood there as till as if she too had become a statue. Here in her home she could feel the horror that was the Withering the loudest. The clearing that her beloved tree lived within was no longer thriving with an abundance of life. The trees that had only ever greeted her with joy and love were crying in pain and their voices were vanishing from this world._

_The horror of this realization only made the fact that the male who stood beside her could turn his back upon his own tree and forest's suffering disturb her all the more. The part of her that had always loved Marquine with all her soul and self was wavering. He had turned his back on their choice and asked her to make it in his stead._

_Though she could not fault him his decision she worried about the meaning behind it. She could sense him wavering. Could see his disagreement with their fates warring with what he knew was needed. Even as Cassandra reached out to touch the willow she could feel Marquine tighten his hold upon her hand. He pulled at her hand as if to pull her from her tree._

_Cassandra resisted as she pressed her hand more solidly against the gentle bark of her consciousness birthplace. She could feel the warmth that always spread over her when she came into contact with her true self. She felt the call that had been screaming in her soul ease and the pain of being apart from her home and tree disappearing. She could sense the light she had gathered, the love and happiness she had lived with and the memories and joy she had accumulated seeping through her into the tree. Already she could feel the strength from inside her heart giving strength to the soul crystal and through it, the life stream that fed all of the world's forests._

_"Cassandra please. Don't do this. Don't leave me" Cassandra heard the voice from far away as she was already floating in that warmth. The comforting embrace very much like coming home she could not resist as she leaned more into the tree as she could feel her form giving way and returning to what it was meant to be. The grip on her hand was all she could feel from that other form. She was everywhere…she could feel the strength of the soil beneath her roots. The wind in her branches, the voices of her brethren… there was only one thing that was keeping her from truly being free and it was the hand that was clinging so desperately to Marquine's._

_A part of her truly understood… she knew that there was no gift given without a price…there was no sacrifice without reward. She wanted desperately to tell him. To reassure him that there would be another time. That they could meet again. That she would see him again…but already she had lost her ability to speak in that form. Her body having returned to the tree save for the hand that was slowly being pulled into the tree's bark as the rest of her._

_When the entirety of her had returned Cassandra felt her strength. Her unyielding love spreading out through the trees and the roots of her true form and felt the responding strengths of the trees of Imaldris. Vaguely she could feel the responding surge from the four places in this world where her beloved brothers and sisters stood guard and gathered for their forests. She could feel them welcoming her into their fold. Feel their desire to console her through the life stream._

_However it was Marquine she knew that needed it. Reaching out for the other with her consciousness she cried out for him. Calling out to him over and over even as he stood before her form. He stood in silence and seemed to sway in with a horrible mirth. He stared at the hand that had held hers just moments before and as he looked up at her Cassandra came to realized one horrible truth. His ears had grown deaf to her._

_Marquine did not wish to hear her voice as she was. He had closed his mind and heart to the trees…the trees that sensed his pain and his horrible sorrow and sought to ease him. Wanting as desperately as she to sooth and comfort him. He stood among the forest of her beloved home land and was a stranger. He cared not for the spoken word of the trees or her._

_As the black haired male turned and left her clearing Cassandra's consciousness followed him until she could sense him beneath her forest no longer. She wept then as she knew there would be no reunion between them. Never again would she see the male she had loved for two ages…._

* * *

><p>Legolas sighed gently as he stretched and let his mind take it's time returning. He had no rush to awaken today. Despite the fact he could tell that it was most likely mid-afternoon already. He knew that no one in the castle would be particularly active today after the party that had gone on for many hours after even he and Cassandra had drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.<p>

That thought however did snap something to attention inside the blonde. He had fallen into the lands of his dreams with Cassandra lying upon his chest. Her gentle groans as she tried to fight sleep having done much to lull him into his own tired stupor as she rested upon him. He had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped firmly around her. However now as he lay upon his back he could feel only the warmth of the afternoon and the blankest upon his lower body.

Blinking his eyes several times Legolas rose to sit up in his bed, his eyes scouring the room for signs of the black haired female. Legolas could not help wondering if she had not risen before him and gone to get washed up. When no sign of the other could be found however, Legolas pulled himself from his bed and reached for the shirt that he had abandoned upon the floor the night previously.

Searching through the room and the bathing chambers Elassar had been kind enough to give him attached to his chambers the blonde wandered out of his rooms. Walking through the halls towards Cassandra's. He stilled before Gimli's room snickering faintly as he could still hear the dwarf's thundering snoring from within the room.

Stepping up to Cassandra's rooms he rapped sharply on the door waiting a moment. Expecting to hear her moving inside or perhaps have her open the door sheepishly. That cute blush on her cheeks for having been caught having left. Legolas expected her to respond so when there was no sound from with the room he grew slightly worried. Knocking again harder as he waited only a moment before pushing the door open.

Stepping into Cassandra's room Legolas felt as if someone had kicked him solidly in the stomach, his eyes quickly scanning the room for her personal effects and finding them to be missing. Cassandra's bed was made and her dress from the night before was hanging over the door to the wardrobe that had been gifted to her. Upon the vanity sat the silver comb that Arwen had given her as a present for her being a witness for her bonding.

What drew the blonde's attention to the vanity however besides the comb was the familiar blade that sat resting against the glass. Legolas frowned as he stepped forward to examine the blade already knowing that it was in fact the hunting knife that Eramine had gifted to Cassandra. So often had the raven haired female relied upon that weapon when her sword or arrows were not handy. It was like an extension of her arm just as his knives were for him.

So surprised he was at seeing the blade here in such a place Legolas took a few moments to notice the letter that was trapped between the knife and the glass. His name clearly written upon the white parchment. A feeling of dread springing up in the blonde as he felt as if his stomach had dropped from his body. Reaching for the envelope Legolas ripped it open to get to the contents of the letter.

Dear Legolas,

I am hoping that by the time you are reading this letter I have already had a half day's journey ahead of you. I know this is not the best way to say goodbye to someone. Least of all someone that I love so much…Someone that means so much that it breaks my heart to know that I cannot be there. That I cannot kiss you and hold you. That I cannot watch your face as I fall asleep and see it when I wake up in the mornings.

I have given into my selfish desires…I should not have spent last night with you. I know we did nothing more than kiss and talk but I know that it will be a memory for you just as it was me. I can only hope that it will not be too painful. I want to remember you with happiness and joy. The strong and amazing fighter who fought to protect his loved ones and his people.

That is the legolas I have always loved. The strong, sometimes mischievous, brave elf that you are. I cannot be with you however. I can feel the withering in this land. The forests are dying even now. Despite the return of the soul crystals the damage is too severe. The taint of Sauron, and Saruman alone would start the withering…but because of Marquine, because I failed to see how broken he was all those years ago the trees have no chance.

I do this as much for you as I do it for Sarah and my own willow. The forest you love so much. Your home which you speak of so fondly despite the hard times you have had growing up in a place tainted with shadows…I can purify it…I can help to heal the dark places in this world. I can give all of you a better future with my love. It is because I love you so much that I know I can save the forests.

Please do not be angry at me for not telling you of my decision. I knew that I would have to do this after I woke up from my grief sickness. I knew that the hurt was too bad. The willow told me as much…and I remembered. I remembered my own returning. I could not tell you because I could not inflict that pain on you.

I have left letters with the others and I have had Gandalf send letters to the Halflings as well. Please know that I love you.

Always yours

Love

Cassandra

Legolas stared in horror at the words of the letter. His mind running over them several times before he could truly comprehend them. His legs gave out leaving him to fall hard into the chair near her vanity as his fingers grabbed at the edge of the solid wood for purchase. His fingers numb as they clenched in the letter. His eyes growing misty as he was unable to truly understood why he could not see the words again until after he had blinked several times.

The hot wetness that hit his cheeks then startled him enough to make Legolas look up at the glass of the vanity. The male that stared back at him was heart breaking. His eyes were wide and filled with tears. Such pain staring out of them as tears streaked down his cheeks. The sound of thundering footsteps broke Legolas out of his stupor as the door was thrown open.

Turning to face the door way Legolas could only stare in that stunned horror as Elassar and several others were staring at him with a similar horror and sadness. It took the blonde's numb mind a long time to realize that the twins and Haldir were the ones closest to Elassar even as Gimli was jostling his short yet stouter frame forward to see into the room that had been the home of Cassandra not a few short hours ago. It also took a long time to realize that each male standing before him had a letter likewise held in their hands.

"She's gone…The blasted lass took off in the night with nothing but a letter to say her goodbyes?" Gimli was howling as he raged about having missed her.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" The words that truly registered in Legolas' mind came from the male that only a few short weeks ago he had begun to fear he hated. His blue eyes meeting the steel greys of Haldir as he stared at him.

"She doesn't want me to." Legolas heard himself respond even as he was rising from the seat he had been forced to take. His body already crossing the room and finally vaulting into a breakneck run as he raced to his rooms.

The time it took him to get dressed and gather his bow and knives was surprisingly little as Legolas found himself in the stables in no time at all. Surprised to find Haldir himself preparing Arod and getting other horses ready as well. Elassar and Arwen were preparing their own horses. The only being absent was not surprisingly Gandalf.

"Legolas go. Take Brego with you… Do not wait for us... you have to make sure you get there. She has taken Merigold and Merock. She does not plan to stop more than she has to…" With this statement yelled over the commotion Legolas had already pulled himself into place upon Arod's back. Brego's bridle attached to Arod's. Legolas took only a moment to glance for Gimli before he took off.

"Go lad. And flail her once for me" Legolas could hear the dwarf's voice carrying after him as he tore out of the stables. The wind stealing away anything else the others may have yelled after him…

* * *

><p>AN: Heyyy all so sorry for the lack of updates. I really do need to get better at updating my stories. I'm afraid that will have to be a new years resolution seeing as how my computer is dead and I had to finish this chapter on the my mother's laptop *cries*

Anywho. I was thinking of doing the full thing here but the chapter got soo long already so I do apologise for the cliff hanger. :D But we finally got that kiss hahaha yeah I'm evil I apologise. Not really XD.

Thanks to the readers:

Thanks to those who added this story to their faves/watchlist: IceBlack, Aurora870, LadyVivianeNight, DOCTOR WHO-MERLIN-SHERLOCK, Swanrita, Hermionechan90,

Responses to reviewers:

Glory Bee: I'm very glad to see you're still with me and I hope you enjoyed her decision to be with Legolas in this chapter :D

Adipocere: Thank you sooo much. I'm so happy you're enjoying it. I am working on getting a beta reader but it's something I seem to struggle with.

Timoteil: Thank so much for your constructive critism. I've read the entire review and am trying to keep these things in mind. I am also trying to find a beta reader since my strongest suite isn't necessarily my Grammar. Thanks again and I hope you continue to read.

Melty-chan 93: I am so glad to hear that you like my fanfiction. I hope you continue to like it as I finish up the next few chapters.

Sweet Petit: Thank you! I'm glad to see you're enjoying it. Please continue to read till the end :D

Bntjammer: Thank you I have deffinetly enjoyed creating Cassy. I have to say I'm so proud that I took her from a sixth grader's Mary Sue to a character I'm going to be sad seeing the end of after her story is finished (mayyy have to write a prequal story so she gets to write about Cassandra more XD)

LadyVivianeNight: I am soo honored that my story is one of the ones you read after just coming back to the fandom :D. I deffinetly do try and write the story so it's visible in the mind so I'm glad that it is coming across the way I wanted it to :D

Djinnia: OMG I'm soo glad to see ya XD I was worried I'd lost you somewhere out there in the big bad horrible world TT_TT haha. That's horrible to hear about your internet but I'm glad to see you are back and readin' Hehehe he sooo did and I'm sure you would. Wouldn't we all? XD

Hmmmm Wellll if the readers are nice and feed me lotsa good comments and CassyXLeggy love I may have a way to help with that horrid-able feeling :D . .

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I can't wait to see it. I mean seriously who wouldn't wanna see it? It's the freakin' Hobbittt? And leggy's backkk *squeels*

Oh mannn I don't even wanna talk about NaNoWriMo *hides in her shame corner*…I was doing well…got eleven thousand or something done in like the first two days…then nothing else happened in it … .

:D yaaa so glad you liked my Marquine explanation. I put a little more in this chappy too so I hope you liked it as well. Sorrryyy for the cliff hanger. I swear I already have the next chapter started and mostly planned . . so hopefully it won't be too long till I can update.

Oh there will be a prequel I can't help it the story is running rampant in my head

HEHE glad to have ya "Me" :D cheers.


	19. Partings

Cassandra could not help the tired aching in her body. Her eyes felt heavy and no matter how she shifted and twisted in the saddle she could find no rest or comfort. The only thing keeping her mind from wandering being the constant tug of the reigns upon her wrist, something she had orchestrated earlier in the week when she found that no matter how hard she resisted she could not fight the urge to sleep without assistance.

It was not an unexpected problem. After all she had been riding for over three weeks straight with almost no stops and very few chances for her to regain her strengths. The daunting task of racing across middle earth to her destination having proven hard to do alone, proving not for the first time that her heart just was not in it this time. Cassandra had to acknowledge this fact, after all this was not the first time she had crossed these very same paths. Never once had she felt as if the world was against her and the urge to lie down and bow to the defeating urge to surrender and rest.

"Enough Cassandra." She scolded herself softly as she managed to force her eyes open. Looking back to the horse that was attached to the reigns she had tied to her wrist with a gentle smile. The mare was as she always had been, strong and elegant in her gate as she followed alongside Merock and Cassandra. The elven bred mare had been Cassandra's main horse for the duration of this trip since her companion had not fully healed from his wound yet.

Twisting her head towards the paths ahead Cassandra felt her heart sinking as the familiar paths stretched out before her. Welcoming each step of her mount that drove her towards her destination, for which Cassandra could blame no one. This was merrily the way things were meant to be for her. She had known for some time that there was very little chance that she would be allowed to stay here with Legolas and the others once she was finished. After all she was a human girl given an elf's body…

Not for the first time in this journey when Cassandra had found her heart wavering, her mind beginning the journey down that painful road, the sounds of the world and trees around her drew her away from it. The sounds of their voices, now faint and dimming with every day, would sing to her. Their beautiful voices doing what they could to ease her sadness; for the most part succeeding.

Cassandra pulled up on her reigns to bring Merock to a halt. Allowing the raven haired female the opportunity to slip from his saddle to remove it from his back. Cassandra took what little time she was willing to spare in tending to Merock's old wound and get his reigns attached to her wrist while she held onto Merigold's with her other hand.

"Come on my friends we are not far now. A day's ride at best" Cassandra promised gently as she pulled herself into the saddle once more. Her eyes slipping shut momentarily as she brought the mare beneath her to a slightly harsher pace than she had dared push Merock while he was burdened with what little weight she had to bare.

"Cassandraaa" The laughing voice rang out in the air as the male it belonged to appeared like a vapor of mist from the woods around the clearing. The beautiful male smiling faintly at her as he stepped forward his fingers cupping her cheek gingerly as those gentle lips pressed against the corner of her eye.

"I caught up to you…" The words were so gentle. So soft that they were barely audible, to Cassandra as she tensed beneath that gentle kiss. Her eyes widening as she stared up into those brilliant green eyes her own filling with tears. "You don't need to leave…stay here..."

Cassandra jerked awake violently her mind slamming home as she caught herself from toppling out of the saddle by grabbing a gentle hold upon Merigold's side the mare stilling to further assister her rider in keeping her seat. The only sounds other than the horses annoyed neighing at the sudden stop was the pounding of blood beating so violently in Cassandra's ears. The faintest tingling was what made her body tremble faintly.

Shaking fingers reaching up to gently touch the spot that had felt those beloved lips against it. The sensation of Legolas' breath upon her face and his voice purred so gently in her ear…that soft pleading. The burning that came to her throat then was matched by the violent sting in her eyes as she clenched her eyes shut against the tears that would threaten to fall.

Time stood still there as Cassandra's senses slowly calmed and she was finally able to regain her composure. Breathe finally becoming even and the faintest of sobs now gone Cassandra opened her eyes to look upon the bordering trees that loomed ahead of her. The place she had been aiming for just within those trees. The last league of her journey just steps before her, despite this knowledge Cassandra could not help but to glance back the way she had come.

The miles behind her in which she had left a great number of those she loved so dearly. That waking dream however told her one heartbreaking thing…one thing she knew was inevitable but would do what she could to avoid. That truth being simply this, Legolas was coming after her.

Nudging Merigold forward Cassandra held on as the horse took the last way into the trees at an excited gallop, clearly recognizing the forest of her homelands. Cassandra knew that when she was done with the horses they would be well taken care of. She trusted Elrond's people to take care of Merock as he deserved, and she hoped that he would find another rider to devote himself so loyally to just as he had her.

Pulling short on the reigns Cassandra let the final journey take the time it would. Letting Merigold meander here and there along the paths, partly because a part of Cassandra did not truly wish to reach her destination. But also because she needed this time. Needing it to reassert her decision, for as she rode through this place she could feel the effects of the withering even here.

She knew each and every leave and root in this forest. Knew every twig and petal, as she had since the beginning of this place and would always look after it as her true form. The consciousness of the great willow could feel how each and every living thing in this place suffered the corruption of Sauron. The darkness seeping through the world like a disease that threatened to take all green and life from this world.

/It is time…it is time to come home./The soft voice came not from the forest around her but instead from deep inside of her own heart. Cassandra knew what the yearning she had been feeling for the last few months had been. She could finally understand what the burning need to return was.

This was always what she was meant to do. To live this life and to love and be love, to accumulate happy memories, joys, sorrows, loves. The heart of one who loves and is loved being one of the strongest sources of power available to this world, which was why the consciousness of the mother trees had taken an earthly form in the first place.

To Cassandra this had all become all too clear as her memories of that past life begun to return. In the time after Marquine's defeat she had slowly remembered her true self and had even begun to remember the life she had lived with the others. Their lives and the partings with each of them, their smiling faces as they returned.

All of them had known what she had come to understand. That she was not really disappearing but simply returning to who she really was. Returning to the part of her that had been left behind in her time, and even while she returned a piece of her would always remain in this place. Living on in the soul stream, living through the loves that were purely born from her time here as Cassy.

This knowledge truly did a lot to ease the pain in Cassandra's chest as she spotted the hill she would need to reach the summit of just up ahead. Taking a deep breath Cassandra slipped from the saddle one last time. Reaching to unbridle the two horses that had been her only companions for this last journey across Middle Earth. Cassandra smiled gently as each nuzzled into her, it was almost as if they understood and were saying their goodbyes. For which Cassandra could only repay by hugging each of them I turn.

"You take good care of her okay Merock? She's your girl now" Cassandra teased the Stallion, having realized early on that he had taken to treating Merigold as a stallion would his female. The other horse having done nothing to refuse him either. Patting their noses gently Cassandra sent them off. Watching until they had disappeared down the paths leading towards Rivendell before at last turning to make the trip up the hill towards the White Willow.

Legolas had not stopped much more than he had to in the time since he had left Gondor in pursuit of Cassandra. Despite his anger at Gandalf for having obviously known what the black haired female had planned and conveniently having taken off with the world's fastest horse prior to their discovery of this fact. The wizard had quite obviously lent his help in Legolas' journey.

It had been a surprise for the youngest son of Mirkwood to find as he crossed over the border of Rohan that there horsemen waiting with fresh horses and provisions. This had been the case every few days from then until he had reached the end of the lands of Rohan.

This had given Legolas the opportunity to ride without worrying about his horses' health's as they were allowed to stop and be taken care of by those that could tend to them while he continued with fresh and unhindered horses. Legolas was likewise surprised to find two bands of kinsmen from Lothlorien waiting in convenient intervals for the very same reason.

As it was Legolas was confident that he could not be far behind Cassandra. He had most likely made up the time that she had had on him through the sheer fact that he had many new pairs of horses throughout the three weeks he had been riding where she had only had Merigold and Merock. Though Legolas did know that the two's loyalty to Cassandra had proven to pull Miracles in the past he was still sure he had to have made up the time between them.

Despite the fact that his horses were not in dire straits he himself was close to ruined from this unending pace. Legolas could not imagine Cassandra making such a ride in under a week…especially with how wounded she had been. As it was Legolas ate and slept in the saddle, relying heavily upon the horses with him.

At times his dreams were pleasant ones. Of the times he had spent with Cassandra and even better still of dreams in which he was able to catch up and plead his case. Beautiful dreams of spending his long years with Cassandra at his side. Freeing his kingdom from the corruption that had held it for as long as he could remember, and showing her all the places he had come to love so much.

Other dreams however were not so wonderful. The horrible truth that he faced if he should fail, a world without that beautiful smile within it. Legolas remembered how his world felt when he had thought Cassandra was dead. He could not bear the thought of having had the light brought back into his life only for her to leave him once more.

This dream however was the most vivid he had experienced so far. He was walking through Rivendell. The trees around him singing to him and welcoming him. They were happy and at peace like he had never heard. Like when the crystals had been returned to the mother trees. Only they were singing and laughing in response to a beautiful laughter that came from up ahead.

Straining his eyes Legolas could barely see the figure before him. Running wild through trees of her forest Legolas watched as Cassandra danced and weaved beneath the branches in a way he had never seen her before. There was such a carefree, innocence to this version of Cassandra. Of course this was not his Cassy…But Marquine's Cassandra. The elven born entity from the willow and given a physical form.

Watching further Legolas followed after her as the image before him seemed to flicker between that carefree and gently smiling elfling and the strained smiles of that beautiful human woman that had been his closest companion throughout the darkest days of his life. Cassandra, his Cassy was just as beautiful as she was when she came to this world as she was after she accepted the past life she had lived. Taking on that elven form…

For what felt like forever Cassandra seemed to waver between those two forms even as she wound ever through the forest. Leading him along towards the White willow, Legolas did not need much assistance to realize this was her destination. However almost as if she was wavering on her decision as much as on whom she felt she was Legolas saw Cassandra stop just before she entered into the clearing that stood up ahead of them.

Taking his opportunity Legolas called out to her. Catching up to her and laughing gently as she smiled so brightly at seeing him there. Her eyes a light with happiness and her fingers reaching out for him even as his reached for her just as desperately. He needed to touch her and feel her beneath his lips. But more importantly he needed her to know that he accepted her no matter who she was. Cassandra or Cassy…

The words he wished to breathe to the real Cassandra left him then as he kissed the corner of her eye seeing the tears that were welling up in them. Wanting as he always had to hold her close to him and take away any sadness that may be hurting her.

"Please…By the Valar don't come. Please let my smiling face be the last memory you have of me…don't come." The soft whimper was all that was left of Cassandra as Legolas's eyes snapped open. His body rocking in its place upon Nightengale's back. The black mare nickering in irritation at the sudden shift in weight upon her back as she stomped a hoof and continued her steady pace along as Legolas easily readjusted himself.

The words and the taste of the tears she had cried still lingered on the edges of Legolas's senses. His eyes wide as his fingers till felt the warmth of her fingers under his fingers. Don't come…Cassandra wanted desperately for him not to bear witness to her returning? Did she think he would hate her? Did she fear he would come to hate the mother trees as Marquine had?

A knife twisted in his chest as he thought about that male as he pressed his horses faster seeing the border of Rivendell upon the horizon. His mind reeling over what had just happened, in his heart he could feel the connection he had whenever he was close to Cassandra. Had they both somehow wandered into a common dream? He had long ago ready of soul mates being able to do such a thing. A chance to walk the world of dreams with the one your heart belonged with…but to think that this would happen at such a horrible moment…when he was about to lose the one he loved. Could he not have shared her dreams while they lived in peaceful times? Or when she was sick with grief?

The miles flew beneath Nightengale as they tore into Rivendell and raced towards where he knew Cassandra would go. He knew exactly where to find the one he loved…

Cassandra stood before the willow for so long her legs and arms felt like led. The part of her that had accepted this was still warring with the part of her that desperately wanted to cling onto what she had found here. That undying love that she wanted to stay wrapped up in forever. The sensation of that kiss upon her cheek, and those pleading words.

Shaking her head gently Cassandra stepped forward at last to let her fingers press against the great mother tree. As she ever had she felt that sensation of coming home. That all-encompassing love and protection. Like being wrapped up in warm arms and cradled so gently. That warmth began against her palm and travelled up her arm.

Making its way until it spread throughout her body. Her eyes slipping shut as she felt the strength she had gathered in this time through her experiences passing through her at this contact. Being drawn from her into the soul crystal and through it into the life stream.

As the process continued time seemed to slow and stop. Cassandra could feel a part of herself separating…the part that was born solely from this tree, the elven part of her that she had come to accept so easily and had lived as part of herself since she had been returned here…she was returning to her true place first. That piece Cassandra was glad to know would always stay here. Would always protect those she loved and would take care of them and comfort them…

It was a long time before Cassandra began to realize why her cheeks felt hot…and wet. The hot tears of her human's heart crying as she was slowly losing her grip on this world. Feeling as her gifted body was beginning to return to its true home. The part of her that she was given in her time, the human part would return to where it belonged once this process was finished. But still it was frightening and painful.

Cassandra did her best to resist the urge to pull her hand free from this contact. Did all she could to keep from running from what she needed to do. This was what was right. What she was brought here for…she was saving Middle Earth for the ones she loved. Loved, Legolas.

With that her mind collapsed in on itself as she could not help but to call out for the other in her mind. She didn't want to fade away from this world. She did not want to lose the opportunities she could have had here, the chance to grow and live with Legolas. To see his beloved home land. To see it restored and see him among his people. To watch Elassar rule the lands of man, his son. Frodo's journey to the gray havens…The shire…

"Cassandraaa" The voice broke through Cassandra's grief filled thoughts. Her eyes opening and seeing more than just the silver light that had engulfed her mind. Legolas stood before her. He was even holding her left hand.

Staring into that beautiful face of his was so hard. Cassandra could not feel the physical warmth of Legolas' hand in hers. She could barely feel his grip upon this body's hand now. All that was truly left of her was her mind as she clung to his voice.

"Cassandra. Don't go… Stay with us. None of us want to see you leave. None of us want to lose you. I can't lose you again. Legolas's eyes were filled with his own tears. His grief mirroring her own and she could see herself crying in his gaze…

No no this was wrong she didn't want him to see her sad as his last memory…and she never wanted to see him hurting so badly. This was why she had wanted to come alone. She had already felt the agony of one beloved's grief at losing her. She could not bear witness to another's. Forcing a smile to her lips Cassandra reached up with the hand still held by his to wipe his tears away.

"This was why I came here. So I could eventually do this for all of you. Elrond knew, Galadriel new, even Gandalf. I do not lament my choices...i never have. Not even as Cassandra. I do not regret taking Marquine's place. Because if I hadn't…I might not have met all of you…I would have simply returned and not known your love." Cassandra frowned internally at how far away her own voice sounded.

Cassandra hated how much this hurt. How much leaving Legolas hurt her it caused her so much pain and she knew it was hurting him just as badly. How could it not? Were they not both losing their loved one?

/Another chance. / the soft murmur from her other self-broke through Cassandra's grief and she shook her head against it. No she could not ask him to wait…she could not ask for him to suffer that loneliness all that time…

"I will always love you Please don't ever forget that Legolas. You have given me so much…I'm sorry I can do nothing for you…I can only cause you more trouble and pain…"

Cassandra wanted desperately to kiss him. To push all the love she felt for him into that last moment as she was already losing the grip on her body. The image of the other before her being again overtaken by that deep silver. Clinging to Legolas's cheek she pulled him hoping to manage this last thing before she could not hold on any longer. The last thing she truly felt being his lips against hers as she pressed as much of her love into that kiss as she possibly could. As she pulled back she forced a smile, filled with the beautiful memories that they gave him. Wanting him to see her smiling when she left him despite the fact her heart was breaking…

* * *

><p>Pain crashed into her with every gasping breathe. The very act of drawing in a sobbing breathe was agony and the light hurt her eyes so badly she wanted to shield her face with her arms but she could not. Her hands would not move and her breathing would not be controlled.<p>

Between gasping and sobbing Cassandra could not catch her breath nor could she protect her sensitive eyes. Her ears were the next to be accosted as her senses were coming back one by one. Shouting and voices were the most obvious to her ringing ears. A long with the constant and persistent wiring of something and an annoying ticking sound... gods where was she?

The world crashed into focus for one clear moment before blissful sleep took its hold on her overloaded mind and Cassandra was allowed to ease back into the welcomed warmth of oblivion. Abandoning that overwhelming mess that was consciousness…She escaped into her world of dreams, her mind seeming to desperately seek something. Reaching for the vaguest hints of a dream she could barely remember…

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so sorry it's not that long but this would have pushed the last chapter to eighteen thousand words so I figured it could stand to be its own chapter…

Okay that was sooooo f'ing painful to writeee TT_TT I was so tempted to say screw this and leave her in middle earth but it had to be done or the whole premise of the story pretty much flew out the window. *sighs* anyway…I was going to be absolutely horrible and say nothing…but I can't do that to you guys so…there will be two endings. I was going to post one and then wait a few days and post the second…but I figured I will let you guys know ahead of time.

The endings will be unmarked and the order of upload will be determined by way of flipping a coin so even I don't know which is coming first…you will have to wait and see.

I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far and I hope you don't hate me for this XD

Lotsa Love guys

**Thanks to the Readers:**

Thanks to those who have added this story to their Faves/Alerts: Sovereignty3, Artemis1292, Jesayumekitty6, Karyn K. Yape,

**Reviewers:**

Sweet Petit: Hi Sweetie. Thank you for your comments. I am so glad that you are enjoying my story. I hope you will stick around for the endings. XD

Gwilwillith: Thank you and thank you for your continued following and reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and that you will enjoy the endings

Djinnia: I know I most certainly am. From the very start with teasing you all with the Legolas Cassy action to the very end. I guess I'm just a horrible human…but you gotta love me even a lil for it too right? :D

Hehe yes…rereading it now that it's been uploaded I completely agree that it would totally warrant an exclamation mark XD haha. (LOLLLL)

They soo areeee XD…o.o….*rageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee* .

Ohhh man that poor guy. Hahaha yeah travelling scenes are sooo boring. I usually only go a lil while before something happens like my main characters get attacked by something or they have to over come something…like one time the main character's boyfriend touched a poison flower and was too embarrassed to let him know so he collapsed and the guy had to back track to get the antidote by climbing up a Cliffside to get to this unreachable cave XD

Don't worry it will deffinetly be in there…the progression is a pretty steady stream of slowly spiraling down a dark path and finally going bobozigzag when his beloved returned XD

Haha I am naughty aren't I XD any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and I hope you'll like the endings and my other fanfics (oh my god she actually has five now XD haha now let's see if she can actually update them regularly *glances to snow ball and then tests the temperature in hell* hmmm seems like a fair fight…hehe)


	20. Sad Ending

The smell of freshly cut grass and light rain was a more welcome scent to Cassandra as she was carrying a box up the steps to the small townhouse that their moving truck was parked in front of. The black haired girl sighed gently as the moment her mother saw her carrying anything she was immediately taking it from her. Ushering her to sit down on the bench on the front porch to calm down Masha; the family's Bernese mountain hound.

The poor thing was pacing anxiously at the end of her leash as the movers and family friends that were helping them finish the few boxes left into their new house. Wincing as she slowly lowered her body onto the wooden bench Cassandra reached forward to give the purple leash a faint tug. Effectively capturing the dog's attention and drawing her to her side instead. Letting the fingers of her left hand run through Masha's fur Cassandra relaxed.

The drive itself really had been enough to tire her out. The stress of being behind the wheel after so long was rather bad after spending close to three months in the hospital. Two being in a comma and the last month being entirely for her rehabilitation and recovery. Watching as Masha's tale wagged happily as she pressed her head up into her patting Cassandra reached with her other hand to touch the place that was still bandaged on her left shoulder.

In the weeks since that horrible awakening Cassandra had found out that she had taken a horrible fall from the willow and been found by one of the other councilors. She had clearly broken her left leg and suffered a massive laceration across her left shoulder and partially down over her chest. The doctors could only explain it by figuring that during her fall she had caught on another branch and it had caused the cut. The worst had been the head wound she had suffered and it was this that had left her in a comma for two whole months.

Cassandra could not help but to feel a twist in her stomach as she pictured her mother and father staying at her side while she was unresponsive. It really hurt her quite badly to even consider so most days she tried not to think of it. She had apologized for worrying them and had had a good cry when she really could comprehend just how long she had been unconscious.

Since then, and thankfully her break had been quite clean the cast had already done much to fix the bone. The time since she had been well enough to start her rehabilitation had been spent mostly with Cassandra readjusting and getting settled into a daily routine. Now that she was able to move around again with the help of a set of crutches she had finally been able to go home as long as she continued to visit the hospital for checkups.

That had been almost two weeks ago, but a lot had happened in two weeks. In the time that she had spent in her family's little condo apartment and the surrounding city hustle and bustle, Cassandra had been unable to relax. Any time she was outside she was easily distracted by the overwhelming sounds and noise of the crowds. The smell of the city as well had bothered Cassandra greatly and the crowded feel of the streets had brought up Cassandra's firsts visible Closter phobia attack ever.

Concerned for her wellbeing her parents had taking Cassandra in the moment her friends had gotten her calmed down enough to get her home. Doctor Jones examining her to ensure there was no remaining problems from the head trauma. The entire ordeal had taken the whole day, MIR Scans, X-rays and reaction tests had all come back with no signs of any problems due to the previous injury. The only thing that Doctor Jones could figure was that due to her time in the hospital and in the comma Cassandra's senses were having a hard time reacclimatizing.

To be honest Cassandra could understand. The fact that she had spent so long in a sterile and for the most part silent place asleep could explain why the sounds and smells affected her so badly. That could also explain the reason for feeling so uncomfortable surrounded. In the end when Cassandra's cast had finally come off she was still less likely to go into the busier parts of the city, preferring to stay close to her families small gated community and the parks that surrounded them.

In the end it had been her mother that had decided that in order to help Cassandra recover from everything and to limit the stress put upon her she had convinced her father to buy a small town house in the new suburban settlement that had slowly been making its way further out of town. The place was small enough that it was not overwhelming for Cassandra and during the initial visit Cassandra had loved the greenery and the fact that despite the small little town that the place bordered the entire thing was surrounded by trees and a small creek was a mile walk from her home.

The decision had been made based upon the fact that Cassandra could feel comfortable and so her parents had put a down payment on the town house that would be their new home and had begun moving hers and her mother's things in. Cassandra's father would join them once he found a buyer for the condo and luckily it was still a relatively close location to his and her mothers work.

"Cassy" The voice of her mother drew Cassandra out of her thoughts as the other smiled brightly as she slipped out of the front door to come gather Masha's leash from around the bench's arm.

Looking up at her mother Cassandra could understand why most people say she had her mother's looks. The other was a slight woman with long curly black hair the same shades as her own and she was fair skinned just like Cassandra herself was. Smiling at her mother as Cassandra stood up, leaning faintly on the cane that she had taken to using while she got the full mobility of her leg back.

"Everything done?" Cassandra grinned as she patted Masha's head once more and then fell into step just behind her mother. The woman pulling the large dog into the house and glanced around seeing the faces of several of her school friends and a few others that she'd known growing up.

They were all that was left of the moving party, seeing as how her father had let the movers go home once the furniture was all moved into the house and placed to her mother's liking. Each one of them were all too happy to help out and as they were finally finished Cassandra was glad to sit down among them talking and laughing with them.

To her direct right was a young black haired girl that for some reason was so familiar to her and yet Cassandra could not put a finger on her. When she had been introduced to her by Sarah, the lifeguard who had apparently been the one to find her and had been her friend at camp, she had been described as her future sister in law.

Ellaina smiled gently as she and Cassandra were left on their own for a moment when the others left. Cassandra actually really liked the other raven haired girl. She was Cassandra's age and was planning on going to the community college for her art. Something that Cassandra couldn't help but become interested in mainly because of how animated she had become when they began explains her works.

"Ellaina your brother called he's going to be picking us up soon" Sarah grinned as she returned from walking the others out. Pulling her seat a little closer to the younger girls on the couch as the three of them spoke together for a time.

There was just something about sitting here between these two that made Cassandra's mind wander off. Made it stray off in search of that far away dream that was just barely on the edge of her memories and would not be captured despite how hard she had tried to find it and how many nights her mind had tried to remember it.

"Are you okay Cassy? You look pained. Did you want me to get your mother?" Sarah asked worriedly as she sat forward. Cassandra saw her lean forward before she felt the fingers gently touch her cheek and then rest upon her forehead.

Honestly the look of concern that crossed the older woman's face made Cassandra want to shake it off. To smile and pretend that her mind wasn't troubled by the sense that she was forgetting something she had never wanted to forget. Tilting her head she met the other's worried gaze and all impulses of lying left Cassandra as she sighed.

Pulling back Cassandra explained to the two how she had been having these weird flashes of memories, daydreams really. She had been having them when she was not keeping busy with something and it was worse late at night or when she was sleeping. She explained to them how she felt as if she was trying to remember something she had dreamt while she as in the comma.

"Cassy you know people that are in a comma don't actually dream. Maybe it's something you perceived while you were in the comma but that will come back to you in time." Sarah said softly, letting Ellaina laugh at how she was always spouting doctor mumbo jumbo since she wanted to be a doctor.

"I don't think that's what it is Sarah…these are images. Faces, names. Things that my mind seems to think I needed to remember. Things those are important. And there's this…sadness when I can't remember." Cassandra let herself confide in the older woman. Letting the words settle and waiting to see what she would say.

For a time the two of them were entirely silent. It was Ellaina that broke the silence as she started asking questions. Almost as if trying to coax her memories of the dreams. Something she explained she was fascinated with.

For a long time they stayed in the living room. The two youngest together and Sarah watching as Ellaina tried to help Cassandra draw out these forgotten things, Masha lying with her head in Sarah's lap. Panting happily as the oldest female patted her head.

"Hmmm I don't think it's working Ellaina but thank you for trying" Cassandra finally cut the other off. Smiling apologetically and watching as she blinked and then shrugged it off smiling at her as she sat back in the couch with her half-forgotten cup of tea.

The conversation changed then. It became one between Cassandra and Sarah; they had been closer than ever before since she woke up. In the past the two of them had been good friends at the camp, spending much of their down time together and talking. Yet they had never pursued that relationship outside of the summer camp.

Now however it was not a day that they did not talk or at the very least call one another. Sarah had even invited Cassandra to her wedding at the end of the year. For which Cassandra had immediately replied with a giant yes and begun interrogating her about her fiancé. From what she had heard so far Sarah was marrying a rather good looking male who was doing what he could to become a pastier.

Sarah had brought in one of his treats to the hospital around the time Cassandra had first woken up so she knew he had a particular talent for it. Cassandra was sure he would make it and had been curious about meeting him since the invitation to the wedding had come.

The conversation lulled for a moment when there was a knock on the door. The sounds of her mother answering the door were soon followed by two sets of foot falls heading into the living room. Her mother appearing at the entrance to the living room accompanied with a tall man.

Looking the other over Cassandra could not help but to blush faintly seeing him. He was by all means quite handsome. He was tall, far taller than her mother's five foot five height. Probably even towering over Cassandra even, and he had shoulder length blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes that Cassandra couldn't help but just stare at him for a few minutes. The chuckle from Ellaina snapping the raven haired girl out of it as she blushed and looked away for a moment.

The two of them on the couch just watched with a grin as Sarah stood up and moved over to hug the blonde. Him pulling her into a tight hug and pressing their lips together so tightly Cassandra could almost swear that they would not be able to pull away from one another again. After a brief kiss the blonde turned to them, keeping an arm wrapped around Sarah's shoulders.

"Cassandra right? I'm Garret but everyone just calls me Gary." The other had the faintest of an accent and despite herself Cassandra felt her cheeks heat up as she grinned and accepted the hand that was being held out for her to take.

"It's nice to meet you Gary. And Cassy's fine" Cassandra replied as he smiled back at her.

In the end the four of them stayed as they were talking for what felt like forever when at last they decided that it was late and that they had to leave. Sarah promising to come take Cassandra out for a coffee in a day or so and Cassandra bidding the three of them goodnight as she watched them pile into Garret's car and take off.

That night however the dreams were for all intents and purposes far worse than they had ever been. There were far more flashes and jumbles that left Cassandra's head hurting when she finally woke up. Which happened close to four thirty and left Cassandra unable to get back to sleep.

With a groan of defeat Cassandra did the only thing she could do at four in the morning when she was unable to sleep. Turning on her light Cassandra reached for the bedside table and grabbed the book she had waiting there for her. Delving into the happy tales of the quest of the ring. Sarah having returned her personal effects to her parents after Cassandra had been taken to the hospital.

* * *

><p>The coffee shop was bustling like usual even in this suburban town. Of course the fact that the next nearest place was a thirty minute drive into the city was the reason everyone that wanted a convenient coffee chose this place. As well as the students that came from the college up the road. Almost all of the tables having been filled to brimming with books and laptops of students as they studied, clinging to their coffee cups to give them more energy or keep them awake.<p>

The temperatures had started dropping so the warm beverage was nice against Cassandra's chilled fingers as she lowered herself into the seat across from Sarah. The older of the two offering to help her but Cassandra refused. Wanting to maintain her independence.

The intense gaze that was locked upon her face was not lost on Cassandra as she noticed Sarah studying her face. To be honest she wasn't surprised by it really. Cassandra had not been sleeping all that well and she was not even sure if she knew why. She had been getting only a few hours of restful sleep and that uncomfortable sensation that she was forgetting something was nagging on her mind more and more these days.

"You're not sleeping well." This was not a question as Sarah paused to drink from her coffee cup while Cassandra decided how to respond.

In the end the only way to respond was honestly. Cassandra confiding in the other that she had been having more and more of those confusing dreams. The feeling of forgetting something and that sadness and pain that seemed to accompany her wherever she was going these days was only getting worse.

"Maybe you're trying too hard to remember this dream? Some times when you try to force it, it makes it harder." Sarah suggested. Leaving Cassandra with a few tips on how to relax her mind and clear it before bed so that she might have more of an opportunity to actually understand what she was seeing in her dreams and to find out what it was that her mind was hoping to make her remember.

Cassandra kept these things in mind and spent the rest of the day with the other. They even went for a moving in the small theatre. Despite her best intentions though Cassandra missed most of the movie. The moment she was sitting in those high backed chairs and the lights were turned off her sleep won out.

The next thing she knew Cassandra was being shaken awake her eyes blinking several times until she could really see who it was that was shaking her. Her mind being even slower to return from the recesses of her dreams. Dreams that thought made her realize something. She had actually dreamt.

When she was finally awake enough to follow Sarah out of the theatre and into her car she confided both that she had dreamt and what it was she had dreamed about to the other. Explaining about how in her dream she was hurt and running across middle earth with the cast of the lord of the rings.

Of course this left her having to pause while she teased her mercilessly and asked her if it was a hot dream getting to run around with Viggo Mortensen and Orelando bloom in her dreams. This actually bringing Cassandra to stop and blink at her in surprise for a few moments while she realized something. The images of the men in her dreams had not been like she normally dreamt of them. She was not unlike most girls who dreamt about the movie actors as the characters from the Lord of the Rings…but these males that had so obviously been Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were different from the movies.

"It's not like that. They were different…"Cassandra pouted as she sat back in her seat watching the other as she blinked in surprise at her and then grinned back at her reaching to poke her head since they were at a red light.

"Yeahyeah whatever what else?" Sarah prompted as she watched her out of the corner of her eyes.

With this Cassandra began again. Sure she had had many dreams where she got to go to middle earth. What Lord of the Rings fan didn't? But even this one was strange to her. Instead of going with Aragorn and Legolas to find Gandalf and the hobbits and then march off to Rohan she had taken off into the woods to follow some voice in her head.

By the time she had finished Sarah had parked in front of her house and was listening intently. The older of the two of them leaning her elbow on the steering wheel and her cheek on her knuckles as she watched her.

"I know I know really weird huh?" Cassy sighed gently as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I know it is just some silly dream but it almost feels better having remembered it. " Cassandra cast a glance at the other before she tilted her head. There was something she wanted to ask the other and she didn't entirely understand why. However there was no way she could hold back now that the thought had pushed its way into her head.

"Are you happy? I mean does Garret make you happy? Really, really happy? Because you deserve to be happy." Cassandra could not explain what drove her to want to say this. To know the answer to her question. After all she had seen how close her and the blonde had been just the other day. Despite this something inside of her just needed to know.

The smile that split over Sarah's face as she asked and the other watched her in itself could have been her answer. There was so much happiness in the other's eyes as she met Cassandra's imploring gaze. Her face just beaming and the smile was contagious as Cassandra could not help but break out smiling too.

"So happy. He …is like my soul mate. I used to feel like there was someone that I was supposed to know but didn't. Someone missing in my life, until one day I was sitting at the library and across the way from me at another table I saw this …beautiful angel" Sarah trailed off with a flush as Cassandra couldn't help a small "aww" sound.

"Shut up…anyway I saw him but I figured he wouldn't be interested in me. So I didn't say anything. Every day he was there in the same spot at the same time and every day I would stare at him and wonder who he was and what his name was…wanting him to come over and talk to me. Finally on my birthday I decided I was going to go say high to him."

"So you said hi and were together since?" Cassandra grinned only to blink as she smiled and shook her head.

"Naw I got there and couldn't find him. He wasn't there. I was soo disappointed I went to go home. However as I turned around there he was standing by where I usually sit. He had this small little treat box with a bow on it and he was staring at me in surprise. He told me later that he had seen me and wanted to talk to me to. But he used to be very, very shy so he had asked his sister to find out what I liked in the way of sweets and when my birthday was.

"I had met ellaina while I was studying and we became fast friends so I had to pout at her later but she told me that she had thought I would be a cool sister in law and that her brother was so taken with me that she had to help out."

Cassandra couldn't help but to go silent as Sarah finished her explanation. Really she knew what she meant when she said it felt like there was supposed to be in her life that wasn't…She had honestly always felt like that. Meeting Sarah and then Ellaina and her brother had felt mildly like she had found someone she was always meant to know, but it wasn't quite the same.

"I am so glad that he makes you happy Sarah. You deserve to be happy…" Cassandra murmured gently, somehow feeling all the more lost at the knowledge she had gained through this conversation.

Glancing to the sound of movement to her left Cassandra was surprised to be pulled suddenly against the older female. The smell of her was naturally of hassle and pine, the added fragrance of her Vanilla perfume only complimenting this. The feeling of being here in this woman's arms was surprisingly comforting. Just like being held by her mother was.

"So do you Cassy. You'll find the person that makes you happy. I know you will." Sarah promised before glancing to the time as she pulled back from the younger girl.

There was a while more that they just sat in the car and talked. Silly things about Sarah's wedding or about her schooling and Cassandra's plans for college. Cassandra enjoyed talking to the older black haired woman so when at last she got a call from Garret asking if she had time to pick him up after his work so they could go to a movie Cassandra was slightly disappointed. Pushing it aside she smiled gently and reached to open the door to slip out of the car.

The two hugged one last time in front of the car before Cassandra made her way up the stairs to her front door. Pulling her keys out since her parents were both off at work Cassandra was just opening her door when she heard Sarah call from where she was half in her car.

"And don't think too much about those dreams. I mean just because they're dreams doesn't mean they're not real. Your mind is probably trying to work through something and using those images to tell you what it is you're forgetting." With that said Sarah climbed the rest of the way into the car and pulled out of the driveway to take off to where she was meeting her fiancé.

Totally oblivious to the stunned stupor her words had left Cassandra in. The black haired female simply staring after her car in shock as the words ran through her mind over and over again. The words that had been spoken not moments before replaying and mingling with another's words.

"Doesn't mean they're not real ...But you should know better than anyone. Dreams are not always untruths... Doesn't mean they're not real ...But you should know better than anyone. Dreams are not always untruths...your mind trying to work through something ...But you should know better than anyone. Dreams are not always untruths...Tell you what you're forgetting."

Cassandra reeled as the memories of her dream slammed into her all at once. Leaning heavily on her cane and grabbing for the doorframe as her mind tried desperately to understand the images rearing their heads in her mind. She couldn't understand everything she was seeing in her mind. Everything she was remembering.

Like a fantasy out of her child hood daydreams. These unbelievable images of her as an elf in Middle earth. Of walking alongside the fellowship of the ring and fighting in the great battles that decided the fate of the lands of man, elf and dwarf. The incomparable love she had been given by so many others…that beautiful love that she had been given by a certain blonde.

The pain that she had felt in deciding to give up the opportunity to be happy with him and save his world by sacrificing her body in that place. The pain of holding her fears and sadness inside as she forced herself to smile even while she was slipping away from him. The only thing she could do was stumble to the bench her cane clattering to the porch as she lost the ability to see for the tears. Them overflowing and rushing down her cheeks as she covered her face with her fingers. The pain filled scream barely held in check behind her tightly clenched teeth.

Cassandra was finally warming up as she sat in a chair in the kitchen. A warm cup of tea between her fingers and a blanket wrapped around her body. She could not say how long she had sat outside, her heart and mind desperately attempting to come to grips with what she had remembered…that marvelous and painful dream she had experienced while she had been in her comma. She did know that by the time her mother and father had returned home that night and found her it had been dark and she had been bone cold.

It really was no surprise that her family worried for her. When they had called her name she had not really heard them, or rather she had been in no condition to respond to them. She had simply stayed staring out into the darkness her fingers clenched in her pants. Her tears now dried and gone. Cassandra had barely even reacted as her father touched her shoulder, before swearing at how cold her body had become.

The transition to being outside and in had been quick. Her fathers picking her up when she herself had not responded to his insistence that she come warm up. He had carried her easily into the kitchen and gone to fetch a blanket, her mother likewise acting quickly to get her the tea that had sat untouched for some time now.

Cassandra could vaguely feel their eyes as they were watching her intently. Her mother was sitting across from her and her father was leaning against the counter just behind her. Cassandra did not need to be fully aware to know that they were both unsure if they should call her doctor. Had she had another attack of some sort that was a result of recovering and becoming readjusted?

"Cassy dear? Are you okay? Did something happen when you went out with Sarah today?" This was her mother speaking. The woman in question reaching to touch her daughters hand when her words alone did not seem to get the reaction she was hoping for.

Staring down at her mother's hand upon hers Cassandra hesitated. She could feel that hand on hers, feel the warmth and feel the touch of it. It was real and she knew as solidly as she knew that she had known the feel of her father carrying her that this was not a dream. What confused her however was the same sense of knowing she remembered in her dream.

The touches, the warmth, and the pain she had even experienced in the battles as she was cut or bruised or hurt. Those touches and experiences had felt just as real as this did. Her mind was still struggling to reconcile what she knew of this place, of her living breathing family with what she had come to consider her family.

When she heard her father reach for the phone however Cassandra was able to drag her mind back enough to function. Smiling tiredly she reached out to touch her mother's hand on hers. Her eyes focusing on the woman's face and feeling reassured as she saw relief crossing her face.

"I'm sorry Mom…Sarah said something that made me think and I guess I …just got lost in thought and then overly cold. I'm alright really" Cassandra reassured her family, bringing a smile to her face to further assure her mother that she was recovering from whatever had put her into such a state.

Cassandra heard her father shifting behind her, probably unsure. Glancing back at him she could see that he had the portable phone in his hand and he looked as if he still wanted to call her doctor to be safe. His eyes were alight with concern even despite her words and the careful smile she was wearing on her face.

"Daddy really I'm okay." Cassandra winced internally at the name. She only ever used that for when she was trying to get him to agree with her or to reassure him when he was really upset. She had been using it a lot since she got out of the hospital. Her father was a very protective man and he had clearly taken her accident very hard for the simple fact that he had not been there to protect her from it.

The moment between them continued for a time before at last he nodded and set the phone down moving closer to bring his fingers to her forehead. Clearly he was attempting to ensure that she had not caught a fever during her time outside. With the good news that she did not in fact have one he relaxed some and then nodded. Pulling her against him in a hug for a brief moment he moved to get dinner started.

The time while her father made dinner went quietly. Cassandra helping scrub the potatoes they would use while her mother was setting the table. Cassandra knew that things had finally eased entirely when her parents started talking to one another about work and their plans for the weekend. Saturdays were usually her parent's date night so they were discussing venturing into the city to enjoy a play. An idea Cassandra had to reassure her parents several times that she would be okay for her mother to finally agree to going.

Cassandra could not help but to smile as her father teased her mother about the last play they had gone to in which her mother had screamed when the actors had jumped into the audience. Wanting to include the audience in the play for audience participation and had made the mistake of choosing her to show their trained spider.

The two talked like that and it helped. The banter between her family brought a smile to Cassandra as she let the memories that she had just regained fade into the background. The black haired girl knew she would have to deal with them at some point but for now she was simply enjoying being here with her parents.

A thought however crossed Cassandra's mind as her father was gathering the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. Sarah had given her the forms she would need to reapply for camp next year. It was something Cassandra enjoyed about the people that ran the summer camp. They gave the councilors that had worked the summer a chance to apply for positions before they hired any new ones.

Usually the cut off for the applications was by the end of the September. Even though the camp still had people running around and getting this all closed up for the winter all the way up to the first of January. Sarah had told Cassandra the other day that due to her circumstances if she wanted to reapply they would let her drop it off before then.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could borrow your car tomorrow." Cassandra asked waiting to see what her parent's reactions would be. Since her injuries had healed, Cassandra had been given the all clear to drive again. Her doctor however had cautioned her to take it easy for the first little while. Or at least until she had gotten used to driving again.

Cassandra could see her mother hesitating; she could almost see the other's woman's thought processes passing through her face. The idea of her driving worried her and yet at the same time she wanted to let Cassandra feel as independent as she always had growing up. These two sides of herself fought for a long while before at last she smiled gently and nodded her head that she would be allowed to borrow the car.

"Of course sweet heart as long as you promise me you will take it easy. If you get tired or dizzy or have one of your panic attacks you call your father and he'll drive me to where you are and I'll drive you home okay?" Cassandra could not help but smile and agree hearing these conditions. She knew some part of her should feel a little annoyed at her mother's over protectiveness. However it was that trait that she had most developed from her parents so she could not begrudge her mother this.

Agreeing that of course she would be safe and that should anything happen she would call them right away Cassandra then breached the topic of where she was planning to go with the two of them. She truly was not sure what to expect when she told them that she wanted to reapply for the councilor position for next summer. She wasn't really sure how her parents would react.

The answer came quite quickly, her father grew tense at the request as he turned around to look at her a faint glare of anger crossing his face before he could control himself. Cassandra remembering briefly that when she had woken up she had had to convince her father not to sue the camp for her accident. She knew that he still blamed them but she also knew that he wouldn't protest if she really wanted to go back next summer.

Her mother on the other hand was far more verbal with her concerns. Cassandra sat in silence for the next half an hour asking over and over again if there was anything else she wouldn't rather be doing. She even attempted to divert her attentions to the ranger's program that ran paralleled to the summer camp. Her mother reminding her that by next year she would be old enough to enter the program in hopes that this would catch her attentions more.

The discussion was long and Cassandra felt tired after she was at last finished. She had however managed to successfully express her love of the summer camp and wanted to enjoy the last summer before she had to apply as an adult councilor. The positions a little different and the application portion being a little more intensive. The fact that she would also be entering into college the next September was a main selling point and so her mother relented and said she would not stop her from doing what she wanted.

Cassandra was grateful for this and got up to hug her mother. Letting the other hold her far longer than any normal hug would usually last. Thanking her mother and father for their consent Cassandra turned to take Masha out into the back yard for a last washroom break before escaping upstairs.

It was here, when she was alone that the memories ran rampant with her once more. Her mind filled with the very vivid, undeniably realistic memories of the others and the time she had spent there. There was just something that left her unable to brush them off as a mere fanciful daydream of a beloved story she had been reading a lot prior to her injury. No...The hurt in her chest when she thought about that last moment in Middle earth was just too painful. The agony still clenching her heart and threatening to pull tears from the recesses of her being yet again.

* * *

><p>In the end Cassandra had had very little sleep the night before. Her mind unable to settle down, and when at last she had slept she had not slept particularly all that well. Cassandra couldn't quite remember the dreams she had had however when she had woken up that same aching in her heart and the burning feeling of wanting to cry still lingered for some time.<p>

As it was she had brought a thermos of warm tea with her to help her both keep warm and to help with any tiredness on the half an hour drive up into the mountain pass where the camp was settled. Cassandra could hear Masha's tail thrumming happily against the back seat as she lay patiently waiting for them to get to where they were going. Cassandra having decided to take the dog with her since once she was finished handing in her applications she wanted to go for a bit of a walk.

The drive was for the most part uneventful, except for a few brief Karaoke moments in which Cassandra could not help but to sing, badly, at the top of her lungs to the radio. Pulling into the main parking lot in Cassandra was not surprised to see the slightest layering of snow that covered the ground. They were at a much higher elevation here and it was the start of December. Pulling on a scarf and grabbing a hold of Masha's leash Cassandra moved to head to the main building.

The whole place was for the most part locked up for the winter. The only people still around being the administrative team that usually worked to balance all the numbers before leaving for the few months before the set up started. In the end Cassandra was left having to walk all the way around the main building and cafeteria to the small office close to the cliff near the flag poles. She couldn't help but to stop and look out over the rocks to the pathway that led down to the docks and the beach. She smiled faintly as she spotted the docks. She had met Sarah there and she had spent most of her mornings down there with her girls.

Pulling away from the spot she had stood in for a few moments Cassandra gave Masha's leash a tug, the dog seeming to want to chase one of the many squirrels that inhabited the mountains around here. She laughed as the dog gave a halfhearted pull on her leash before snorting in dismay and abandoned her pray. Falling in step with Cassandra's good side, as to not hinder the use of her cane Cassandra held the leash with her right hand.

Tying that leash off Cassandra stepped through the door that led into the office she was greeted with a blast of warm air and a smile from Madiline. The main accountant, a petite young woman with long curly red hair. She had handled all of the paperwork for Cassandra's first application, since they did not have as many administration workers as they would like.

"Ahh Cassandra it's so good to see you up and about." Madiline called gently as she stood up to come to the main desk. Her smile was genuine and sweet as she waved for Cassandra to sit, something she did gratefully. The cold was bothering her left leg quite a bit it seemed, something the doctor said would go away as her leg fully healed.

"Thanks. It's really great to be able to get around on my own again" Cassandra grinned at the sympathetic look the other gave her as she nodded. "Sarah told me you guys would be okay accepting my application still?" Cassandra held up her forms to bring the attention from her cane to the reason she had come.

The whole thing took only a few minutes really. With her having already undergone a background and criminal check to apply for the position this last year Madiline was sure that they didn't need to do another set. With the papers she had already filled in all it really took was a few papers that Madiline had to fill out on her end and have Cassandra sign.

"Great. Everything looks to be in order. We look forward to seeing you next summer." Madiline cheered as she moved to shake Cassandra's hand and then walked her outside. There was the briefest of moments where she had to follow Cassandra outside with a shout of delight seeing Masha. The red head took several minutes to pat and scratch the dog's head before she returned inside complaining about the cold.

Cassandra pulled her scarf around her more and tugged gently on Masha's leash as she turned to make her way along the grounds. She was just absentmindedly trailing about really with no clear destination in mind. A part of her wanted to head up past the cabins up the hill to the bonfire area. The area there was pretty and it would prove to be a rather interesting task for her as she was at the moment.

Before Cassandra really felt conscious of the decision she had already began the walk up the steps that would lead her to the cabins that had been her summer home. She talked quietly to Masha as she progressed up the steps, far slower than she ever had before. Much to her annoyance really.

When Cassandra was walking there came the faintest of tugs upon her heart. Like something she was forgetting pushing its way to the forefronts of her attentions and demanding she pay it attention. This feeling was so strange that she had to stop and to look around her curiously. In all honestly she was surprised to find that for the first time she couldn't really hear much of anything.

The sudden realization that there was the lack of car noises or the sounds of other people as was common even in her suburban part of town was like a salve upon a burn. It soothed her as she took the faintest of moments to simply stand among the forest and enjoy it. Much like she always had.

_**/Cassy/**_

The voice was faint, so much so Cassandra for a while thought she had imagined it. Blinking her eyes open she looked back down the stairs to see if maybe Madiline had forgotten something or perhaps followed her up here. When there was no sign of anyone at all Cassandra glanced around once more. The familiar sensation over taking her as she stood as stone as a statue.

The feeling of the happiness around her. The liveliness of the woods was not unlike what she had come to expect of this place…however it was in fact far different than what she remembered from her times here in the summer. Despite the winter season and the snow that clung to the ground and trees she could feel a pulse of life running through this place. It was simply sleeping for the winter ready to burst forth with a new vigor come spring.

**_/Cassy/_**

The gentle voice came again. This time however as Cassandra was no longer shutting off her senses she could hear that it almost seemed to permeate the are around her. Pulsing from all directions. The sound of that voice was like many people calling her name all at once. The happiness and joy of those voices was so welcoming and so very soothing.

Cassandra continued her walk upwards towards the cabins the voices trailing with her with every step. Growing slightly louder when at last she stopped. Off to the left of the stairs she could see a clearing that looked like it had been cordoned off with tape and signs with "Hazard zone". The faintest of frowns slipped over Cassandra's face as she moved forward towards it pushing the sign out of the way and stepping under the tape to look upon the image of the main focus of her dreams of late.

The great willow stood before her. Her trunk far taller and wider than in Cassandra's dreams. Her branches empty as it was supposed to be during the winter season. Even so Cassandra could feel the life and power inside of her far more than she ever could before. Stepping forward Cassandra let her hand press against the rough bark. Feeling the all too familiar thrill of the contact.

Somehow it felt different this time. Far more intimate than it had earlier in the year. The sensation sent a tingle of feeling up her arm and through her body. A silly thing to think she was sure, however Cassandra was sure that this was the willow's way of welcoming her back. And maybe of apologizing for how hurt she had become?

Flashes of the dreams she had been having spread through her mind and Cassandra watched her hand closely. Almost expecting to find that silver glow that had appeared upon contact with the tree in her dreams. She waited for a long moment, not even daring to breathe as she watched and waited. When nothing out of the ordinary, apart from the initial spark upon the contact happened Cassandra let her breath out.

"I had the strangest dream about you old friend." Cassandra confided in the tree as she slowly eased herself to sit on one of her great roots. Truly she would have loved to climb into her favorite spot in her branches, but she was unsure if her leg would support her in her attempt.

Resting her back against the bark of the tree Cassandra sighed and let her eyes close I contentment. In all honesty, despite what she had told her parents and even what she may have told herself in some conscious way. Cassandra could feel how at ease she was at being here; she could tell that this was her true purpose for coming.

Some part of Cassandra had wanted to test the tree. To see if something out of the ordinary really had happened here in the summer or if it had all been a part of her mind coping with her prolonged sleep in the comma. Having come here and found nothing out of the ordinary however Cassandra could not help but to feel that she had at last found peace.

As she rose to her feet again she smiled reaching to pat the tree's trunk one last time and turn to leave. She did not get more than a step however when she felt a tug on Masha's leash. Blinking she turned to look to where the dog was whining and scratching at something in the roots near the foot of the tree.

Curiosity bloomed in Cassandra as the large dog started digging at something and whining more. Sniffing and shifting continuously. In the many years that the Tassity family had had Masha the Bernes had never once been a digger. Hell when she had a bone she would leave it in her dog bed rather than burry it. So the fact that she was doing it now made Cassandra wonder what was in that spot.

Stepping up to the other she looked to see what it was the dog was trying so hard to get at. From the looks of things she could barely see the corner of something dig out of the dirt among the roots. Reaching forward to brush more of the dirt away Cassandra was surprised to find that it was a metal box. She knelt down to work more at the dirt and roots to free the box from its hiding place.

When at last she had succeded Cassandra's hands and arms were dirty, however she had in her possession a metal box the size of her forearm. Running her fingers over the top of it she felt the dirt give way beneath them and she could feel that something was engraved into the box's lid. Cleaning the last of the dirt away Cassandra stared as she saw that engraved into the metal was a mark she had seen rarely in her dreams. The image being that of the house crest of Rivendel.

Sitting as she was Cassandra could not help but to stay as she was. She stared down at the metal box in her hands as she hesitated, unable to shake the feeling that she must have been more tired from the walk up here than she originally thought. It was very possible that she could have fallen asleep sitting with her back to the tree right?

A quick pinch to her arm told her that nope, this was real. Rubbing her arm with a faint grumble of idiocy she moved to sit back down on the roots. Pulling the box into her lap as she stared at it for another long time, before at last reaching for the clasp. It took her a while to manage to open it and a while more with the hinges of the box protesting. Clearly the box had been buried for a long time from the aging on the outside.

Looking into the box Cassandra found herself tensing. There was something inside, hell there was a lot inside this little box. The top and most noticeable being a bundle of cloth wrapped in twine with a letter attached to it. Beneath this there were many letters all yellowed but for the most part they seemed to be in good condition. For a moment Cassandra was considering closing it up again, this was clearly some camper's time capsule.

That was until the name scrawled on the letters caught her attention. A variation of "Cassy" and "Cassandra" was scrawled in a different assortment of handwriting. The sight of this box I her lap, so filled with letters to someone that had the same name as she made a part of her anxious. A knot forming in her fingers as she reached to pull her scarf off and laying it down on the ground so that she could tilt the box over. Her fingers reaching for the last letter that fell out.

Ripping it open as neatly as possible she could not help her curiosity. The memories she had regained of that dream. The feelings that it was as real as this place she was in now driving her to find out. To find out if these letters were really for her. The moment her eyes fell upon the first line her stomach unclenched and her whole body slumped into the trunk behind her. Tears welling up in her eyes, unable to deny it. This letter was so obviously meant for her to find.

_Cassy_

_By now you have long since left us. I cannot express how the loss has affected us. Nor can I properly articulate how hurt and upset I personally felt when I realized that I never got the chance to say goodbye. Elladan and I were hard pressed to come to this place…A lot has happened since the wedding. We all came after you the same as Legolas, but by the time we arrived there was no sign of you or Legolas._

_Do not worry. He turned up in Mirkwood some weeks later if the letters sent by his father are to be believed. Clearly he needed some time to gather his thoughts and to come to grips with the fact that you were gone._

_As it is we found Merigold and Merock. The two are well and have been adopted by the stable staff quite eagerly. Elladan and I stay close to Rivendel these days when we are not travelling to Minas tirith._

_I will not lie to you and say I understand why you did what you did. Father explained it to us, of the fates of the first born of the Mother trees. Their life lived to gather happiness and to live to their fullest and then return. It is not something I can truly accept in my mind, but I do not hate you for it. You are the mother trees you loved so much._

_It has taken me all this time to be able to bring myself to come here. I was dreading it. To think that this place was where you disappeared from this world. I was afraid that it would hurt too much, that it would be as if I stood before a grave. I was surprised though. I can almost feel you…not just the part of yourself that is born from this tree, but clearly a part of who you are has rubbed off on the willow's consciousness. She has welcomed me with nothing but love and she has promised that she will guard over this letter and any other that the others wish to leave for you. Until the day you can come and find them._

_I will visit this place more now; I know that I cannot truly speak with you as you are now while you are reading this. However it eases the grief to come here._

_The last thing I wish to say to you Cassy is thank you. Thank you for coming into our world with your strong willed, kind and beautiful heart. I do not think any of us will be the same as we were before we met you. You will never be forgotten._

_With love,_

_Elrohir Elrondin_

The words that were laid so plainly on the paper were swimming in the tears that Cassandra could not blink away rabidly enough. Her fingers running over the other's name. The pain and the happiness she could feel in this letter. The mention of Legolas and of the people she cared about…despite how much it hurt it also lit a fire within her. She carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the box for safe keeping even as she ripped the next letter open.

The letter that followed was from Elladan and dated several weeks after his brother's letter. Clearly the other had been having the same troubles that Elrohir had originally. In his letter he spoke of having been angry at her for leaving as she had. The thought that he was mad at her had hurt, however as the letter continued he expressed that he had come to understand the sacrifice she had made.

He told her of his pain and that he would never forget her. He seemed to be suffering as much as his brother but was a little less at ease with everything. He too thanked her and promised to look after the willow and visit her.

Into the box this letter went as Cassandra reached for the next.

_Cassandra,_

_I have taken a long time in being able to articulate the feelings that are left inside of me. I cannot really fully understand them myself so I must apologize if my words are not entirely clear in this letter._

_Elladan and Elrohir have told me and Arwen for this last year of their times spent with the willow and how much she eased their pain of losing you. To be honest I could not help the weakness in my human's heart that made me blame the mother tree. The willow that brought you into this world and into all of our lives only to demand you leave. I will outright admit that this was my belief when we first heard the full story of what your people sacrificed._

_I have however come to grips with it and will not blame her any more. For you loved her so much, she was and is a part of you just as you are a part of her. I cannot hear her voice as the others do, but I can sense you in her. Even Arwen has said that this was the case. She came with me here and has asked for me to write to you in her stead…for the hurt is still too near for her._

_The words that the willow has spoken to her however have eased much of Arwen's suffering and for the first time in months I can see an end to her grief. She truly loved you as a sister Cassandra, as did I and my brothers. We feel the loss of you as we would have felt the deaths of any of us. Please know that._

_You will always be considered a part of our family and I will make sure to tell the son that we are now expecting of the brave woman that fought at my side and saved my life so many times I lost count. You will never be forgotten._

_Elrohir mentioned having written to you about Legolas so I feel I should tell you that he is doing better from what I can see. He has not left Greenwood in the few years since you left us…But Arwen and I went there to visit him in order to create a treaty with the elves of his people. His eyes are pained and he does not smile as much as he once did. However I can see that the pain is not as bad as it was right after you left us._

_Gimli says he has even agreed to go on an adventure with him soon. They are finally going to journey to the wild places of the world. I feel it may be Legolas' attempts to at least come to grips with what happened, he has expressed that the Mother trees must be protected at all costs no matter how long into the future danger may come to them. This is something we all agree on. We will keep them safe._

_Will all the love we can ever give_

_Ellesar and Arwen Telcontar_

The letters carried on in this manner. There was a few from Elladan and Elrohir and even one from Arwen separate from her husband who seemed to leave regular letters every few years to update the information how they were all doing and about his and Arwen's lives. Cassandra was happy to see letters from the hobbits as well. Frodo's being particularly hard for her to read.

He was seemingly inconsolable at her loss. He had expressed that he had been able to sense something in her. A kindred spirit and someone that could possibly understand how he really felt. He had been unable to understand what it was that made him feel this way but that he had been so grateful for all she had done in her attempts to ease his pain and to help him recover. Having heard about her sacrifice and what the situation really was he actually apologized to her.

In his mind he could not help but feel he should have been able to see her pain. See what she was holding inside since he was very much the same. He was considering the offer given to him and discussing what she herself had written him in her letter in regards to feeling no guilt if he should feel unable to continue fighting.

The letters were regular and stretched out over the duration of some years. Many of them both before and after Frodo's parting from Middle earth. The letters Sam, Marry and Pippan sent to be buried in the box telling her much of the growth and rebuilding of the shire and it was a joy to hear of their lives now that they had finally found their peace.

When she finally came to a messily written letter Cassandra had to stop as she broke down crying in the first few sentences and was unable to stop crying for a rather long time.

_Lassie_

_I have no words and no way of ever expressing the emotions that I have for what you did. You stole away into the night with nothing but a letter to say your goodbyes. You did not give us the chance to say goodbye and to come to grips with the fact we were losing you._

_This was as bad as when you died. Yes I said died lass. I do not believe what the others have said about your "healing sleep" aye I've heard of this miracle of healing that you elves are capable of doing…but that was no sleep. That was the cold stone hands of death that gripped you tightly within its hold. And yet you returned to use. You brought that smile of yours back into our lives and you were a part of use once again. Only to steal it from us, steal our only chance of truly grieving for you._

_I love you still, I always will, but I will not say that I can condone what you did. Nor that I feel the same protectiveness for these trees of yours. Perhaps it is the fact I am but a dwarf…but I cannot understand how something that demands a living sacrifice can be considered so amazing. The others feel that this tree is a part of you…and perhaps it is. I can feel you here some times when I wander here while Legolas drags me here now and then. He has not yet come here…he does not seem able to bring himself to do so._

_He is not good my lass. I have never seen him smile in the many years since you disappeared. His smile is gone and no matter how hard I try I cannot bring that light back to his eyes that he once had. The pain of your loss still holds its sway upon him. I honestly don't really know if you will truly read this. After all this whole thing about you being from another time…of you being able to ready this wherever you are seems hard for me to believe. However I will hope that you do._

_I will believe that you are happy somewhere in this place of yours and that will be enough for this dwarf._

_Cheers Lassie_

_Gimli Son of Gloin._

This was the hardest to read as of late. The other's words about how broken hearted Legolas was made that pain in her heart rip open and left her inconsolable for a long while. The tears unending as she sobbed openly. Clutching Gimli's letter to her chest as if she could hold the dwarf to her through that letter.

The letters that followed these were likewise gentle and some sad. Surprisingly enough among the letters that came after Celeborn's leaving Middle earth came one from Haldir. His brothers and he had apparently stayed to watch over those of the Lothlorien forest that had not yet been ready to make the journey. This was a fact that had kept him busy and gratefully he seemed to have come to a similar mentality of Elladan and Elrohir. Though it hurt him greatly, especially since his heart felt damaged from the loss of one he had fallen in love with. He was slowly coming to understand that everything she had done she did for them and out of her love.

Cassandra was nearing the last few letters when the handwriting of one of the letters made her freeze. The neat and elegant writing was one she had seen a few times…had marveled at the beauty of it and teased the writer about how he wrote nicer than even Elrond. Opening the letter the words from the one that she had desperately wanted to see a letter from were staring at her and she was almost afraid to read what he had put to paper. Worried and at the same time hoping that he had poured his pain his sorrow, hell even his anger onto the paper and in doing so perhaps it would help him to feel some ease and to regain some semblance of himself.

_Cassy,_

_To you I have a mountain of words that I wish I could say. An unending flow of words and yet at the same time I am unable to find the way to articulate myself. How can I write to you how I am feeling? I cannot, not knowing how it will harm you. I cannot say any of the pains that I have suffered since you left because I know that you will hold this letter to your chest and you will cry and there will be no one there that you will confide this pain in…I cannot bring myself to hurt you …I love you too greatly._

_I cannot however lie…I do not know how to live without you in my life. I have spent much of my time focusing on my father's kingdom. We had driven out the evils that were corrupting it even before you left us…and with your help the forest has changed. Your words were right. The evil that lingered in the dark places of the forest are all but gone. We have managed to push our settlements out to the borders again and our trades with the surrounding human villages have been allowed again._

_Our home flourishes and our people are happy. There is so much joy at finally having our home to ourselves that I believe ours will probably be the last of the elves to leave this world. My people are so content and happy that I do not feel that it will be less than an age before they take the ships, and I will wait until the last of them have gone…_

_The journey's I have taken with Gimli have done me some good I feel I have been able to bring myself to journey to Fangorn and see the trees there, to speak in my own way to the mother tree there. She speaks of her sorrow for your ordeal…as does the mother tree who resides in Gondor. Her words were like tears and I could hold no grudge against her. Nor could I bring myself to feel any hatred or bitterness towards the brothers and sisters you loved so much Cassy._

_They will forever be protected. It has been agreed upon and we have all done all we can to ensure that the generations that follow us even after the elves have left will uphold this. In the topic of next generations I must express a fondness for the child that has been born to Arwen and Elassar. He reminds me very much of his father at his age and he will definitely take after him. He is a smart lad and he grows smarter every day. He has a knack for details and I feel he will make a fine king someday._

_I will try and visit the willow more…It has taken me so many years to return here. I know that you wanted my last memories to be of you smiling. To be of you laughing and dancing and being amongst us happy, but the truest memory I have is of your hand slipping away from mine. Of the sadness in your eyes even as you smiled for my benefit. Standing before this tree again has brought back so many of those memories. It is hard…but even so I can sense you here. I can feel your love even as I can hear her voice, so like yours. I have done what I can to speak to Gimli for her…the dwarf has come to understand. He would never wish to hurt you and I have told him how hating the willow and the other mother trees would bring you nothing but pain…_

_As it is my dearest I have no more energy to write this letter._

_I miss you with all my soul._

_Forever yours_

_Legolas Thranduilion_

As she had with Gimli's letter Cassandra could not continue reading for a long time. She could feel the tiredness the cold of the day had brought upon her body. But more than that the tiredness from this constant emotional state she had been in for how long now? Cassandra could only thank her decision to make the trip early in the day for if she had not she would most likely still be here long after the sun had set.

Rereading Legolas' words so many times she had them practically memorized Cassandra took the time to fold his letter up and slowly return it to the box reaching for the next letters. These were a mixture of letters from Elladan and his brother as well as from Elassar in his elder years. The age of his passing having finally crept up upon him and he was going over the many years of his life in these letters. They truly worked to ease her breaking heart. By reading these letters she could almost imagine living there amongst them and seeing these things herself.

Cassandra continued reading until at last she came to the letter she was dreading. The one that Arwen herself wrote. It was a long letter explaining how the last days of her husband had happened and expressing that he had been happy and spoken of her often. Arwen then used this letter to confide in her the pains his loss had caused and to worry that her heart would not last long without him and that she could already feel the fade.

Along with this letter came a handwriting that Cassandra did not truly recognize. It was neat, like Elassar's had been but had the same flourish as Arwen's with a little less of the elegance of her easy handwriting. Cassandra opened it to read the contents curious as to who this person could be…only to still as she realized this had to be their son…and as the implications hit home she cried gently as she continued reading. Eldarion expressing the last days of his mother and describing her funeral in Lothlorien. From this moment on the letters became a gentle explanation of his and his sister's grieving. Telling her of how the elf Legolas and the Dwarf Gimli, both heralded in his kingdom as heroes, had done all they could to ensure that they were alright.

The letter completed there was only the parcel and the letter attached to it left upon her scarf and a part of Cassandra's heart dreaded the contents of this last, final letter. Reaching with trembling fingers she opened it to find two letters together, Gimli saying a final farewell and expressing how much he loved her and wished for her happiness.

The other however was from someone she wanted desperately to read more and more from…

_Cassandra_

_So many years has come and gone from the time you came into my life and then had to leave it just as suddenly. I have finally found ways to smile and to feel joys in some of the things that I do. The years have been kind to me and my beloved friends and people. My father left for the gray havens almost fifty years previously and I have remained to help my eldest brother run our father's home in the peaceful times._

_Our truce holds strong even with Aldiron, son of Elarion. The kingdom of men has spread with the lessened population of the elves. Some now colonate the old ruins of Rivendel, Elladan and Elrohir have long since left for the grey havens after their sister's passing. Content that their nephew and nieces will be well in their ways of life._

_As I knew it would however the days of my people have finally come to an end and the last of our kingdom have begun to make the journey to the harbors. It is for this very reason that I have come to write you one last letter. This shall be my final farewell._

_The Willow of Imaldris told me years ago of the promise she made you. Of a chance…of the timeline being linear and that should I wait for you I would have the chance to see you once more…I understand why you did not tell me of this._

_The pain I have felt in living my daily life has only ever been eased by the constant companionship of my loved ones…and with the times they are all leaving Middle earth. Soon all that will remain shall be me and the mother trees that love you just as much as I do. I cannot imagine living for that long. I cannot imagine spending my days with this unbearable loneliness…I am so sorry…_

_I will always love you that has never and shall never change. I can only hope that you find someone in your time that makes you happy. Please find someone. Look and find that person in this place you are now in so far away from me that makes you smile, makes you laugh and comforts you. Do not live with the burdens upon your shoulders alone. This is all of our wishes. Every last one of us wants only for your happiness._

_Farewell my beloved_

_Yours forever_

_Legolas Thranduilion_

The tears were unending then as Cassandra let the Letter fall into her lap. Her cold and numb fingers digging into her face as she was so tempted to pull at her hair even as she couldn't help but to let out a pained scream. The sound of it echoing as it ripped itself out of her so violently it left her throat raw.

Glancing to the bundle of cloth she reached for it almost seeming to know what it would be before she had untied it. It was no surprise to her as the hunting knives that had always been at Legolas' side throughout the entire time she had known him rolled out of the cloth and into her lap. She sat in silence, her fingers trailing over the ivory of the hilt and sheath. Her eyes tracing the intricate design as her fingers did.

She could understand why he had done this. She herself had given him her favorite weapon. Leaving Eramine's blade to help defend him where she no longer could. She had wanted to know that some part of her would always stay at his side ready to defend and protect him. Clearly in this action of giving her his hunting knives he had accepted her gesture and had likewise repaid it.

The time that followed that last letter felt like it dragged on before Cassandra could finally move. Pulling her frozen body from the roots she moved to place the knives and the last letter into the box and closed it. Wrapping it in her scarf and tying the scarf over her bundle to protect it she stood up and turned to look up at the great willow.

Reaching out for her she placed both of her hands upon her bark. Pressing her body against it as she let her tears fall again. Feeling the support of the willow. Of her other self, reaching for her to comfort her to ease her suffering. She could imagine the others here. Sitting upon the roots as she had and writing to her. Of them digging up the box and placing the letters inside and then burrying it again in hopes that some day she would find it and read their last words to her… but she had no way to reply. She could not send them messages to respond to their words. To tell them how much she missed them..how much she wished she was still with them.

No…because by now they were all dead or gone. Those that aged had all passed away and even those that did not had passed on into the Gray havens. Nothing left of the ones she loved so much could be found in this world save for a book that somehow depicted a not so accurate telling of the events that happened in Middle earth so very very long ago.

She stayed there for so long thinking of the others. Imagining those that were distraught crying as they grieved for her here and her tree comforting them as she was comforting her now. Had they felt the love she had for them? Several of them had said they felt her, even those that could not hear the words of the trees had said they felt her here…had she been able to do anything for the ones she loved so desperately?

"I can't…oh gods I can't do this…I'm sorry…" The words broke from Cassandra as she sobbed. Her body rocking back so that just the palms of her hands were now in contact with the trees. Her eyes burned from the tears and sadness that threatened to take its hold and broke her human's heart.

"I cannot…you who have given me so much…given me the chance to live with Sarah and the others…than given me this life…You even gave me the chance to return and to walk among them. It was because of you that I could meet and love them…that they could love me…but I can't do this. It hurts too much. I can stand where they all stood. I can almost imagine them here...i can see them here and yet I cannot reach out and touch them... I cannot be a part of their lives…" She wasn't entirely sure why she was explaining herself to the willow.

The pain she was feeling was so absolute. This great tree was like a wall holding her back from the ones she loved so greatly. Turning she gathered her cane and the bundle that was the metal box. Tugging on Masha's leash she did all that she could do. She left the way she'd come hours before.

Taking the path as quickly as she could she wandered off towards her car. She wasn't sure if she was happy to see Madiline as she was just getting Masha in her car. The other blinking seeing her and then coming over to her.

"Cassy are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Madiline's voice was alight with worry even as she looked at her face studying her closely.

"I'm okay Madiline…but could you do me a favor? Could you rip up my application form? I don't think I can handle coming back here next year. Thanks." Without even letting the other answer her as she was already pulling herself into the driver's seat and closing the door.

She put the car into drive and took off out of the parking lot. Trying to clear her mind and relax. Trying very hard to push the feelings and the grief and sadness from her thoughts, and failing quite miserably to do so.

_**/Cassy/**_

Cassandra grew tense as she heard the gentle crying. The sounds of the voices of these woods were still calling for her. They sensed her turmoil and they wanted desperately to help her. To ease her suffering. Despite this however Cassandra did not want to hear it... Turning on the radio she adjusted the volume until she could no longer hear the voices of the forest as she sped up to make her way out of there and to her house not looking back once.

* * *

><p>"Cassyyy hurry up we're gonna be late." Farris called from the doorway. His blonde hair cut short with a few long bangs giving him an almost bad boy look that totally clashed with the shirt and tie he was wearing along with the pressed shirt and polished shoes.<p>

Cassandra rolled her eyes at her dorm room roommate. To be honest she had been surprised when she had first come to this college. After all not many had coed dorm rooms but whatever her and Farris got along so well and the fact that he had been dating her longtime friend Ellaina was a bonus…the two of them were practically joined at the hip to the point that it sometimes felt like she had two roommates instead of just the one.

When she heard the other whining from the doorway yet again Cassy pulled on her sweater and put the letter she had been reading back into the metal box she kept on the top of her dresser and wandered out to grab her bag as she made her way out to the other. The two of them taking off to the main school building.

It had taken Cassandra a long time to adjust to the city. The smell, the sounds the overcrowded populations…but it was here in this place that she at last felt comfortable. And it was here that her heart had slowly started to mend over the last three years.

She really had not changed much…except for the fact that she no longer had much interaction to do with the forest or outdoors activities. She was still active. She played soccer and ran regularly and was even on her college's track team. She was however no longer aspiring to be a park ranger. Currently Cassandra was studying to be a writer.

She stopped to look back towards where she could barely see her dorm room window. She could almost imagine that she could see through that window to the dresser drawer that kept her most precious possessions. The twin daggers still kept safely hidden in that metal box along with the words from all of her close and cherished memories.

"Cassy you okay?" Farris asked as he stopped to wait for her. Watching her curiously as only a Psyche major could.

Grinning Cassandra rushed to whack him on the arm laughing as he complained and trailed after her as she ran for the main building to where they were meeting Ellaina. Cassandra was completely and utterly oblivious to the voices that now and then called her name gently. The trees that knew her and wanted to connect with her going unanswered and unheard…

Their voices growing sadder and fainter with every year, as Cassandra Tassity of the willow never again returned to the forest.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo I figure you can all guess by now that the sad ending won out. I have been working on both and up until a certain part they will be very much the same so I may make a marker for you all to skip to. I haven't decided.

Anyway I hope that you have enjoyed this version of the ending. In the end I feel that this was probably the most realistic of all the possible endings that I could write so this though sad is one of my personal favorites.

Thank you all for reading and commenting on the story as it progressed. I am going to save my usual responses to the readers until the end of the next version so I hope you will all be waiting for the happy ending to come along. If I get enough reviews between now and when I post it I may take some minor requests XD

Cheers all

Stary


	21. Happy Ending

**A/N: Hi all soo here's the second ending. Now if you have read the sad ending and don't want to do a lot of rereading of the same thing please feel free to skip to "Good ending" that will be visible.**

* * *

><p>The smell of freshly cut grass and light rain was a more welcome scent to Cassandra as she was carrying a box up the steps to the small townhouse that their moving truck was parked in front of. The black haired girl sighed gently as the moment her mother saw her carrying anything she was immediately taking it from her. Ushering her to sit down on the bench on the front porch to calm down Masha; the family's Bernese mountain hound.<p>

The poor thing was pacing anxiously at the end of her leash as the movers and family friends that were helping them finish the few boxes left into their new house. Wincing as she slowly lowered her body onto the wooden bench Cassandra reached forward to give the purple leash a faint tug. Effectively capturing the dog's attention and drawing her to her side instead. Letting the fingers of her left hand run through Masha's fur Cassandra relaxed.

The drive itself really had been enough to tire her out. The stress of being behind the wheel after so long was rather bad after spending close to three months in the hospital. Two being in a comma and the last month being entirely for her rehabilitation and recovery. Watching as Masha's tale wagged happily as she pressed her head up into her patting Cassandra reached with her other hand to touch the place that was still bandaged on her left shoulder.

In the weeks since that horrible awakening Cassandra had found out that she had taken a horrible fall from the willow and been found by one of the other councilors. She had clearly broken her left leg and suffered a massive laceration across her left shoulder and partially down over her chest. The doctors could only explain it by figuring that during her fall she had caught on another branch and it had caused the cut. The worst had been the head wound she had suffered and it was this that had left her in a comma for two whole months.

Cassandra could not help but to feel a twist in her stomach as she pictured her mother and father staying at her side while she was unresponsive. It really hurt her quite badly to even consider so most days she tried not to think of it. She had apologized for worrying them and had had a good cry when she really could comprehend just how long she had been unconscious.

Since then, and thankfully her break had been quite clean the cast had already done much to fix the bone. The time since she had been well enough to start her rehabilitation had been spent mostly with Cassandra readjusting and getting settled into a daily routine. Now that she was able to move around again with the help of a set of crutches she had finally been able to go home as long as she continued to visit the hospital for checkups.

That had been almost two weeks ago, but a lot had happened in two weeks. In the time that she had spent in her family's little condo apartment and the surrounding city hustle and bustle, Cassandra had been unable to relax. Any time she was outside she was easily distracted by the overwhelming sounds and noise of the crowds. The smell of the city as well had bothered Cassandra greatly and the crowded feel of the streets had brought up Cassandra's firsts visible Closter phobia attack ever.

Concerned for her wellbeing her parents had taking Cassandra in the moment her friends had gotten her calmed down enough to get her home. Doctor Jones examining her to ensure there was no remaining problems from the head trauma. The entire ordeal had taken the whole day, MIR Scans, X-rays and reaction tests had all come back with no signs of any problems due to the previous injury. The only thing that Doctor Jones could figure was that due to her time in the hospital and in the comma Cassandra's senses were having a hard time reacclimatizing.

To be honest Cassandra could understand. The fact that she had spent so long in a sterile and for the most part silent place asleep could explain why the sounds and smells affected her so badly. That could also explain the reason for feeling so uncomfortable surrounded. In the end when Cassandra's cast had finally come off she was still less likely to go into the busier parts of the city, preferring to stay close to her families small gated community and the parks that surrounded them.

In the end it had been her mother that had decided that in order to help Cassandra recover from everything and to limit the stress put upon her she had convinced her father to buy a small town house in the new suburban settlement that had slowly been making its way further out of town. The place was small enough that it was not overwhelming for Cassandra and during the initial visit Cassandra had loved the greenery and the fact that despite the small little town that the place bordered the entire thing was surrounded by trees and a small creek was a mile walk from her home.

The decision had been made based upon the fact that Cassandra could feel comfortable and so her parents had put a down payment on the town house that would be their new home and had begun moving hers and her mother's things in. Cassandra's father would join them once he found a buyer for the condo and luckily it was still a relatively close location to his and her mothers work.

"Cassy" The voice of her mother drew Cassandra out of her thoughts as the other smiled brightly as she slipped out of the front door to come gather Masha's leash from around the bench's arm.

Looking up at her mother Cassandra could understand why most people say she had her mother's looks. The other was a slight woman with long curly black hair the same shades as her own and she was fair skinned just like Cassandra herself was. Smiling at her mother as Cassandra stood up, leaning faintly on the cane that she had taken to using while she got the full mobility of her leg back.

"Everything done?" Cassandra grinned as she patted Masha's head once more and then fell into step just behind her mother. The woman pulling the large dog into the house and glanced around seeing the faces of several of her school friends and a few others that she'd known growing up.

They were all that was left of the moving party, seeing as how her father had let the movers go home once the furniture was all moved into the house and placed to her mother's liking. Each one of them were all too happy to help out and as they were finally finished Cassandra was glad to sit down among them talking and laughing with them.

To her direct right was a young black haired girl that for some reason was so familiar to her and yet Cassandra could not put a finger on her. When she had been introduced to her by Sarah, the lifeguard who had apparently been the one to find her and had been her friend at camp, she had been described as her future sister in law.

Ellaina smiled gently as she and Cassandra were left on their own for a moment when the others left. Cassandra actually really liked the other raven haired girl. She was Cassandra's age and was planning on going to the community college for her art. Something that Cassandra couldn't help but become interested in mainly because of how animated she had become when they began explains her works.

"Ellaina your brother called he's going to be picking us up soon" Sarah grinned as she returned from walking the others out. Pulling her seat a little closer to the younger girls on the couch as the three of them spoke together for a time.

There was just something about sitting here between these two that made Cassandra's mind wander off. Made it stray off in search of that far away dream that was just barely on the edge of her memories and would not be captured despite how hard she had tried to find it and how many nights her mind had tried to remember it.

"Are you okay Cassy? You look pained. Did you want me to get your mother?" Sarah asked worriedly as she sat forward. Cassandra saw her lean forward before she felt the fingers gently touch her cheek and then rest upon her forehead.

Honestly the look of concern that crossed the older woman's face made Cassandra want to shake it off. To smile and pretend that her mind wasn't troubled by the sense that she was forgetting something she had never wanted to forget. Tilting her head she met the other's worried gaze and all impulses of lying left Cassandra as she sighed.

Pulling back Cassandra explained to the two how she had been having these weird flashes of memories, daydreams really. She had been having them when she was not keeping busy with something and it was worse late at night or when she was sleeping. She explained to them how she felt as if she was trying to remember something she had dreamt while she as in the comma.

"Cassy you know people that are in a comma don't actually dream. Maybe it's something you perceived while you were in the comma but that will come back to you in time." Sarah said softly, letting Ellaina laugh at how she was always spouting doctor mumbo jumbo since she wanted to be a doctor.

"I don't think that's what it is Sarah…these are images. Faces, names. Things that my mind seems to think I needed to remember. Things those are important. And there's this…sadness when I can't remember." Cassandra let herself confide in the older woman. Letting the words settle and waiting to see what she would say.

For a time the two of them were entirely silent. It was Ellaina that broke the silence as she started asking questions. Almost as if trying to coax her memories of the dreams. Something she explained she was fascinated with.

For a long time they stayed in the living room. The two youngest together and Sarah watching as Ellaina tried to help Cassandra draw out these forgotten things, Masha lying with her head in Sarah's lap. Panting happily as the oldest female patted her head.

"Hmmm I don't think it's working Ellaina but thank you for trying" Cassandra finally cut the other off. Smiling apologetically and watching as she blinked and then shrugged it off smiling at her as she sat back in the couch with her half-forgotten cup of tea.

The conversation changed then. It became one between Cassandra and Sarah; they had been closer than ever before since she woke up. In the past the two of them had been good friends at the camp, spending much of their down time together and talking. Yet they had never pursued that relationship outside of the summer camp.

Now however it was not a day that they did not talk or at the very least call one another. Sarah had even invited Cassandra to her wedding at the end of the year. For which Cassandra had immediately replied with a giant yes and begun interrogating her about her fiancé. From what she had heard so far Sarah was marrying a rather good looking male who was doing what he could to become a pastier.

Sarah had brought in one of his treats to the hospital around the time Cassandra had first woken up so she knew he had a particular talent for it. Cassandra was sure he would make it and had been curious about meeting him since the invitation to the wedding had come.

The conversation lulled for a moment when there was a knock on the door. The sounds of her mother answering the door were soon followed by two sets of foot falls heading into the living room. Her mother appearing at the entrance to the living room accompanied with a tall man.

Looking the other over Cassandra could not help but to blush faintly seeing him. He was by all means quite handsome. He was tall, far taller than her mother's five foot five height. Probably even towering over Cassandra even, and he had shoulder length blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes that Cassandra couldn't help but just stare at him for a few minutes. The chuckle from Ellaina snapping the raven haired girl out of it as she blushed and looked away for a moment.

The two of them on the couch just watched with a grin as Sarah stood up and moved over to hug the blonde. Him pulling her into a tight hug and pressing their lips together so tightly Cassandra could almost swear that they would not be able to pull away from one another again. After a brief kiss the blonde turned to them, keeping an arm wrapped around Sarah's shoulders.

"Cassandra right? I'm Garret but everyone just calls me Gary." The other had the faintest of an accent and despite herself Cassandra felt her cheeks heat up as she grinned and accepted the hand that was being held out for her to take.

"It's nice to meet you Gary. And Cassy's fine" Cassandra replied as he smiled back at her.

In the end the four of them stayed as they were talking for what felt like forever when at last they decided that it was late and that they had to leave. Sarah promising to come take Cassandra out for a coffee in a day or so and Cassandra bidding the three of them goodnight as she watched them pile into Garret's car and take off.

That night however the dreams were for all intents and purposes far worse than they had ever been. There were far more flashes and jumbles that left Cassandra's head hurting when she finally woke up. Which happened close to four thirty and left Cassandra unable to get back to sleep.

With a groan of defeat Cassandra did the only thing she could do at four in the morning when she was unable to sleep. Turning on her light Cassandra reached for the bedside table and grabbed the book she had waiting there for her. Delving into the happy tales of the quest of the ring. Sarah having returned her personal effects to her parents after Cassandra had been taken to the hospital.

The coffee shop was bustling like usual even in this suburban town. Of course the fact that the next nearest place was a thirty minute drive into the city was the reason everyone that wanted a convenient coffee chose this place. As well as the students that came from the college up the road. Almost all of the tables having been filled to brimming with books and laptops of students as they studied, clinging to their coffee cups to give them more energy or keep them awake.

The temperatures had started dropping so the warm beverage was nice against Cassandra's chilled fingers as she lowered herself into the seat across from Sarah. The older of the two offering to help her but Cassandra refused. Wanting to maintain her independence.

The intense gaze that was locked upon her face was not lost on Cassandra as she noticed Sarah studying her face. To be honest she wasn't surprised by it really. Cassandra had not been sleeping all that well and she was not even sure if she knew why. She had been getting only a few hours of restful sleep and that uncomfortable sensation that she was forgetting something was nagging on her mind more and more these days.

"You're not sleeping well." This was not a question as Sarah paused to drink from her coffee cup while Cassandra decided how to respond.

In the end the only way to respond was honestly. Cassandra confiding in the other that she had been having more and more of those confusing dreams. The feeling of forgetting something and that sadness and pain that seemed to accompany her wherever she was going these days was only getting worse.

"Maybe you're trying too hard to remember this dream? Some times when you try to force it, it makes it harder." Sarah suggested. Leaving Cassandra with a few tips on how to relax her mind and clear it before bed so that she might have more of an opportunity to actually understand what she was seeing in her dreams and to find out what it was that her mind was hoping to make her remember.

Cassandra kept these things in mind and spent the rest of the day with the other. They even went for a moving in the small theatre. Despite her best intentions though Cassandra missed most of the movie. The moment she was sitting in those high backed chairs and the lights were turned off her sleep won out.

The next thing she knew Cassandra was being shaken awake her eyes blinking several times until she could really see who it was that was shaking her. Her mind being even slower to return from the recesses of her dreams. Dreams that thought made her realize something. She had actually dreamt.

When she was finally awake enough to follow Sarah out of the theatre and into her car she confided both that she had dreamt and what it was she had dreamed about to the other. Explaining about how in her dream she was hurt and running across middle earth with the cast of the lord of the rings.

Of course this left her having to pause while she teased her mercilessly and asked her if it was a hot dream getting to run around with Viggo Mortensen and Orelando bloom in her dreams. This actually bringing Cassandra to stop and blink at her in surprise for a few moments while she realized something. The images of the men in her dreams had not been like she normally dreamt of them. She was not unlike most girls who dreamt about the movie actors as the characters from the Lord of the Rings…but these males that had so obviously been Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were different from the movies.

"It's not like that. They were different…"Cassandra pouted as she sat back in her seat watching the other as she blinked in surprise at her and then grinned back at her reaching to poke her head since they were at a red light.

"Yeahyeah whatever what else?" Sarah prompted as she watched her out of the corner of her eyes.

With this Cassandra began again. Sure she had had many dreams where she got to go to middle earth. What Lord of the Rings fan didn't? But even this one was strange to her. Instead of going with Aragorn and Legolas to find Gandalf and the hobbits and then march off to Rohan she had taken off into the woods to follow some voice in her head.

By the time she had finished Sarah had parked in front of her house and was listening intently. The older of the two of them leaning her elbow on the steering wheel and her cheek on her knuckles as she watched her.

"I know I know really weird huh?" Cassy sighed gently as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I know it is just some silly dream but it almost feels better having remembered it. " Cassandra cast a glance at the other before she tilted her head. There was something she wanted to ask the other and she didn't entirely understand why. However there was no way she could hold back now that the thought had pushed its way into her head.

"Are you happy? I mean does Garret make you happy? Really, really happy? Because you deserve to be happy." Cassandra could not explain what drove her to want to say this. To know the answer to her question. After all she had seen how close her and the blonde had been just the other day. Despite this something inside of her just needed to know.

The smile that split over Sarah's face as she asked and the other watched her in itself could have been her answer. There was so much happiness in the other's eyes as she met Cassandra's imploring gaze. Her face just beaming and the smile was contagious as Cassandra could not help but break out smiling too.

"So happy. He …is like my soul mate. I used to feel like there was someone that I was supposed to know but didn't. Someone missing in my life, until one day I was sitting at the library and across the way from me at another table I saw this …beautiful angel" Sarah trailed off with a flush as Cassandra couldn't help a small "aww" sound.

"Shut up…anyway I saw him but I figured he wouldn't be interested in me. So I didn't say anything. Every day he was there in the same spot at the same time and every day I would stare at him and wonder who he was and what his name was…wanting him to come over and talk to me. Finally on my birthday I decided I was going to go say high to him."

"So you said hi and were together since?" Cassandra grinned only to blink as she smiled and shook her head.

"Naw I got there and couldn't find him. He wasn't there. I was soo disappointed I went to go home. However as I turned around there he was standing by where I usually sit. He had this small little treat box with a bow on it and he was staring at me in surprise. He told me later that he had seen me and wanted to talk to me to. But he used to be very, very shy so he had asked his sister to find out what I liked in the way of sweets and when my birthday was.

"I had met ellaina while I was studying and we became fast friends so I had to pout at her later but she told me that she had thought I would be a cool sister in law and that her brother was so taken with me that she had to help out."

Cassandra couldn't help but to go silent as Sarah finished her explanation. Really she knew what she meant when she said it felt like there was supposed to be in her life that wasn't…She had honestly always felt like that. Meeting Sarah and then Ellaina and her brother had felt mildly like she had found someone she was always meant to know, but it wasn't quite the same.

"I am so glad that he makes you happy Sarah. You deserve to be happy…" Cassandra murmured gently, somehow feeling all the more lost at the knowledge she had gained through this conversation.

Glancing to the sound of movement to her left Cassandra was surprised to be pulled suddenly against the older female. The smell of her was naturally of hassle and pine, the added fragrance of her Vanilla perfume only complimenting this. The feeling of being here in this woman's arms was surprisingly comforting. Just like being held by her mother was.

"So do you Cassy. You'll find the person that makes you happy. I know you will." Sarah promised before glancing to the time as she pulled back from the younger girl.

There was a while more that they just sat in the car and talked. Silly things about Sarah's wedding or about her schooling and Cassandra's plans for college. Cassandra enjoyed talking to the older black haired woman so when at last she got a call from Garret asking if she had time to pick him up after his work so they could go to a movie Cassandra was slightly disappointed. Pushing it aside she smiled gently and reached to open the door to slip out of the car.

The two hugged one last time in front of the car before Cassandra made her way up the stairs to her front door. Pulling her keys out since her parents were both off at work Cassandra was just opening her door when she heard Sarah call from where she was half in her car.

"And don't think too much about those dreams. I mean just because they're dreams doesn't mean they're not real. Your mind is probably trying to work through something and using those images to tell you what it is you're forgetting." With that said Sarah climbed the rest of the way into the car and pulled out of the driveway to take off to where she was meeting her fiancé.

Totally oblivious to the stunned stupor her words had left Cassandra in. The black haired female simply staring after her car in shock as the words ran through her mind over and over again. The words that had been spoken not moments before replaying and mingling with another's words.

"Doesn't mean they're not real ...But you should know better than anyone. Dreams are not always untruths... Doesn't mean they're not real ...But you should know better than anyone. Dreams are not always untruths...your mind trying to work through something ...But you should know better than anyone. Dreams are not always untruths...Tell you what you're forgetting."

Cassandra reeled as the memories of her dream slammed into her all at once. Leaning heavily on her cane and grabbing for the doorframe as her mind tried desperately to understand the images rearing their heads in her mind. She couldn't understand everything she was seeing in her mind. Everything she was remembering.

Like a fantasy out of her child hood daydreams. These unbelievable images of her as an elf in Middle earth. Of walking alongside the fellowship of the ring and fighting in the great battles that decided the fate of the lands of man, elf and dwarf. The incomparable love she had been given by so many others…that beautiful love that she had been given by a certain blonde.

The pain that she had felt in deciding to give up the opportunity to be happy with him and save his world by sacrificing her body in that place. The pain of holding her fears and sadness inside as she forced herself to smile even while she was slipping away from him. The only thing she could do was stumble to the bench her cane clattering to the porch as she lost the ability to see for the tears. Them overflowing and rushing down her cheeks as she covered her face with her fingers. The pain filled scream barely held in check behind her tightly clenched teeth.

Cassandra was finally warming up as she sat in a chair in the kitchen. A warm cup of tea between her fingers and a blanket wrapped around her body. She could not say how long she had sat outside, her heart and mind desperately attempting to come to grips with what she had remembered…that marvelous and painful dream she had experienced while she had been in her comma. She did know that by the time her mother and father had returned home that night and found her it had been dark and she had been bone cold.

It really was no surprise that her family worried for her. When they had called her name she had not really heard them, or rather she had been in no condition to respond to them. She had simply stayed staring out into the darkness her fingers clenched in her pants. Her tears now dried and gone. Cassandra had barely even reacted as her father touched her shoulder, before swearing at how cold her body had become.

The transition to being outside and in had been quick. Her fathers picking her up when she herself had not responded to his insistence that she come warm up. He had carried her easily into the kitchen and gone to fetch a blanket, her mother likewise acting quickly to get her the tea that had sat untouched for some time now.

Cassandra could vaguely feel their eyes as they were watching her intently. Her mother was sitting across from her and her father was leaning against the counter just behind her. Cassandra did not need to be fully aware to know that they were both unsure if they should call her doctor. Had she had another attack of some sort that was a result of recovering and becoming readjusted?

"Cassy dear? Are you okay? Did something happen when you went out with Sarah today?" This was her mother speaking. The woman in question reaching to touch her daughters hand when her words alone did not seem to get the reaction she was hoping for.

Staring down at her mother's hand upon hers Cassandra hesitated. She could feel that hand on hers, feel the warmth and feel the touch of it. It was real and she knew as solidly as she knew that she had known the feel of her father carrying her that this was not a dream. What confused her however was the same sense of knowing she remembered in her dream.

The touches, the warmth, and the pain she had even experienced in the battles as she was cut or bruised or hurt. Those touches and experiences had felt just as real as this did. Her mind was still struggling to reconcile what she knew of this place, of her living breathing family with what she had come to consider her family.

When she heard her father reach for the phone however Cassandra was able to drag her mind back enough to function. Smiling tiredly she reached out to touch her mother's hand on hers. Her eyes focusing on the woman's face and feeling reassured as she saw relief crossing her face.

"I'm sorry Mom…Sarah said something that made me think and I guess I …just got lost in thought and then overly cold. I'm alright really" Cassandra reassured her family, bringing a smile to her face to further assure her mother that she was recovering from whatever had put her into such a state.

Cassandra heard her father shifting behind her, probably unsure. Glancing back at him she could see that he had the portable phone in his hand and he looked as if he still wanted to call her doctor to be safe. His eyes were alight with concern even despite her words and the careful smile she was wearing on her face.

"Daddy really I'm okay." Cassandra winced internally at the name. She only ever used that for when she was trying to get him to agree with her or to reassure him when he was really upset. She had been using it a lot since she got out of the hospital. Her father was a very protective man and he had clearly taken her accident very hard for the simple fact that he had not been there to protect her from it.

The moment between them continued for a time before at last he nodded and set the phone down moving closer to bring his fingers to her forehead. Clearly he was attempting to ensure that she had not caught a fever during her time outside. With the good news that she did not in fact have one he relaxed some and then nodded. Pulling her against him in a hug for a brief moment he moved to get dinner started.

The time while her father made dinner went quietly. Cassandra helping scrub the potatoes they would use while her mother was setting the table. Cassandra knew that things had finally eased entirely when her parents started talking to one another about work and their plans for the weekend. Saturdays were usually her parent's date night so they were discussing venturing into the city to enjoy a play. An idea Cassandra had to reassure her parents several times that she would be okay for her mother to finally agree to going.

Cassandra could not help but to smile as her father teased her mother about the last play they had gone to in which her mother had screamed when the actors had jumped into the audience. Wanting to include the audience in the play for audience participation and had made the mistake of choosing her to show their trained spider.

The two talked like that and it helped. The banter between her family brought a smile to Cassandra as she let the memories that she had just regained fade into the background. The black haired girl knew she would have to deal with them at some point but for now she was simply enjoying being here with her parents.

A thought however crossed Cassandra's mind as her father was gathering the dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. Sarah had given her the forms she would need to reapply for camp next year. It was something Cassandra enjoyed about the people that ran the summer camp. They gave the councilors that had worked the summer a chance to apply for positions before they hired any new ones.

Usually the cut off for the applications was by the end of the September. Even though the camp still had people running around and getting this all closed up for the winter all the way up to the first of January. Sarah had told Cassandra the other day that due to her circumstances if she wanted to reapply they would let her drop it off before then.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could borrow your car tomorrow." Cassandra asked waiting to see what her parent's reactions would be. Since her injuries had healed, Cassandra had been given the all clear to drive again. Her doctor however had cautioned her to take it easy for the first little while. Or at least until she had gotten used to driving again.

Cassandra could see her mother hesitating; she could almost see the other's woman's thought processes passing through her face. The idea of her driving worried her and yet at the same time she wanted to let Cassandra feel as independent as she always had growing up. These two sides of herself fought for a long while before at last she smiled gently and nodded her head that she would be allowed to borrow the car.

"Of course sweet heart as long as you promise me you will take it easy. If you get tired or dizzy or have one of your panic attacks you call your father and he'll drive me to where you are and I'll drive you home okay?" Cassandra could not help but smile and agree hearing these conditions. She knew some part of her should feel a little annoyed at her mother's over protectiveness. However it was that trait that she had most developed from her parents so she could not begrudge her mother this.

Agreeing that of course she would be safe and that should anything happen she would call them right away Cassandra then breached the topic of where she was planning to go with the two of them. She truly was not sure what to expect when she told them that she wanted to reapply for the councilor position for next summer. She wasn't really sure how her parents would react.

The answer came quite quickly, her father grew tense at the request as he turned around to look at her a faint glare of anger crossing his face before he could control himself. Cassandra remembering briefly that when she had woken up she had had to convince her father not to sue the camp for her accident. She knew that he still blamed them but she also knew that he wouldn't protest if she really wanted to go back next summer.

Her mother on the other hand was far more verbal with her concerns. Cassandra sat in silence for the next half an hour asking over and over again if there was anything else she wouldn't rather be doing. She even attempted to divert her attentions to the ranger's program that ran paralleled to the summer camp. Her mother reminding her that by next year she would be old enough to enter the program in hopes that this would catch her attentions more.

The discussion was long and Cassandra felt tired after she was at last finished. She had however managed to successfully express her love of the summer camp and wanted to enjoy the last summer before she had to apply as an adult councilor. The positions a little different and the application portion being a little more intensive. The fact that she would also be entering into college the next September was a main selling point and so her mother relented and said she would not stop her from doing what she wanted.

Cassandra was grateful for this and got up to hug her mother. Letting the other hold her far longer than any normal hug would usually last. Thanking her mother and father for their consent Cassandra turned to take Masha out into the back yard for a last washroom break before escaping upstairs.

It was here, when she was alone that the memories ran rampant with her once more. Her mind filled with the very vivid, undeniably realistic memories of the others and the time she had spent there. There was just something that left her unable to brush them off as a mere fanciful daydream of a beloved story she had been reading a lot prior to her injury. No...The hurt in her chest when she thought about that last moment in Middle earth was just too painful. The agony still clenching her heart and threatening to pull tears from the recesses of her being yet again.

In the end Cassandra had had very little sleep the night before. Her mind unable to settle down, and when at last she had slept she had not slept particularly all that well. Cassandra couldn't quite remember the dreams she had had however when she had woken up that same aching in her heart and the burning feeling of wanting to cry still lingered for some time.

As it was she had brought a thermos of warm tea with her to help her both keep warm and to help with any tiredness on the half an hour drive up into the mountain pass where the camp was settled. Cassandra could hear Masha's tail thrumming happily against the back seat as she lay patiently waiting for them to get to where they were going. Cassandra having decided to take the dog with her since once she was finished handing in her applications she wanted to go for a bit of a walk.

The drive was for the most part uneventful, except for a few brief Karaoke moments in which Cassandra could not help but to sing, badly, at the top of her lungs to the radio. Pulling into the main parking lot in Cassandra was not surprised to see the slightest layering of snow that covered the ground. They were at a much higher elevation here and it was the start of December. Pulling on a scarf and grabbing a hold of Masha's leash Cassandra moved to head to the main building.

The whole place was for the most part locked up for the winter. The only people still around being the administrative team that usually worked to balance all the numbers before leaving for the few months before the set up started. In the end Cassandra was left having to walk all the way around the main building and cafeteria to the small office close to the cliff near the flag poles. She couldn't help but to stop and look out over the rocks to the pathway that led down to the docks and the beach. She smiled faintly as she spotted the docks. She had met Sarah there and she had spent most of her mornings down there with her girls.

Pulling away from the spot she had stood in for a few moments Cassandra gave Masha's leash a tug, the dog seeming to want to chase one of the many squirrels that inhabited the mountains around here. She laughed as the dog gave a halfhearted pull on her leash before snorting in dismay and abandoned her pray. Falling in step with Cassandra's good side, as to not hinder the use of her cane Cassandra held the leash with her right hand.

Tying that leash off Cassandra stepped through the door that led into the office she was greeted with a blast of warm air and a smile from Madiline. The main accountant, a petite young woman with long curly red hair. She had handled all of the paperwork for Cassandra's first application, since they did not have as many administration workers as they would like.

"Ahh Cassandra it's so good to see you up and about." Madiline called gently as she stood up to come to the main desk. Her smile was genuine and sweet as she waved for Cassandra to sit, something she did gratefully. The cold was bothering her left leg quite a bit it seemed, something the doctor said would go away as her leg fully healed.

"Thanks. It's really great to be able to get around on my own again" Cassandra grinned at the sympathetic look the other gave her as she nodded. "Sarah told me you guys would be okay accepting my application still?" Cassandra held up her forms to bring the attention from her cane to the reason she had come.

The whole thing took only a few minutes really. With her having already undergone a background and criminal check to apply for the position this last year Madiline was sure that they didn't need to do another set. With the papers she had already filled in all it really took was a few papers that Madiline had to fill out on her end and have Cassandra sign.

"Great. Everything looks to be in order. We look forward to seeing you next summer." Madiline cheered as she moved to shake Cassandra's hand and then walked her outside. There was the briefest of moments where she had to follow Cassandra outside with a shout of delight seeing Masha. The red head took several minutes to pat and scratch the dog's head before she returned inside complaining about the cold.

Cassandra pulled her scarf around her more and tugged gently on Masha's leash as she turned to make her way along the grounds. She was just absentmindedly trailing about really with no clear destination in mind. A part of her wanted to head up past the cabins up the hill to the bonfire area. The area there was pretty and it would prove to be a rather interesting task for her as she was at the moment.

Before Cassandra really felt conscious of the decision she had already began the walk up the steps that would lead her to the cabins that had been her summer home. She talked quietly to Masha as she progressed up the steps, far slower than she ever had before. Much to her annoyance really.

When Cassandra was walking there came the faintest of tugs upon her heart. Like something she was forgetting pushing its way to the forefronts of her attentions and demanding she pay it attention. This feeling was so strange that she had to stop and to look around her curiously. In all honestly she was surprised to find that for the first time she couldn't really hear much of anything.

The sudden realization that there was the lack of car noises or the sounds of other people as was common even in her suburban part of town was like a salve upon a burn. It soothed her as she took the faintest of moments to simply stand among the forest and enjoy it. Much like she always had.

/Cassy/

The voice was faint, so much so Cassandra for a while thought she had imagined it. Blinking her eyes open she looked back down the stairs to see if maybe Madiline had forgotten something or perhaps followed her up here. When there was no sign of anyone at all Cassandra glanced around once more. The familiar sensation over taking her as she stood as stone as a statue.

The feeling of the happiness around her. The liveliness of the woods was not unlike what she had come to expect of this place…however it was in fact far different than what she remembered from her times here in the summer. Despite the winter season and the snow that clung to the ground and trees she could feel a pulse of life running through this place. It was simply sleeping for the winter ready to burst forth with a new vigor come spring.

/Cassy/

The gentle voice came again. This time however as Cassandra was no longer shutting off her senses she could hear that it almost seemed to permeate the are around her. Pulsing from all directions. The sound of that voice was like many people calling her name all at once. The happiness and joy of those voices was so welcoming and so very soothing.

Cassandra continued her walk upwards towards the cabins the voices trailing with her with every step. Growing slightly louder when at last she stopped. Off to the left of the stairs she could see a clearing that looked like it had been cordoned off with tape and signs with "Hazard zone". The faintest of frowns slipped over Cassandra's face as she moved forward towards it pushing the sign out of the way and stepping under the tape to look upon the image of the main focus of her dreams of late.

The great willow stood before her. Her trunk far taller and wider than in Cassandra's dreams. Her branches empty as it was supposed to be during the winter season. Even so Cassandra could feel the life and power inside of her far more than she ever could before. Stepping forward Cassandra let her hand press against the rough bark. Feeling the all too familiar thrill of the contact.

Somehow it felt different this time. Far more intimate than it had earlier in the year. The sensation sent a tingle of feeling up her arm and through her body. A silly thing to think she was sure, however Cassandra was sure that this was the willow's way of welcoming her back. And maybe of apologizing for how hurt she had become?

Flashes of the dreams she had been having spread through her mind and Cassandra watched her hand closely. Almost expecting to find that silver glow that had appeared upon contact with the tree in her dreams. She waited for a long moment, not even daring to breathe as she watched and waited. When nothing out of the ordinary, apart from the initial spark upon the contact happened Cassandra let her breath out.

"I had the strangest dream about you old friend." Cassandra confided in the tree as she slowly eased herself to sit on one of her great roots. Truly she would have loved to climb into her favorite spot in her branches, but she was unsure if her leg would support her in her attempt.

Resting her back against the bark of the tree Cassandra sighed and let her eyes close I contentment. In all honesty, despite what she had told her parents and even what she may have told herself in some conscious way. Cassandra could feel how at ease she was at being here; she could tell that this was her true purpose for coming.

Some part of Cassandra had wanted to test the tree. To see if something out of the ordinary really had happened here in the summer or if it had all been a part of her mind coping with her prolonged sleep in the comma. Having come here and found nothing out of the ordinary however Cassandra could not help but to feel that she had at last found peace.

As she rose to her feet again she smiled reaching to pat the tree's trunk one last time and turn to leave. She did not get more than a step however when she felt a tug on Masha's leash. Blinking she turned to look to where the dog was whining and scratching at something in the roots near the foot of the tree.

Curiosity bloomed in Cassandra as the large dog started digging at something and whining more. Sniffing and shifting continuously. In the many years that the Tassity family had had Masha the Bernes had never once been a digger. Hell when she had a bone she would leave it in her dog bed rather than burry it. So the fact that she was doing it now made Cassandra wonder what was in that spot.

Stepping up to the other she looked to see what it was the dog was trying so hard to get at. From the looks of things she could barely see the corner of something dig out of the dirt among the roots. Reaching forward to brush more of the dirt away Cassandra was surprised to find that it was a metal box. She knelt down to work more at the dirt and roots to free the box from its hiding place.

When at last she had succeded Cassandra's hands and arms were dirty, however she had in her possession a metal box the size of her forearm. Running her fingers over the top of it she felt the dirt give way beneath them and she could feel that something was engraved into the box's lid. Cleaning the last of the dirt away Cassandra stared as she saw that engraved into the metal was a mark she had seen rarely in her dreams. The image being that of the house crest of Rivendel.

Sitting as she was Cassandra could not help but to stay as she was. She stared down at the metal box in her hands as she hesitated, unable to shake the feeling that she must have been more tired from the walk up here than she originally thought. It was very possible that she could have fallen asleep sitting with her back to the tree right?

A quick pinch to her arm told her that nope, this was real. Rubbing her arm with a faint grumble of idiocy she moved to sit back down on the roots. Pulling the box into her lap as she stared at it for another long time, before at last reaching for the clasp. It took her a while to manage to open it and a while more with the hinges of the box protesting. Clearly the box had been buried for a long time from the aging on the outside.

Looking into the box Cassandra found herself tensing. There was something inside, hell there was a lot inside this little box. The top and most noticeable being a bundle of cloth wrapped in twine with a letter attached to it. Beneath this there were many letters all yellowed but for the most part they seemed to be in good condition. For a moment Cassandra was considering closing it up again, this was clearly some camper's time capsule.

That was until the name scrawled on the letters caught her attention. A variation of "Cassy" and "Cassandra" was scrawled in a different assortment of handwriting. The sight of this box I her lap, so filled with letters to someone that had the same name as she made a part of her anxious. A knot forming in her fingers as she reached to pull her scarf off and laying it down on the ground so that she could tilt the box over. Her fingers reaching for the last letter that fell out.

Ripping it open as neatly as possible she could not help her curiosity. The memories she had regained of that dream. The feelings that it was as real as this place she was in now driving her to find out. To find out if these letters were really for her. The moment her eyes fell upon the first line her stomach unclenched and her whole body slumped into the trunk behind her. Tears welling up in her eyes, unable to deny it. This letter was so obviously meant for her to find.

Cassy

By now you have long since left us. I cannot express how the loss has affected us. Nor can I properly articulate how hurt and upset I personally felt when I realized that I never got the chance to say goodbye. Elladan and I were hard pressed to come to this place…A lot has happened since the wedding. We all came after you the same as Legolas, but by the time we arrived there was no sign of you or Legolas.

Do not worry. He turned up in Mirkwood some weeks later if the letters sent by his father are to be believed. Clearly he needed some time to gather his thoughts and to come to grips with the fact that you were gone.

As it is we found Merigold and Merock. The two are well and have been adopted by the stable staff quite eagerly. Elladan and I stay close to Rivendel these days when we are not travelling to Minas tirith.

I will not lie to you and say I understand why you did what you did. Father explained it to us, of the fates of the first born of the Mother trees. Their life lived to gather happiness and to live to their fullest and then return. It is not something I can truly accept in my mind, but I do not hate you for it. You are the mother trees you loved so much.

It has taken me all this time to be able to bring myself to come here. I was dreading it. To think that this place was where you disappeared from this world. I was afraid that it would hurt too much, that it would be as if I stood before a grave. I was surprised though. I can almost feel you…not just the part of yourself that is born from this tree, but clearly a part of who you are has rubbed off on the willow's consciousness. She has welcomed me with nothing but love and she has promised that she will guard over this letter and any other that the others wish to leave for you. Until the day you can come and find them.

I will visit this place more now; I know that I cannot truly speak with you as you are now while you are reading this. However it eases the grief to come here.

The last thing I wish to say to you Cassy is thank you. Thank you for coming into our world with your strong willed, kind and beautiful heart. I do not think any of us will be the same as we were before we met you. You will never be forgotten.

With love,

Elrohir Elrondin

The words that were laid so plainly on the paper were swimming in the tears that Cassandra could not blink away rabidly enough. Her fingers running over the other's name. The pain and the happiness she could feel in this letter. The mention of Legolas and of the people she cared about…despite how much it hurt it also lit a fire within her. She carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the box for safe keeping even as she ripped the next letter open.

The letter that followed was from Elladan and dated several weeks after his brother's letter. Clearly the other had been having the same troubles that Elrohir had originally. In his letter he spoke of having been angry at her for leaving as she had. The thought that he was mad at her had hurt, however as the letter continued he expressed that he had come to understand the sacrifice she had made.

He told her of his pain and that he would never forget her. He seemed to be suffering as much as his brother but was a little less at ease with everything. He too thanked her and promised to look after the willow and visit her.

Into the box this letter went as Cassandra reached for the next.

Cassandra,

I have taken a long time in being able to articulate the feelings that are left inside of me. I cannot really fully understand them myself so I must apologize if my words are not entirely clear in this letter.

Elladan and Elrohir have told me and Arwen for this last year of their times spent with the willow and how much she eased their pain of losing you. To be honest I could not help the weakness in my human's heart that made me blame the mother tree. The willow that brought you into this world and into all of our lives only to demand you leave. I will outright admit that this was my belief when we first heard the full story of what your people sacrificed.

I have however come to grips with it and will not blame her any more. For you loved her so much, she was and is a part of you just as you are a part of her. I cannot hear her voice as the others do, but I can sense you in her. Even Arwen has said that this was the case. She came with me here and has asked for me to write to you in her stead…for the hurt is still too near for her.

The words that the willow has spoken to her however have eased much of Arwen's suffering and for the first time in months I can see an end to her grief. She truly loved you as a sister Cassandra, as did I and my brothers. We feel the loss of you as we would have felt the deaths of any of us. Please know that.

You will always be considered a part of our family and I will make sure to tell the son that we are now expecting of the brave woman that fought at my side and saved my life so many times I lost count. You will never be forgotten.

Elrohir mentioned having written to you about Legolas so I feel I should tell you that he is doing better from what I can see. He has not left Greenwood in the few years since you left us…But Arwen and I went there to visit him in order to create a treaty with the elves of his people. His eyes are pained and he does not smile as much as he once did. However I can see that the pain is not as bad as it was right after you left us.

Gimli says he has even agreed to go on an adventure with him soon. They are finally going to journey to the wild places of the world. I feel it may be Legolas' attempts to at least come to grips with what happened, he has expressed that the Mother trees must be protected at all costs no matter how long into the future danger may come to them. This is something we all agree on. We will keep them safe.

Will all the love we can ever give

Ellesar and Arwen Telcontar

The letters carried on in this manner. There was a few from Elladan and Elrohir and even one from Arwen separate from her husband who seemed to leave regular letters every few years to update the information how they were all doing and about his and Arwen's lives. Cassandra was happy to see letters from the hobbits as well. Frodo's being particularly hard for her to read.

He was seemingly inconsolable at her loss. He had expressed that he had been able to sense something in her. A kindred spirit and someone that could possibly understand how he really felt. He had been unable to understand what it was that made him feel this way but that he had been so grateful for all she had done in her attempts to ease his pain and to help him recover. Having heard about her sacrifice and what the situation really was he actually apologized to her.

In his mind he could not help but feel he should have been able to see her pain. See what she was holding inside since he was very much the same. He was considering the offer given to him and discussing what she herself had written him in her letter in regards to feeling no guilt if he should feel unable to continue fighting.

The letters were regular and stretched out over the duration of some years. Many of them both before and after Frodo's parting from Middle earth. The letters Sam, Marry and Pippan sent to be buried in the box telling her much of the growth and rebuilding of the shire and it was a joy to hear of their lives now that they had finally found their peace.

When she finally came to a messily written letter Cassandra had to stop as she broke down crying in the first few sentences and was unable to stop crying for a rather long time.

Lassie

I have no words and no way of ever expressing the emotions that I have for what you did. You stole away into the night with nothing but a letter to say your goodbyes. You did not give us the chance to say goodbye and to come to grips with the fact we were losing you.

This was as bad as when you died. Yes I said died lass. I do not believe what the others have said about your "healing sleep" aye I've heard of this miracle of healing that you elves are capable of doing…but that was no sleep. That was the cold stone hands of death that gripped you tightly within its hold. And yet you returned to use. You brought that smile of yours back into our lives and you were a part of use once again. Only to steal it from us, steal our only chance of truly grieving for you.

I love you still, I always will, but I will not say that I can condone what you did. Nor that I feel the same protectiveness for these trees of yours. Perhaps it is the fact I am but a dwarf…but I cannot understand how something that demands a living sacrifice can be considered so amazing. The others feel that this tree is a part of you…and perhaps it is. I can feel you here some times when I wander here while Legolas drags me here now and then. He has not yet come here…he does not seem able to bring himself to do so.

He is not good my lass. I have never seen him smile in the many years since you disappeared. His smile is gone and no matter how hard I try I cannot bring that light back to his eyes that he once had. The pain of your loss still holds its sway upon him. I honestly don't really know if you will truly read this. After all this whole thing about you being from another time…of you being able to ready this wherever you are seems hard for me to believe. However I will hope that you do.

I will believe that you are happy somewhere in this place of yours and that will be enough for this dwarf.

Cheers Lassie

Gimli Son of Gloin.

This was the hardest to read as of late. The other's words about how broken hearted Legolas was made that pain in her heart rip open and left her inconsolable for a long while. The tears unending as she sobbed openly. Clutching Gimli's letter to her chest as if she could hold the dwarf to her through that letter.

The letters that followed these were likewise gentle and some sad. Surprisingly enough among the letters that came after Celeborn's leaving Middle earth came one from Haldir. His brothers and he had apparently stayed to watch over those of the Lothlorien forest that had not yet been ready to make the journey. This was a fact that had kept him busy and gratefully he seemed to have come to a similar mentality of Elladan and Elrohir. Though it hurt him greatly, especially since his heart felt damaged from the loss of one he had fallen in love with. He was slowly coming to understand that everything she had done she did for them and out of her love.

Cassandra was nearing the last few letters when the handwriting of one of the letters made her freeze. The neat and elegant writing was one she had seen a few times…had marveled at the beauty of it and teased the writer about how he wrote nicer than even Elrond. Opening the letter the words from the one that she had desperately wanted to see a letter from were staring at her and she was almost afraid to read what he had put to paper. Worried and at the same time hoping that he had poured his pain his sorrow, hell even his anger onto the paper and in doing so perhaps it would help him to feel some ease and to regain some semblance of himself.

Cassy,

To you I have a mountain of words that I wish I could say. An unending flow of words and yet at the same time I am unable to find the way to articulate myself. How can I write to you how I am feeling? I cannot, not knowing how it will harm you. I cannot say any of the pains that I have suffered since you left because I know that you will hold this letter to your chest and you will cry and there will be no one there that you will confide this pain in…I cannot bring myself to hurt you …I love you too greatly.

I cannot however lie…I do not know how to live without you in my life. I have spent much of my time focusing on my father's kingdom. We had driven out the evils that were corrupting it even before you left us…and with your help the forest has changed. Your words were right. The evil that lingered in the dark places of the forest are all but gone. We have managed to push our settlements out to the borders again and our trades with the surrounding human villages have been allowed again.

Our home flourishes and our people are happy. There is so much joy at finally having our home to ourselves that I believe ours will probably be the last of the elves to leave this world. My people are so content and happy that I do not feel that it will be less than an age before they take the ships, and I will wait until the last of them have gone…

The journey's I have taken with Gimli have done me some good I feel I have been able to bring myself to journey to Fangorn and see the trees there, to speak in my own way to the mother tree there. She speaks of her sorrow for your ordeal…as does the mother tree who resides in Gondor. Her words were like tears and I could hold no grudge against her. Nor could I bring myself to feel any hatred or bitterness towards the brothers and sisters you loved so much Cassy.

They will forever be protected. It has been agreed upon and we have all done all we can to ensure that the generations that follow us even after the elves have left will uphold this. In the topic of next generations I must express a fondness for the child that has been born to Arwen and Elassar. He reminds me very much of his father at his age and he will definitely take after him. He is a smart lad and he grows smarter every day. He has a knack for details and I feel he will make a fine king someday.

I will try and visit the willow more…It has taken me so many years to return here. I know that you wanted my last memories to be of you smiling. To be of you laughing and dancing and being amongst us happy, but the truest memory I have is of your hand slipping away from mine. Of the sadness in your eyes even as you smiled for my benefit. Standing before this tree again has brought back so many of those memories. It is hard…but even so I can sense you here. I can feel your love even as I can hear her voice, so like yours. I have done what I can to speak to Gimli for her…the dwarf has come to understand. He would never wish to hurt you and I have told him how hating the willow and the other mother trees would bring you nothing but pain…

As it is my dearest I have no more energy to write this letter.

I miss you with all my soul.

Forever yours

Legolas Thranduilion

As she had with Gimli's letter Cassandra could not continue reading for a long time. She could feel the tiredness the cold of the day had brought upon her body. But more than that the tiredness from this constant emotional state she had been in for how long now? Cassandra could only thank her decision to make the trip early in the day for if she had not she would most likely still be here long after the sun had set.

Rereading Legolas' words so many times she had them practically memorized Cassandra took the time to fold his letter up and slowly return it to the box reaching for the next letters. These were a mixture of letters from Elladan and his brother as well as from Elassar in his elder years. The age of his passing having finally crept up upon him and he was going over the many years of his life in these letters. They truly worked to ease her breaking heart. By reading these letters she could almost imagine living there amongst them and seeing these things herself.

Cassandra continued reading until at last she came to the letter she was dreading. The one that Arwen herself wrote. It was a long letter explaining how the last days of her husband had happened and expressing that he had been happy and spoken of her often. Arwen then used this letter to confide in her the pains his loss had caused and to worry that her heart would not last long without him and that she could already feel the fade.

Along with this letter came a handwriting that Cassandra did not truly recognize. It was neat, like Elassar's had been but had the same flourish as Arwen's with a little less of the elegance of her easy handwriting. Cassandra opened it to read the contents curious as to who this person could be…only to still as she realized this had to be their son…and as the implications hit home she cried gently as she continued reading. Eldarion expressing the last days of his mother and describing her funeral in Lothlorien. From this moment on the letters became a gentle explanation of his and his sister's grieving. Telling her of how the elf Legolas and the Dwarf Gimli, both heralded in his kingdom as heroes, had done all they could to ensure that they were alright.

The letter completed there was only the parcel and the letter attached to it left upon her scarf and a part of Cassandra's heart dreaded the contents of this last, final letter. Reaching with trembling fingers she opened it to find two letters together, Gimli saying a final farewell and expressing how much he loved her and wished for her happiness.

The other however was from someone she wanted desperately to read more and more from…

Cassandra

So many years has come and gone from the time you came into my life and then had to leave it just as suddenly. I have finally found ways to smile and to feel joys in some of the things that I do. The years have been kind to me and my beloved friends and people. My father left for the gray havens almost fifty years previously and I have remained to help my eldest brother run our father's home in the peaceful times.

Our truce holds strong even with Aldiron, son of Elarion. The kingdom of men has spread with the lessened population of the elves. Some now colonate the old ruins of Rivendel, Elladan and Elrohir have long since left for the grey havens after their sister's passing. Content that their nephew and nieces will be well in their ways of life.

As I knew it would however the days of my people have finally come to an end and the last of our kingdom have begun to make the journey to the harbors. It is for this very reason that I have come to write you one last letter. This shall be my final farewell.

The Willow of Imaldris told me years ago of the promise she made you. Of a chance…of the timeline being linear and that should I wait for you I would have the chance to see you once more…I understand why you did not tell me of this.

The pain I have felt in living my daily life has only ever been eased by the constant companionship of my loved ones…and with the times they are all leaving Middle earth. Soon all that will remain shall be me and the mother trees that love you just as much as I do. I cannot imagine living for that long. I cannot imagine spending my days with this unbearable loneliness…I am so sorry…

I will always love you that has never and shall never change. I can only hope that you find someone in your time that makes you happy. Please find someone. Look and find that person in this place you are now in so far away from me that makes you smile, makes you laugh and comforts you. Do not live with the burdens upon your shoulders alone. This is all of our wishes. Every last one of us wants only for your happiness.

Farewell my beloved

Yours forever

Legolas Thranduilion

The tears were unending then as Cassandra let the Letter fall into her lap. Her cold and numb fingers digging into her face as she was so tempted to pull at her hair even as she couldn't help but to let out a pained scream. The sound of it echoing as it ripped itself out of her so violently it left her throat raw.

Glancing to the bundle of cloth she reached for it almost seeming to know what it would be before she had untied it. It was no surprise to her as the hunting knives that had always been at Legolas' side throughout the entire time she had known him rolled out of the cloth and into her lap. She sat in silence, her fingers trailing over the ivory of the hilt and sheath. Her eyes tracing the intricate design as her fingers did.

She could understand why he had done this. She herself had given him her favorite weapon. Leaving Eramine's blade to help defend him where she no longer could. She had wanted to know that some part of her would always stay at his side ready to defend and protect him. Clearly in this action of giving her his hunting knives he had accepted her gesture and had likewise repaid it.

The time that followed that last letter felt like it dragged on before Cassandra could finally move. Pulling her frozen body from the roots she moved to place the knives and the last letter into the box and closed it. Turning she stood up and turned to look up at the great willow.

Reaching out for her she placed both of her hands upon her bark. Pressing her body against it as she let her tears fall again. Feeling the support of the willow. Of her other self, reaching for her to comfort her to ease her suffering. She could imagine the others here. Sitting upon the roots as she had and writing to her. Of them digging up the box and placing the letters inside and then burrying it again in hopes that some day she would find it and read their last words to her… but she had no way to reply. She could not send them messages to respond to their words. To tell them how much she missed them..how much she wished she was still with them.

No…because by now they were all dead or gone. Those that aged had all passed away and even those that did not had passed on into the Gray havens. Nothing left of the ones she loved so much could be found in this world save for a book that somehow depicted a not so accurate telling of the events that happened in Middle earth so very very long ago.

She stayed there for so long thinking of the others. Imagining those that were distraught crying as they grieved for her here and her tree comforting them as she was comforting her now. Had they felt the love she had for them? Several of them had said they felt her, even those that could not hear the words of the trees had said they felt her here…had she been able to do anything for the ones she loved so desperately?

"I can't…oh gods I can't do this…I'm sorry…" The words broke from Cassandra as she sobbed. Her body rocking back so that just the palms of her hands were now in contact with the trees. Her eyes burned from the tears and sadness that threatened to take its hold and broke her human's heart.

"I cannot…you who have given me so much…given me the chance to live with Sarah and the others…than given me this life…You even gave me the chance to return and to walk among them. It was because of you that I could meet and love them…that they could love me…but I can't do this. It hurts too much. I can stand where they all stood. I can almost imagine them here...i can see them here and yet I cannot reach out and touch them... I cannot be a part of their lives…" She wasn't entirely sure why she was explaining herself to the willow.

The pain she was feeling was so absolute. This great tree was like a wall holding her back from the ones she loved so greatly. Turning she gathered her cane and the bundle that was the metal box. Tugging on Masha's leash she did all that she could do. She left the way she'd come hours before.

* * *

><p><strong>Good Ending<strong>

As she stumbled for the stairs in her blind dash to get out of there, desperate to escape the pain that was washing through her she missed the signs of someone coming up the way she was going. Gasping as she ran straight into them she cried out as the box fell to the ground spilling its contents out onto the snowy ground.

She was desperate in her attempts to gather up the precious letters to save them from the wetness of the snow that could damage them. She barely heard the person she had run into apologizing for the pounding of blood in her ears. Cassandra reached up to snatch Legolas' knives from the person before her as she saw them in another's hands.

"I'm sorry…" Cassandra murmured as she finally got everything into the box and got it sealed wrapping her scarf around it to further protect it and its contents. Wanting desperately to hide them away from the world and let no one but herself ever, ever see them.

She was beginning her way towards the stairs at a slightly slower pace. All the energy she had now gone. She couldn't really move much right now but she had to. She could not fall apart until she had gotten as far away from here as possible. With this slowed pace and her distress she still had no attention for the person that now stood behind her close to the willow.

"She's really something isn't she? Such a fine willow. She supplements energy to the others did you know that?" The other's voice, clearly a male, called from behind her. Drawing Cassandra to a stop. Despite her desire to put as much distance between her and the tree as possible she could not bring herself to walk away from someone when they were talking to her. It was simply too rude.

Stopping with her back to the other she nodded that she had. She didn't turn to face the other. She was hoping that her attention would be enough without him expecting more of her. She was honestly completely unsure who this could even be. She hadn't seen David or Liam who were the head of recruitment and the manager of the Cafeteria and they were the only two males that really would have any reason to be up here in the first weeks of December.

"They say in ancient times, long long ago. These magnificent trees even had a special name... They called them Mother Trees. Because they provided energy that kept all the world's forests alive…." This person's words hurt Cassandra so deeply. She wanted to yell at them. To tell this stranger that he had no idea what he was talking about. How could he. She had lived in this time that he spoke of. She had been born of the mother trees and through a gift of theirs had been allowed to live again as a human, as had the other children of the Mother trees…

Turning on the male as her anger overcame her grief and desire to flee she opened her mouth to snap something at the other. That was until she got a good look at him however. The male before her was tall, far taller than her and he had on a nicely pressed suite jacket. His hair was a dark golden blonde and around his face in a variation of lengths the back of it being tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. But it was his eyes. Those amazing blue eyes…they stared at her with such an intensity…a tired, sad look about them but there was such a vision of happiness. She could do nothing but stare into those eyes and become lost. How else was she going to react…How else could she react to the image of her dreams…the person she had left behind who she had broken through leaving…The image of this man come from her dreams to haunt her in this modern day apparel…this common day clothing…

"I am not a dream Cassandra…Cassy…I have waited a very long time to see you again…Do I not deserve at the very least a hug?" The words were softly spoken and gentle. The look upon his face even more so and the love that spread throughout his face and eyes melted Cassandra's heart anew as she ran forward. Reaching for him.

Her reaching was received and she felt him pull her against himself. His strong arms crushing her hips to his and his lips falling onto hers to devour them in a passionate kiss. It felt like the whole world could fall apart around them and it would not hold a candle to that kiss. There was nothing in this world more important than the feeling of the other's lips under hers, his body against hers and the blonde locks that she was currently winding her fingers through.

This amazing, mind numbing kiss continued until her lungs could not hold out any longer and then even then she was no more than a hairs breathe away. Her eyes studying his face, his eyes. Taking in every line and the sadness and the pain that was etched into his face from the years of living with it. Her fingers trailing over his cheeks and lips, through his hair and down over his neck finally stopping to grip his coat collar beneath her hands. Her breathing ragged as she tried to catch it and still her rampant heart.

"Legolas. How is this possible? Your letter said you were going to the gray havens with your people." That soft and hoarse voice…was that really hers? Cassandra could feel her eyes burning again as she dared not pull away from him for even a moment afraid that he would disappear.

The warm fingers that trailed over her frozen cheek was like fire upon her skin and she could see a frown spreading over his marvelous face as he seemed to feel just how cold she was. In a moment she felt the warmth of a coat wrapped around her shoulders and felt the remnants of his body heat seeping into her even as he pulled her more against himself.

"On the day I was to set out I could hardly bring myself to leave…the thought of walking away from this place, of giving up a chance to one day see you. Live with you and have a family with you…It broke my heart anew.

"I was staring over the railing towards the forest when I felt this jab in my side. Of course I was surprised to find that as I turned to look towards it there was Gimli and I swear the glare he was sending me could wither anything." Legolas trailed off with a faint shudder that Cassandra could not help but to laugh gently at as she continued to listen to him as he continued.

_/Flash back/_

_"Who are you kidding Laddie?" Gimli growled his eyes narrowed accusingly up at Legolas. The blonde could do nothing but to stare at the dwarf in surprise as he watched him glowering up at him there upon the ship._

_It had long been decided that this day would come. When his people made their last journey to the gray havens, he would accompany them… and with him would come Gimli. The dwarf had been like a soothing salve upon the blonde's broken soul in the many years since the war and the subsequent loss of Cassandra. He had often visited Greenwood even while he had much of his own responsibilities as lord of the Glittering caves._

_It had even been this dwarf who had accompanied him across the lands of Middle earth when at last his heart felt well enough to venture forth from the safe haven that his father's kingdom had become to the blonde son of Thranduil. Watching his greatly aged friend Legolas could not differentiate this male from the one who had marched into war at his side. The first dwarf that Legolas had ever truly gotten to know and a male he could not have imagined spending the last years without him in his life._

_Gimli was far older than he had been in those years. He had lived a full life and had long ago settled in to live among his caves watching over the people of his followers and the families that had been born and thrived. Despite his age his eyes still held that fiery strength, the very same that had driven much of their bickering when they had first come into a forced companionship._

_"Your heart belongs here in this land my friend. You have a female waiting for you somewhere…" Gimli's voice was harsh and gruff. This had long ago become a topic that the two of them had chosen not to speak on._

_Legolas could feel himself shrinking away from the dwarf in an attempt to pull away from the thought of Cassandra. Of the many years that separated him from her side, the very idea of the many years that he would have to wait. Shaking his head the blonde turned his back from the railing and strode towards the cabins. He was not unsurprised as he heard the sounds of the other trailing after him, nor was he surprised when Gimli suddenly appeared in front of him again. The vice like grip that took its hold upon his arm however did leave him mildly amused._

_Staring down at his close friend's hand upon his arm he could not help but feel a happiness at this male's presence and continued care. It had always been Gimli that could ease him the most. More so than even Elassar and his beloved Arwen could. For Gimli seemed to have the unique ability to sense the feelings he held within himself and refused to share with others. A habit that he had become far more known for in recent years._

_"I cannot wait here Gimli…you and all that I have ever loved will pass from this world and I will be left to bear the many ages alone. I have not the heart to handle this. Cassandra knew, she knew how hard it would be for me. She knew that if she had mentioned it then in that time of my losing her I would have promised to wait and that I would have suffered the time alone._

_"She did not tell me for the same reason she did not tell us that she was planning to sacrifice herself. She wanted to spare me that pain…"_

_Legolas was cut off with a faint grunt as a hand came out of nowhere to flick his forehead. Sending the blonde back a step his eyes blinking and then narrowing as they focused upon the male that had committed the act._

_The other blonde staring at him with those same haunted steel blue eyes that Legolas knew to be reflected in his own gaze. Haldir standing just behind Gimli with his hand still half outstretched towards him. The other upon the dwarf's shoulder._

_"Thank you Haldir, I would have done it myself had I the height…" Gimli grumbled tiredly as his gaze bored up into his with a look of disgruntled disappointment._

_"If it was my heart she had accepted I would wait for her…No matter how long it took…For her love lives on in every flower that blooms and every new tree that grows. She is alive in the lands here in a way only she could be. She is watching over us even though we can no longer physically see her. You have that chance…Keep that in mind before you make your decision..." Gimli's voice was soft and held no bitterness. Only wisdom and a knowing tone that made Legolas freeze and stare at his friend in surprise._

_"He is completely correct Legolas. Cassandra had the strengths to give up everything. To sacrifice what she wanted to save our homes for us. Can you not suffer a while when the reward is being able to live with her?"_

_/End flashback/_

"…Gimli said something so Poetic?" Cassandra stared up at him through her tears. Feeling those gentle fingers trailing over her cheeks now and then to wipe away the few that managed to escape. His gentle smile was dazzling as he chuckled gently. The sound tired and somewhat awkward, as if it was something he was unused to doing.

"Aye…I leaned forward to feel for a temperature. You know how old folks can become chilled so easily" Legolas smiled gently. The look of relief upon his face made it clear that he was glad when she could not help but to laugh gently. Ducking her face into his chest and simply standing there enjoying to feeling of him against her.

"That reminds me however… " Legolas's voice drew Cassandra's face up to his once more. He leaned forward for a moment and Cassandra smiled gently as she leaned forward for the kiss she felt was coming.

There was a sudden motion and then she felt a firm hand cup her up the back of the head solidly driving her slightly forward as she yelped. Holding her head she blinked rapidly and then turned her gaze upon the blonde before her with a pout of irritation. Rubbing her head she huffed irritably as she stepped back.

"What was that for?" Cassandra could hear the exasperation in her own voice as she stared at the man she loved so much even as he simply smiled faintly at her.

"A promise to flail you for Gimli…"Legolas confided as his voice lowered to a gentle purr. His face sinking towards hers and in that moment Cassandra could not stay angry at the mistreatment as she so easily gave into the other's kisses.

For a long time she could do nothing but stay in the other's arms and kiss him back. His fingers running over her arms and over her back, rubbing feverishly to bring some warmth back into her frozen body. The way the other's body heat seeping into her was heavenly and left Cassandra pressing all the more into him.

"Let's get you inside. You have clearly been here for far too long." Legolas's voice was in Cassandra's ear and she could not truly understand what he was saying. She was too amazed at the events that had brought him here to her. She nodded dumbly at him, blushing as he smiled faintly at her and wrapped an arm around her to support her as he led her along the way she had been coming.

Cassandra let Legolas support her hurt side as she led him along to where she had parked her car. Misha was running happily beside the two of them, and as he helped her get into her car Cassandra vaguely heard the gentlest chorus of voices. Singing and calling to them in their happiness at being reunited.

* * *

><p>"Cassandraaaa!" The voice rang out over the silent morning. The only other sounds that could be heard now being the gentle voices of the kids that were slowly working their way to the game fields close to the Cafeteria.<p>

Cassandra blinked her eyes open tiredly as she smiled hearing that voice. Pulling her blanket more around herself she shifted in the bows of her perch. She could not help but to grin to herself as she heard the gentle sigh from below. Soon followed by the gentle sounds of someone making their way up into the branches of the willow.

Ducking her head under the thermal blanket Cassandra stayed in silence. Pretending that she was asleep and waiting. Not that she had long to wait as the branch beneath her dipped faintly under the weight of another and she could feel a presence hovering over her. It was in the moment after the other stilled that she felt a firm tug upon the blanket. Resisting for a moment before letting the blanket slip away as Cassandra leaned up to find the lips of the one who was leaning over her.

The gentle feeling of those sweet lips against her own and the fingers that curled in her hair as the other kissed her back was the best way to wake up for her. She kissed him until she could not hold back any longer and pulled back with a deep breath.

"Hmm good morning to you to my love." The gentle rumble of a chuckle from the blonde above her as the fingers in her hair tilted her head as Legolas leaned forward to kiss her gently once more before he moved to make his way down again.

"Hurry up or your girls will be awake before you are Cassy." Legolas laughed as Cassandra pouted but moved to climb down to join him. Weaving her fingers with his as she led him the quick walk up the remaining stairs to her cabin, the two of them parting for a moment as the blonde turned to head to his own.

Cassandra laughed as the girls grumbled and muttered irritably as they were made to get up and get ready for morning activities. Standing beside the open doorway Cassandra let her attention be split between the twelve girls getting ready and the image of Legolas sitting on the railing of his cabin across the way while he waited for his boys.

The thought itself brought a smile go Cassandra's lips as she thought about how her life had changed in the last three years. Cassandra had given up most of her plans to be a ranger…but this was simply because she had found her calling here amongst the campers. She really did love taking care of them and teaching the new generation to love these woods just as much as she did. The fact that her beloved had likewise come to enjoy this and that he owned the camp itself was a great motivator for her choice in career.

Pulling herself from her thoughts she couldn't help the smile that split her lips as she spotted the blonde leaping over the railing to land at the bottom of the stairs as his boys broke from their cabin in an array of noise and cheers. They were all ramped up for the soccer game that was apparently the sport of choice this morning. Stopping in front of their cabin to wait for the girls of B12 as had been the routine every day that summer the boys teased and taunted the girls about not wanting to get sweaty and that that was why they chose to go swimming every morning.

This only brought an array of smart remarks as the girls taunted the boys back. Leaving the two councilors to watch in amusement as they walked in the back of the group. Letting their fingers interlock as they followed their charges Cassandra smiled brightly as Legolas brought her hand up to his lips. Watching as he purposely kissed the ring that she wore upon her ring finger, loving how his eyes lit up with happiness.

The old pains that had marred his beautiful face had all but vanished in the years that they had been together. For how bad being apart had been for the blonde Cassandra had been determined to make the time they had together be all the greater. Wanting desperately to wipe away the memories of that pain completely from him and to enjoy their lives at each other's sides.

"Lee can we go join in now?" Tyler, one of the older boys in Legolas' charge called. Drawing the two apart as Cassandra could not help but to flush as she noticed now that the twenty four kids were watching them.

With a laugh Legolas nodded, letting go of Cassandra's hand he moved to usher the boys along to where Cassandra could already see the starts of a large game beginning. Watching him go for a moment Cassandra could not help the smile upon her lips as she led the girls the rest of the way to the docks.

Settling onto a towel she was happy to watch the girls as they jumped into the water, their cries at the cold temperatures were soon joined by the splashing of them in the water. Cassandra kept her eye on them while at the same time glancing around for the familiar black haired female that she was used to seeing here. The smile that she had upon her face breaking further into a brilliant grin as she saw Sarah coming down the stairs to the docks her hand upon her back as she wandered up the dock towards them.

The black haired woman was simply glowing as she made her way towards Cassandra. Her stomach larger and extended with the baby bulge that had been growing day by day. Cassandra could not resist the urge to help her get settled in her chair and fuss over the older woman, and one of her closest friends.

"Good morning Sarah. How is the little hell raiser today?" Cassandra grinned as she settled in again cross legged beside the other. She was happy to hear that Sarah was well. The older woman rubbing her stomach and speaking quietly with her before finally pulling out a letter addressed to her.

Reading the letter Cassandra smiled happily to hear the good news that Farris had finally proposed to his girlfriend of four years. Ellaina in her letter explaining how he had driven her to where they had first met and proposed to her there. The last part of the letter was her asking her to be her and "Lee" to be on their bridal party.

"If you and Lee aren't careful they will walk down the aisle before you do Cassy." Sarrah teased gently. Clearly having some insight to what was inside the letter since she had clearly not been surprised when Cassandra told her what was in the letter. Then again Cassandra wasn't entirely surprised. After all Sarah was married to Garret. Ellaina's older brother...

"We'll be getting married this winter…when the snow first stick on the ground up here…We agreed on that." Cassandra explained gently as her smile spread over her face at the mere thought of it. She and Legolas, or Lee as he had taken to being called in this time and age, would be bonded, married and would be able to have the life that she had always wanted with the blonde.

The cabin was pretty quiet as the girls were spending their down time reading books or playing games on their Nintendo DS systems. Some of them were even writing letters home for their families. Cassandra liked these moments and she sat in silence upon her bunk working on her current project. She was trying to fit the letter and her currant invitation into the last few slots that were available in her currant scrap book.

Smiling faintly as she taped the letter in place Cassandra ran her fingers over the handwritten letter from Ellaina. Taking the time to flip through the scrap book she looked over photos from Sarah and Garret's wedding, the images of herself, Legolas and the four of her soul mated friends laughing and enjoying the older couple's wedding day.

Working backwards Cassandra glanced over the letters that she had placed into each free place in the scrap book. The messages of love and well-wishing coming to Cassandra now with a sense of nostalgic happiness rather than the unbearable pain she had once felt when she had first read these letters.

Hearing the knock on the cabin door Cassandra set the book upon the table beside her bed. Taking the moment to run her fingers over the metal box that sat there beside her, the hinges and clasp now fixed and a firm lock placed on it. Cassandra ran her fingers once over the engravings upon the box's cover before turning off the light that lit her corner of the cabin and stepped forward.

"Alright girls you know the drill it's lights out. Please try to get to bed at a decent hour tonight I will be getting you up earlier than normal because B12 and B15 have our joint kayak and hiking trip tomorrow and I won't hear any excuses about being tired." Scolded lovingly.

Grinning at the "Yes Cassy" the girls cheered back at her. Cassandra waited until the girls had all gotten into their own bunks and were in the covers before she shifted to turn off the light and slipped out to meet Legolas's patient smile.

The blonde was sitting on the railing to her cabin, a thermal blanket held folded over one arm as he smiled lovingly at her. When she stepped forward to meet him his fingers found her hair and she was swept into a kiss that seemed to last forever. As every single kiss seemed to do.

Cassandra was breathless as they finally pulled back and taking her hand Legolas got up to lead her down the stairs to her cabin. Speaking quietly with her as they made their way along, neither needing to really pay attention to where they were going in order to find the way to the willow.

Smiling gently as Cassandra stepped up to press her fingers against the bark of the tree's trunk the black haired girl watched as Legolas easily leapt up to grab a hold of the lowest branches and swung himself into their favorite spot. Smiling as she saw him settle in and motion for her to join him she climbed up after him.

Cuddling into Legolas as they sat cuddled into the little hollow that was formed here in the branches Cassandra rested her head against his chest, just enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. Along with the steady rhythm of his breaths and the feeling of his arms around hers. The thermal blanket trapping in their combined body heat as he wrapped it around them and got settled in. His fingers trailing gently through her hair.

Cassandra was so relaxed here she was not surprised that it took almost no time at all for her mind to begin wandering, dancing off into the lands of dreams. Her heart soaring in pure delight at the knowledge that her and the man she loved more than anything else in this world were here, together.

The last thing she was consciously aware of was the sound of a gentle singing that seemed to come from all around them, and the sensation of happiness that pressed upon her.

/I'm so happy for you/

"Thank you Cassandra" Cassandra could not help but murmur in her sleep as she cuddled more into the blonde that was her entire world.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my goodness so…that's a wraps guys. That is the last of the reborn Cassandra's story… It's sort of bitter sweet to finally have come to the end of this story.

Thank you to everyone who has followed along and read my story. I hope you have all enjoyed it and I can only give you my greatest gratitude for all of the amazing reviews and things. It has been an interesting year writing this story and I am glad that even though I was not the best for updating regularly you all stuck in there with me.

I will be writing a prequal that tells the original story of the Mother trees so I hope that you might come back to read it when I get it started and In the end I hope you will enjoy my other stories as well.

So much love for everyone

Stary

Thanks to the Readers:

Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alert lists. You are all so amazing and have kept me motivated to complete this story.

Reviewers:

Gwilwillith: Thank you so much for all of your reviews and for following the story as it progressed. I hope that you will enjoy my other stories and come back when the Prequal starts.

Sweet Petit: Thank you so much and I hope you liked the endings as well. :D

Breneke87: Thank you so much I hope that you've enjoyed the second ending and I am so glad that you have liked the story.

Djinnia: You have been the biggest source of inspiration for me. I have always loved receiving your reviews and often they have made me laugh out loud, think about my plot line or do a jig when you have been on the same wave length as me as my story was progressing. I have absolutely loved our convos through the reviews and responses and I hope to hear from you going forward XD

Haha I have given you happy so where's my luvin? * stands waiting for it* XD jkjk

It's okay to be a none linear writer I'm that way too. I knew that I would have two endings before I ever knew that how I was going to get it there haha.

That poor guy…well if he was a bad guy then maybe not so "poor him" as it is " hope it gets better for him eventually hahaha.

Thank you everything is pretty good with me. Little shell shocked I actually finished this story. It is my first ever completed fanfiction. XD


End file.
